Del otro lado de la calle
by franchiulla
Summary: Traducción del fic portugués Do outro lado da rua, de SrtaPerle. Regina había sido durante mucho tiempo la inspiración de Emma en su trabajo, pero la morena nada sabía de esto, hasta que un accidente hace que se cruces los destinos de ambas.
1. Dancing on my own

**Y aquí estamos con una nueva historia. Esta vez del portugués, se titula en su lengua** _ **Do outro lado da rua**_ **, es decir,** _ **Del otro lado de la calle**_ **y su autora es** **SrtaPerle**. **El fic es largo, tiene 57 capítulos, pero estos no son nada largos. Muchos no llegan a las 2000 palabras, y tres o cuatro no llegan a las 3000.**

 **Sinopsis: Emma Swan siempre observó a Regina Mills desde el despacho donde trabajaba, ella siempre había sido su inspiración para todos sus artículos periodísticos, aunque la morena no supiera de su existencia hasta el momento en que Emma salva a su hijo, Henry, de un accidente, acercando finalmente a las dos. Pero, ¿habrá reciprocidad por parte de Regina?**

 **Dancing on my own**

Mi rutina diaria es repetitiva hasta el tedio.

No es que sea mala, no es eso, es que falta algo, ¿sabes? No sé, emoción, aventura, problemas, amor verdadero, cosas de ese tipo. Lo del amor verdadero se lo debo a mi madre, que está todo el día diciendo que encontraré el mío, ella cree en esas cosas, dice que eso es lo que pasó exactamente con ella y mi padre. Mary Margaret es la mejor madre del mundo, e incluso ya retirada de su trabajo como profesora, aún sigue yendo por los hospitales a leerles a los pacientes; me enorgullezco de eso, me enorgullece ser la hija de esa increíble mujer con un corazón tan grande. Días atrás, decidió darle una sorpresa a mi padre, David Nolan, apareció con un peinado nuevo, con el cabello negro, corto, dijo que era para que mi padre se olvidara de lo del retiro de la policía y se centrara en la familia. Sé bien cuál era tu intención, sra. Nolan.

Yo he heredado los rasgos de mi padre, rubia, ojos verdes…Pero Mary insiste en decir que mi sonrisa es idéntica a la de ella. En fin, voy casi todos los días a visitarlos, tengo un apartamento sencillo, cerca de mi trabajo, me licencié en periodismo y tengo mi propia columna en el periódico _Up!,_ que aborda temas cotidianos y sobre la vida. Es difícil hablar de eso, o mejor dicho, escribir. Pero tengo mi fuente de inspiración.

El piso en el que trabajo queda en la octava planta, frente al edificio de la Fundación Mills, y mi mesa está cerca de la ventana que me ofrece la mejor visión de la Srta. Mills, aquella mujer…¡Dios mío…qué mujer! No hay hetero en el mundo si está Mills cerca. Posee rasgos latinos, cabellos negros con el corte hasta el mentón, y su cuerpo, vaya…Aquello es un obra maestra.

Aunque ella no lo sepa, sin tener la mínima idea de que yo existo, yo conseguía volcar las palabras apropiadas en todos mis artículos solo observándola. Regina raramente esbozaba una sonrisa, pero cuando una se dibujaba en su rostro, a mí, literalmente, se me caía la baba. Aquella mujer no debía tener la mínima noción de lo hermosa que era.

Pero volviendo a mi realidad, Emma Swan no tenía nada para ser notada. ¿Qué tenía yo para llamar la atención? ¿Una cara bonita? Calla, Emma, Mills puede conseguir modelos que te dan mil vueltas.

Resoplé en mi silla al llegar a esa conclusión.

La giré para poder verla.

Hoy, llevaba un conjunto rojo, que pegaba con su labial que realzaba sus labios. Pero debía tener algún problema que resolver, movía el bolígrafo en los dedos incansablemente cuando eso pasaba. ¿Qué como lo sé? Realmente no lo sé, pero era como si la conociera tan bien. Como si ella no estuviera al otro lado de la calle, sino a mi lado desde hacía años.

Le estaré eternamente agradecida por haberme ayudado con mis artículos, aunque no tuviera conocimiento de ello. Si aquella era la única forma de "tenerla" cerca, con eso me contentaría.

—¡Emma! ¡Emma! ¡Emma!— Ruby entró corriendo en el espacio que compartíamos y se sentó en la silla, impulsándose para girarla y soltando una risa eufórica.

Ruby es mi amiga desde la infancia, la típica morena de mechas rojas, la sexy del grupo, se llevaba bien con todo el mundo, y yo la admiraba por ello. Compartíamos apartamento, y somos inseparables desde entonces.

—¿A qué viene esa felicidad? Has ganado la lotería y no vas a compartir, ¿es eso?— pregunté apartando la vista de mi inspiración.

—Si hubiera ganado la lotería, puedes estar segura de que te sacaría de aquí, rubia, y levantaríamos el imperio periodístico "Wolf Swan"— no aguantamos la risa, pero el plan de Ruby no estaba mal —Volviendo a los hechos, no he ganado la loto, peeeero…¡me he ganado el sí de la persona más hermosa y hoy tengo una cita con ella!

Confieso que un frío me recorrió entera, quería saber quién era, ¿se imaginan que fuera mi Mills?

¿Mía?

Despierta, Emma…Despierta.

—¿Y quién sería esa persona tan hermosa?— conseguí preguntar

—¡Zelena Mills!—dijo Ruby y soltó un gritito

—¡Ay Dios mío, loba!— la llamé por el mote —Tienes que arrasar hoy, no como con las demás que sí que arrasas, digo, algo inolvidable. ¿Entendiste?

Zelena es la hermana pelirroja de Regina, para Ruby ella se llevaba los puntos en cuanto a belleza, pero para mí, no. Cuando Zelena entraba en el despacho de Regina, las dos nos quedábamos como bobas. Esas hermanas eran el terror.

Le tuve que prometer a Ruby que en la hora del almuerzo iría a ayudarla a comprar ropa arrasa-corazones, y nos pusimos a trabajar, ya que Gold había pasado a nuestro lado y nos había fusilado con la mirada.

Gold es el típico millonario cuya estupidez no le hace perder amigos, pero sí, un verdadero plasta. Ruby y yo no le caíamos bien, ya que siempre hacíamos nuestro trabajo y nunca nos atrasábamos, así que no tenía motivos para reprendernos delante de todos como solía hacer.

Cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó, Ruby prácticamente me arrastró fuera del edificio, estaba demasiado ansiosa, juro que nunca la había visto de esa manera. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, en una cita con Regina Mills, estaría el triple de nerviosa y ansiosa hasta el punto de roerme las uñas.

Mientras esperábamos un taxi, mis ojos no creyeron lo que estaban viendo.

Regina Mills estaba ahí, en la entrada del edificio de la Fundación Mills, aquello era lo más cerca que he estado de ella. Estaba tan cerca, solo al otro lado de la calle.

Era obvio que no tenía su atención, estaba hablando por teléfono, discutiendo sobre algo que hacía que la cicatriz que tenía en el labio superior resaltara. Mi atención se centró en el muchachito que estaba enroscado en su pierna, él estaba atento a una pelota que tenía bajo el brazo, que se le cayó, yendo a parar entre el loco tráfico de Boston. Él se soltó de Regina y corrió hacia la pelota.

Yo no sé lo que pasó por mi cabeza, pero cuando vi el coche que al venir demasiado rápido no iba a frenar a tiempo, salté sobre el niño, manteniéndolo protegido entre mis brazos, mientras mi cuerpo recibía el impacto contra el suelo.

—¡Emma!— escuché el grito de Ruby

—¡Henry!— ahora era aquella voz ronca, nueva para mí

Me dolía la cabeza, me dolía el cuerpo.

Miré para el muchacho en mis brazos, él estaba bien, solo asustado.

—¿Estás bien, señorita?—preguntó él

—¡Henry! ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre la calle? ¡No puedes hacer una cosa así!— Regina lo sacó de mis brazos y lo examinó

—¿Emma?— Ruby tocó mi rostro y llamó mi atención —¡Ay Dios mío, Mary Margaret me va a matar! Tenemos que ir al hospital, estás sangrando.

Regina tocó el hombro de Ruby y se agachó a su lado.

—Por favor, deje que la lleve al hospital, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por lo que ha hecho por mi hijo.

¿Hijo?

—Estoy bien, no tiene que molestarse— intenté ponerme en pie para probarlo, pero fallé al intentar aguantar un gruñido de dolor.

—De eso nada, no es ninguna incomodidad. ¿Puede venir conmigo?— le preguntó a Ruby, que asintió —Zelena, cuida de Henry hasta que vuelva

Intenté ver a la tal Zelena Mills, pero mi visión no estaba al cien por cien.

Ruby ayudó a Regina a subirme al coche, y es de todo lo que me acuerdo.

No escuché nada más.

Y mucho menos vi.

Recobré la consciencia en un cuarto demasiado blanco para la sensibilidad de mis ojos. Estaba cubierta hasta la barriga con una sábana blanca, y llevaba puesto un horrible camisón.

La puerta captó mi mirada al abrirse.

Era ella.

Regina entró y su mirada se clavó en la mía.

Esbozó una sonrisa de alivio.

—Hola Emma— dijo ella suavemente —Finalmente has despertado, Salvadora.


	2. Believe

**Believe**

Ella estaba ahí mismo.

Con un abrigo negro que debía valer una fortuna, y su cabello impecablemente peinado.

Mucha más bella de cerca, sin duda.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé "babeando", pero fue lo suficiente para ver cómo su rostro ponía expresión de preocupación.

—¿Le duele algo? ¿Quiere que llame a un médico?

Moví la cabeza negativamente.

—Estoy bien, Srta. Mills, solo un poco confusa.

Suspiró aliviada, y dejó aparecer en su rostro una sonrisa simpática.

—Su amiga me ayudó a traerla al hospital más cercano. El doctor ha dicho que el golpe en la cabeza fue lo que más le preocupaba, pero ya ha realizado los exámenes y no hay nada grave—explicó —Y mañana le darán el alta. Pero, yo quería agradecerle su heroico acto. Muchas gracias por haber salvado a mi hijo, Emma.

Wow.

Mi nombre sonaba tan lindo viniendo de ella.

Aquella voz ronca y sin alteración.

—No es necesario que me lo agradezca.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente llamando nuestra atención, pude ver a Mary Margaret completamente nerviosa con Ruby a su lado intentando inultamente calmarla.

—¡Pues claro que esta mujer tiene que darte las gracias, Emma! ¡Habrase visto! ¡Dejar que un niño salga corriendo hacia la carretera llena de coches! ¡Srta. Mills, debe prestarle más atención a su hijo, mi hija puede que la próxima vez no esté cerca!

—¡Mamá!- dije furiosa

Mi rostro me estaba ardiendo, probablemente estaría más roja que un tomate.

—Ella tiene razón, Emma— dijo Regina

Percibí el cambio en su tono de voz.

Estaba enfadada, y ¿con vergüenza?

—He hablado con Gold— continuó Regina —Le pedí que dejara libre a la Srta. Woolf unos días, claro, si ella quiere —se giró hacia mi madre —Si necesita cualquier cosa, no dude en llamarme, Sra. Nolan. Me tengo que ir, ciao Emma

Genial, si tenía alguna posibilidad de poder, al menos, ser amiga de Regina Mills, mi madre la acababa de tirar por el desagüe.

Ella ni siquiera me miró al salir.

* * *

Tres días habían pasado, y ya no aguantaba quedarme en casa.

Me gustaba mi trabajo, pero, lo que de verdad me gustaba era poder verla.

Después de tener finalmente el apoyo de David para poder salir a dar un paseo, sí, me hicieron volver a su casa para cuidarme "mejor", fui al parque, me quedé observando a las familias jugando con sus hijos, ahogando completamente el sonido del tráfico que pasaba cerca de allí.

Cerré los ojos y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el banco, e intenté relajarme.

Sentí algo golpeando mi pierna.

Era una pelota.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¡Mira mamá! ¡Es Emma!— la voz del muchacho captó mi atención.

—Srta. Swan, discúlpeme por lo de Henry— su voz era increíble —No vamos a molestar

Sonreír al mirar al chico que miraba a su madre enfurruñado.

—No molestan. Siéntese, Sra. Mills, mientras Henry juega con su pelota, ¿no, Henry?

Él concordó con la cabeza, y se fue saltando con un muchachito que estaba cerca.

Regina rió de las maneras de su hijo y dio su brazo a torcer sentándose a mi lado.

—¿Cómo está, Srta. Swan?— preguntó sin apartar los ojos de su hijo.

—Bien. Y puede llamarme Emma, sin formalidades

Capté su mirada algunos instantes, pero enseguida la puso de nuevo en su hijo.

—Me puedes llamar Regina

Se hizo el silencio mientras observábamos a Henry jugando.

Aquello era tan bueno.

Tan simple y tan bueno.

—Tuve que tirarle de la oreja a tu amiga y a mi hermana— comenzó a hablar —Estaban haciendo cosas inapropiadas en una sala de estar y corrían el riesgo de que un niño de ocho años viera aquello.

La miré con el ceño fruncido.

La acompañé en la risa.

—Ruby pierde la perspectiva cuando se trata de ese tema—dije y tuve su atención —Compartimos piso y bueno, hubo un día en que ella y una chica comenzaron a aullar, ¿te lo crees?

—¡No!—dijo Regina carcajeándose.

—Te lo juro. El apellido de Ruby es Wolf, así que, las dos estaban tan borrachas que la muchacha repetía "Hazme aullar" centenares de veces, es uno de los motivos por los que le puse a Ruby el mote de Loba.

Dejó escapar una lágrima de la risa que le provocó la anécdota de Ruby.

—¡Qué bueno es reír!— dijo intentando recuperar el aliento

—Creo que nunca te he visto tan sonriente— dejé escapar mis malditos pensamientos

Regina me miró con expresión confusa.

—Tu despacho está prácticamente frente al mío, solo que al otro lado de la calle. Es casi imposible no veros mientras trabajáis

¿Os? De verdad, Emma…

—Me fijaré la próxima vez, Swan, creo que tengo tantas cosas de las que ocuparme allí dentro que no me doy cuenta de esos detalles— comprobó algo en el móvil —Bueno, tengo que irme. Ha sido un placer verte, Emma. ¡Henry! Ven a despedirte de Emma.

El muchachito vino corriendo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Y me dio un apretado abrazo.

—Me caes bien, Emma. Ciao— me dio un lento beso en el rostro y deshizo el abrazo —¡Vamos, mamá!

Regina y yo sonreímos ante el comportamiento del muchacho.

Ella se puso en pie y se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza.

* * *

Los días de baja acabaron, y pude volver al trabajo.

Mis compañeros me recibieron como una familia, menos Gold, que exigió mi artículo incluso sin importarle el motivo del atraso en la entrega.

Me dejé caer en la silla, que rodó hasta su sitió.

Saqué mi móvil y lo dejé en la mesa mientras el ordenador se encendía.

La vibración indicó la llegada de un mensaje.

 _«Ahora también te veo. Estoy feliz de verte bien y de vuelta en el trabajo. Guarda mi número._

 _Regina Mills»_

En cuanto acabé de leer el mensaje, mi mirada automáticamente la buscó a ella. Y allí estaba, mirando en mi dirección, y sonriendo. ¡Cuánto más bella era sonriendo!

Hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, y yo, hipnotizada, la imité.

Algo llamó su atención en su despacho y regresó a su mesa, yo decidí hacer lo mismo, o Gold no me lo iba a perdonar.


	3. Feeling good

**Hola gente, aquí os traigo otro capítulo de** _ **Del otro lado de la calle**_ **, los capítulos del otro fic son más largos que los de este, por eso tardaré más en subirlos, y normalmente los dejo para el fin de semana. Así que no os impacientéis reclamándolos.**

 **Feeling Good**

Gold había marcado una reunión por la mañana, con urgencia, y nada más llegar fuimos avisadas.

Nos dirigimos a la sale del jefe todo poderoso y nos señaló las sillas para sentarnos.

—La Fundación Mills va a celebrar un evento de caridad este fin de semana, habrá mucha gente famosa y se recaudará mucho dinero— comenzó —Vamos a cubrir ese evento y quiero dejarlo en manos de vosotras dos, ya que han demostrado ser más competentes que la mitad de los trabajadores—Ruby y yo intercambiamos unas breves miradas. ¿Un elogio? ¿De verdad? —Quiero también una entrevista con las dos responsables del gobierno de la Mills, Regina y Zelena, ¿lo pueden hacer? Genial —¿Por qué ha preguntado si no quería una respuesta?, pensé —Quiero un óptimo contenido de todo, ¿han entendido? Si necesitan más gente para ayudarlas en el evento, sean libres para escoger a quienes quieran. Pueden retirarse.

¿Alguna dudas, señoritas? ¿Algo que añadir, señoritas?

No, le importa poco nuestra opinión.

Regresé a mi rinconcito, miré el calendario y comencé a programar mentalmente cuánto tiempo tendría para arrasar en ese evento.

—¡Listo! ¡Hecho!— dijo Ruby al volver a su mesa

—¿Hecho el qué?

Ella reviró los ojos.

—Nuestra entrevista, rubia. Acabo de hablar con Zelena, podemos ir hoy por la tarde, se nos dará acceso— explicó —Tú lidias con Regina y yo, con mi pelirroja. ¿Trato hecho?

Aquello me produjo un inédito escalofrío.

Iba a verla cara a cara de nuevo.

Una bolita de papel me dio en la cara.

—¡Hey!— refunfuñé tirándose la de vuelta

—Deja de soñar. ¿Sí o no?

—Sí, Ruby.

Mi móvil vibró sobre la mesa

 _«Entrevista hoy a las 14:00, Swan_

 _No te atrases._

 _Regina»_

Como de costumbre, me giré para mirar en dirección a su despacho.

Y allí estaba ella, con su mirada ya fija en mí y con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro.

Fueron pocos segundos, pero los suficientes para controlar mi felicidad por tener que ir a verla.

—¿A las dos?— pregunté a Ruby

—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Regina me acaba de mandar un mensaje con la hora

Ruby me lanzó una mirada sarcástica y una risa irónica.

—Hummmm…Parece que Regina Mills está ansiosa por verte, Emma. ¿Le vas a decir que es tu Reina de la Inspiración?

Sí, Ruby estaba al tanto de eso.

Y me arrepiento amargamente de habérselo contado.

Suspiré.

—Claro que no. Y tú ni pienses en soltárselo a su hermana.

—Asunto nuestro muere aquí— ella me lanzó un beso volado y se rió ante su propia ironía.

Gold nos pasó las preguntas que teníamos que hacer, era evidente que metería baza en el asunto, y antes de que pudiéramos leer el contenido, gritó desde su despacho «¡No se abren antes de la entrevista!»

Terminé de editar algunas fotografías que iban a ser publicadas en la edición del día siguiente, y las mandé a montaje.

Ruby terminaba de revisar un texto que la chica nueva le había pedido por tener miedo de que Gold le echara la bronca ante algún error.

Yo estaba empezando a preocuparme por el tenor de las preguntas que Gold había exigido, no quería que Regina me expulsara del despacho por culpa de mi jefe.

Intenté imaginar las preguntas que yo haría de haber sido yo quien las hubiera elaborado.

Quizás comenzaría preguntando cómo había asumido su imperio, o cómo compagina el trabajo y la maternidad, también le preguntaría si le gustaba lo que hacía, cuáles habían sido los mayores problemas a los que se habría enfrentado…Preguntas, digamos, profesionales. Pero no tendría nada de eso, lo presentía, conocía a Gold, y le encantaba hacer este tipo de cosas.

El tiempo pasó volando, salimos a almorzar y de ahí iríamos a nuestro compromiso con las hermanas Mills.

El edificio de la Fundación Mills no era solo lujo por fuera, por dentro era mucho, mucho más. La escala de colores iba entre el blanco y el negro, y todo impecablemente organizado. Los trabajadores llevaban el uniforme de la empresa, en tonos burdeos y negro.

La recepcionista de bucles dorados nos condujo hasta el ascensor y nos acompañó hasta la planta de las poderosas.

La planta de presidencia era el lugar más silencioso en el que había entrado, los muebles blancos encajaban en perfecta sincronía con otros negros. La sala de recepción de esa planta conducía a un pasillo que se extendía hacia el fondo, donde probablemente estarían los despachos de Regina y Zelena.

En cuando la secretaría, una mujer de ojos rasgados, cabellos negros y ojos en la misma tonalidad, apareció, la recepcionista se despidió y volvió a entrar en el ascensor, saliendo de nuestro campo de visión.

—Por favor, Srta. Swan y Srta. Wolf, acompáñenme

La seguimos

Al lado izquierdo, la puerta del despacho tenía el nombre de Regina, la del lado derecho, el de Zelena.

—Siéntense a gusto, si necesitan algo, solo tienen que llamarme— dijo ella sonriendo antes de salir.

Ruby se dirigió a su puerta y yo a la mía.

Esperé a escuchar la autorización para poder entrar después de haber llamado.

—Adelante— la voz de Regina resonó

Mi mejor amiga, al contrario que yo, ya había entrado y cerrado la puerta.

De verdad que soy lenta, no es posible.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, sin apartar la vista de ella, que parecía estar terminando de escribir algo en un bloc de notas.

—Siéntate, Emma— me estremecí al escucharla pronunciar mi nombre, con tanta tranquilidad.

Aparté la silla que había frente a su mesa, y me acomodé mientras ella terminaba lo que estaba haciendo.

La miré de arriba abajo para analizarla, hoy llevaba un vestido violeta que destacaba sus curvas, y mantenía el labial rojo que la hacía más atrayente.

Cogió el bloc de notas y lo dejó a un lado, y finalmente su mirada se clavó en la mía.

—Podemos comenzar, Emma, si quieres

Concordé con la cabeza, saliendo del transe en que ella me dejaba.

Cogí el sobre de Gold.

—Ya aviso no tengo idea de las preguntas contenidas aquí, Gold no me dejó verlas, así que, no pueden ser cosa sencilla— le expliqué luchando con la hoja. Coloqué mi móvil sobre la mesa —Voy a grabar, ¿todo bien?— Ella dijo que sí con la cabeza —Bueno, primera pregunta…— La leí para mí, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? — Esto es ridículo— solté incrédula

—Lee, Swan

La miré para tener certeza y ella confirmó de nuevo.

—Vale, su padre falleció por causas desconocidas, ¿es verdad?

Regina frunció el ceño, no le había gustado la pregunta

Yo avisé.

Yo avisé.

Joder.

—No. Mi padre falleció debido a un problema de corazón, no se pudo hacer mucho para salvarlo— ella suspiró —Continúa

Leí de nuevo la otra pregunta, y resoplé.

—Regina, estás preguntas son ridículas, no tienes por qué contestar a esto, yo me las apañaré para…

—Lee— dijo en tono autoritario y lo único que conseguí hacer fue asentir en silencio.

—¿Cómo consiguió una empresa de este porte siendo una primeriza…y sin estudios adecuados?— me insulté en mi mente por haber leído eso en voz alta. Gold quería verme muerta, no es posible.

No cambió su fisonomía, y tomó aire para responder.

—Gold no debe saberlo, pero tengo un postgrado en administración de empresas, así que no fue difícil con un currículo como ese— una pausa —Emma, Gold te ha dado esas preguntas porque no podía ver a mi padre. Necesito dejar eso claro, no me importa, no te pongas así. Sigue.

Todas las preguntas siguientes sugerían que Regina no era lo suficientemente competente para estar donde estaba.

Si pudiera abrir un agujero y meter mi cabeza dentro, lo haría.

Estaba avergonzada por hacer que respondiera a esa idiotez de Gold.

Dudo que le haya dado las mismas preguntas a Ruby.

¡Qué desafortunada soy!

Menos mal que estaba acabando.

—Bien, la última. ¿Cómo lleva la ruptura de su desastrosa relación? ¿Y tener que lidiar con el hecho de ser madre y presidenta de la Fundación Mills?

—Soy viuda, mi marido falleció antes incluso de poder firmar los papeles del divorcio, que pedí cuando me enteré de que estaba robando dinero de la empresa. Mi hijo no es fruto de ese matrimonio, yo quería ser madre y me sometí a una inseminación artificial, y desde ese momento, él es mi única alegría— una pausa —No es fácil ser presidenta y madre al mismo tiempo, pero lo estoy llevando bien.

Asentí en silencio, cogí mi móvil y di por finalizada la grabación.

Metí de nuevo la hoja en el sobre y su voz llamó mi atención.

—¿Tienes alguna pregunta más que no forme parte de la lista? ¿Tuya, en particular?

Para ser sincera, sí tengo.

Con lo sucedido en tu matrimonio, ¿has desistido? ¿Has desistido de encontrar otra persona?

Su expresión mostró sorpresa ante la pregunta.

Se acomodó en la silla, sin apartar los ojos de mí.

—Creo que estoy rota, Emma. Nunca acerté en mis relaciones, siempre salía herida. He llegado a la conclusión de que he venido con algún defecto, definitivamente, no he nacido para eso.

—¿No crees en el amor verdadero?

Ella rió

—¿Y tú crees? ¿De verdad?

—Bueno, mi madre me hace creer. Ella me ha dicho que tenemos dos opciones, creer en la "Nada" y vivir siempre con el vacío, o creer en el "Amor", y vivir con esperanza. Y sinceramente, Regina, no quiero creer en la "Nada", así que vivo con esperanza. La esperanza no duele, te lo garantizo.

Me sorprendí con la mirada de Regina, era diferente a todas otras, desconocía aquella completamente.

Y cuando sonrió, pude notarla aliviada, y pensé que podría ser algo bueno.


	4. Hear me now

**Hear me now**

Sentía rabia por las preguntas que Gold le había dado para la entrevista.

Sabía que aún guardaba rencor por el pasado, pero no sabía que iba a poner a una trabajadora en tal situación.

Emma no sabe la suerte que ha tenido, porque si hubiera sido otra con esas preguntas, le habría dado una patada y la habría sacado de aquí.

Su pregunta fuera de la entrevista me sorprendió.

En realidad, ella me sorprendió más de a lo que yo solía estar acostumbrada con ella.

Después de Daniel, después de lo que hizo conmigo y de la forma en cómo acabó nuestro matrimonio, no he vuelto a abrirme al amor. Creo que tengo miedo de sufrir de nuevo como la última vez.

Cuando me enteré del accidente que lo mató, sé que no debía importarme tanto ya que estábamos separándonos, pero me importó. Fue el único al que había amado y la forma en que me fue arrancado me hirió.

Hundí mis dolores en el alcoholismo, y cada día que pasaba me hundía un poco más en ese pozo. Creo que si no hubiera sido por Zelena, yo no estaría aquí, probablemente ya estaría muerta debido a aquella costumbre de conducir borracha que tenía. Mi hermana centró mi cabeza y acepté la ayuda de la rehabilitación, no fue fácil, pero lo conseguí, y no lo habría hecho sin ella.

Las palabras de Emma sobre esa esperanza me hicieron recordar mi pasado, incluso el hecho de que solo conseguí salir de ese vicio del alcohol gracias a las esperanzas que mi hermana tenía en que yo iba a salir de eso.

¿Tenía Emma razón?

¿Debería abrazar la esperanza como lo hizo mi hermana para sacarme de aquel pozo?

Una vocecita en mi interior cuestionaba, y mi indecisión sobrevolaba mi mente.

Emma debía tener a todos los hombres a sus pies, nunca había visto una muchacha tan linda y simpática. Su físico era de dar envidia, seguro que se entrenaba horas y horas, o sencillamente la genética de los Nolan era un regalo de Dios. ¿Y aquellos ojos? Podría perderme en ellos fácilmente. La había conocido hacía poco y poco sabíamos la una de la otra, pero no sé cómo explicarlo, pero algo me movía por dentro, de una forma que no sé qué significaba.

Quizás debería mantenerla cerca, y quién sabe, al igual que Zelena, ella pudiera ser la llave de la esperanza que escaseaba en mí.

La puerta abriéndose captó mi atención.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal con Emma?—Zelena sonreía demasiado para haber pasado solo una entrevista.

—¿Nada de entrevistas contigo, eh? Tu sonrisa te delata, Zelena

—Solo unas caricias y manos bobas, infelizmente me tenía que hacer la entrevista—se tiró en la silla —Y no has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿cómo fue con Emma?

Tomé aire al recordar cómo Emma había quedado avergonzada en tener que hacerme las preguntas afiladas de Gold.

—Gold preparó unas preguntas incisivas a posta— dije —No ha cambiado nada, Zel, aún siente mucha rabia por lo que sucedió entre él y papá

—Traducido, mal amado—Zelena reviró los ojos —Y de nuevo, huyes de mi pregunta

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres saber? A Emma no le gustaron las preguntas, al igual que a mí, pero ella no tiene la culpa.

—Joder, qué aburrida eres. Déjalo.

Salió del despacho canturreando.

Miré en dirección a la ventana de Emma

Estaba concentrada en algunos papeles que agarraba.

Su rostro estaba serio, y era la primera vez que la veía así.

Desde que la había conocido, al salvar la vida de Henry, sentí que nos conocíamos desde hacía años, pero no.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

 **Emma**

Ruby me llamó para salir a bailar con ella y Zelena, pero no tenía ni las más mínimas ganas. Quería tomar un buen baño y tirarme en la cama para olvidar lo que Gold me había hecho pasar. Sé que Regina me dijo que no pensara en eso, pero no lo conseguía. La ética profesional era una cosa que celaba fervorosamente, y a él eso no le importó para nada, apuesto a que le hubiera gustado ser una mosca y ver la expresión de Regina ante aquellas preguntas ridículas. Voy a descubrir qué sucedió entre él y los Mills, o no me llamó Emma Nolan Swan.

Ya era tarde, y ya había revisado toda la información disponible en Google. Pero no veía nada alarmante que sustentara ese odio de Gold durante años. Encontré fotografías suyas y del padre de Regina en eventos importantes, en fiestas y actos que los medios de comunicación adoraban.

Hundí mi rostro en la almohada ante mi pésimo comienzo.

Quizás si hablara con Graham conseguiría los trapos sucios de Gold, pero no quería envolver a mucha gente en esto. Iba a intentarlo sola, solo como último recurso, recurriría a Graham.

Mi móvil comenzó a vibrar incansablemente, tenía la certeza absoluta de que era Ruby para preguntarme si de verdad no quería ir con ellas.

—Ruby, aún no he cambiado de idea— cogí la llamada.

—Buenas noches, Emma— era Regina

Me levanté de sopetón, mirando fijamente el nombre en la pantalla del móvil.

De verdad era ella.

¿Y eso?

—¿Emma?— la escuché

—¿Regina?— intenté calmarme —No esperaba tu llamada, discúlpeme

—Todo bien, Emma. Pero me hubiera gustado ver tu cara al ver que no era la Srta. Wolf.

Rió

¿De verdad es eso? ¿Regina Mills se reía al teléfono, y con conmigo?

—Me sorprendí, lo admito— dije intentando no tartamudear —¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien. ¿Y tú? No estás aún nerviosa por las preguntas, ¿verdad?

Miré mi portátil, y las investigaciones, lo cerré.

—No voy a mentir, lo estoy, aún lo estoy.

—Lo sabía. Te conozco hace poco, Swan, pero parece que es de siglos. Emma, no te preocupe por eso.

¿Ella sabía?

¿Estoy delirando?

—Dejaría de preocuparme si supiera por qué te guarda tanto rencor.

La línea quedó en silencio.

—¿Regina? ¿Estás ahí?

—Sí, Emma. ¿Qué tal si esperamos a que el evento de este fin de semana pase, y conversamos después sobre eso?

—¿De verdad?

—Me dijiste que tuviera esperanzas. Estoy depositando mi esperanza en ti.

Mi corazón se disparó

¿De verdad había dicho lo que yo creo que ha dicho?

—¿Emma?

—¿Sí?

—Perdona por haberte llamado a estas horas, solo quería comprobar que estabas bien y que no te quedarías dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido.

—Puedes llamar cuando quieras, no tienes por qué disculparte. Prometo que no volveré a pensar en eso hasta que no pase el evento.

—¿Lo prometes de verdad?

—Lo prometo

Escuché un suspiro de alivio.

—Ha estado bien escuchar tu voz— dije

—Lo mismo digo, Swan. Bueno, buenas noches, hasta mañana

—Hasta mañana, Regina

Esperé a que ella colgara y comprobé dos veces más para ver si había sido un delirio de mi mente tendiéndome una trampa.

Aquella voz ronca resonaba en mi cabeza, plasmando una sonrisa boba en mi rostro. La llamada, las palabras de Mills, sin sombra de dudas, iban a hacer que tuviera un óptimo sueño.

Estoy sorprendida, Regina Mills.


	5. Shadow of the day

**Shadow of the day**

Como en mi última semana no había podido entrenarme como estaba acostumbrada, hoy he decidido volver a retomarlo. Aprendí a amar el boxeo en la facultad, además de ser muy bueno para la salud, sin dudas alivia el estrés.

Elsa y yo teníamos el mismo horario; ella fue la primera mujer con la que tuve una relación seria, sucedieron varias cosas, y ya no estamos juntas, pero la perdoné y somos amigas, solo eso; aunque ella diga que no le importaría una amistad con derecho a roce, a mí no me interesa. Elsa es bonita, de eso no hay duda, con ojos azules, siempre seductores, y se pasaba el tiempo con su largo cabello rubio recogido en una trenza apretada.

Me quedé agotada con el entrenamiento, una semana y mi cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado al sedentarismo.

—¿Emma? ¿Tienes coche?—me preguntó Elsa entrando en los vestuarios

—Sí, ¿quieres que te acerque?— le pregunté cuando terminé de organizar la mochila

—Si no es abusar de tu bondad, mi moto está en el taller.

Me puse de pie y me colgué la mochila al hombro.

—Tranquila, Elsa. Te espero fuera.

Caminé lentamente y salí del gimnasio, mis piernas estaban doloridas como para apresar el paso.

Me estaba secando el pelo con mi toalla, inmersa en mis pensamientos.

Mi escarabajo amarillo estaba al comienzo de la siguiente manzana, no había un dichoso sitio cerca del gimnasio.

—¡Mira mamá, es Emma!

Era la voz de Henry

Me giré, y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal.

Regina estaba divina.

Llevaba puesto un vestido color vino de manga larga, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, pero realzaba su cuerpo a la perfección.

—¡Hey, Henry!— dije intentando que Regina no se diera cuenta de que la examinaba de arriba abajo —¿Cómo estás?— pregunté de saludarlo con un abrazo

—Bien. Mamá me lleva a la escuela

La miré, pero su mirada ya estaba puesta en mí y con una sonrisa tan linda en esos bellos labios que la morena poseía, ¡cielos, qué mujer!

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué no pareces animado?

—Ruby nos ha invitado a una cena en vuestro apartamento hoy, y ya sabes cómo son los niños, se ponen nerviosos— dijo Regina y aquella voz activó las mariposas en mi estómago, estaba eufórica.

¿Cena?

¡Ay, Ruby! ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? ¡Joder!

Volví a centrarme en Henry.

—Oh, estate tranquilo, te esperaré para jugar a la play hasta que te canses de perder, ¿ok?

Henry rió.

—Mamá, dile a Emma que nadie me gana

—Sí, srta. Swan, es difícil ganarle. Vas a tener que esforzarte mucho.

—Eso lo veremos esta noche, chico— pestañeé y él también lo hizo riéndose enérgicamente.

Mi mirada recayó en los ojos de Regina.

Y una vez más, estaba perdida en ellos.

No sabía que significaba todo esto, pero rezaba para que fuera algo bueno.

—¡Emma!— Elsa llegó corriendo —Perdona la tardanza —Ella se giró hacia los dos y sonrió simpáticamente —Hola, soy Elsa

Cuando volví mi atención en Regina, su mirada había cambiado completamente, sus cejas casi unidas, y la cicatriz más evidente.

—Regina Mills— ella le devolvió el saludo

Elsa se sintió incómoda, como yo lo estaría si recibiera aquella mirada latina, que parecía peligrosa.

—Te espero en el coche— y se fue seguida por la mirada de Regina.

Hasta que volvió a mirarme a mí, gesto que hizo que tragara en seco.

—¿Más que una amiga, Swan?

—No, solo una amiga— sus cejas se curvaron —Tuvimos algo, pero hoy solo somos amigas

—¿Amiga de la ex?

—Ella cometió un error, lo reconoció, yo la perdoné, no hay razón para no seguir como amigas.

La expresión de Regina se suavizó.

Y pude ver que esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Eres sorprendente, Emma. Tengo que aprender mucho de ti. Bueno, nos vemos a la noche, ¿no, Henry?

—¡Sí!— dijo casi gritando

Nos despedimos con un saludo de la mano y los miré mientras se alejaban.

Volví a mi realidad y caminé hacia el coche.

—Eh, rubia, mejor que te seques la baba— dijo Elsa al sentarse en el asiento del copiloto.

—¡Qué exagerada, Elsa!

—¿Exagerada? Casi su mirada me fusila, aunque no le quito la razón, yo también sentiría celos si mi novia fuera amiga de la ex.

¿Novia?

¿Celos?

—No es mi novia

—Aún. Estás en la palma de su mano, Emma, y ¡sí, sintió celos!

—Venga, Elsa, te estás montando películas

—Veremos

No sé si debía creer en Elsa.

Creo que estaba tan centrada en Regina, que no percibiría eso.

En el fondo, rezaba para que fuera verdad.

¿Os lo podéis creer? ¿Regina Mills con celos?

Eso significaría que podría estar sintiendo algo por mí, ¿no?

Venga, esperanza, no me decepciones.

* * *

Después de dejar a Elsa en su casa, fui a cambiarme y salí hacia el trabajo.

La puerta estaba sin cerrar con llave, me extrañó al principio, pero ya había ocurrido más veces, Ruby era una despreocupada, no cerraba todo antes de salir o después de entrar.

Me encontré en la sala un sendero de ropas que llegaba hasta la escalera que subía hacia los cuartos.

No me lo puedo creer.

Cuando empecé a subir, los gemidos se hicieron evidentes.

Reviré los ojos.

Ruby era una ninfómana, y se fue a encontrar con otra, es la única explicación.

Ya frente a mi cuarto era imposible no oírlos.

"Oh, Zel…Eso…", repetía Ruby

—¡Qué bueno llegar a casa y tener una amiga tan maravillosa!— dije en voz alta antes de entrar en el cuarto.

Me empecé a secar el pelo para ahogar los gemidos que resonaban por todo el apartamento.

Inmediatamente después de cambiarme salí para el trabajo.

A mi móvil llegó un mensaje nada más entrar en el edificio de Gold.

 _«No voy a trabajar hoy, me he cogido el día libre para preparar la cena, ya que hoy tendremos invitados_

 _También te quiero, Ruby_

 _PD: Perdona los sonidos del amor, ¡mi pelirroja es insaciable!»_

Intenté no reír y me preparé para responder

 _«Ya me he enterado de lo de la cena._

 _No tienes de qué disculparte, por lo menos no comenzasteis a aullar._

 _También te quiero, Emma»_

Enseguida vino una respuesta, apenas un emoji de una mano enseñando el dedo del medio.

Aguanté la risa y dejé el móvil a un lado.

Busqué la imagen que tanto quería a través de la ventana, pero no estaba.

Resoplé, hoy el día transcurriría muy lento.

Mi único estímulo era saber que la vería en casa.

Aunque tenía un montón de cosas por hacer, parecía que el tiempo no pasaba.

Ni siquiera fui a almorzar para ver si podía terminar aquello y no atrasarme para la cena.

* * *

Llegué casi dando la hora, y Ruby me expulsó de la cocina para que fuera a arreglarme y estar lista.

Me puse mi chaqueta roja de cuero, mis vaqueros y mis botas.

Y escuché el timbre.

Mi miré en el espejo unas tres veces más antes de salir.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras, y los encontré en la cocina perfectamente recogida por Ruby.

Me quedé tonta con la sonrisa enorme que Regina me lanzó al verme.

Mi atención enseguida fue captada por Henry que abrazó mis piernas, feliz de verme.

—Emma, ¿cuándo vamos a jugar?

La voz de Regina salió primero.

—Después de cenar, Henry—la miré, le entregaba un recipiente de vidrio a Ruby —El postre, Ruby, como había prometido, torta de manzana.

La cena comenzó y Ruby se llevó todos los elogios.

Estaba maravilloso, no iba a preguntar si lo había hecho ella misma o lo había comprado en algún restaurante, porque seguramente, se me echaría encima.

Regina sonreía simpática mientras Zelena hablaba de sus intentos frustrados en la cocina. Era imposible no mirarla durante toda la cena, estaba sentada frente a mí, y estaba más guapa que de costumbre. Parecía "desarmada", sin toda aquella pose de líder de la Fundación Mills, allí era Regina Mills, y ningún título a no ser el de la mujer más hermosa de aquella mesa.

Me di cuenta de que cuando todos habíamos ya comido, Henry comenzó a moverse en la silla, pero sentía vergüenza de hablar.

—¿Regina?— la llamé y tuve su total atención —¿Puedo llevarme a Henry unos minutos?

¡Ah, Dios mío, aquella sonrisa de nuevo!

—Claro, Emma, pero después no digas que no te avise de que este muchachito es muy bueno en esos juegos.

—¡Guay!— Henry saltó de la silla y salimos de la cocina

Nos acomodamos en la mullida alfombra de la sala, los mandos distribuidos y comenzamos.

Henry de verdad era bueno para la edad que tenía, pero confieso que algunas veces lo dejaba ganar solo para verlo feliz.

Reíamos de lo que estábamos haciendo en el juego y de lo mala que era en aquello.

—Emma, una día podrías ir a casa y te enseñaría a jugar— me dijo haciéndome reír más.

—Cierto, necesito al mejor jugador del mundo para que me enseñe

—¡Hecho!

Observé que empezaba a bostezar y cerrar los ojos después de…¿más de una hora jugando? ¡Caramba!

—¡Hey!- llamé su atención —Ven. Tienes sueño, ponte aquí, así al menos no te caerás

Henry sonrió y lo coloqué mis brazos, su cabeza descansó en mi hombro y volvió a prestar atención al juego, pero lentamente el sueño lo estaba venciendo.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que su respiración se hizo más lenta.

Se había dormido.

Lo acomodé mejor en mis brazos.

Pensé en llamar a Regina, sin embargo ella ya estaba allí, sentada en el sofá, detrás de nosotros y nos observaba con aquella sonrisa de la que me estaba enamorando.

—Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos— se puso de pie

Me levanté, con cuidado para no despertar a Henry.

—¿Puedo llevarlo?

—Claro, Emma

Regina se despidió de Ruby y de Zelena, que se quedaría a dormir en casa.

Querría que Regina y Henry también se quedaran, pero no lo dije para no tener que escuchar un no.

Bajamos en silencio.

Lo puse en el asiento de atrás del coche nada humilde de Regina, y me giré para mirarla.

—Bueno, creo que nos despedimos aquí, Emma

—Pues sí, desafortunadamente

Nos quedamos mirándonos por un tiempo en silencio.

Quería saber de verdad que pasaba por su cabeza.

Regina Mills era un misterio.

—¿Puedo abrazarte?— la sorprendí con la pregunta

—Debes

Nuestro abrazo fue fuerte, como el que le damos a alguien al que no vamos a ver durante un largo tiempo.

Sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello, y los míos enlazaban su espalda.

Mi corazón estaba disparado.

Se perfume me invadía por completo.

No hubiera deshecho ese abrazo tan rápido si no hubiera tomado ella la iniciativa.

Mientras se separaba, sus manos se deslizaron por mis hombros, bajaron por mis brazos y se detuvieron en mis manos para enlazarlas a las de ella.

—Buenas noches, Emma

—Buenas noches, Regina.

Moví afirmativamente la cabeza cuando ella estaba ya dentro del coche, y esperé a que se fuera antes de volver a entrar.

Tenía una sonrisa boba cuando entré en el piso y me encontré con las dos plastas de mi vida.

—¿Qué?

—Esa sonrisita, ¿os disteis algunos besos por lo menos?—preguntó Zel batiendo palmas como si quisiera ponerse a gritar

—No. Y no os lo contaría si así fuera.

Las dos reviraron los ojos como protesta.

—¿Por lo de esta mañana? Jo, rubia, deja de ser cascarrabias— dijo Ruby impidiendo que me moviera.

—No soy cascarrabias— dije —¿Y por qué pensáis que va a pasar algo entre Regina y yo?

—¿Porque babeas por ella?— dijo Ruby canturreando

—Exactamente, "YO" babeo por ella, y no la una por la otra— suspiré —Ya es mi hora, chicas, cuida de esta loba atrevida, pelirroja. Buenas noches.

Me encerré en mi cuarto, y mi móvil me avisó de una notificación.

 _«Hemos llegado a casa._

 _Gracias por todo._

 _Buenas noches, Emma_

 _Regina»_

Mi sonrisa escapó de nuevo y enseguida le respondí

No tardé en dormirme, el día había sido agitado.


	6. Thinking of you

**Thinking of you**

 **Regina**

¡Qué día interesante!

Dejé mi móvil a un lado después de leer el mensaje de Emma, y me quedé mirando al techo recordando lo que había sucedido hoy.

Encontrarme a Emma saliendo del gimnasio, de aquella forma tan natural y común, me cautivó. Sus brazos eran tan definidos que me hacían imaginar cómo sería todo el cuerpo.

Nunca me había sentido así con ninguna mujer, en realidad con nadie.

Me sentía como si fuera un puzle, al que le faltaba una pieza, y esa pieza fuera Emma.

Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza que un día podría interesarme por mujeres, no, en plural no, mujer, solo una.

Y es obvio que no me gustó para nada aquella mujer que ahora es amiga de Emma, pero que antes fue su novia. No existe eso de ser amiga de la ex, aquel proyecto fallido de Barbie no me engañaba, aún quería algo con mi Emma.

¿Mía?

¿He pensado eso de verdad?

¡Qué mierda! Ella no es mía

Al mismo tiempo que quiero entregarme a ella, la inseguridad sacude mi cuerpo y mi corazón palpita con malos recuerdos, que me impiden arriesgarme a ser feliz, por miedo a lastimarme.

Debería contarle esto a Emma, ella sabría qué hacer y entendería.

No, no, Regina.

Deja a ella fuera de esto, Regina, puedes herirla sin ni siquiera tener la intención.

Y no creo que soportara aquellos hermosos ojos verdes mirándome con decepción, no me lo perdonaría.

Durante la cena, Emma estaba tan radiante con aquella chaqueta, digamos que estaba sexy sin llegara a ser vulgar.

A mi corazón le dio un ataque de locura cuando vi cómo trataba a Henry, como si fuera su propio hijo.

Tuve el mayor sigilo al sentarme en el sofá de la sala para no llamar la atención de ninguno de los dos.

Con cada carcajada que ellos daban, mi corazón se henchía.

En ciertos momentos, Emma reía con él y le dejaba un beso rápido en lo alto de su cabeza, y Henry le devolvía el gesto recostando su cabeza en su brazo, volviendo enseguida a la posición anterior.

Me hubiera quedado toda la noche viendo a esos dos, y no me hubiera cansado.

Lo que más me conmovió fue cuando Henry comenzó a dar señales de sueño, Emma lo colocó entre sus brazos, protegiéndolo, era eso, Emma lo estaba poniendo cómodo y protegido.

Una vez más, actuaba la Salvadora.

Cuando me ayudó a llevar a Henry hasta el coche, observé todo el cariño y el cuidado para no despertarlo. Emma es una mujer increíble. Creo que ya lo he dicho, pero nunca me cansaré de repetirlo.

Nos perdimos en nuestras miradas una vez más, sus ojos parecían mirar mi alma.

Aquel abrazo de despedida…No consigo olvidar la sensación del contacto entre nuestros cuerpos, de la sensación de gran bienestar que me transmitía y de no querer salir de ahí.

Solo que infelizmente ninguna es nada para la otra.

Solo una amistad que se ha formado tras ella salvarle la vida a Henry.

¿Acaso solo seríamos eso?

Me revolví en la cama ante la confusión que había en mi cabeza.

Intenté dejar de pensar en todo eso y dormir un poco.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, estaba acabando de prepararle a Henry su tazón de cereales, cuando él se me quedó mirando fijamente.

—¿Qué ocurre, príncipe?— le pregunté al entregarle la cuchara y sentarme a su lado

—Anoche estuvo divertido, ¿verdad?

—Sí, y a ti te encantó, ¿no?

Henry balanceó positivamente la cabeza.

—Le dije a Emma que un día de estos podía venir a casa. ¿Puede ser hoy?

—Le voy a mandar un mensaje.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—¿De verdad, mamá?

—Sí, príncipe— le di un beso demorado en el rostro —Termina el desayuno o llegaremos tarde a la escuela.

Dejé a Henry en el colegio y me fui al trabajo.

Mis ojos automáticamente buscaron a la periodista rubia del vecino edificio al otro lado de la calle.

Emma estaba escribiendo algo en su cuaderno, que agarraba con la mano y apoyaba en el muslo, mientras Ruby parecía dictarle algo, que hacía que Emma se riera y moviera la cabeza negativamente.

¡Menuda pareja eran esas dos!

Cogí el móvil y llamé a Emma.

La observé desde la ventana, mandó a Ruby esperar con una mano y atendió.

—Buenos días, Emma— dije y su mirada buscó la mía.

—Buenos días, Regina. ¿Estás bien?

Esa sonrisa curvada era un encanto en ella.

—Bien, ¿y tú?

—Mucho mejor desde que me has salvado de las palabras de Ruby— pude escuchar a Ruby diciendo desde el fondo "¡Hola cuñada!"

—Te llamaré más veces cuando vea que está haciendo eso— reímos —Emma, te llamo para ver si puedes venir a cenar a casa hoy. Henry me dijo que te había invitado y que te había dicho de ser hoy, ¿puedes?

Ella me miraba sorprendida.

—¿Emma?

—Sí, puedo, voy. Solo que no tengo la dirección.

—Te la mando en un mensaje. Estoy muy feliz de que hayas aceptado, Emma. Te dejo trabajar, hablamos más tarde.

Colgamos, pero al contrario de Emma, que había vuelto a centrarse en sus cosas, yo seguí observándola.

Perdida en mis pensamientos.

Solo volví a la realidad cuando alguien tiró una carpeta sobre mi mesa, captando toda mi atención.

Zelena estaba ahí, riendo como una lunática.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Porque estabas espiando a la rubia, y lo harías todo el día si te dejara.

La miré incrédula.

Pero era verdad, aunque no daría el brazo a torcer ante mi hermana.

—Regina, ¿a qué estás esperando? ¿A que llegue alguien, se te adelante y la aparte de tu lado?

—Zel, estamos trabajando. Foco. Y para que cierres esa boca, Emma va a cenar hoy en casa, así que, compórtate.

Tuvo sus diez segundos de euforia y después se recompuso.

Tuve que contenerme para no reír.

Claro que Ruby también estaba invitada.

Rezaba para que esta noche fuera una repetición de la víspera, una gran noche.

Llamé a nuestra empleada, y le dije que tendríamos invitados a cenar y que lo preparara todo.

Adelanté todos mis compromisos para la mañana y centré mi tarde en garantizar que la cena fuera perfecta.

Henry me ayudó con la torta de manzana, y después fue a separar juegos y juguetes que quería enseñarle a Emma.

Yo estaba muy feliz de que Henry ya hubiera "aprobado" a Emma, no tendría que preocuparme por eso si llegara el momento.

Fui a tomar un baño, y me puse mi mejor perfume al terminar de ponerme mi vestido negro, demasiado "discreto" para ser mío.

—Uhhh, ¿quieres matar a la rubia de un ataque al corazón?— preguntó Zelena desde la puerta

—Aún no estás preparada, Zelena

—Ruby y yo nos vamos a una discoteca a bailar y dejaros la casa libre a vosotras, y de nada, hermanita.

Crucé los brazos sin creer que aquellas dos me iban a hacer eso.

—No sé lo que piensas que va a pasar aquí, pero solo es una cena, Henry la había invitado.

—Y podrías haberlo ignorado, a fin de cuentas, él es un niño— de nuevo dijo canturreando —Pero, te encantó la idea de tener a esa rubia despampanante bajo el mismo techo que tú.

—¿Ruby sabes que hablas así de su amiga?

—Sí, no se preocupara por eso porque solo tengo ojos para esa loba atrevida, mil veces más que yo, para ser sincera.

Cerré los ojos reprobando el comentario.

—Sin detalles, por favor

Mi hermana me mandó un beso volado y se fue riendo para su cuarto.

Para mi sorpresa, Henry ya estaba listo cuando fui a comprobar.

* * *

Zelena ya se había ido hacía unos minutos, y yo estaba intranquila en la sala de estar, andando de un lado a otro, apretando incansablemente los dedos de mis manos.

Ella no llegaba tarde, aún quedaban diez minutos para la hora fijada.

Joder, estaba demasiado ansiosa.

Llegué a asustarme con el sonido del timbre.

—¡Yo abro! ¡Yo abro! ¡Yo abro!— Henry pasó corriendo hacia la puerta —¡Emma!

Observé a los dos abrazándose y no contuve la sonrisa.

Era una escena digna de que se repitiera más veces.

Mi hijo la atrajo hacia dentro de la casa y finalmente tuve su atención.

No necesitaba esmerarse mucho para estar hermosa, ya lo es sin nada añadido.

Quizás haya notado cómo me había gustado aquella chaqueta de cuero roja, le sentaba muy bien, pero qué muy bien.

—Hola, Regina— dijo Emma sacándome del trance y dándome aquella sonrisa chueca y por ahora tímida —Estás genial

—Hola Emma. Tú también

—Ven, Emma, vamos a cenar y después vas a experimentar el postre que ayudé a hacer, ¿verdad, mamá?

—Muy cierto.

—¡Wow! ¿Ayudaste a hacer el postre? No veo la hora, chico.

¡Cómo me estaba gustando aquello hasta el punto de desear que se repitiera todos los días!

Y lo vuelvo a decir, esa mujer es increíble.

Durante toda la cena estuvo hablando con Henry y reían, y yo cada segundo más encantada.

Durante el postre, no escatimó elogios para Henry, cosa que hizo que le prometiera que siempre lo iba a dejar ayudarme.

A la hora del juego, de nuevo me quedé observándolos incansablemente.

Sus risas sincronizadas me producían un bienestar inédito.

¡Y pensar que Emma siempre había estado tan cerca y nunca la había visto!

Preparé la cama de Henry cuando él ya estaba en brazos de Emma, somnoliento. Recibí su mirada esperando respuesta sobre qué debería hacer cuando él se había quedado dormido.

—Puedes meterlo en la cama, si quieres— le dije susurrando para no despertarlo.

Emma lo cogió cuidadosamente en sus brazos, y lo depositó en la cama con tanta delicadeza, y después le dio un beso en la cabeza tras arroparlo con el edredón.

Salimos en silencio del cuarto.

Me senté al lado de Emma en el sofá de la sala de estar, y una vez más, estábamos solas.

—Henry es un gran muchacho. Eres una madre increíble, Regina

—Gracias, Emma, pero le gustas mucho, de verdad.

Emma sonrió tímidamente sin desviar su mirada de mis ojos.

Nos quedamos mirándonos, sin decir nada durante algunos minutos.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya, se está haciendo tarde— se puso en pie y yo hice lo mismo

—Emma, todo esto que está pasando es nuevo, quería tener la seguridad de que no es solo desde mi punto de vista y…

Mis palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando Emma se acercó mucho a mi cuerpo, su mano estaba en mi nuca, dejando nuestros rostros casi tocándose, su otra mano en mi cintura, pegándome a ella. Sus ojos fijos en los míos. Su respiración tranquila, mientras la mía estaba desacompasada. Mi corazón latía como un loco, y las mariposas en el estómago, eufóricas.

—Querría tanto poder besarte, Regina— susurró sonriendo bobaliconamente

—Puedes— murmuré

Emma balanceó la cabeza negativamente.

—Tu mirada aún muestra inseguridad, Regina, y no quiero hacer nada que parezca que invado tu zona de confort.

—No estoy insegura, Emma— en realidad, quería saber cómo ella sabía eso. Esta mañana estaba pensando en ello, ¿también leía mi mente?

Su mano deslizó por la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y recorrió mi rostro, acariciándolo lentamente.

—Sé que crees que no te conozco lo bastante para decir esto, pero soy buena en entender las miradas, y reconozco la tuya. No voy a lastimar tu corazón si confías en mí— una pausa — Tienes todo el tiempo que necesites. ¿Ok?

Asentí.

—¿Me vas a sorprender aún más, Emma?

Su sonrisa se hizo enorme, por así decir

Y estaba hermosa.

—Espero que sí— me dio un beso lento en la mejilla antes de apartarse —Tengo que irme

—Te acompaño hasta la puerta

Me quedé mirándola mientras caminaba hacia su escarabajo amarillo.

—Buenas noches, Regina

—Buenas noches, Emma

Subí a mi cuarto en cuanto se hubo ido.

No sabía lo que pasaba dentro de mí.

Pero estaba sintiéndome como una adolescente, que casi estuvo a punto de dar su primer beso.

¿Cómo podía Emma conocerme tan bien? ¿Y hacerme al mismo tiempo tanto bien?

No conseguía borrar la sonrisa, ella quería tanto como yo, y ahora podría comenzar a trabajar en vencer mi inseguridad y centrarme solo en ella.

"Tienes todo el tiempo que necesites". Sus palabras resonaron en mi mente, consolando mi corazón "No voy a lastimar tu corazón si confías en mí"

Recibí un mensaje suyo avisándome de que había llegado y deseándome dulces sueños, y con certeza los tendría.

Fue una de las pocas noches en que conseguí dormir tan bien, y eso sin habernos besado, imaginen cuando eso suceda.

Ah, Emma Swan, eres increíble.


	7. I will wait

**I will wait**

 **Emma**

No sabría describir cómo estaba sintiéndome.

Todo lo ocurrido me llevaba a creer que Regina podría estar interesada en mí.

¡Cómo me hubiera gustado perder la cabeza en aquel momento y haberla besado! Pero una voz en mi interior me decía que lo que había hecho había sido lo correcto.

Parecía que su perfume aún lo tenía presente.

Por la mañana, no podía dejar de sonreír cuando lo recordaba mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno.

—Hummm, parece que la cena dio frutos, rubia— Ruby tuvo mi atención al sentarse y alzar la taza para que la sirviera.

—No pasó nada de lo que estás pensando, pero estuvo muy bien, muy bien de verdad— la servía —Creo que lo nuestro podría salir adelante, Ruby.

—Cuéntame una novedad, Emma. Zel y yo ya te dejamos eso bien claro.

Llené mi taza y sorbí el café.

—Escucharlo de vosotras no es lo mismo

—Rezo por tu felicidad, rubia, te lo mereces.

—Gracias, Ruby

—Y hablando de felicidad, tu cumpleaños es la semana que viene. ¿Hacemos una fiesta aquí? ¿O qué pretendes hacer?

Suspiré

—Sabes que no celebro mi cumpleaños, loba. Ya sabes cómo se ponen mis padres, se ponen de luto y tengo que cuidarlos para que no les dé un ataque.

¿Tu madre no ha llamado diciendo que está deprimida?

Aún no

Tuve un hermano mayor.

En realidad, Mary y David solo decidieron tener otro hijo para poder curar la enfermedad que él tenía. Se llamaba Neal, tenía once años cuando la medicina no pudo hacer nada más por él, y yo un añito de vida.

Todo lo que sé sobre él es a través de fotografías, mis padres poco me hablan de él.

Neal falleció el día de mi cumpleaños.

No supe lo que era una fiesta de cumpleaños hasta que fui invitada a una, que por ironía del destino, fue la de Ruby.

Bueno, cuando pequeña, a veces conseguía escapar del pozo en que se convertía mi casa el día de mi cumpleaños e iba corriendo a casa de Ruby. Sus padres siempre me hacían un pequeño pastel y me hacían olvidar lo que encontraría en mi casa.

Hubo un día en que escuché una conversación de los dos en que hablaban de haber tenido otro hijo para salvar al mayor. Me sentí una basura, ¿saben? Fue como si no fuera ni nunca sería tan importante como él lo fue.

David y Mary nunca me trataron mal, no es eso. Eran buenos padres, solo que no aceptaban la muerte de su primogénito. Se culpaban por haber tardado tanto en tener otro hijo, si no hubieran esperado, Neal podría estar vivo.

Precisamente Mary que me hacía creer en la "luz", en este momento del año, los dos se volvían irreconocibles.

—¿Puedo al menos hacer una tarta?— Ruby me sacó de mis pensamientos

—Es la semana que viene, Ruby

—¿Eso es un sí?

Dije que sí con la cabeza, y Ruby lo celebró con un gritito irritante y corrió a abrazarme.

—Siempre te convenzo para la tarta, ¿tendré superpoderes?

—Vamos a trabajar, lobita

En Up! nuestra atención fue toda puesta en la entrevista de las hermanas Mills, porque estábamos pasando al papel lo grabado.

Obvio que no transcribí todo, solo lo necesario para responder a las preguntas que Gold tanto quería.

Como siempre hacíamos, Ruby cogió el mío y yo el de ella.

Las preguntas de Zelena no eran nada en comparación con las de Regina.

—¡Wow! ¿Gold te hizo hacerle estas preguntas?— cuestionó Ruby sin apartar los ojos del papel frunciendo el ceño —¿Y Regina no te sacó a patadas del despacho?— balanceé la cabeza negativamente cuando buscó mi respuesta —Ya, creo que Regina ha cambiado bastante con respecto a lo que Zel me ha contado

—¿Cambiado?

Ruby me devolvió el papel y yo le dio el suyo.

—Me dijo que Regina es difícil de lidiar. Pero no me lo pareció durante la cena en casa

—No lo es. Regina es maravillosa por dentro y por fuera.

—¡Oh, qué bonito!

Nos echamos a reír, pero nos callamos enseguida, porque Gold nos fusiló con la mirada desde su despacho.

—Me encontré con Elsa en la discoteca, no sé qué día, estaba demasiado borracha para acordarme de la fecha. Me dijo que no le cayó bien a Regina. ¿Celos?

—No, no creo. Solo habló sobre lo de ser amiga de una ex.

—Traduciendo, no le gustó Elsa— me encogí de hombros demostrando que no tenía ni idea —Y hablando de la morena, te está mirando, rubia

Me giré hacia la ventana.

Y allí estaba ella.

Más hermosa, imposible.

Me gané una hermosa sonrisa de sus labios, y apuesto a que yo estaba haciendo lo mismo.

—Mándale un beso a Mills y volvamos al trabajo, rubia

Moví la cabeza y Regina hizo lo mismo.

Las dos volvimos a centrarnos en nuestros respectivos trabajos.

A la hora del almuerzo fui sorprendida por una llamada, era Regina.

—Hola Regina— dije intentando contener la gran euforia de mi interior.

—Hola Emma— ah, aquella voz —Te llamo para agradecerte lo de ayer. Amé cada minuto que pasamos juntas, y no me sentía tan bien desde hacía mucho tiempo

—No tienes que agradecer, yo también amé cada minuto, Regina

—¿Me haces tanto bien, sabes?

Sentí mi rostro calentarse, y sonreí tímidamente.

—Me está dando vergüenza, Regina

—Pues vas a tener que acostumbrarte, Swan, te lo voy a recordar todos los días

Nos quedamos hablando hasta que el deber nos volvió a llamar.

Como el evento de la Fundación Mills estaba a las puertas, Regina y yo no nos pudimos ver en estos dos días, a no ser por la ventana. Pero eso no nos impidió hablarnos por teléfono por las mañanas, a la hora del almuerzo y antes de dormir. Y Henry a veces le robaba el teléfono a Regina para hablar conmigo, y me hacía sentirme más feliz de lo que ya estaba.

Lo gracioso era que aún no habíamos definido nada sobre nuestra relación, o qué nombre le daríamos, pero por nuestra manera de actuar era como si estuviéramos en una relación seria de años. Y no me incomodaba, me gustaba demasiado.

Ella se había convertido en una parte de mí que ya no podía deshacer. La llevaría conmigo siempre, aunque fuera como Reina de la Inspiración.

Mientras Ruby y yo trazábamos nuestros planes para cubrir el evento, nos quejábamos de cómo echábamos de menos a las hermanas Mills. El evento, aunque fuera trabajo, solo por verlas y tener que grabar cada momento, ya nos ponía nerviosas.

Estuve de acuerdo con Ruby en ir a comprar una ropa que causara furor, a fin de cuentas, no había nada malo en ello, ¿no? Mientras hiciéramos nuestro trabajo correctamente, no había ningún problema en cómo fuéramos vestidas.

Aquel viernes no teníamos que ir a trabajar durante el día, ya que íbamos a cubrir todo la gala.

Y durante todo el día, Ruby yo aprovechamos para hacernos la manicura, arreglarnos el pelo la una a la otra, dar el visto bueno al maquillaje, y ayudarnos a escoger los zapatos. Y ese tiempo dedicado a ello ayudó para estar listas con antelación para el acto.


	8. I cross my heart

**I cross my heart**

El salón de eventos de la Fundación Mills era enorme, o mejor dicho, gigantesco. Se podía perder uno en él.

Debían alquilar el sitio para aquellas convenciones de gente cool, porque, sin duda, podía albergar a todos los fans.

Como si fuera a esperar menos de Regina y Zelena, la decoración del local era divina, combinando el rojo con el verde de una forma que nunca antes había visto.

Y mucha, mucha gente.

Espero que la cantidad de gente presente no solo sea por la comida y bebida gratis, sino que hayan venido por el objetivo final de todo esto, ayudar a niños y familias con carencias.

No conseguiría juntar en un año lo que probablemente recaudarían esa noche, rezaba para que así fuera.

Ruby llevaba un vestido ceñido, con un escote que si Zelena fuera celosa le daría un ataque, algo por encima de las rodillas, de color perla. Era difícil encontrar algo con lo que Ruby no quedara hermosa.

Yo opté por un vestido azul marino, que también destacaba mis curvas, pero no tanto como el de Ruby, el escote también era notable, y me llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas.

Estábamos demasiado guapas para una noche de trabajo.

Y digamos que ansiosas por no encontrar a las dos personas que nos importaban en aquella multitud de gente.

Nos dividimos el trabajo, Ruby se encargaría de reconocer a la gente importante que asistiría, mientras yo registraba todo con la cámara de fotos.

No sé lo que Gold quería ver de malo en esto, o en la propia Fundación Mills, pero desde mi punto de vista, todo estaba transcurriendo bien. Conseguí reconocer a algunos famosos del ramo empresarial, y mi cabeza solo podía pensar en cuántos ceros tenían en sus cuentas bancarias al fotografiarlos.

Gente demasiado rica para tu mundo, Swan.

Incluso era hasta gracioso imaginar ser rica y estar en el sitio de alguno de estos, ir a las tiendas y pasar la tarjeta sin preocuparte si tienes dinero en la cuenta o no, pagar tus compras al contado sin saber qué significa dividir o pagar a plazos, no preocuparse si el coche que has escogido no arranca porque puedes coger otro para ir tranquilamente al trabajo.

Cuando mi escarabajo apareció con un rayón dentro del aparcamiento del edificio donde vivíamos, monté el mayor de los escándalos para obtener las imágenes de la cámara de seguridad y encontrar al infeliz que tendría que pagarme el arreglo de la pintura. No es apego a los bienes materiales, no es eso, es solo que trabajé duro para comprarlo y alguien sencillamente por no tener un buen día, va y me lo raya sin importarle.

Quizás los ricos se preocupan por otras cosas, como no lo soy, lo desconozco.

—¡Swan!

Escuchar aquella voz me hizo estremecer y mis ojos traicioneros la buscaron casi desesperadamente.

Y finalmente la encontré, caminaba lentamente en mi dirección.

¡Dios mío! Cuando pensaba que aquella mujer no podía estar más hermosa, hacía esto conmigo.

Su peinado realzaba aquella mirada poderosa y depredadora, tanto como aquella sonrisa sarcástica de quien sabía el efecto que estaba teniendo en mí. El vestido violeta oscuro que debía costar una fortuna, y con demasiados detalles para poder pensar con claridad ante aquella beldad, le sentaba como un guante. Sus tacones la hacían más poderosa. Y el labial, esta vez no era rojo, sino de un vino oscuro que combinaba con el perfecto maquillaje.

No conseguía dejar de admirarla.

Mi corazón parecía una batería de lo agitado que estaba.

—Emma, me estás dejando roja

—No tengo la culpa si estás…No sé qué palabra es la correcta. ¿Hermosa? ¿Maravillosa? ¿Increíble?

—Tú también estás hermosa, maravillosa e increíble, Emma

—Con certeza no me acerco ni a un pelo de tu cabeza.

Regina se rio.

Y fue tan natural, que sería fácil enamorarse de aquel sonido.

—Tengo que sacarte muchas fotos, Srta. Mills, y puedes estar segura de que una de ellas estará en mi mesa.

Ella cogió el móvil, puso la cámara frontal, y me atrajo hacia ella, pegando nuestros cuerpos.

—Sonríe— me mostró la fotografía, registró el momento en que estaba abobada mirándola, mientras ella sonreía divinamente a la cámara —Listo, te la he enviado, ahora también tenemos esta foto en común, a pesar de que prefiero mucho más esta— me enseñó una foto de aquella noche que cenamos en su casa, Henry y yo con los mandos de la play en las manos. La foto era bonita, y no me había dado cuenta de que la había sacado.

—Quiero las dos

Su mirada reflejó diversión.

—Si alguien se porta bien, la mando

—¡Regina!

Pestañeó lentamente.

—Tengo que saludar al resto de la gente. Zelena ya se adelantó y probablemente debe estar rogando que la saque de al lado de algún que no para de hablar—asentí en silencio —Estaré cerca

Vi cómo se alejaba.

Parecía que las personas hacían fila para poder saludarla.

También aproveché para fotografiar a las hermanas Mills provocando sonrisas en aquellos a los que saludaban y con los que conversaban durante unos minutos.

No vería a Regina libre tan pronto.

Me centré en mi trabajo, y continué con las fotografías.

Después de no sé cuántas horas, andando de aquí para allá, me encontré a Ruby sentada en un taburete de la barra de bar que había dentro.

—¡Hey!— me senté a su lado —¿Ya estás cansada, loba?

—Demasiado, rubia…Ojalá digan ya el discurso para poder marcharme y dormir hasta el mediodía.

Reímos.

—¿Desea algo de beber, señorita?— preguntó el barman

—Agua con hielo

Ruby se estiró sobre la barra rezongando.

—Necesito alcohol. No siempre estoy en un sitio donde todo es gratis, pero mira qué bien, no puedo beber porque estoy trabajando.

—Levanta la cabeza, loba, Zelena será toda tuya el fin de semana entero.

Rápidamente se enderezó.

—Visto por ese lado— concordó

—¿Con permiso?— una voz desconocida llamó nuestra atención. Era una de las camareras que me entregó un pedazo de papel —Aquella señorita me pidió que se lo entregara, con permiso

Una mujer alta y de cabellos castaños movió la cabeza hacia mí cuando la miré.

Sonreí avergonzada y volví mi atención a mi vaso que había acabado de llegar.

—Horas decisivas de la noche y el momento del ataque de números de teléfono en servilletas — dijo Ruby antes de beber un sorbo de su agua.

—No quiero ser diana de servilletas

—Quién te manda a tener ese cuerpo serrano, rubia

—¡Ruby!— la reprendí pero acabé riéndome con ella

Pero créanlo.

No fue solo una persona quien me mandó el número de teléfono en una servilleta.

Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco. Seis. Siete

Exactamente siete intentos con la camarera como paloma mensajera.

Y eso porque la única persona con la que conversaba era con mi mejor amiga, imaginen si estuviese suelta por ahí.

Ruby leía los mensajes subidos de tono que algunas dejaban, se reía a carcajada y yo no podía dejar de reírme con ella.

—Si estuvieras bebiendo algo más fuerte que agua, sugeriría al barman una bebida que no cambiarías por nada— dijo una mujer captando nuestra atención.

Fruncí el ceño, y Ruby había hecho lo mismo.

Una mujer bonita, muy bonita, pero no le llegaba a Regina a la suela de los zapatos.

Tenía los cabellos castaños oscuros y los ojos del mismo color, cuerpo esbelto y una ropa elegante, que a pesar de ser sencilla, parecía bastante cara.

—Estoy trabajando, por eso no estoy bebiendo— dije

—Entonces, ¿quieres decir que estás libre para otra ocasión?

¡Wow!

¡Directa, directa!

—Disculpa, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Lilith Page, y tú, Emma Swan, ¿cierto?

Ruby se atragantó con la bebida y se recompuso cuando le di unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—No sé cómo sabes mi nombre, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, no estoy libre para otra ocasión.

—¿Sales con alguien?

Tragué en seco

—Tengo a alguien

—¿Ah sí?— preguntó desconfiada y analizándome de arriba abajo

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, como por ejemplo que no estaba interesada en otra persona que no fuera Regina Mills, esta en persona intervino.

—Emma, ven conmigo— su tono autoritario me dio un pequeño escalofrío.

La mirada que Regina le estaba lazando a aquella mujer era aterradora.

Comencé a rezar cuando me arrastró a lo lejos, con su mano apretando la mía, y su rostro sin relajarse aún.

No tenía la menor idea de adónde me llevaba, solo me di cuenta de que era una puerta, cuando giró la llave y la abrió, empujándome hacia dentro y volviendo a cerrar.

Era un baño enorme, pero no un sencillo baño, era "EL BAÑO"

Demasiado lujoso y concluí que debía ser solo de uso de las poderosísimas.

Regina echó a andar de un lado a otro, mientras yo me quedaba mirándola callada, pegada a la pared.

Ella estaba nerviosa, y no poco.

Comencé a pensar si Elsa no tendría razón con aquello de la crisis de celos, y que esto podría ser otra.

No iba a decir nada, ella tenía que abrirse.

Tenía que ser sincera, aunque fueran celos.

Y de repente, los pasos cesaron.

Y sus ojos rabiosos estaban fijos en mí.

—¿Qué carajo fue aquello, Emma?— preguntó loca —¡Fueron cinco veces las que conté en que la camarera te daba contactitos en un papel!

Genial, solo había contado cinco.

Menos mal.

—Regina, no puedo adivinar si alguien va a enviarme esas cosas. Solo puedo garantizarte que no haré uso de ellos.

Se acercó a mí, su respiración estaba tensa, y su cicatriz estaba más resaltada así como la vena que parecía querer saltarse de su frente.

—¿Y aquella mujer?

—Me tiro los tejos, y sabe mi nombre, que sinceramente no sé de dónde lo ha sacado, y le dije que no estaba interesada

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza.

Tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente.

—Disculpa— murmuró

La envolví en mis brazos. Y esperé a que se calmara.

No tardó mucho en crear fuerzas y salir de mis brazos y clavar su mirada en la mía.

—No aguanto más

—¿El qué?— no entendí

—No aguanto más resistirme a hacer esto

Sus labios tomaron los míos, de forma tan urgente y cariñosa al mismo tiempo que tengo la certeza de que me viciaría con ellos. Eran tan suaves, como nunca antes había probado. Su lengua enseguida pidió paso y se lo di. No sé si era por estar loca por ella, pero su beso era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Cuando el aire comenzó a faltarnos, interrumpimos el beso, pero no nos apartamos. Su cabeza se pegó a la mía, y ahogamos una risa con nuestra desacompasada respiración.

—No necesitas resistirte más— dije casi susurrando

—No lo haré— dijo en el mismo tono.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar, pero enseguida paró.

—Le pedí a Zelena que me llamara cuando fuera la hora del discurso, tenemos que irnos, desgraciadamente.

Asentí

—Solo necesitas retocarte el lápiz de labios— dije

Ella sonrió y se acercó al espejo.

Mi cuerpo sintió la ausencia de su calor.

—Tú también lo necesitas, Emma

Me miré en el espejo, era un estropicio, una mezcla de su labial y el mío.

Retiré los vestigios, y me pinté de nuevo.

—¿Vamos?

—Vamos

Regina me robó un beso corto y pasó los dedos por donde había dejado huella, y sonrió. Era una sonrisa completamente nueva y por Dios, déjame contemplarla todos los días.

Al salir del baño, volvimos a ser quiénes éramos esa noche, ella la empresaria famosa y yo la periodista. Pero después de que todo acabara, contaría los segundos para poder repetir aquello más veces.


	9. Viva la vida

**Viva la vida**

 **Regina**

Entré en aquel lugar intentando repetirme en mi cabeza que era una noche de trabajo para un buen fin, pero no conseguía dejar de pensar que finalmente vería a Emma.

Sé que nos hablamos por teléfono, nos vemos desde el otro lado de la calle, pero no era lo mismo. El trabajo ya estaba hecho y no tenía que correr para que quedara todo perfecto, no tenía más preocupaciones. Así que mi única razón para estar nerviosa esa noche era porque iba a verla.

Zelena me acompañaba mientras saludábamos a cada uno de los invitados, y como a ella se le daba mejor ser más simpática que yo, ella tomaba la iniciativa y yo le daba las gracias mentalmente por eso.

Mis ojos pasaban por las personas allí presentes, y nada de ella.

¿Acaso no habrá venido? Imposible

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé barriendo el sitio con la mirada buscándola.

En un relance, la vi observando el flujo de gente, y probablemente su mente estaba bien lejos de aquí.

—¡Swan!— y con éxito tuve su atención

Su mirada me estudiaba abobada.

¡Ah, qué hermosa estaba!

—Emma, me estás poniendo roja— dije cuando ella parecía estar fija estudiándome de arriba abajo

—No tengo culpa si estás…No sé qué palabra es la adecuada. ¿Hermosa? ¿Maravillosa? ¿Increíble?

Mi corazón parecía derretirse con cada palabra de su boca.

—Tú también estás hermosa, maravillosa e increíble, Emma

—Con seguridad no llego a uno de tus cabellos— dijo y no me contuve para reír.

Emma no sabía que si ella me consideraba todo eso, yo pensaba el doble sobre ella.

—Voy a tener que sacate fotos, Srta. Mills y puedes estar segura de que una de ellas estará en mi mesa.

Cogí mi móvil, pasé la mano alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia mí y uniendo nuestros cuerpos.

—Sonríe— dije y después le mostré la fotografía, que había registrado el momento — Listo, te la he enviado, ahora también tenemos esta foto en común, aunque yo prefiero esta — le enseñé la fotografía de aquella noche de la cena en su casa, ella y Henry riendo a los mandos de la play.

Nuestra foto había quedado tan natural, su mirada puesta en mí solo me hacía celebrar eufóricamente por dentro.

—Quiero las dos— Emma sonreía ante el móvil

—Si alguien se porta bien, la envío— dije sarcástica.

—¡Regina!— protestó

Pestañeé sin deshacer la sonrisa.

—Tengo que saludar al resto de la gente. Zelena ya se ha adelantado y seguramente debe estar rezando para que la salve de alguien con mucha labia —ella concordó con la cabeza en silencio —Estaré cerca

Sabía que su mirada estaba puesta en mí mientras me alejaba.

La corta conversación que hemos tenido había sido exactamente lo que necesitaba para aguantar a los antiguos amigos de la familia Mills. En realidad, los egos eran tan grandes que no cabían por la puerta.

Cada cierto momento, sacaban sus garras para pinchar a Zelena sobre su orientación sexual, y que eso afectaría a la imagen de la empresa. Pero Zelena que no sabía estar callada, contestaba siempre lo mismo: "Deberían follar más en lugar de estar agotándome la paciencia" Mal sabían ellos que yo estaba siguiendo la misma dirección, hundiéndome de cabeza por una mujer que me hacía sentirme única. Mi madre no lo habría aprobado, era extremadamente ruda con ese tipo de cosas, lo que hacía que mi padre fuera lo contrario, él vivía diciendo que si éramos felices, no importaba la persona elegida. La verdad es que él sabía las posibilidades que había de que esto sucediera, y nos hizo prometernos a nosotras mismas que solo nos haríamos una pregunta, "¿estás feliz?" Si la respuesta es positiva, que se jodiera el mundo, y si era que no, que revisáramos nuestros conceptos.

No veía la hora de que todo aquello acabara, menos mal que el único objetivo de todo esto era recaudar mucho para que las instituciones de caridad salieran de la precariedad en la que se encontraban.

Divisé a Emma en el pequeño bar del salón, acompañada de Ruby, parecían exhaustas. Querría poder saltarme el protocolo de tener que estar paseándome con los presentes, y poder ir con ella, pero si hasta Zelena se estaba esperando, yo también tendría que ser fuerte.

La camarera se acercó a Emma y le entregó lo que me pareció un pedazo de papel.

La mujer, autora del papel, asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

¿De verdad? ¿Aquel ser despreciable estaba tirándole los tejos a Emma?

Intenté calmarme cuando ella solo sonrió educadamente y volvió a centrarse en su amiga.

No pasó mucho tiempo y la camarera le trajo otro papel.

Mis dientes chirriaban de rabia.

Mi deseo era hacer que aquellas vulgares mujeres se tragasen la servilleta y desaparecieran.

Uno más, y otro.

—¡No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo!— dejé escapar, enfadada

Zelene se disculpó ante el señor con quien conversaba.

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó reprendiéndome con la mirada

—Ya he contado cuatro asquerosas mandándole sus números a Emma a través de la camarera— Zelena siguió mi mirada cuando terminé de hablar. Y por ironía del destino en ese momento llegó otro —¿Has visto? Estoy deseando incluso hacer desaparecer a esa camarera por estar haciendo de paloma mensajera.

La risa de Zel captó mi atención.

—¿Lo encuentras gracioso? ¿Imagina que fueran para Ruby?

—Regina…Si hubiera sabido que estabas tan celosa por una persona con quien ni siquiera aún has salido, habría hecho por ti lo mismo que hice por mí — la miré interrogativa y ella continuó —Di órdenes a todos los camareros de que si le entregaban papelitos a mi loba, serían despedidos y probablemente no encontrarían otro empleo fácilmente.

Le di un golpe en el brazo

—¡Ay!

—¡Nunca más te olvides de recordármelo!

—¿Cómo iba a saber que estabas babeando por la rubia cañón si no me cuentas nada?— le di otro golpe —¡Ay! ¡Para ya! Y quizás sea mejor que ahora no mires, porque alguien está flirteando personalmente con tu rubia.

Ya había mirado cuando ella había dicho que no lo hiciera.

Aquella mujer no me era extraña.

Y que mirara a Emma como si fuera a devorarla solo me hizo tener deseos de apretarle la garganta y no soltarla.

—Voy para allá— dije

—Regina…

La interrumpí

—Solo voy a buscar lo que es mío. Dame un toque al móvil cuando sea la hora de subir a dar el discurso.

Mi hermana desorbitó los ojos, sorprendida y sonrió sarcástica.

—Me gusta verte así

Le agradecí con una sonrisa y me dirigí a mi objetivo.

A cada paso que daba, solo tenía más certeza de que quería a Emma urgentemente. Derramar mi felicidad con ella, y sin nadie en nuestro camino.

—Emma, ven conmigo— capté la atención de las tres.

Mi mirada fusilaba a aquella mujer que tampoco bajaba la guardia.

Me devolvía con el mismo estilo.

Si pensaba que podía intimidarme, precisamente a mí, Regina Mills, estaba muy equivocada.

Prácticamente la saqué a rastras de allí, con mi mano agarrando la suya e ignorando a todos alrededor.

Cuando la metí en el baño reservado a la presidencia, no supe por dónde comenzar. Admito que estaba muy, pero que muy celosa. Empecé a caminar de un lado a otro mientras Emma seguía apoyada contra la pared observándome atentamente.

Paré abruptamente.

—¿Qué carajo fue aquello, Emma?— pregunté enloquecida —¡Fueron cinco veces las que conté en que la camarera te daba contactitos en un papel!

Emma parecía estudiarme atentamente.

— Regina, no puedo adivinar si alguien va a enviarme esas cosas. Solo puedo garantizarte que no haré uso de ellos.

Me acerqué a ella, intentando controlar la acelerada respiración y la sangre hirviendo.

—¿Y aquella mujer?

—Me tiro los tejos, y sabe mi nombre, que sinceramente no sé de dónde lo ha sacado, y le dije que no estaba interesada

Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Tenía que calmarme y no volcar mi rabia en Emma.

Tomé aire y lo solté despacio.

—Perdona— dije finalmente

Emma me envolvió en sus brazos hasta que me calmé.

¿Cómo conseguía hacer eso conmigo? ¿Cómo podía no enfadarse habiendo estallado yo minutos atrás?

No tenía por qué esconder lo que quería, ya no más, no después de esto.

Salí de sus brazos, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

—No aguanto más— dije

Emma frunció el ceño

—¿El qué?

—No aguanto más resistirme a hacer esto

Finalmente uní sus labios a los míos.

Los labios finos entraron en sintonía con los míos, de una forma que me hacía desear querer ser besada así todos los días. Mi lengua pidió paso y enseguida se le permitió, y profundicé más nuestro beso. ¿Conocen aquella sensación de cuando ganas un regalo que tanto habías deseado? Me sentía tres veces mejor que eso, solo por el hecho de que mi beso estuviera siendo correspondido y fuera el mejor beso que hubiera experimentado. Exploraría aquellos labios muchas veces, y jamás me cansaría.

Cerramos el beso, recuperando el aliento, con mi cabeza apoyada en la de ella, y sonriendo la una a la otra.

—No necesitas resistirte más— Emma susurró

—No lo haré— me prometí a mí misma

Mi móvil comenzó a tocar, pero enseguida paró

—Le pedí a Zelena que me llamara cuando fuera la hora del discurso, tenemos que irnos, desgraciadamente.

Ella concordó con la cabeza.

—Solo necesitas retocarte el lápiz de labios

No contuve la sonrisa, y fui a verme en el espejo.

Ahí me di cuenta de que tanto yo como ella teníamos el labial borrado, y se notaba mucho.

— Tú también lo necesitas, Emma

Emma comprobó en el espejo y aguantó una risa.

La observé mientras se retocaba, en realidad, la admiraba mientras lo hacía.

Su manera natural de ser me encantaba aún más.

—¿Vamos?

—Vamos

Le robé un beso corto, y limpié la zona donde había quedado mi pintura.

No conseguía dejar de sonreír, una felicidad enorme me consumía. La inseguridad ya no existía, ahora solo estaba segura de que el sitio donde quería estar era al lado de Emma.


	10. Paradise

**Paradise**

 **Emma**

Cuando nos separamos, en el camino, me estaba sintiendo la mujer más realizada de este mundo. La mujer a la que todos los días admiraba me acababa de besar. Eso es, no fui yo quien la besó, fue exactamente mi reina.

Su iniciativa me dejó completamente sorprendida, y me sentía aún más feliz por no ser solo yo la que sentía algo. Regina también sentía algo, o no habría tenido aquel ataque de celos ni me habría besado después.

Y el beso, ¡Dios mío! Parecía que mis labios sentían la ausencia de aquella unión maravillosa, de aquel frío en la barriga seguido de los escalofríos…Realmente había hecho lo correcto aquel día en su casa. Regina ya no tenía más inseguridades sobre nosotras, y si tuviera alguna, serían los celos, pero sería trabajo mío hacerle entender que no habría nadie en nuestro camino.

—Humm…Parece que alguien dio sosiego al león— dijo Ruby cuando volví a sentarme a su lado —Regina tenía cara de pocos amigos, desparece contigo, y cuando volvéis, las dos tenéis sonrisitas bobas estampadas en la cara.

—Me besó

De nuevo Ruby se atragantó y comencé a darle palmaditas en su espalda para que se calmara.

—¿Te puedes sosegar, loba? ¡De esa manera morirás atragantada!

Ruby tomó aire y se secó las lágrimas que querían escapar después del ataque.

—Estoy bien. Estoy bien— tomó aire de nuevo y lo soltó lentamente —Ahora cuéntame, ¿cómo fue?

—El mejor beso de todos. Y solo te voy a decir eso porque sabes que no me gusta contar los detalles.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y se puso seria.

—Dejarás escapar algo, Emma Swan, sé que lo harás. Ahora, vamos a sacar las últimas fotos y acabar rápido con esto.

Fotografié todos los momentos de Regina y Zelena en el escenario agradeciendo a todo el mundo. Dijeron la cuantía recaudada, pero no lo recuerdo bien, ya que Ruby anotaba y grababa todo lo que decían, solo sé que fue mucho más de lo que esperaban y eso fue otro motivo más de celebración.

Y en realidad, más celebración significaba que tanto Ruby como yo estaríamos sin las hermanas Mills, todos querían felicitarlas y saludarlas, solo que mi mejor amiga cuando tiene sueño y no tiene alcohol comienza a ponerse de un humor insoportable. Le mandé un mensaje a Regina diciéndole que me iba con Ruby, para no dejarla esperando por mí.

Recodar nuestro beso cuando estoy intentando dormir solo hace que sueñe con ese momento de nuevo, más y más veces, como un replay. Tenía planeado dormir hasta mediodía, ya que habíamos llegado muy tarde, pero obviamente mis planes no salieron según lo planeado.

El sonido de algo rompiéndose me despertó.

Parecía un plato estrellándose en el suelo.

Me levanté corriendo, y me dirigí a la cocina de donde había venido el ruido.

Ruby estaba allí, agachada, recogiendo los trozos mayores con las manos. Estaba pálida y sus manos parecían temblorosas.

—Hey, ¿qué ha pasado?— pregunté mientras me agachaba para ayudarla.

—Resbaló— su voz salió fañosa

Toqué su cabeza, caliente, estaba demasiado caliente.

—Ven— la cogí de las manos —Deja eso y vete a descansar

—Estoy bi…— estornudó —bien

—No, no lo estás— dije —Vamos, necesitas descansar mientras yo preparo un té.

—No quiero ir a mi cuarto, quiero quedarme en la sala— estornudó —No quiero estar sola allí. Si me quedo en la sala, tú estás más cerca, rubia.

Asentí.

La ayudé a instalarse en el sofá, y agradecí mentalmente el haber comprado uno bastante cómodo o Ruby se levantaría con tortícolis.

Busqué una manta, y la cubrí hasta el cuello, y arreglé un cojín que estaba arrugado.

Cogí un comprimido para la fiebre y el resfriado, y se lo llevé junto con un vaso de agua. En cuanto el remedio comenzara a hacer efecto, se dormiría y yo tendría tiempo para hacer el té que Mary siempre me daba cuando me resfriaba, y algo para comer.

Recogí mi cabello en un moño improvisado y lo prendí con un bolígrafo, y me puse manos a la obra, yendo a verla cada cinco minutos para ver si estaba bien o necesitaba algo.

Ni siquiera me había quitado mi pijama, estaba de aquí para allá con unos pantalones cortos y una blusa de asillas finas.

El móvil de Ruby estaba sobre la mesa y ya tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Zelena, que conociéndola, le estaría dando un ataque por no saber el motivo de por qué ella no lo cogía. Comprobé el mío, y solo tenía la respuesta de Regina que aún no la había visto. Me deseaba buenas noches y ¿qué nos veríamos hoy? ¿Me quiere ver hoy?

Dejé mi móvil al lado de Ruby, y volví mi atención al té.

Separé algunos bizcochos y galletas, los puse en un plato, el té en la taza y todo en una bandeja.

Fui de nuevo a ver cómo estaba mi amiga, toqué su frente con el dorso de mi mano, aún tenía fiebre, pero su sueño parecía más tranquilo de lo que debió ser por la noche.

Busqué la bandeja y la dejé en la mesa de vidrio detrás del sofá.

Sonó el timbre.

Fui a abrir la puerta.

Zelena estaba allí, y Regina detrás con Henry.

—Hola, Emma. ¿Ruby? ¿Está todo bien?

—Entrad. Ruby no está muy bien —la mirada de Zelena cambió a preocupación —Es solo un resfriado, calma, está en la sala.

Zelena pasó por mi lado casi corriendo por el pasillo, dejándome sola con aquellas dos personas que llenaban de felicidad mi vida.

—¡Emma!— Henry se agarró a mis piernas.

—¡Hey, Henry! ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cómo estás?— me agaché para darle un abrazo

—¡Bien! Mamá y yo hemos venido a proponerte una cosa, ¿verdad mamá?

Mis ojos se clavaron en los de Regina, que sonría hipnóticamente.

Esta vez, ella estaba diferente a las otras veces, llevaba puesto unos vaqueros y una blusa negra con el logo de una banda de rock. Parecía tan suelta, parecía que los fines de semana dejaba su lado empresarial y asumía una faceta mucho más hermosa.

—Queríamos invitarte al zoológico y después a almorzar, íbamos a invitar también a Ruby y Zelena, pero parece que mi hermana se quedará cuidándola.

Me giré para mirar a Henry.

—¡Me parece genial!— dije haciendo que Henry saltara de alegría —Quiero saber cuál es tu animal favorito, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡De acuerdo!

—Venid, esperadme mientras me cambió de ropa

Regina y Henry se juntaron a Zelena, que acariciaba los cabellos de mi amiga somnolienta por culpa de los medicamentos.

Subí alegre a mi cuarto y nunca me había cambiado de ropa tan rápidamente en mi vida.

Me hubiera gustado tanto besar a Regina en cuando abrí la puerta. Menos mal que mi cerebro aún sabe cuándo no hacer caso de mis deseos. Henry estaba allí y no le sentaría bien que yo sencillamente agarrase a su madre.

Me miré una vez más en el espejo y me dirigí a la puerta.

Mi corazón dio un salto al ver a Regina parada frente a mi cuarto, sonriendo de una forma tan linda que no tengo palabras para describirlo.

A la vez nos acercamos la una a la otra y sellamos nuestros labios.

Sus manos se unieron detrás de mi nuca mientras la mías descansaban en su cintura.

¡Cómo había echado de menos que aquellos labios carnosos me dominasen!

—¡Regina! ¡Henry está subiendo!— Zelena gritó desde la sala

Cesamos el beso inmediatamente.

Nos limpiamos los restos de labial y nos apartamos cuando Henry apareció en la puerta.

—¡Wow, Emma! ¿Este es tu cuarto?

Miraba atentamente hacia el techo donde yo había pintado un cielo estrellado el día que me mudé para acá.

Acompañamos su mirada.

—Sí, ¿te gusta?

—¡Mucho! ¿Quién hizo las estrellas?

Lo observé, parecía tan admirado con aquello.

—Yo. Está bien para descansar, te quedas mirándolas y enseguida viene el sueño.

—Es muy bonito. Parece el cielo de cuando vamos a la casa de campo, ¿no, mamá?

Regina continuaba observando cuando respondió

—Sí, se parece mucho, príncipe— su mirada cayó en mí —Tienes mucho talento, Emma

—Gracias, Regina

* * *

Después de darle los horarios de las medicinas de Ruby a Zelena, finalmente nos fuimos al zoológico. Henry parloteó durante todo el trayecto haciendo planes sobre qué animales veríamos primero.

Al llegar, se frustró al ver a tanta gente y su tamaño no ayudaba para poder ver. Lo puse sobre mis hombros, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y yo sujetando sus piernas. Estuvo genial verlo sonreír y señalar a cada uno de los animales.

—¿Cuál es tu animal favorito, Emma?— preguntó mientras pasábamos por la zona de los animales acuáticos.

—Hum, creo que el león

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es hermoso y además es el rey de la selva. Ah, y porque mi cabello al despertar intenta imitar su melena.

Regina y Henry se rieron.

Mi cuerpo parecía entrar en combustión de lo feliz que era al presenciar aquel momento que nunca antes pensé posible.

—¿Y el tuyo? ¿Cuál es?

—El tigre

—Wow, los tigres son hermosos

El asintió con la cabeza y sonrió

—También me gusta su color, ¿a ti no?

—Sí, con certeza

—Mamá prefiere los pingüinos— Regina sonrió tímida —Dice que son bonitos y compañeros

—Y tu madre tiene razón. Y también son protectores con su familia, al igual que te protege tu madre, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero tú también me protegiste, ¿no, Emma?

Sé que apenas es un niño, pero de la forma que lo dijo, me hizo feliz, saber que para Henry yo era parte de la familia. Parecía que Regina había entendido lo mismo, sonreía orgullosa del hijo y me miraba de una manera enigmática.

—Sí, Henry— respondí cuando él me miró interrogativo

Podría repetir este paseo siempre que ellos quisieran, mi felicidad era enorme, los tres, juntos.

Regina anunció que debíamos de ir a comer, y fuimos a un restaurante que quedaba cerca. Era muy sencillo, pero la comodidad era lo que atraía a los clientes, y la comida además debía ser buena. Y lo era. Después del largo paseo, estábamos muy hambrientos, y la comida bajó muy bien.

En el camino de vuelta a casa, Henry acabó durmiéndose, y se quedó echado, angelicalmente en el asiento de atrás. Cuando llegamos, Regina apagó el motor y su atención se centró en mí.

—Confieso que me sentí triste por no despedirme como quería de la fiesta— me sorprendieron sus palabras —Después de hoy, estás perdonada, Swan. Ha estado muy bien estar los tres juntos.

—Ha sido maravilloso, Regina. Y podríais quedaros más tiempo

La sonrisa, aquella sonrisa, apareció.

—Lo adoraría, Emma, pero Henry no se despierta fácilmente y probablemente se enfadaría conmigo por haber pasado más tiempo contigo y él no.

Nos reímos de nuevo a la vez.

—Entonces, ¿puedo darte un beso de despedida?— pregunté

—Debes, Emma, y no te preocupes por Henry, puede pasar un coche de bomberos a su lado que no se despierta.

Agarré su rostro con una de las manos y la besé.

Regina profundizó el momento y enseguida su lengua pidió paso, y se lo concedí. La sincronía parecía perfecta, la forma en que explorábamos los labios una de la otra, mágica. ¡Qué placentero era besarla! ¡Qué bueno era olvidarse de todo y de todos en aquel momento, y vivir aquello con ella!

—¿Acaso algún día amaneceré a tu lado para presenciar la famosa melena leonina de Emma Swan?— preguntó Regina en cuanto interrumpimos el beso

Reímos.

Le robé otro corto beso.

—Sin duda lo harás y probablemente te asustarás

—Eso lo dudo mucho— me devolvió el piquito —Infelizmente me tengo que ir, o Henry acabará con tortícolis. Zel se quedará para cuidar de tu amiga— asentí en silencio —¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Por supuesto

Tuve que dejarla ir.

Mi cabeza ya trazaba muchas ideas para el día siguiente y lo que podría suceder. Y solo eran cosas buenas.

Estaba tan feliz.

Quería poder contarle a mis padres de lo mi Reina de la Inspiración, ¿ahora podía usar el "mía" sin problemas, no?

Se alegrarían, eso lo sé. Pero estaba llegando ese día, y no sería bueno compartir una inmensa felicidad con ellos cuando tenían sus corazones partidos.

No voy a pensar en eso, no voy a estropear mi día maravilloso con ese detalle.


	11. Confusing Happiness

**Confusing Happiness**

 **Regina**

Leer aquel mensaje de Emma, despidiéndose, me dejó un poco frustrada ante la cantidad de planes que mi cerebro había armado para cuando aquel evento hubiera acabado y estuviera libre para ella.

Aunque ya era demasiado tarde, y mi mente clamaba por un breve descanso, tras una semana agitada y llena de compromisos. Aunque quisiera, no podía olvidar que la había besado, y la manera en que ella había correspondido, volviendo todo aún más inolvidable. A veces me perdía recordando y tocaba mis labios que deseaban de nuevo los de Emma. Mi hermana tenía motivos para reprenderme, diciéndome que estaba soltando suspiros de aquí para allá. No sabía ella que mi deseo era parar el tiempo y aprovechar aún más la presencia de aquella mujer.

Tras despertar con gritos, Zelena me dijo que sentía que Ruby la necesitaba y que iba a ir a verla. Mi hermana se estaba enamorando de la amiga de Emma, sé que no es novedad alguna, pero sus ojos verdes tienen otra tonalidad desde entonces, sin contar que parecía más "viva", feliz con todo. Terminó de explicarme que había llamado unas tres veces y Ruby no había contestado, y que en su opinión, era algo de lo que preocuparse y que sus presentimientos podían estar en lo cierto.

Henry debió haber escuchado el escándalo de mi hermana y al saber que su "tía Ruby" vivía en el mismo lugar que Emma, insistió para que fuéramos todos. Y sí, Henry comenzó a llamarla así desde que más de una vez se encontraran en el desayuno. Solo tenía ocho años, pero me sorprendía cada día más, en especial hoy, cuando sugirió que invitáramos a Emma al zoológico y después almorzáramos juntos. Y qué sugerencia más perfecta, ¿no? Las mariposas en mi estómago despertaron y pude notar cuán ansiosa estaba solo de pensar en que ella podría aceptar pasar un poco más de tiempo con nosotros.

Intenté ocultar lo feliz que estaba por estar de camino al apartamento de aquella rubia que sabía cómo desestabilizarme. Mi hijo parloteaba sin parar y Zel intentaba distraerse poniendo toda su atención en su sobrino.

Los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron cuando Zelena tocó el timbre.

Enseguida la figura de una Emma totalmente inédita apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Sus bellos mechones rubios estaban despeinados, pero recogidos en un improvisado moño, y llevaba un pijama gris con bolitas blancas que daban una visión privilegiada de sus bellas piernas y brazos que daban envidia de lo bien definidos que estaban. Aquella Emma desprevenida estaba llamando mi atención más de lo acostumbrado, mi cerebro se montaba escenas de despertarme al lado de una mujer que cuanto más sencilla estaba más hermosa era.

La invitación fue hecha, y Emma aceptó.

¡Ah, cielos, cómo querría besarla!

Aproveché la oportunidad que Henry me dio al quedarse atendiendo a la debilitada Ruby, y consolando a su tía, para ir al cuarto de Emma y matar las ganas de estar entre sus brazos.

En el zoológico, no conseguía dejar de admirarla. Cuando se puso a Henry sobre sus hombros y comenzaron a explorar cada canto de aquel lugar, parecían una familia y no simples amigos, ¿entienden? No podía dejar de babear ante aquella maravillosa visión de los dos en compañía el uno del otro. Sus carcajadas se convertirían en mi motivo para sonreír siempre cuando las recordara resonando en mi cabeza. Es una terapia natural que encontraba en esos dos.

Surgió el tema del animal favorito, y juro que no pude no reírme de la explicación de Emma por preferir al león; Henry se divirtió también y me acompañó en las risas. Y mi cabeza ya me hacía imaginar cómo sería despertar a su lado con la tal melena leonina. No podía evitar pensar en lo maravilloso que sería si todo eso sucediera.

Apuesto a que despertar al lado de Emma sería como un sueño, su sonrisa maravillosa deseando unos buenos días, su beso que era un vicio, su mirada sincera y su toque cauteloso. Y la melena de león. Aguanté la risa al imaginármelo sola. No conseguía definir qué era todo esto con respecto a Emma, solo sabía que no podía perderla, ya que nadie había conseguido hacerme sentir tan viva.

Si todos los fines de semana fueran de esta manera, imploraría para que la semana pasara volando, solo para poder repetir este momento más que perfecto con la persona que, sin saberlo, me cuidaba a mí y a mi hijo como nadie lo había conquistado antes.

Tuve que recordarles la hora para comer, o los dos estarían dando vueltas por el zoológico sin darse cuenta.

El almuerzo fue sorprendente, Henry nunca había devorado toda su comida como había hecho hoy. Creo que, una vez más, la influencia de Emma sencillamente ha sido notable. Ella hablaba sobre lo importante que era comer bien y mantenerse saludable para tener fuerza para todo.

Henry se quedó dormido en el coche, creo que hacía mucho tiempo que no se agotaba de esta manera. Adoraba a Emma, de eso no hay duda ninguna, y me pasaría la semana entera escuchándolo repetir lo maravilloso que había sido el fin de semana y que cuándo repetiríamos.

Esta vez conseguí despedirme de Emma como quería haberlo hecho la noche del evento de la empresa. Me entregaba cada vez que nos besábamos, quería aquella demostración de deseo y cariño. Todos los días si fuera posible. No me quejaría, para nada.

Y que ella aceptara que nos viéramos al día siguiente solo hizo que por dentro saltara de alegría y contara las horas para que llegara el momento.

Henry iba a adorar escuchar eso.

Y apuesto a que se le ocurrirá algo para hacer con Emma en nuestro domingo.

Observé a mi hijo dormir serenamente, mientras mi mente repasaba los bellos momentos vividos. La sonrisa parecía ahora formar parte de mí cuando se trataba de recuerdos.

Se me pasó por la cabeza que Elsa ya debe haberse dado el lujo de presenciar todas las maravillas de despertarse al lado de Emma. ¡Pues claro, Regina! Eran novias, ¿qué te pensabas?

Pero, ¿incluso la melena leonina?

Balanceé la cabeza, intentando borrar esos pensamientos.

¡Joder! ¿Tenía envidia del prototipo fallido de Barbie? ¿De verdad?


	12. Just like a fire

**Just like a fire**

 **Emma**

Soñé toda la noche con el maravilloso replay que había sido mi día con aquellas dos personas que habían entrado en mi vida. No podía no despertar de buen humor después de eso, y aún más sabiendo que hoy la vería de nuevo.

Me levanté a la hora habitual de un domingo, realicé somnolienta mi higiene matinal y me di un baño lento para arrancarme la pereza.

Me puse mis shorts vaqueros deshilachados y mi blusa azul lisa.

Bajé ya escuchando un ruido de calderos proveniente de la cocina.

Ruby y Zelena trabajaban juntas y parecían comunicarse por medio de telepatía, ya que una daba el toque final al plato que la otra preparaba.

Me sentía feliz al ver que mi amiga estaba mejor que ayer, y aún más feliz por ver que Zelena se preocupaba por ella. Las dos forman una gran pareja.

—¿Vamos a tener visita o debo pedirle a Zelena que venga todos los domingos para sentir ese olor maravilloso?

Las dos me miran y ríen.

Mi amiga se secó las manos en el paño y vino hasta mí.

—Buenas tardes, Bella Durmiente

—¿Cómo estás, loba?

El abrazo fue apretado.

—Estoy bien. ¿Qué sería de mí sin ti y Zelena?

Me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y volvió a ayudar a su novia.

—¿Necesitáis ayuda?

—Necesito que recibas a mi hermana cuando llegue, sé que se te da bien eso, Emma

Fruncí sorprendida el ceño

¿Regina? ¿Estaba de camino para acá?

—¿De verdad? ¿Regina y Henry vienen a almorzar con nosotras?

Zelena me miró y no contuvo una carcajada

Juro que no entendí nada.

—¿Qué?— pregunté

—Mi hermana y tú, os parecéis tanto. Parece que en vuestros ojos surgen estrellas y purpurina de tanta felicidad— tomó aire —En fin, ya deben estar llegando, Emma, quizás debes ponerte un babero.

—Buena idea, pelirroja— concordó Ruby

La miré incrédula

—¿Tú también?

—Rubia, solo te falta derretirte delante de ella— sonó el timbre —Salvada por la campana. ¡Venga, ve, y no babees!

Reviré los ojos y les saqué la lengua antes de salir.

Cuanto más me acercaba a la puerta, más mi corazón se descontrolaba. ¿Mis manos sudaban?

Abrí la puerta tras contar hasta tres.

Allí estaba la mujer a la que consideraba más hermosa del mundo.

Con su peinado perfecto y la sonrisa más hipnótica que haya conocido.

Henry interrumpió mi análisis cuando abrazó mis piernas.

—¡Emma!

Me agaché para abrazarlo y él me apretó con toda sus fuerzas.

—¡Me gustas mucho, Emma!— dijo al deshacer el abrazo y salir corriendo para ir a ver a la tía

Me enderecé sin contener la risa ante el acto espontáneo del muchacho.

—Realmente le gustas— Regina captó mi atención

—¿Solo a él?

Ella me estudió con la mirada, sin borrar la sonrisa. Sus pasos lentos la acercaron a mí, dejó un corto beso en mis labios y limpió cualquier huella de su labial en mí.

—No sé exactamente cómo llamar lo que siento hacia ti, Swan, pero definitivamente es algo maravilloso—su mano libre entrelazó los dedos de mi mano y me condujo hacia adentro, cosa que tenía que hacer yo y no ella, pero sus palabras me habían dejado completamente "babeando" como Ruby y Zel habían dicho.

¿Saben? Me estaba encantando esta Regina de los fines de semana. Parecía más suelta y menos la del carácter de empresaria. Pero la verdad era, ¿cuándo no admiraba yo a Regina Mills?

Quizás Ruby y Zelena tuvieran razón, necesitaría un babero.

* * *

Nuestro almuerzo no podría haber sido más perfecto.

Parecíamos una familia reunida como si lo hiciéramos a menudo y no fuera algo realmente nuevo. Yo quería que se convirtiera en una costumbre. Sería lo más placentero de mi vida, y rezaría para que la semana pasara volando y llegaran los fines de semana para pasarlos de esta forma.

Mientras yo ayudaba a Ruby a lavar la loza, y Zel y Regina la secaban y la guardaban, Henry estaba concentrado en una hoja de papel y algunos lápices de colores que mi amiga había ido a buscar antes para entretenerlo. Tras acabar de ayudar a Ruby, yo me junté a él y cogí una hoja del bloc.

—¿Qué vas a dibujar, Emma?— me preguntó cuando escogí un creyón.

—Aún no sé, estoy pensando. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Henry golpeó el lápiz en su mentón mientras pensaba.

—¡Un caballo!

—¿Un caballo?— afirmó con la cabeza —Está bien

Hacía mucho tiempo que no dibujaba.

Mucho tiempo de verdad.

Creo que la última vez que dibujé algo fue cuando trabajé en una empresa de diseño donde adoraban mi talento. Habría seguido esa carrera si no hubiera sido por mi pasión por el periodismo. Pero muchas veces, antes de conseguir mi propia columna en el periódico, hacía mis propias imágenes para atraer la atención del lector, y quizás puede haber sido eso lo que dio un empujoncito a mi carrera.

Usé el lápiz de grafito para hacer la perfecta silueta del dibujo, incluyendo el sombreado ideal, hasta el punto de dejarlo realista, no quedó idéntico a una fotografía en blanco y negro solo por el fondo blanco de la hoja y la falta de lápices apropiados para este tipo de dibujo.

—¡Wow!— soltó Henry cuando dejó de centrarse en su dibujo y miró el mío —Emma, dibujas muy bien

—¿Te gusta?

—¡Sí!

Dejé de deslizar el dedo por el dibujo cuando deduje que ya estaba acabado.

—Mamá, se parece a tu caballo, ¿verdad?

En ese momento me di cuenta de que Regina estaba detrás de mí.

Ella analizaba el dibujo con cara de sorpresa e inmersa en recuerdos.

—Rocinante— dijo Zelena al lado de la hermana —¡Caramba, Emma, tienes mucho talento con el lápiz!

—¿Rocinante?— repitió Ruby

—Era un caballo que nuestro padre nos regaló cuando éramos pequeñas— explicó Regina —Era exactamente igual al del dibujo.

Volví a centrar mi atención en el dibujo y en cómo había conmovido a Regina removiéndole sus recuerdos. Solo que no sabía si eran buenos o malos.

—¿Te ha gustado?— pregunté mirándola a ella, que afirmó con la cabeza —Entonces, es tuyo

—Me encanta. Eres increíble, Emma

Ah, sus palabras.

Parecían resonar en mi mente como una de aquellas canciones nuevas que escuchas y le das a repetir, solo para escucharla miles de veces. Las palabras de Regina tenían ese efecto en mí.

—¿Mamá? ¿Emma puede ir a cenar a casa?— Henry captó nuestra atención.

—Si Emma quiere, claro

¿Y cómo iba yo a decirles que no a ellos? Ni se me pasaba por la cabeza negarles nada.

Los dos se marcharon sonriendo cómplices cuando afirmé que iría.

Me pasé el resto de la tarde en mi cuarto para no aguantar vela en el salón.

* * *

Amaba estar en compañía de Regina y Henry.

Especialmente cuando pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos.

Después de cenar, Henry pidió que le dibujase un tigre para llevarlo a la escuela al día siguiente e impresionar a la profesora.

Veía increíble lo que yo conseguía hacer, ni siquiera parpadeaba mientras yo hacía perfectamente los trazos y líneas.

Celebró cuando había acabado, puso el dibujo dentro del cuaderno de clase y lo guardó en la mochila.

Ayudé a Regina a meterlo en la cama cuando esta decretó que ya era la hora, y él obedeció sin rechistar, estaba ansioso por enseñar el dibujo a sus amigos y a la profesora.

—¿Vemos algo?— preguntó ella cuando entramos en el salón

—Vamos

Regina escogió la película, una de la que yo nunca había oído hablar.

Aproveché el momento para rodearla con mis brazos mientras la película continuaba.

Apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho y sus brazos rodearon mi cintura.

Acaricié su cabello cariñosamente, y lo fui haciendo más suave cuando percibí que su respiración estaba calmándose.

Poco después se quedó dormida.

Me sentía la persona más poderosa del mundo por tener a Regina durmiendo en mis brazos como si aceptara mi protección.

La película seguía, pero no conseguía prestarle atención.

Una sonrisa angelical se formaba en sus labios, dejando su cicatriz más evidente. Su expresión, en esos momentos, era calmada y de una entrega total.

A veces, cuando dejaba de acariciar su cabello, sus labios formaban unos morritos como señal de protesta.

¡Ah, por Dios! ¿Cómo conseguía turbarme de esta manera?

Infelizmente cuando los créditos finales de la película aparecieron, me di cuenta de que ya era tarde y tenía que marcharme.

Empecé a darle besos por todo su hermoso rostro.

—¿Regina? La película acabó— dije cuando vi que abría un poco los ojos

—Se está tan bien así, Emma, no querría salir nunca de aquí

Ah, mi corazón no aguantaba.

—Desgraciadamente me tengo que marchar

Ella se esforzó por mantener los ojos abiertos, comprobó el reloj en su muñeca.

—Es tarde. Quédate conmigo

¿Quedarme con ella?

¡Qué rabia tenía conmigo misma por haber marcado una cita por la mañana temprano!

—Tengo que ir al médico por la mañana, y mi madre quedó en pasar por casa para ir juntas

Su mirada se fijó en mí

Parecía preocupada.

—¿Estás enferma?

Me aguanté la risa.

Me estaba enamorando de esa faceta somnolienta y dulce de Regina.

—No. Son exámenes de rutina, si no me los hago mi madre cree que le estoy escondiendo algo.

Balanceó la cabeza positivamente.

Sacó lentamente sus brazos que la ataban a mí y se colocó en mejor postura.

—¿Podemos almorzar juntas?— pregunté

Ella esbozó una hermosa sonrisa.

—Claro, Emma

La sorprendí con un beso, que enseguida fue retribuido.

Nuestras lenguas se exploraban en sincronía, profundizando el beso.

—Si sigues así, no voy a dejar que te vayas— dijo Regina colocando el dedo índice en mis labios

No conseguía dejar de sonreír.

—Buenas noches, Regina

—Buenas noches, Emma

Nos dimos un rápido piquito al despedirnos en la puerta.


	13. We are young

**We are Young**

Parecía que Mary había dormido en la puerta de mi casa, y prácticamente me arrastró a la consulta del médico, que ya estaba acostumbrado a vernos allí. Siempre en esta misma época del año, y siempre con la desesperación de mi madre por ver y escuchar los resultados de los exámenes.

Ruby siempre me decía que no sabía cómo aguantaba todos los años con la misma locura en la que me metían. La verdad era que no tenía valor para darles un choque de realidad y decirles que no quería hacerme esos exámenes y mucho menos tener que pasar una semana hundida en depresión como había sido siempre en mi cumpleaños.

Sentía que ellos tenían miedo de que desarrollase la misma enfermedad que Neal y con ello empeorase el estado de ellos en esos días.

No podía entender cómo no podían superar esa pérdida. Y nunca pude cuestionarlos en todos estos años.

Cuando era adolescente, sufría con los insultos de algunos compañeros que decían que mis padres no celebraban mi cumpleaños porque yo no era a quien ellos querían. Que a quien ellos querían estaba muerto, y solo quedaban los recuerdos. Fue la peor época de mi vida, lloraba todos los días escondida, y en mi cabeza me preguntaba por qué mis padres eran así, pero no encontraba ninguna respuesta a no ser la palabra dolor que definía la situación tan bien.

Incluso llegué a fugarme de casa e implorarle a los padres de Ruby que me adoptasen, que les ayudaría en las tareas de casa a cambio de poder quedarme con ellos. No era lo correcto, lo sé, pero ellos no me entendían como sí lo hacía mi mejor amiga. Ruby no es que solo me conociera muy bien, sino que presenciaba todo lo que pasaba y yo siempre la paraba para que no hiciera nada, siempre.

En el fondo, creo que las palabras de mis compañeros cuando me atormentaban plasmaban mi miedo a que fueran realidad. Yo vivía todos mis cumpleaños con el miedo de escucharles decir que si pudieran haber escogido, Neal estaría aquí, y no yo. Era mi pesadilla. Y solo empeoraba cuando veía el estado en que se sumergían durante la semana de ese maldito día.

En todos los pasteles que Ruby preparaba, al soplar las velas siempre deseaba de boca para fuera que mis padres olvidaran todo esto, pero dentro de mí, mi deseo era ser feliz, sin importar las circunstancias, ser feliz siempre. Porque cuando estás feliz con tu vida, ninguna casualidad puede influir.

Hoy, podía afirmar a pies juntillas que estaba extremadamente feliz.

La Reina de la Inspiración.

Era feliz solo con verla en su despacho, mientras trabajaba; a través de fotografías, e incluso cuando mi móvil avisaba de que tenía un mensaje o una llamada de ella.

Regina no debía tener idea del bien que me hacía.

Y hablando de ella, ¿cómo podía estar tan perfecta en todas las fotos que había sacado del evento de la Fundación Mills?

Me pasé toda la mañana sincronizando cada fotografía con cada palabra que Ruby decía y tecleaba al mismo tiempo. No quería retrasarme para el almuerzo, aunque aún no había visto a Regina en su despacho.

Me mandó un mensaje cuando llegó la hora, diciéndome que me esperaba en la entrada de Up!

Pude ver a Regina dentro de su caro coche negro y la sonrisa gigantesca que ponía mientras yo me acercaba.

—Hola Regina— dije al entrar

—Hola Emma — me robó un piquito cuando centré mi atención en ella —¿Tienes algún lugar en mente? ¿O puedo escoger?

—Puedes escoger

Me contó lo enfadado que se había quedado Henry por no traerlo también al almuerzo con nosotras.

La elección de restaurante me sorprendió. Era un sitio sencillo, calmado y cómodo. Nada de lujos.

Hicimos los pedidos y Regina arrastró su silla junto a la mía.

Sus ojos presos en los míos, y aquella linda sonrisa ladeada…

¡Ah, cómo querría besarla!

—Deja de aguantarte, Swam, y bésame ya

Su deseo es una orden.

Capturé sus labios, y ante la maestría de los movimientos parecía que una leía el pensamiento de la otra. Amaba sentir su gusto, amaba sentirme querida por ella, amaba todo de aquella mujer…

Un carraspeo hizo que nos separáramos.

No podía creerlo.

Mi padre estaba de pie y con una mirada nada amigable.

Llevaba puesta su clásica chaqueta de cuero negra, que le hacía sentirse como cuando ejercía de policía.

—¿Qué haces aquí, papá?

Depositó su mirada en Regina.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?— preguntó ignorándome completamente

—Regina Mills

Cuando me di cuenta, Regina ya estaba en pie y los dos se saludaban con un breve apretón de manos, tras el cual volvió a sentarse.

El hecho de que mi padre ni siquiera hubiera mencionado mi nombre dejaba ver que no le había gustado nada la forma en cómo había conocido a Regina.

Su mirada volvió a centrarse en la mía.

—¿La madre del chico que salvaste de ser atropellado?— dije que sí con la cabeza y él no se detuvo ahí —Así que por eso cuando me encontré a Elsa me dijo que ya habías encontrado a otra persona. A tu madre no le gustó nada, Emma

—Papá, después hablamos sobre esto, ¿ok?

—¿Qué problema había en darle al menos una oportunidad, Emma?

No podía creerme que estaba ignorando la presencia de Regina y haciéndome esas preguntas ridículas.

—¡Papá, basta!— dije enfadada

—Es cierto, basta, Emma— dijo él —Menos mal que tu madre no sabe de vuestra relación, ya es suficiente con una persona decepcionada en casa. Y no te olvides de ir a cenar, ya que has olvidado lo que significa esta semana.

¡Quienes lo habéis olvidado sois vosotros!, grité en mis pensamientos.

Esperé a no tenerle más en mi campo de visión para poder mirar a Regina.

Conocía aquella expresión.

Ella estaba tan nerviosa como el día de la entrevista.

Se podía escuchar el repiqueteo de sus dientes.

—Perdóname por esto— conseguí decir

Sus ojos castaños se clavaron en los míos.

—Sé que no tienes la culpa, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme nerviosa ante lo acontecido, Emma

—Por favor, no te pongas así— acaricié su rostro lentamente —Por favor

Bajó mi mano y la agarró.

—¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?— dije que sí —¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste saliendo con Elsa?

—Casi dos años

Sus cejas se arquearon de sorpresa

—Entonces, ¿sentías algo por ella?

—Nadie está en una relación tanto tiempo sin sentir nada, Regina. Pero de eso ya hace mucho tiempo, es pasado, ya no hay ningún sentimiento a no ser amistad.

Llegué a temer su mirada.

Un miedo avasallador surgía en mi interior al temer que Regina me echase de allí y nunca más me mirase a la cara.

—¿Por qué os separasteis?— continuó

—Elsa es inglesa, y estaba casada allí, solo que yo nunca lo supe por ella. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo conmigo, también estaba con su mujer. Aquí me tenía a mí y cuando viajaba a su ciudad natal, un matrimonio— una pausa —Lo descubrí cuando el abogado de su mujer apareció en casa con los papeles del divorcio.

Regina resopló en la silla.

Le dio las gracias al camarero que trajo nuestros zumos, y bebió un poco.

—¿Y tus padres prefieren que le des una oportunidad a ella incluso después de lo que hizo en vez de mirarme con buenos ojos?

—No voy a mentirte, ellos la adoran, pero eso nunca va a pesar en mi decisión, nunca va a pasar de ser una amiga. Y ellos van a tener que aprender a verte con buenos ojos, a las buenas o a las malas.

Finalmente conseguí arrancarle una sonrisa.

Y para mi alivio, de nuevo estábamos bien.


	14. Time after time

**Time after time**

 **Regina**

Agradecí inmensamente que mi hermana nos hubiese invitado a almorzar a casa de Emma y Ruby. Quería encontrar una buena disculpa para pasar un buen rato con Emma, y ahora tenía una perfecta.

Intenté no parecer más ansiosa que Henry para prepararnos rápido y casi "volar" hasta allí.

Como ya era imaginable, Emma mantenía su belleza natural junto a su carisma y dulzura. Sus finos labios me estaban dando el placer de contemplar aquella sonrisa sincera y sentimental, junto con sus ojos verdes que siempre se posaban en mí como si yo fuera una celebridad. ¿Era egoísta desear su presencia junto a mí?

El almuerzo estaba maravilloso, no solo por la buena compañía, sino también por la estupenda comida preparada por Ruby y mi hermana.

A Zelena le gustaba de verdad Ruby, pensé que nunca más vería esa mirada apasionada dirigida a alguien. Realmente no sé cómo Ruby consiguió enlazarla, sobre todo cuando ella me ha había dicho que nunca más se enamoraría de nuevo. No la culpaba, Zelena había atravesado momentos difíciles junto a su última compañera seria. Recuerdo el timbre de casa sonar incansablemente una madrugada, y encontrarme a mi hermana completamente destruida emocionalmente, desde aquel momento empezó a vivir conmigo y Henry. Zel siempre ha querido ser madre y su error fue creer que su ex compañera quería lo mismo; se hizo algunos exámenes y un problema serio de endometriosis que tuvo en la adolescencia la imposibilitaba para engendrar, pero la otra sí podría. Según lo que dijo mi hermana, después de que la inseminación tuviera éxito y las pruebas confirmaran el embarazo, la mujer entró en pánico estando sola y tomó medicamentos que condujeron a un aborto, y su justificación fue que Zel nunca sería una buena madre y mucho menos de un hijo de ella. Mi hermana tardó un buen tiempo en recuperarse, y la forma en que me ha ayudado todos estos años con Henry, no me dejaba ninguna duda de que sería una madre extraordinaria. ¿Quién sabe si lo que necesitaba en su vida era alguien como Ruby? Solo el tiempo lo dirá, pero siempre rezo por la felicidad de Zel.

* * *

Henry se centró en dibujar mientras terminábamos de ayudarlas con la loza.

Emma no tardó en juntarse a él.

Me quedé en silencio tras ella observando cada trazo que realizaba con maestría y delicadeza.

Los trazos comenzaron a ganar forma, y pronto surgió su gran habilidad para realizar un perfecto dibujo con sombrado y todo.

Henry se sorprendió tanto como el resto de nosotros.

El dibujo parecía una fotografía.

Y cuando Zelena nombró a Rocinante, no pude dejar de recordar cómo era el primer y único caballo que tuvimos. Si Emma nos conociera de antes, se podría haber dicho que había visto una fotografía del animal en algún lugar, o algo así. Pero yo estaba segura de que ella no tenía idea de quién era Rocinante, ni cuánto había marcado mi vida y la de mi hermana.

Me gustó tanto el dibujo que me lo regaló.

Sin ninguna duda iba a enmarcarlo y protegerlo.

Henry la invitó a cenar, y ni habiéndolo planeado con él, hubiera salido tan bien.

* * *

Perfeccionista como siempre, me encargué de que todo saliera maravillosamente bien teniendo a Emma de invitada.

Y la parte más perfecta de la noche era poder observar cómo Henry y Emma se llevaban tan bien.

No tendría que preocuparme por la aprobación de mi hijo, seguramente sería el que más la apoyaría.

Tras acabar una tanda más de dibujos, le recordé que tenía que ir al cole y que ya era hora de ir a la cama. Emma me ayudó con eso y a Henry le encantó la idea.

Conseguí convencerla de ver una película.

Pero mi motivo real era aprovechar todos los minutos posibles con ella.

Me anidé en sus brazos, descansando la cabeza en su pecho, mientras ella deslizaba lentamente la mano por mi cabello.

Aquella sensación de protección, afecto y cariño, conseguía sentir todo ello al mismo tiempo.

Me despertaría siempre de buen humor si me despertara en sus brazos.

Su respiración tranquila, su delicado cariño y su suave perfume era una combinación perfecta. El calor de su cuerpo no solo calentaba mi cuerpo sino también mi alma. Una agradable sensación que no podría explicar correctamente.

Me quedé medio dormida y solo me di cuenta cuando ella me despertó cariñosamente distribuyendo besos por mi cara.

¿Ya os ha pasado por la cabeza despertar siempre así?

Yo, solo de imaginarlo, ya lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas.

No quería despedirme de ella, quería que pasara esa noche conmigo.

Infelizmente Emma tenía un compromiso con su madre, y tuve que dejarla ir, pero fui recompensada con una petición para almorzar al día siguiente, que ya deseaba que llegase.

* * *

A Henry no le gustó nada cuando dejé escapar que iba a almorzar con Emma y él tendría que quedarse en la escuela. Conseguí convencerlo diciéndole que le dejaría tomar helado de postre en la cena, entonces no se fue tan refunfuñón.

Me pasé toda la mañana en el despacho, tuve que asistir a algunas reuniones con los socios de la Fundación Mills, y todo transcurrió perfectamente.

Le notifiqué a Emma que la esperaba, y ella no tardó en aparecer.

Dejó que yo escogiera el restaurante, y cuando terminamos de hacer el pedido, nos besamos para saciar lo que nos echábamos de menos.

Pero surgió una embarazosa situación que nos molestó.

Un hombre alto y rubio nos interrumpió.

Y cuando escuché que Emma lo llamaba "papá" fue un shock para mí. No imaginaba conocerlo y mucho menos sin estar preparada.

Yo no le caí bien, su mirada no era tan enigmática como la de la hija, y solo retribuyó mi saludo por educación.

La forma en que hablaba y cómo quería provocarme encendió una llama de rabia en mi interior. Y sobre todo el hecho de dejar bien claro, y en mi cara, que quería a Emma con Elsa y no conmigo.

No sé qué hechizo había usado la copia barata de Barbie, pero lo había hecho a la perfección. Lo que hacía que sintiera más rabia hacia ella, y eso que solo nos habíamos encontrado aquel día.

Mi deseo era salir de ahí y retomar el almuerzo otro día y con más calma. Pero no podía hacer eso con Emma, ella no tenía culpa del modo de actuar de su padre. No podía culparla por eso.

Emma me relató su pasado con Elsa, hizo que me calmara un poco ante la situación. En el pasado, Elsa había cometido un feo error y la certeza en las palabras de Emma me convenció y me confortó en aquel momento.

Intenté olvidar y aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que teníamos.


	15. Sit down

**Sit down**

 **Emma**

—No me puedo creer que David haya hecho eso— dijo Ruby tras contarle detalladamente lo que había pasado en el almuerzo con Regina

—Pues créelo, loba, es la más absoluta verdad— me acomodé en la silla mientras mi amiga aún intentaba digerir lo que le había contado.

—¿Y Regina?

—No le gustó, yo en su lugar tampoco me hubiera quedado contenta tras escuchar aquello.

Ruby mordió la tapa del bolígrafo, pensativa.

—Digamos que ahora, más que nunca, Regina no va a mirar con buenos ojos a la pobre Elsa. Aunque bueno, pobre no, porque le iba a encantar saber que tus padres te quieren de nuevo con ella, y que le echan los perros a quien está contigo.

Confirmé positivamente con la cabeza.

Con seguridad, a Elsa le iba a encantar.

Mi preocupación ahora estaba centrada en la cena de esta noche.

No sabía si debía desafiar a mi padre y contarle a Mary mi relación con Regina o callarlo como me había pedido él en el almuerzo.

Miré el reloj del ordenador, aún tenía tiempo para decidir qué hacer.

—¿En qué piensas?— Ruby llamó mi atención

—Esta semana estoy obligada a ir a cenar con ellos todos los días, como ya sabes, y voy a dejar bien claro que estoy con Regina, aunque no hayamos definido aún qué nombre ponerle a lo que está pasando con nosotras.

Ella siguió pensativa.

—¿No crees que Regina debe saber lo de tu hermano?

—Una cosa cada vez, loba

Yo no tenía duda alguna de que Regina tenía que conocer lo de mi hermano, pero ya tenía un gran peso teniendo que enfrentar a mis padres, y en cuanto lo hiciera y les dijera que no quería más cumpleaños teñidos de luto, sería lo primero que haría.

Terminamos la crónica sobre el evento de las hermanas Mills, y se la pasamos a Gold antes del plazo estipulado. Después cada una nos centramos en nuestras columnas, hecho que hizo que el tiempo volara ya que me centré en ello con todos mis sentidos.

Fui derecha a mi apartamento cuando salí del trabajo.

El baño que me di fue propicio para pensar en cómo empezar el diálogo con mis padres, y sobre todo en qué palabras elegir para dirigirme a ellos.

Mi amiga me deseó suerte cuando pasé por su lado en la sala.

Realmente la necesitaba.

Aparqué mi escarabajo frente a la casa de mis padres.

Entré llamándolos, pero el sonido de la ducha proveniente de la planta alta me hizo subir.

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

—Tu padre fue al super, hija— escuché la voz de Mary desde dentro —Ya acabo, siéntete como en casa, querida.

—Ok

Caminé por el largo pasillo, intentando ignorar la puerta de la habitación de Neal que estaba abierta, pero no lo conseguí.

El cuarto seguía igual a como lo recordaba.

La cama de niño, perfectamente hecha; el estante de juguetes intacto y sin nada de polvo; el armario antiguo de madera continuaba perfecto. La única novedad era la mesilla de noche con un jarrón de flores y una vela encendida al lado de una fotografía en un portarretratos.

Me acerqué para ver mejor la imagen.

Neal se parecía mucho a mí, a no ser por los cabellos negros que debía haber heredado de nuestra madre. Sonreía en la foto exhibiendo una pelota de futbol debajo del brazo.

La madera que pisé crujió exageradamente.

Me agaché y retiré la alfombra para examinarla.

Parecía que estaba algo suelta, cogí la llave del coche y conseguí sacarla un poco.

Usé la linterna del móvil, y no me creí lo que estaba viendo.

Una carta.

El sitio estaba sucio y con telarañas, hecho que me decía que mis padres no conocían su existencia.

La cogí y volví a dejar la madera y la alfombra como estaban.

La carta estaba envuelta en un plástico lleno de polvo, lo que la había salvado de ser destruida por el tiempo. Escrito en el sobre, con caligrafía infantil, estaba mi nombre.

Escuché una puerta abriéndose y guardé rápidamente la carta en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta, cerré la cremallera y me puse en pie.

No tardé en escuchar los pasos de Mary acercándose.

Me giré cuando estos pararon, y allí estaba ella, mirándome interrogadoramente, llevando puesto un albornoz blanco y secándose con una toalla sus húmedos cabellos.

—Nunca entras aquí

—Estaba abierto y había algo de luz, entré a ver qué era

Mary balanceó la cabeza positivamente.

—No le gustaba la oscuridad, la bombilla se quemó, por eso tu padre ha ido a comprar otra para cambiarla. Dejé, mientras, la vela encendida.

—Mamá, Neal ya no está aquí

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si mis palabras la hubieran herido.

Su ceño se arrugó e inhaló con cierta dificultad.

—Voy a cambiarme— me dio la espalda —Pon la mesa, por favor.

Suspiré.

Bajé a la cocina.

Busqué los cubiertos y los platos, comenzando a organizar la mesa.

Olía bien, por lo que parecía Mary se había esmerado en la cena, demasiado para ser sincera.

Terminé de colocar los tres servicios y David captó mi atención al decir

—Pon un servicio más, Emma

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Puedo saber quién más viene?

—Elsa. La he invitado antes, te lo iba a decir, pero estabas ocupada con aquella mujer, que decidí darte la sorpresa.

Me crucé de brazos.

E intenté respirar hondo.

No podía creer que había hecho eso.

—Sencillamente para vosotros soy una broma, ¿verdad?

—¿De qué estás hablando, Emma?

—¡Qué no os preocupáis por mí!—dije enfurecida —¡Y mucho menos de lo que pienso o siento!

David me miraba como si creyera mi reacción un acto absurdo.

—¿Qué griterío es ese?— Mary entró hablando más alto que yo —¿Esa es manera de hablarle a tu padre? ¡Solo porque no nos necesites para mantenerte no significa que nos debas faltar al respeto!

—Sois vosotros los que me faltáis el respeto— murmuré

Mi madre se acercó a mí, con una mirada que nunca antes había recibido por su parte.

Sus ojos fusilaron los míos.

—¿Cuándo?— preguntó entre dientes

Siempre, era lo que tenía ganas de responder.

—¡Ya no estoy con Elsa, pero insistís en creer que vamos a volver a estar juntas!

—¿Has escuchado aquello de que los padres siempre tienen la razón?— intervino David

—¡No, no la tenéis! ¡Raramente la tenéis!

—¡Baja el tono, Emma!— gritó Mary

Me callé y aún recibía sus miradas negativas.

Quería aprovechar y soltar todo lo que tenía atragantado, pero tenía miedo, nunca había hecho nada parecido.

—Estoy saliendo con Regina Mills, os guste o no— dije calmada —Y puedo afirmar con todas las letras que nadie me ha hecho tan feliz como ella lo lleva haciendo en tan poco tiempo— una pausa —Divertíos con Elsa, yo no voy a formar parte de esto.

—¡Aquella mujer ni cuidó de su propio hijo, es una irresponsable! ¡Y tú no te atrevas a marcharte de aquí!— Mary escupía las palabras.

—No voy a ofenderte dentro de tu casa, mamá, pero deja de juzgar a Regina como si la conocieras. ¡Lo mejor es que me dejéis ir, y cuando estéis menos preocupados por la vida que vosotros me habéis trazado, buscadme!

Salí, ignorando las amenazas de una histérica Mary.


	16. Symphony

**Symphony**

Volqué sobre la puerta la rabia que estaba sintiendo al llegar, pero me arrepentí al momento por haberla golpeado tan fuerte.

Pasé por la sala, atrayendo la atención de Ruby que estaba al teléfono, probablemente con Zelena.

—¿Emma? Solo un minuto, Zel…—una pausa —¿No ibas a cenar con tus padres?

Sin detenerme, respondí

—No quiero hablar de ellos, loba, solo quiero estar sola

Me fui a mi cuarto, hundí mi rostro en la almohada e intenté deshacerme de todo el malestar que mis padres me habían causado.

Me sentía un poco más aliviada, pero sentía rabia por no haberles soltado todo en aquel momento.

Quizás estuviera mejor si hubiera escupido todo lo que tenía atravesado en la garganta.

Cuando ella dijo que Regina era una irresponsable, quise gritarle y hacerle una sencilla y afilada pregunta: «Henry está vivo, ¿y tu hijo?» Menos mal que me controlé, aunque los dos estuvieran, como de costumbre, volviéndose locos, no iban a perdonarme nunca eso, y tendrían toda la razón. La muerte de Neal no fue su culpa, y no merecían que yo volcará en ellos la culpa por medio de esa pregunta.

Mucha gente no consigue controlar la lengua durante una discusión. Los nervios parecen asumir el control, y acabas soltando muchas cosas que guardas en tu mente, y automáticamente escoges las peores cosas y las no dichas. Yo siempre he sido de las de pensar mucho y poder controlarme en un ataque de furia, pero no es bueno. Todos estos años sufro durante esta época, finjo estar sufriendo por la pérdida de un hermano al que no conocí ni recuerdo. ¿Es ser insensible? ¿Es no tener corazón por no sentir el mismo dolor que sienten mis padres? ¿Es ser egoísta querer un poco de la atención que dan al hijo que ya partió?

¡Joder! Pensar en esto me hacía sentirme aún peor.

Quizás sea de verdad una insensible, sin corazón y egoísta, y merezca pasar una semana de mierda durante mi cumpleaños todos los malditos años.

Alguien llamando a la puerta captó mi atención.

—Ruby, déjame sola, por favor— dije en voz alta, pero sin ser grosera.

Me giré en la cama de matrimonio, quedando de espaldas a la puerta y mirando hacia la ventana sin motivo alguno.

Consideraba a Ruby mi hermana, no era necesario compartir la misma sangre para eso. Cuidábamos la una de la otra desde la guardería, eso nunca ha cambiado. Ella sabía más que nadie cómo esta semana sería y siempre se preocupaba por mí, incluso manteniendo yo esa pose de «estoy bien y esto no me afecta tanto»

Escuché que la puerta se abría, pero no miré.

Continué encogida, y mirando hacia la ventana.

Ella se echó a mi lado, en el lado vacío de la cama

Me preparé para girarme y protestar.

—Ruby, dije que…— dejé de hablar cuando vi que no era Ruby.

Y sí Regina.

Su cabeza estaba apoyada en el brazo, y sonreía mientras sus ojos me estudiaban.

—¿Regina?

—Zelena estaba con el manos libre, escuché cuando llegaste y Ruby parecía preocupada, pensé que podrías necesitar a alguien no que no fuera solo tu amiga.

Ahora sí, me derretí aún más.

No conseguía dejar de sonreír.

Parecía que Regina había confortado mi corazón y me había sacado del martirio en que se encontraba mi alma.

—¿Quieres que me quede, Emma?

—Sí, por favor

Sus labios tocaron los míos, brevemente, acomodó la cabeza en la almohada, sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

Llevó su mano a mi rostro, colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja y acarició, con cariño, mi mejilla.

—¿Y Henry?— pregunté

—Está con mi hermana

Nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio.

Su mirada atenta en mis ojos, sin interrumpir su delicada caricia.

De verdad, Regina era sorprendente, nunca me habría imaginado que aquella pose de empresaria inalcanzable sería un vicio apasionante. La rabia que estaba sintiendo estaba casi pasando.

—¿Quieres hablar de lo que ha pasado?— su voz me sacó del transe

—Aún no. Quiero contártelo cuando lo resuelva todo.

Acercó más su rostro al mío, pegando su cabeza en la mía y rozando su nariz con la mía, dejando estampada en su rostro una sonrisa.

—Todo bien— murmuró

—¿Regina?

—¿Sí?

—¿Tu me crees insensible, sin corazón y egoísta?

Ella soltó una melodiosa carcajada, dejándome confusa y al mismo tiempo boba, por el sonido maravilloso que emitía su risa.

—¿Hablas en serio?— preguntó y asentí —Bueno, para mí eres la única persona que no tienes ni un atisbo de insensibilidad ni de egoísmo, y para nada sin corazón— hizo una pausa cuando me quedé en silencio —Si quieres un ejemplo, mira lo que hiciste por Henry, una persona con esas características no habría arriesgado su propio bienestar para salvar a un niño que ni siquiera conocía. Si fueses insensible, sin corazón y egoísta, no te habrías incomodado tanto con las preguntas que Gold planteó en la entrevista; y si fueras así, no me habrías cautivado tan profundamente, Emma, y no estaría aquí contigo.

Sus palabras me tocaron profundamente.

No conseguía dejar de sonreír.

—¿Siempre eres tan maravillosa?— pregunté

—Parta ser sincera, solo contigo

Nuestras risas sonaron en perfecta sincronía, hasta ser sellada por nuestros labios.

Parecía que habíamos sido hechas la una para la otra.

La forma en cómo encajábamos perfectamente, la forma en cómo nuestros labios parecía que se pertenecían volvía todo mucho más delicioso.

Su mano se detuvo en mi nuca, profundizando más el beso. Nuestras lenguas ya se exploraban mutuamente. Era una mezcla de deseo y una atracción muy fuerte. Cuando me di cuenta, mi cuerpo estaba sobre el de ella, transmitiendo una ola de calor extensa y maravillosa que provocó que Regina soltara un gemido bajo y ahogado por nuestros eufóricos labios, sus uñas se clavaban en mi nuca en respuesta a mi mano libre que palpaba lentamente las curvas de su esculpido y siempre bien vestido cuerpo.

La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió y la conmemoración histérica de mi mejor amiga hizo que nos apartáramos y detuviéramos aquello que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Regina y yo encarábamos a Ruby que continuaba dando palmas y riendo, mientras nos sentábamos en la cama.

—¡No puedo creer que lo haya logrado!— rió más aún —¿Te gustó, Regina? Es exactamente esto lo que sentía cuando tú interrumpías mis momentos con tu hermana. ¡Espera que Zel se entere de que lo logré! Disculpa, rubia, pero después de cuatro interrupciones, me dije que me las cobraría. Y a propósito, la cena ya está lista, no tardéis, o vuelvo e interrumpo otra vez.

Y salió canturreando.

—¿Cuatro? Pobre, Regina

—Fue sin querer

La miré desconfiada y se echó a reír.

—Está bien, fue queriendo, me he merecido esto.

—Mala— dije acompañándola en las carcajadas —Mejor vamos o de verdad va a volver.


	17. Tell that devil

**Tell that devil**

Estaba completamente feliz.

Regina se había quedado conmigo hasta tarde la noche anterior, haciendo que olvidara cualquier amargura que pudiera sentir. Podría decir que estábamos comportándonos como dos adolescentes enamoradas.

¿Enamoradas?

¿Sería eso mismo o algo que iba más allá de eso?

Cuando solamente la admiraba desde el otro lado de la calle, sin tener conocimiento de cómo era realmente, nunca llegué siquiera a imaginar que yo podría importarle tanto. Cuidó de mí, me consoló y me dio todo el cariño posible. Mi mente no paraba de reproducir la imagen de aquella mujer maravillosa, a mi lado en la cama, y haciéndome tanto bien. La sonrisa, el toque, la mirada, su voz…Toda esa perfección viniendo de ella, me tenía en la palma de su mano.

Almorzamos juntas y por la noche, cenamos en casa con Henry, ya que mis padres no dieron señales de vida desde nuestra última conversación.

Parecíamos una familia.

Una familia de larga formación, diría.

Nos llevábamos tan bien que cada segundo, minuto y hora su presencia era mi recompensa por un exhaustivo día de trabajo, una recompensa surtida de mucha felicidad, de verdad, mucha.

A la mañana del día siguiente, Ruby y yo fuimos despertadas por el timbre que tocaba incansablemente. Salimos al mismo tiempo de nuestros cuartos y fuimos refunfuñando hasta la puerta.

Nos encontramos con la figura de Mary Margaret, que al abrirse la puerta, entró por nuestro lado como una loca y esperó a que volviéramos en la sala, donde estaba impaciente, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada nerviosa.

—¿Despertador para qué, no?— rezongó Ruby —Buenos días, tía Mary

Ruby llamaba así a mis padres, ya que estos le habían prohibido llamarlos de usted.

—Buenos días, querida— dijo intentando ser simpática —Disculpa por esto, pero ya no aguantaba más

Mi mejor amiga me lanzó una mirada interrogadora que yo retribuí.

Mary se acercó a mí, soltó aire

—A tu padre y a mí no nos gustó nada cómo nos hablaste ayer. Y lo que más me molestó es que no nos llamaras pidiéndonos perdón.

—Ni lo voy a hacer. No hice nada malo.

Ella rió sarcásticamente y comenzó a andar de un lado a otro.

Balanceando la cabeza de un lado a otro, y de repente paró, fijando su mirada nerviosa en mí.

—Aquella mujer te está cambiando. ¡Mira lo que ha hecho contigo! ¡Nunca me habías hecho pasar por esto, Emma! ¡Solo ha sido conocer a esa empresarucha y ya has sacado los pies fuera del tiesto y comienzas a desafiarme!

—¡Aguanté las ofensas a Regina en tu casa, aquí no lo voy a hacer, así que es mejor que dejes de hablar de ella!

—Chicas, calmaos— pidió Ruby, pero mi mirada no se apartó de los ojos de mi madre ni los de ella tampoco.

Su piel blanca se estaba poniendo roja, debido a la rabia que sentía.

—Nos estás faltando mucho al respeto, Emma, a mí, a tu padre y a tu hermano. ¡No estás respetando su semana!

Moví la cabeza negativamente.

—¡Neal está muerto! ¡Despierta, mamá!

Fui sorprendida por una bofetada en el lado izquierdo del rostro.

Me llevé la mano al lugar alcanzado y la miré incrédula.

Ella se tapaba la boca con las manos, como si hubiese actuado por impulso.

—Emma, perdóname, yo…

—Sal de mi casa— dije interrumpiéndola

—Emma, yo…

—¡SAL!— grité —¿Por qué tú y papá no me olvidáis? ¡Nunca seré como Neal! ¡Nunca voy a ser recordada como él! ¡Para vosotros soy la que está muerta y no él!

Mary se echó a llorar.

—Solo te lo voy a pedir una vez más, sal de mi casa

Ruby la acompañó hasta la puerta.

Me senté en el sofá y me tapé el rostro con las manos.

Mi cuerpo temblaba, y mi cabeza parecía que iba a estallar.

Debería estar sintiéndome bien, pero no. Me parecía que había apuñalado a mi propia madre.

Mi amiga captó mi atención cuando apartó las manos de mi cara y me abrazó.

No contuve el llanto.

El llanto alivia un poco la tensión acumulada durante la rabia.

—No debía haber hecho eso— murmuré

Ruby deshizo el abrazo y me secó las lágrimas.

—Te dio una bofetada, Emma, se lo buscó

—Pero es mi madre, Ruby

—Se mereció cada palabra. Deja de culparte. ¿Quién sabe si la indirecta sirva?

Después de calmarme, fui a tomar un relajante baño y dejé que el agua se llevara todo para que no me afectara en el trabajo.

En mi interior había dos voces, una decía que había hecho lo correcto, y la otra que me había pasado de los límites. Solo de pensar que me había equivocado, sentía un escalofrío en el estómago y se me encogía el corazón. Y la imagen de Mary llorando desoladamente se me aparecía como cierre de oro.

Mi padre iba a matarme cuando viera el estado de Mary, de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

Creo que me sentía mal por haber dejado que esto sucediera por tanto tiempo, si hubiese cortado antes, nada de eso habría sucedido. Pero, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? No tenía tanto valor.

Yo pensaba que eso era lo correcto y solo rezaba para que la semana pasara rápido y volvieran a ser mis padres, libres de todo el peso del luto. Pensaba en eso todos los benditos años.

¿Por qué es ahora que he despertado?

¡Mierda!

No voy a cansarme de culparme por ello.

De nada sirve.

Ahora ya pasó, solo queda esperar lo que tenga que venir.

Como dice aquel refrán, «De nada sirve llorar sobre la leche derramada». Ya había dicho algo de lo que tenía atravesado, imaginen si lo hubiera dicho todo.

* * *

Volví a mi realidad, y comencé a cambiarme para ir al trabajo.

Me sequé el pelo.

Y después me quedé unos minutos en silencio intentando centrarme y dejar de lado lo que había sucedido pocos minutos atrás.

Inhalé y exhalé lentamente.

¡Vamos, Emma!

Mi móvil sonó llamando mi atención.

Era un número fijo que no conocía.

—¿Diga?

—Emma, soy yo, tu padre— dijo David al otro lado de la línea —¿Puedes venir urgentemente al Hospital Saint Paul?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Tu madre fue atropellada, los médicos la están examinando

—¿Se encuentra bien?— pregunté intentando mantener la calma

—No la he visto. Me llamaron como contacto de emergencia, ¿puedes venir?

—Estoy de camino. En diez minutos estaré ahí.

Colgué y le conté por encima a Ruby, mientras intentaba llamar a nuestro gerente en Up! para que supiera el motivo de no poder ir para allá. Quedé en avisar a mi amiga en cuanto tuviera noticias.

Y una vez más, la doble sensación cuestionándome, ¿sería culpa mía o no?


	18. Bring me to life

**Bring me to life**

Mi padre estaba inquieto, andando de un lado a otro de la sala de espera, mientras yo permanecía sentada, esperando.

No habíamos intercambiado una palabra desde que llegué. Tampoco yo hice amago para ello, solo quería saber si mi madre estaba bien.

Un hombre de cabellos grises y alto, vistiendo un chaleco impecablemente blanco, se acercó, captando nuestra atención.

Me puse de pie y me acerqué más a él.

—¿Familia de la Sra. Nolan?

—Sí— mi padre respondió antes que yo —¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Se ha fracturado la muñeca izquierda y ya la inmovilizamos, y también tiene algunos arañazos, pero nada serio, aunque estará algo dolorida.

—Muchas gracias, doctor— David agradeció aliviado.

—No ha sido nada, Sr. Nolan, pero le recuerdo que ella merece toda la atención y mucha paciencia. La Sra. Nolan llegó en shock, que al principio pensé que era causado por el accidente, pero no era así— nos estudió con la mirada —La mantendré aquí hasta que los exámenes que he pedido salgan. Pero no se preocupen, solo los he pedido para no dejar escapar nada. Pueden ir a verla.

—Gracias de nuevo— dijo y él sonrió simpático y se retiró.

Fuimos al cuarto que nos dijeron.

Y antes de entrar por la puerta, mi padre se giró y me encaró.

—Tu madre fue a verte hoy. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué pasó para que saliera tan abatida y acabara siendo atropellada?

—Tuvimos una discusión

David me fusiló con la mirada.

Ya estaba acostumbrándome a esa mirada, ya era como la única mirada que recibía de él.

—Voy a entrar, si ella quiere verte, te aviso— me dio la espalda y entró

Me apoyé en la pared, junto a la puerta del cuarto donde estaba mi madre.

Era obvio que no querría verme, dudaba que me lo permitiera.

Mi mente iba en flashback, trayendo a la palestra cada momento en que nos gritábamos en mi apartamento, su bofetada dándome de lleno, y la expulsión.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Entra. Yo espero aquí— dijo David con una cara peor que la de antes.

Entré y me encontré a mi madre completamente débil en aquella cama de hospital, y el sentimiento de culpa me tomó por completo.

En su rostro había algunos arañazos, el brazo izquierdo enyesado hasta el codo y algunos curativos en los dedos y el hombro.

Ella me llamó con la mano, pidiéndome un abrazo.

Obedecí y la abracé con cuidado.

—Perdóname por lo de esta mañana

Deshice el abrazo, mirándola interrogadoramente.

—No debí haber perdido la cabeza— continuó —Y mucho menos darte aquella bofetada. Discúlpame, Emma— balanceé de un lado a otro la cabeza —Prometo que voy a hablar con tu padre sobre cómo te sientes.

Aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

No me lo podía creer.

Quizás eran los efectos de los medicamentos que le habían dado para los dolores.

Pero también podría intentar creer.

Si me equivocaba, solo me estamparía contra el suelo una vez más.

Mi móvil vibró con un mensaje.

Miré para ver quién era.

Era Regina.

Solo al leer su nombre mis labios ya actuaban por cuenta propia dibujando una sonrisa.

«¿Estás bien? Aún no te he visto en el trabajo

Llámame en cuanto puedas.

Regina»

Le respondí que estaba bien y la llamaría pronto.

—¿Es ella?— Mary tuvo mi atención

—Sí

—¿Ella te hace feliz?

—Mucho

Mary se quedó mirándome en silencio.

No parecía enfadada ni mucho menos desaprobaba todo esto.

Comenzó a reír, y en aquel exacto momento llegué a pensar que los medicamentos ciertamente eran fuertes. Mary no reiría, no en esta semana, no esta situación, ella no.

—Estás enamorada de ella — afirmó

—¿Qué?

—Tu sonrisa, Emma. Es la misma que tu padre me da todos los días

Me quedé estática.

¿De verdad estaba hablando en serio?

—Nunca le sonreíste así a Elsa. Creo que prefiero esa sonrisa, te queda muy bien, hija.

—Mamá, ¿estás bien? Eso no es algo que tú me dirías

Inhaló y soltó enseguida el aire.

—Emma, ninguna madre merece recibir aquella mirada, una mirada que decía lo mucho que te estaba haciendo daño sin darme cuenta. No voy a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, pero prometo que voy a esforzarme, y me esforzaré para aceptar la felicidad y el bienestar que Mills te da.

—Te lo agradezco— dije impresionada —Mamá, tengo que volver al trabajo, si necesitas algo, solo llámame.

—¿Vas a cenar hoy con nosotros?

—Vale, voy

Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Asentí antes de salir del cuarto.

—¿Entonces?— David me interrogaba

—Parece que mamá ha aceptado mejor la idea de que estoy con Regina

Balanceó la cabeza negativamente.

—Para con eso, Emma. Mira las diferencias entre esa mujer y tú. Ella es una empresaria, tú, periodista; si ella quisiera dejar de trabajar, seguiría siendo rica. ¿Qué te ha prometido para que sigas con ella? Sabes que solo es cuestión de tiempo, hasta que se canse.

—Papá, no empieces, por favor. Voy a volver al trabajo, si ella necesita algo, llámame. Ciao

Las palabras de David martilleaban en mi cabeza.

Yo sabía que en Regina no había nada de lo que él había dicho, pero me hacía daño escucharlas con tanta convicción.

Entré en el coche y llamé a Regina, puse el mano libres, y arranqué.

—Hola Emma— dijo al atender

—Hola Regina. Disculpa no haberte llamado antes

—Todo bien, solo quedé preocupada. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

—Mi madre sufrió un accidente, y fui a verla. Felizmente no fue nada grave.

Sonaban las pitas, estaba presa en un atasco, ¿de verdad?

—Si necesitas alguna indicación de médicos, tengo algunos. Espera, ¿estás al móvil y conduciendo? Emma Swan, ¿sabes que es peligroso?

Me encantó escucharla pronunciar mi nombre reprendiéndome, diría que mi nombre salía más bonito con su pronunciado tono de voz.

—Está el mano libres, Regina, y además, estoy presa en un atasco, que no te dé un ataque— respondí aguantando la risa

—Aún así es peligroso, Swan. ¿No vamos a poder almorzar juntas, no?

—Claro que sí. Mi banco de horas está reventando

—Óptimo. Ahora, deja el móvil, Swan, nos vemos después

Cortamos la llamada al mismo tiempo.

No conseguía dejar de sonreír.

Ya imaginaba la cara de Regina echándome la bronca por el uso del móvil, sus labios contrayéndose, su cicatriz más resaltada.

Solté una carcajada al poder imaginármela perfectamente.


	19. I hate you, I love you

**I hate you, I love you**

Le conté detalladamente a Ruby cada palabra que Mary me dijo en el hospital, y ni ella se lo ha podido creer, no después del escándalo de esta mañana. Ruby dijo que probablemente se debió dar un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y que pronto volvería a ser quien era realmente.

Da miedo cuando no sabemos qué pasa por la mente de otra persona, ¿verdad?

Y más miedo aún cuando esa persona es tu madre.

No sé, pero en el fondo creía que de verdad podía estar hablando en serio. Al final, es mi madre.

Pasar tiempo con Regina en el almuerzo fue como una dosis de calmante. Ella hacía que me olvidara de todo y de todos, y solo ella importaba. Y lo que más valor tenía era el delirio de nuestros labios tocándose y recobrando el tiempo sin vernos, los toques cautelosos y delicados al estar en público, y el intercambio de sonrisas bobas y miradas sinceras.

Ruby se pasó el día intentando convencerme para que no fuera a cenar con mis padres, ya que la última vez no había ido nada bien y la probabilidad de volver a ser un fracaso era mayor, debido a lo acontecido con mi madre y mi padre tendría la lengua más afilada que nunca.

Lo que ella no entendía era que yo quería acabar pronto con todo esto, quería verme libre y no sentir un peso en la conciencia por estar pasando por encima de ellos sin que ellos supieran el verdadero motivo para todo ello. Y yo estaba consiguiendo hablar, algo que nunca había podido hacer.

Sabía que ya debía habérselo contado a Regina, pero no tenía valor para decírselo y que pensara lo cobarde que había sido todos estos años. Sentía vergüenza por haber dejado que todos estos años transcurrieran así. Y lo último que quería era que ella se desinteresase de mí, ahora que se había convertido en mi refugio de felicidad.

* * *

Llegué a casa de mis padres, y mi padre aún estaba ocupado en la cocina, con mi madre sentada al lado guiándole en todo lo que tenía que hacer. Lo ayudé cuando me di cuenta de que era orgulloso para dirigirme la palabra.

Mi madre me preguntaba cómo me había ido en el trabajo y yo respondí sin apartar la atención de las sartenes y David lavaba la loza en silencio.

Si tuviera que decir cuál de los dos era el más comprensible, apostaría todas mis fichas a Mary. Mi padre siempre fue un hombre que seguía sus instintos, por así decir, el policía que llevaba dentro no se ha retirado; y si había alguien que pudiera poco a poco hacerle cambiar de idea, ese alguien era mi madre.

Recuerdo la última vez que vimos una película juntos, y David con su manía absurda de analizar todo los hechos y llegar a un veredicto, estropeaba la gracia de la peli. No era fácil de cambiar, por eso me sorprendía cómo mi madre lo conseguía siempre que quería.

La comida estuvo lista, y fui a poner la mesa.

Mary intentaba sacarle conversación a David para que charlara con nosotros, pero todo lo que salían era monosílabos como «Sí. No. Aham»

Degustábamos la comida en un silencio que llegaba a molestar.

—¿Has visto a Regina hoy?— preguntó Mary

Recibió una mirada interrogativa y represiva de su marido, pero lo ignoró.

Yo no entendía lo que ella estaba tramando.

—Sí, almorzamos juntas

David soltó el aire, enfadado, y centró su atención en el plato.

—¿Le gustas a su hijo?— continuó Mary ganándose otra vez una mirada nada agradable de mi padre.

—Sí, siempre nos divertimos mucho. Es un muchacho muy educado y amoroso.

Mary sonrió simpáticamente.

Eso aún no podía ser efecto de los medicamentos.

Terminamos la cena, y ayudé a David con la loza.

Él siguió en silencio, y con una cara indescifrable.

—Bueno, ya acabé — dije mientras me secaba las manos —Creo que ya me voy, mamá

—No, no, no— Mary dijo poniéndose lentamente en pie —Reunión de familia, en la sala, ahora.

David ayudó a mi madre a llegar allí.

Me acomodé en un sillón y ellos dos en otro.

Mi padre colocó cómodamente a Mary ajustándole unos cojines en la espalda, mientras en mi cabeza yo hacía y rehacía las preguntas que ahora mismo vendrían.

—¿Puedo saber a qué viene esta reunión familiar?— preguntó David evitando mirarme

Observé la reacción de mi madre, que continuaba calmada y serena.

—Vamos a hablar de Neal— dijo ella

Fruncí el ceño y David repitió el gesto.

—¿Hablar de Neal?— preguntó mi padre

La mirada de ella seguía en mí, provocando que mi padre me mirara con cierta furia.

—Hoy por la mañana fui a hablar con Emma, y me quedé devastada con lo que vi— se anticipó cuando David iba a comenzar con su discurso —Neal no estaría orgulloso de mí al ver cómo he tratado a su hermana. Y aun habiendo hecho lo que hice, dicho lo que dije, y escuchado lo que merecía, fuiste a verme al hospital, Emma. Yo no habría ido, aunque hubiera sido mi madre. Y David— miró al marido —Nunca le preguntamos cómo se sentía cuando actuábamos de esa manera, obligándola a formar parte de esto.

—¿Obligando?— repitió él y me miró con sus ojos claros, fulminándome —¿Cómo puedes sentirte obligada a hacer algo por tu hermano? ¡No seas ridícula, Emma!

—¡No seas ridículo tú, papá!— dije rabiosa —¿Cuántos años tenía yo cuando Neal murió? ¡No lo suficiente para recordar nada de él! ¡Entiendo que fue vuestro primer hijo, y que fue una tragedia, pero no me culpéis por no sentir lo mismo que vosotros! ¡Solo lo conozco por fotografías! Vosotros nunca me habéis deseado un feliz cumpleaños. Nunca me habéis reconocido como hija como lo hacíais con Neal.

David se levantó furioso, vino hacia mí alzando el dedo índice.

—¡No puedes quejarte de nosotros! ¡Te hemos dado lo mejor! ¡Neal nunca se habría quejado!

—¡David!— Mary lo reprendió

—Francamente, papá, no me quejo de la vida que me habéis dado, solo he dicho que no dejas que Neal descanse en paz como debería. ¿Crees que no sé que en el fondo rezabas para que Neal viviera y yo no? ¿Crees que no sé que en todos mis cumpleaños lamentas que él no esté aquí, sino que infelizmente estoy yo?

—Si no te sientes feliz con eso, es sencillo, no precisas venir más por aquí

—¡David!— Mary gritó —¿Pero qué mierda estás diciendo?

Pues sí, no me esperaba esas palabras de mi padre.

Me había llevado una puñalada en el pecho.

—Es simple, Mary, ella nunca va a ser Neal. La puerta de salida está abierta.

Mi corazón se encogió, pero pude aguantarme para no echarme a llorar delante de él, no le iba a dar ese gusto.

—¡De ninguna manera vas a expulsarla! ¡Esta casa también es mía! ¡Y también es mi hija!

David la miró

—Mis hijos están muertos. Ahora me he dado cuenta— dijo y se retiró, subiendo las escaleras e ignorando los gritos de Mary.

En mi garganta había un nudo que me dificultaba respirar.

Mi cuerpo parecía congelado.

Y parecía temblar.

Sentí una mano acariciando mi rostro y sacándome de los hondos pensamientos en los que me había sumergido.

—Emma, perdóname por esto. Voy a hablar con él— dijo Mary

En ese momento me di cuenta de que ella estaba llorando, sus ojos claros ahora estaban enrojecidos y las lágrimas escapaban de ellos, resbalando por sus mejillas.

—No es preciso que hables con él. Me marcho, mamá, y no volveré a pisar esta casa, pero tú puedes ir a mi casa, perdóname por haberte echado, ahora sé cómo te sentiste.

Mary me abrazó sollozando.

Fui lo bastante fuerte para no echarme yo también a llorar.

Le di un beso de despedida y me marché.

Agradecí que Ruby no estuviera, o la escucharía decir «¡TE LO DIJE!» miles de veces.

Agarré una de las botellas de whisky que Zelena había dejado aquí, me senté en el suelo de la cocina y me desahogué en lágrimas. Parecía que cuanto más bebía, más ganas de llorar tenía.

Las palabras de David martilleaban mi corazón.

Su mirada gélida me hacía temblar al recordarla.

—¿Emma?— la voz de Ruby surgió, y enseguida apareció delante de mí, reprendiéndome con su mirada protectora —Basta de esto— cogió la botella de whisky que se encontraba casi en las últimas y la volvió a meter en el armario —Ven, vamos a la cama

Pasó mi brazo por su hombro y me ayudó a llegar a mi cuarto.

No recuerdo nada más.

Solo me desperté al día siguiente, Ruby me traía el desayuno en una bandeja, con un café fuerte presidiéndola.

—Buenos días, rubia—se sentó a mi lado —Tómate el café, te hará bien

La resaca y el dolor de cabeza estaban presentes.

—¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó?

—¿Para que me digas que sabías lo que iba a pasar? No, gracias

Me tomé todo en silencio, mientras mi amiga continuaba estudiándome con la mirada y aguantándose para no lanzarse a hacerme preguntas.

—Tu madre me llamó— la miré —Dijo que no cogías el móvil y se preocupó. También me dijo que David se pasó de los límites.

—Ya lloré demasiado ayer, Ruby, no quiero llorar por su culpa de nuevo.

—Ok. Entonces, vamos a cambiarnos, rubia, o llegaremos muy atrasadas.

—Gracias, loba, por ser mi mejor amiga.

Ruby me dio un beso en la cabeza.

—También te quiero, rubia.

* * *

A veces el trabajo acaba convirtiéndose en una terapia.

Te hace olvidar los problemas personales y centrarte solo en escribir e intentar que la vida de alguien sea más alegre solo con las palabras que tú has elegido.

Aún más teniendo a la mujer más hermosa del mundo al otro lado de la calle, deslumbrantemente perfecta. Íbamos a almorzar todas juntas hoy, Ruby y Zel también se juntarían a nosotras, así que todo iba bien para mantener mi cabeza ocupada lo suficiente como para acordarme de lo sucedido ayer.

—¡Hola chicas!— la voz de Elsa captó nuestra atención

—¿Elsa? ¡Qué sorpresa!— dijo Ruby levantándose y saludándola con un corto abrazo.

Repetí el saludo dándole un abrazo.

—Soy amiga del gerente y le pedí que me dejara subir por unos minutos, y aquí estoy.

—¿Y a qué debemos la visita?— pregunté

—Mañana es tu cumpleaños, Emma, pero no voy a estar por aquí, me voy a hacer un curso a Francia, y estaré unas semanas por allá; y no podía marcharme sin intentar algo para que tus padres pasen mejor esta semana— me entregó una bolsa de papel y dentro una cajita fina y larga —Es una rosa artesanal, hecha completamente de tela. La compré en mi último viaje. Espero que ayude

—Gracias, Elsa. Se la daré, no te preocupes.

—¿Puedo darte un abrazo de cumpleaños? Ya que no te gustan los regalos.

Dije que sí con la cabeza.

Elsa me dio un abrazo apretado, después se despidió y se marchó.

—Vamos a rezar para que conozca a una francesa y se quede por allí— dijo Ruby y no pudo dejar de reírme.

No tardamos en volver a centrarnos en el trabajo, ya que contábamos los minutos para ir a almorzar con las hermanas Mills, y mantenerse ocupada hacía que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

Fuimos al restaurante planeado.

No me gustó nada la expresión maquiavélica de Regina.

Sus cejas estaban casi unidas en señal de desaprobación.

Busqué la mirada de su hermana, pero esta la desvió avergonzada como si ya temiera lo que iba a venir.

Mi amiga ya se había sentado, pero yo vacilé, había algo mal en Regina, me sentía como si en aquel momento no fuera bienvenida.

—¿Está todo bien?— pregunté sentándome a su lado sin apartar la mirada de ella

—¿Con qué frecuencia recibes regalitos de tu ex?— no respondió sino que hizo otra pregunta

Fruncí el ceño.

¡Qué bien! Me había olvidado que Elsa no le caía bien a Regina.

Y desde su despacho tenía una vista privilegiada del mío.

—No recibo con frecuencia, Regina, es que mañana es mi cumpleaños, y…

Me interrumpió, enfadada

—¿Tu cumpleaños? ¿Y cuándo pretendías decírmelo? Ah, lo olvidaba, ya debes tener planes con tu ex, que además parecéis muy amiguitas.

—No celebro mi cumpleaños Reg…

Interrumpió de nuevo

—¡No me vengas con esas de que no celebras tu cumpleaños, Emma!

—¡Pero es verdad! No lo celebro porque mi hermano…

No me dejó terminar.

—¡Tu madre me dijo que eres hija única, Emma, así que no inventes una disculpa cualquiera! ¿Sabes? ¿Por qué no vas a almorzar con tu ex con quien no tienes que usar tu creatividad para las disculpas?

Me levanté nerviosa de la silla.

—Te transformas cuando estás celosa, Regina. Pero puedes estar tranquila, no molestaré más.

¿Cómo podía ser tan complicada?

¡Ni siquiera me había dejado explicar!

Sé que en parte tengo la culpa, pero ella tenía que aprender a escuchar.

Pasé por el McDonald's, cualquier combo mega calórico era bienvenido en aquel momento de estrés.


	20. Hurt

**Hurt**

 **Regina**

Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Con cada palabra que Emma decía, todo fue empeorando, y me dejaba más loca de rabia.

Ninguna de sus disculpas fue convincente.

Aunque bien sé que yo apenas escuché lo que tenía que decir.

Sencillamente le solté la rabia encima.

Pero también ella debía mantenerse alejada de aquella ex atrevida. Es ridículo, es ridículo que Emma sea amiga de aquella cosa, aún más después de lo que le hizo pasar.

¡Tenía que haberla mandado a la mierda hace tiempo!

Si aquella Barbie hortera supiera cuánto odio la proximidad que tiene con Emma, nunca se atrevería a acercarse ni a un mechón rubio de Emma.

Mi mirada dejó de seguir a Emma cuando salió de mi campo de visión, y me sorprendí con la mirada rabiosa de su amiga.

¿Qué diablos quería? ¿Qué me quedara callada aceptando que Emma estuviera en plan «cariñitos» con aquella «cosa»?

La miré inquisitivamente para que comenzara el discurso protector a Emma.

—Zel, perdóname, pero he perdido el apetito— dijo tomando aire —Y solo para que lo sepas, Regina, lo que Emma estaba intentando decirte, pero tu ego celoso no la dejó, es que su hermano falleció el mismo día del cumpleaños de ella. Su familia nunca le ha celebrado un cumpleaños. Emma solo supo lo que era una fiesta de cumpleaños cuando la invité a una mía, en cuanto comenzamos a estudiar juntas en el parvulario. Elsa lo sabe, y el regalo que viste era para los padres de Emma, una forma de que salgan de esa oscuridad y recuerden a la hija que tienen. A veces consigo convencerla para un pastel que yo misma hago, esperaba hacerlo esta vez, pero gracias a ti no sé. Ese día es triste para ella, ayer la encontré destruida en casa, quién sabe lo que ha pasado en la casa de los padres, Regina, y acabas de empeorarlo todo, ¡al menos deberías haber dejado que se explicara! Así que, quien merece todas las felicidades del mundo eres tú, Srta. Mills.

Ruby se levantó y desapareció de mi vista.

Yo aún estaba intentando digerir todo lo que me había dicho.

¿Por qué diablos Emma no me había contado eso?

¡Ah! ¡Joder!

Se me encogía el corazón solo de imaginar lo que podría haber pasado ayer y cómo lo estaba escondiendo hoy tan bien antes de yo estropearlo todo.

Sabía que tenía que haber llamado ayer, una vocecita en mi interior me susurraba que lo hiciera, pero me dije que hoy hablaríamos, y apenas la dejé hablar.

Los celos me transforman, Emma tiene razón.

Por primera vez en la vida, no sabía qué hacer.

No sabía si correr tras Emma y pedirle disculpas.

O esperar un poco para llamarla.

¡Mierda!

Miré a mi hermana, que estudiaba mis reacciones en silencio.

Me tapé el rostro con las manos, intentando aclarar mis pensamientos.

Nunca fui de sentirme acorralada.

Y era así como me sentía.

—¿Y?— Zelena sacó el tema —¿Quieres hablar de lo que ha pasado?

Aparté mis manos y balanceé positivamente la cabeza.

—Por favor, dime que no soy la única que se ha equivocado, Zel

—Le dije a Ruby que Emma tenía que haberte contado lo del hermano y sus complicados padres.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Incluso tú lo sabías?— asintió —¿Y por qué no me lo contaste, Zelena? ¡Podría haber evitado toda la mierda que le dije a Emma!

—Es Emma quien tenía que contarte, Regina, no yo; es asunto de ella, no puedo estar divulgándolo por ahí

—¡No ibas a divulgarlo por ahí, me lo ibas a contar a mí!

Zelena tomó un sorbo de su zumo.

—No sirve de nada que te pongas así conmigo, la mierda ya ha sido hecha y no empeorar todo más es la mejor solución.

—¿Qué hago? Emma no va a querer hablar conmigo

Mi hermana frunció el ceño, sorprendida.

—Nunca me has preguntado qué hacer

Resoplé.

Mi corazón parecía latir a trompicones por causa de tanto nerviosismo.

—No quiero perder a Emma

Zel soltó una risita y puso mi mano en mi hombro.

—Relaja, no vas a perderla. Puede que ella no quiera hablar contigo hoy, pero Emma es muy diferente a ti, ella escucha a la gente— reviré los ojos y ella continuó —Agradece inmensamente que no es como tú, Regina, si lo fuera, tendrías un gran trabajo por delante.

Resoplé.

—Haces que me arrepienta de haber abierto la boca y haberte preguntado.

—Deja los dramas. Intentaré sonsacarle a Ruby información sobre Emma, aunque sé que será difícil, y te mantendré informada.

Pestañeó.

Yo no podía estar tan calmada ante eso, estaba muriendo de miedo de que Emma nunca más quisiera hablar conmigo.

En el fondo, rezaba para que no fuera como yo, o nunca podría hablar con ella fácilmente.

Ni siquiera toqué la comida, mi cabeza martilleaba al recordar las palabras de Ruby.

No conseguía imaginar que Emma pasara por aquello y aún así mantuviera aquella sonrisa hermosa en su cara, una simparía que no se puede describir con palabras, y una bondad que no le cabía en el pecho.

Lo primero que hice al volver al despacho fue buscarla.

Emma y Ruby compartían lo que parecía ser patatas fritas, cada una un vaso de refresco. Aquellas dos me sorprendían por lo mucho que comían y no les hacía mal.

A veces Ruby conseguía arrancarle una sonrisa a Emma, pero no era la misma que estaba acostumbrada a recibir, lo que me hacía sentir culpable.

No estaba logrando centrarme en el trabajo.

Mi mente repetía todas las palabras que le escupí a Emma, y perdía toda la concentración. Y también lo hacía cuando la observaba, y veía su mirada triste centrada en la pantalla de su ordenador. Sabía que ella solo estaba allí en cuerpo, al igual que yo.

Tras quedarme mirando fijamente su nombre en la agenda de contactos del móvil, para ver si llamaba o no, finalmente lo hice.

Vi cómo sacaba su móvil de la chaqueta, y cuando leyó mi nombre, su mirada viajó hasta mí, y ¡por Dios! Aquella mirada hizo que me estremeciera entera y que mi corazón se encogiera aún más. Emma volvió a centrarse en su ordenador y no cogió la llamada.

Realmente la había herido.

Colgué y me quedé mirando el fondo de pantalla, su foto con Henry jugando a la play.

—¿Regina?— la voz de mi hermana me trajo a la realidad —¿Estás bien?

Bloqueé la pantalla del móvil y lo lancé sobre la mesa.

—Emma no ha querido cogerme la llamada

—Aún está todo reciente, Regina, está herida. Paciencia.

Resoplé.

—Me voy a casa, Zel. No puedo quedarme aquí viéndola de esa manera, sintiéndome peor de lo que ya estoy. ¡Sin contar que no puedo pensar una MIERDA en nada más!

Zelena frunció el ceño, asombrada.

—¡Wow! ¿Tú has dicho «mierda»? Sí, te está dando un ataque, es mejor que te vayas a casa, pasar un rato con Henry te calmará. Yo me encargo de todo por aquí.

No perdí más tiempo y me fui a casa.

Henry me recibió de brazos abiertos, celebrando que había llegado antes a casa.

Mi hijo me mantuvo ocupada mientras jugábamos con sus piezas de Lego y se quejaba por no conseguir montarlas correctamente.

—¿Mamá?— preguntó sin apartar la mirada de las piezas.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué estás triste?

¿Cómo la ha notado?

¿Era tan evidente?

Henry me miró cuando tardé en responder.

—Cosas de gente mayor, hijo.

Movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Mamá, ¿sabías que Emma me dijo que iba a comprar aquella nave enorme de Star Wars para que la montáramos juntos?

—No, no lo sabía

—¿Cuándo va a venir Emma a casa?

—No sé, Henry

Él se quedó mirándome y después entrecerró los ojos.

Ya estaba temiendo lo que iba a salir de esa personita maravillosa.

—Estás triste porque has peleado con Emma— afirmó

Fruncí el ceño.

¿Cómo podía hablar con tanta certeza?

—¿Y por qué crees que yo he peleado con ella y no ella conmigo?

—Porque Emma me dijo que nunca iba a pelear contigo. Dijo que le gusta tu sonrisa y no quería verte triste nunca. Y yo la creo.

Mi corazón latió sin gobierno.

El sentimiento de culpa me llenó por completo.

—Fui muy mala con Emma, Henry. No sé qué hacer.

—Solo tienes que pedirle disculpas, mamá. Tú y tía Zel me enseñasteis que cuando peleamos con alguien que nos gusta, tenemos que pedir disculpas para no perderla.

No aguanté una risa.

¡Cómo es tan sencillo todo en la mente de los niños!

¡Y cómo los adultos lo complicamos todo!

—No pude hablar con ella

Henry balanceó de un lado a otro la cabeza.

—Ay, mamá, solo tienes que ir a su casa y hablar con ella — me mostró el dedo meñique —Y jurar de meñique que no vas a ser más malvada

No pude aguantar la risa.

Lo estreché en mis brazos y le di besos por toda la cara.

—Te quiero, Henry

—Yo también te quiero, mamá

* * *

Esperé a que mi hermana llegara a casa para hacer exactamente lo que Henry me había dicho y dejar de complicarlo todo.

Estaba conduciendo y montando todo en mi cabeza, cómo empezaría un diálogo con Emma, y cómo haría para que me disculpara.

Apreté el timbre.

Y Ruby abrió la puerta.

—¿Emma está?—pregunté

Ella hizo un gesto para que entrara.

—Salió— cogió un papel que estaba sobre la encimera de la cocina —Me dejó esta nota y dejó su móvil. Dice que volverá mañana por la tarde.

Cogí el papel de su mano.

¡Joder, Emma!

—¿Sabes a dónde fue?

—No. Y su madre no deja de llamar preguntando si está bien

Me pasé las manos por el cabello, intentando pensar.

—¿Debemos preocuparnos?— pregunté

—Yo lo estoy, aunque diga que estará bien— Ruby se cruzó de brazos —¡Joder!— una pausa —Perdóname por la forma en que te hablé antes, en el almuerzo, Emma es como mi hermana, ¿entiendes?

—Merecía escuchar cada palabra tuya, Ruby, yo habría hecho lo mismo si se tratara de mi hermana— volví a centrarme en el tema —¿Cogió el coche?— respondió que sí con la cabeza —¿Puedes darme el número de matrícula? Tengo un amigo que me debe muchos favores, y curiosamente es bueno buscando coches.

Ruby no tardó en anotarme el número que le había pedido.

Saqué el móvil y marqué.

Al segundo toque atendió.

—¡Regina! ¡Mi Reina!— dijo al atender

—Graham, deja eso. Necesito ayuda

—Tu deseo es una orden.

Le pasé la matrícula y la descripción del coche de Emma.

Graham es un gran hacker de cámaras de seguridad, podía ver toda la ciudad a través de los monitores que tenía a su disposición.

En el pasado, lo había ayudado a librarse de la cárcel con la ayuda de los abogados de la Fundación Mills y ahora trabaja para nosotros, como nuestro director del sector de sistemas, y nunca hemos tenido problemas de invasores, y quien lo intentaba, él le hacía lo mismo. Por ese hecho, Zelena decía que valía más que mil seguritas.

Le garanticé a Ruby que en cuanto tuviera información la llamaría.

Presentía que Emma estaba bien, pero aún así no pegué ojo en toda la noche esperando novedades de Graham. El sol estaba dando sus primeras señales del día cuando mi móvil finalmente sonó.


	21. This ones for you

**This ones for you**

 **Emma**

Necesitaba despejar mi mente.

Todo lo sucedido se había acumulado en mi cabeza, y esta parecía que iba a estallar.

Le dejé una nota a Ruby, y también dejé mi móvil. No quería que me encontraran, quería pasar tiempo sola, sin nadie señalándome o juzgándome.

Este sitio era mi refugio, a veces venía a ayudar a la Madre Superiora responsable del orfanato, y modestia aparte, los niños me adoraban. Las otras hermanas me decían que tenía un don para lidiar con ellos.

Era gracioso ser bien tratada por las monjas, en especial por la Madre Superiora, su religión repudiaba cualquier insinuación homosexual, pero ellas nunca me trataron así a mí, sino como a una hija. Incluso llegué a preguntarles si no estarían pecando al aceptar ayuda de alguien como yo, ¿y saben lo que me respondieron?

«¿Quién somos nosotras para juzgar a nadie?» «En la Biblia dice que nos amémonos los unos a los otros, y es lo que hacemos»

Aquellos niños estaban en buenas manos, jamás había conocido a alguien como ellas, que amaban lo que hacían, y dedicaban su vida a ello.

Ayudé a todos con los deberes de casa, después nos divertimos con algunas actividades, y los auxilié uno a uno en la hora del baño, y después en la cena.

Aquello era una terapia.

Una terapia que me hacía olvidar todos los problemas, solo importaba cuidar de ellos.

Me sentía libre para hablar con ellas sobre lo ocurrido con mis padres, y cómo actuó mi padre cuando finalmente reaccioné y les conté lo que sentía, que dio como resultado acabar más herida de lo que había imaginado.

La Madre Superiora decía que mi padre se enfrentaría a la realidad y se daría cuenta del destrozo que había causado, y quedaría en mis manos decidir darle una oportunidad o no.

Creo que entre él y yo nunca volverá a ser lo mismo. Siempre lo miraré y recordaré sus palabras, cómo había dicho que yo estaba muerta para él. No sabía si sería lo bastante fuerte como para darle una segunda oportunidad.

Felizmente tenía a Regina, aunque a veces era muy celosa, e incluso después del ataque de celos de nuestro almuerzo, era, sin sombra de dudas, mi puerto seguro. Ya había planeado en mi mente que en cuanto pasara el día de mañana, hablaría con ella, le contaría todo, sin más secretos, y espero desde el fondo de mi corazón, que entienda.

Por la mañana temprano, las hermanas me despertaron para ayudarlas con el desayuno y sacar a los niños de la cama.

Todo ocurrió con normalidad, el bus escolar pasó, se llevó a los niños a la escuela, y después fui a ayudarlas con la pila de loza acumulada.

El timbre sonó, y la Madre Superiora pidió que fuera yo a abrir.

Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo.

Ella estaba ahí.

Deslumbrante como siempre con su abrigo negro.

—Regina— dije sorprendida

—Emma— dijo ella sonriendo

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? Nadie lo sabe

—Tengo mis contactos, Swan. ¿Podemos conversar?

Dije que sí con la cabeza.

—Podemos. Vamos a mi apartamento, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar. Voy a despedirme, y ya nos vamos

—Te sigo— dijo Regina caminando hacia su coche.

Les agradecí la hospitalidad a las hermanas antes de marcharme.

Y que regresaría cualquier día de estos para pasar un rato con los niños.

Así como había dicho, Regina conducía detrás de mí.

Era irónico, un coche tan lujoso como el de Regina detrás de un escarabajo y a aquella velocidad.

Me tuve que tragar las ganas locas que tenía de abrazarla y besarla, tenía que demostrar control y que aún estaba enfadada por lo que había sucedido.

Cogimos el ascensor en silencio, aunque yo quería preguntar por qué había bajado de su coche con dos bolsas.

Ruby ya se había ido a trabajar y tendríamos la privacidad necesaria.

Nos sentamos en el mismo sofá, de lado y mirándonos la una a la otra.

Decidí comenzar.

—Tengo una cosa que contarte sobre el día de ayer.

—Si no te sientes cómoda, Emma, no es necesario. Ruby me dijo lo de tu hermano y tus padres.

—Lengua larga

Regina contuvo la risa

—Ella estaba nerviosa por el modo en cómo te traté, no la culpes. Perdóname por no escucharte, Emma. Tenías toda la razón cuando me dijiste que los celos me transforman.

—Mi padre me dijo que estaba muerta para él al igual que mi hermano— dije sorprendiéndola —Estaba un poco herida, ¿sabes? Por eso no quise hablar ayer. Eso dolió, dolió mucho. Y después tú hablando de aquella manera, parecía que todo empeoraría.

Solo me di cuenta de que lloraba cuando ella se acercó más a mí, y secó mis lágrimas.

—Tu padre es un gilipollas, y yo soy una idiota. Prometo que te voy a escuchar antes de cualquier crisis de celos. Me haces tanto bien, que tengo miedo de perderte. Y confieso que estoy aterrada por no saber si me vas a perdonar.

Acaricié su rostro y sonreí.

—Regina, me puedes hacer la mayor putada del mundo, y aún así te voy a disculpar. Ya no existe un yo sin ti.

En el entusiasmo, me robó un beso corto en los labios, y su sonrisa se hizo radiante.

Ella levantó la mano, cerrando los cuatro dedos, dejando solo estirado el meñique.

—Henry dijo que jurara de meñique que no iba a ser más malvada contigo.

Reí repitiendo el gesto y enlacé su dedo al mío.

—Jurado, juradito— dijimos al mismo tiempo y nos reímos.

—Y hablando de Henry— dijo Regina y cogió una de las bolsas —Me dijo que ibais a montarla juntos, entonces la compré para que aceptes ir conmigo a buscarlo al colegio, y comenzar con esto en casa.

Ella sacó una caja de la bolsa.

Era el Lego de la _Millennium Falcon_

—¡Wow!— dije boquiabierta —Obvio que acepto

—Y ahora, ¿puedo darte un regalo de cumpleaños?

Dejé de babear como una niña ante el Lego y centré mi atención en Regina.

Ella agarraba una caja de terciopelo negro.

Abrió la caja, dejando ver un collar dorado con un colgante…¡Ay, Dios mío!...¡Santo _Han Solo_! Era un colgante, exactamente una miniatura de la Millennium Falcon, cualquier fan de Stars Wars vendería probablemente un riñón para tener un colgante tan perfecto y tan…caro. Con certeza. Los contornos y los mínimos detalles, todos, perfectamente trabajados en oro, una obra fina y delicada.

—Es hermoso— dije abobada —Regina, ¿esto costó muy caro?

Regina rió

—Como si fuera a decirte cuánto pagué por un regalo para ti, Emma. ¿Puedo ponértelo?

Hice a un lado mi cabello para que no molestara.

Me quedaba lindo.

—Gracias, Regina. No suelo recibir ningún regalo, en realidad no acepto, pero tú haces que me salté la regla.

—¿Qué te parece que de aquí en adelante lo hagamos diferente?— sugirió —Vamos a hacer que tu día todos los años sea especial. ¿Qué te parece?

—Si es contigo a mi lado, me apunto.

Sellamos el trato con la unión de nuestros labios.

¡Nos habíamos echado tantos de menos la una a la otra!

Nuestros toques parecían urgentes, reconociéndonos de nuevo mutuamente, hasta que su lengua pidió paso para profundizar nuestro momento, y rápidamente cedí.

Había echado de menos sus labios.

Su toque y su maravilloso aroma.

Interrumpí nuestro beso con un abrazo, que me fue devuelto con la misma fuerza.

—¿Regina? ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Deshizo el abrazo, dándome un tímida sonrisa y con su mirada centrada en mí.

—Cuantos favores quieras.

Sonreí abiertamente ante su respuesta.

—Encontré una carta que mi hermano dejó escondida. No he podido ni siquiera abrirla, Regina. Creo que no puedo leerla. ¿Puedes hacerlo por mí?

—Claro que sí, Emma

Le pedí un minuto para ir a buscarla.

Corrí hasta mi cuarto, cogí la carta y volví.

Se la di a ella, que la abrió con cuidado.

—¿Puedo empezar?— dije que sí con la cabeza —«Hermanita, espero que encuentres esta carta antes que nuestros padres, porque sé con seguridad que ellos no te la enseñarían. Me puse muy feliz cuando supe que iba a tener una hermana, aunque supiera que no viviría mucho tiempo para enseñarte cosas, como andar en bicicleta, y ayudarte con la tarea. Mi médico les ha dicho a nuestros padres que pasen la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo, así que ya sé que estoy muy enfermo. ¿Sabes que fui yo quien escogió el Swan? ¿Quedó bien, verdad? Emma Nolan Swan» — Regina hizo una pausa cuando se dio cuenta de que yo lloraba en silencio, y continuó —«Quiero que recibas todo el amor que yo he recibido, hermanita, que nuestros padres te cuiden tan bien como han cuidado de mí. Mamá dice que cuando alguien muere, va a un lugar bonito y estará al lado del Papá de los Cielos, así que puedes estar tranquila, te estaré protegiendo desde allí. Quiero que seas muy feliz, Emma. Con mucho amor, tu hermano, Neal Nolan»

Caí en el llanto y Regina me atrajo a sus brazos, consolándome mientras no dejaba de llorar.


	22. Save me

**Save me**

Me sentía completamente acogida en los brazos de Regina. Me enamoraba cada minuto que pasaba.

Ella acariciaba mi cabello delicadamente y besaba lo alto de mi cabeza intentando calmarme de la crisis de llanto que volvía cuando recordaba el contenido de la carta de Neal.

Al mismo tiempo que quería pasar todo el día llorando, quería ser fuerte y disfrutar del momento que tendría con Henry y Regina en pocas horas.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, mentalizándome que tenía que calmarme.

—Gracias por existir en mi vida, Regina

—Ah, Emma, yo soy la que estoy agradecida de que formes parte de la mía.

La miré y no pude evitar sonreír.

—Eso. Sonríe— dijo ella secando con suavidad mis lágrimas —Me encanta esa sonrisa tuya de hoyuelos, ¿sabías?

—No necesitas decirme eso para hacerme sentir bien, Regina. Sabes que los hoyuelos son señal de "defecto" genético.

—Entonces, son los defectos más apasionantes para mí

Le di un piquito en agradecimiento.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta para que te calmes y a recogemos a Henry en el cole?

—Óptima idea

Regina me llevó a dar una vuelta al parque y en ningún momento soltó mi mano.

No había manera de no enmaromarme de ella.

No podía imaginarme sin ella.

No más.

Probablemente le pediría más días así. Días para pasear juntas y gritarle al mundo que nuestra felicidad es intangible.

Cuando la hora llegó, fuimos al colegio de Henry y esperamos apoyadas en el coche de Regina, en el portón de la entrada.

Sentía un frío en la barriga. ¡Qué buena era la sensación de ir a buscarlo al cole! Lo echaba de menos, mucho. Pero, ¿y si todo sale mal?

—¿Todo bien, Emma?— preguntó Regina captando mi atención —Pareces nerviosa

—¿Le gustará a Henry? ¿Que haya venido contigo?

Regina se echó a reír.

—Emma, lo va a adorar—me robó un corto beso en los labios.

Estaba sorprendida ante su reacción de afecto.

No le importaba la presencia de otros padres, en realidad sabía que a Regina le encantaba dejar claro que hacía lo que bien entendía, sin etiquetas ni normas. No era una de las mujeres más poderosas en vano. Y yo amaba eso en ella, porque conmigo era alguien que nadie conocía, y yo tenía ese mérito.

Escuchamos el timbre de la escuela, anunciando la liberación de los pequeños.

Divisamos a Henry despidiéndose de los amigos y enseguida buscando a la madre.

Regina agarró mi mano para acercarnos.

Henry abrió una sonrisa grandiosa cuando nos vio y corrió en nuestra dirección.

—¡Emma!— dijo casi gritando

Me agaché para recibirlo en mis brazos.

—¡Cómo he te echado de menos, chico!

—¡Yo también, Emma!— me dio un lento beso en la mejilla y deshizo el abrazo — ¿Vienes a comer con nosotros?

—¿Hey?— dijo Regina llamando nuestra atención —¿No merezco un beso yo también, Henry?

Henry me miró y me mostró el dedo meñique.

—¿Hicisteis las paces?

—Claro que sí, chico, ahora dale un beso y un abrazo apretado a tu madre, se lo merece.

Y así él lo hizo.

—¿Viste, mamá? ¿No dije que saldría bien?— dijo Henry tras el lento beso en la mejilla de la madre.

—Tengo que escucharte más veces, hijo.

Fuimos a casa de Regina, con Henry charlando sobre cómo le había ido el día en el cole, lo que había aprendido. También quedó inmensamente feliz cuando vio la caja de Lego que montaríamos tras el almuerzo, una razón más para que devorara la comida de su plato.

Nos reunimos en el cuarto de Henry, dejamos un espacio enorme en el suelo para poder esparcir las piezas, y cada uno nos sentamos alrededor de estas.

No podía dejar de admirar a Regina, en aquel momento tan relajado y lejos de la empresaria conocida. Parecía una simple madre divirtiéndose con su hijo. Mantenía una casta sonrisa en sus labios, con una expresión tranquila y serena.

Yo hasta me olvidaba de centrar la atención en las piezas y pasaba el tiempo mirándola bobamente.

Henry mantenía el diálogo en todo instante mostrando todo su entusiasmo para terminar pronto aquella nave maravillosa.

—¿Qué os parece si nos damos un descanso para merendar algo?— Regina llamó nuestra atención

—Pero mamá, estamos casi terminando— refunfuñó Henry

La mirada de Regina buscó la mía, pidiéndome ayuda, haciéndome más feliz de lo que ya estaba.

—Hey, chico, con la barriga vacía no sale bien nada. Yo estoy hambrienta, dudo que tú no lo estés.

Henry me miró y resopló.

—Tengo un hambre, un poquito.

—¡Listo, resuelto!— me levanté —Voy a ayudar a tu madre a preparar la merienda y luego te llamamos, ¿ok?

—¡Ok! Mientras, yo intento localizar esta parte.

Busqué la mirada de Regina que para mi sorpresa ya estaba puesta en mí, con una enorme sonrisa de aprobación.

Estiré la mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie, y prontamente aceptó.

No nos soltamos las manos hasta llegar a la cocina, pero sucedió porque Regina me sorprendió al atraerme hacia un beso.

Sus brazos ya estaban enlazados alrededor de mi cuello, profundizando nuestro beso y haciéndolo más duradero. Llevé mis manos a su cintura, atrayéndola para pegar nuestros cuerpos. Nuestros labios continuaban eufóricos como si nunca se hubieran tocado antes, y exploraban cada vez más de la una y de la otra, al igual que nuestras lenguas se palpaban en un único ritmo.

—¿Mamá? ¿Emma? ¿Ya está lista?— gritó Henry desde el cuarto

Cesamos nuestro beso, pegando las cabezas y rozando las narices, y la sonrisa estampada en las dos.

—¡Casi, cariño!— gritó Regina —¿Te estás divirtiendo?— me preguntó con la voz ya normal

—No hay posibilidad de no divertirse con vosotros dos. Gracias por alegrar mi día.

Me dio un corto beso.

—Espero alegrarlo más— pestañeó con una sonrisa sarcástica y deshizo nuestra aproximación caminando hacia la nevera —Vamos, Emma, ayúdame o a Henry le dará un ataque por nuestra tardanza.

¡Ah, qué mujer maravillosa!

¿Qué quiso decir con alegrarlo más?

Regina, Regina…Me estás volviendo loca…

Regresé a la realidad y la ayudé con los sándwiches que según Henry eran los mejores que ya había probado, y una limonada para acompañar.

Tengo que confirmar lo que Henry dijo, eran los mejores sándwiches que había experimentado. Intenté descubrir de lo que eran, pero Regina me dijo que el secreto era la salsa secreta de su familia, y aunque insistí, no conseguí ni una pista de aquel sabor delicioso.

Ya había oscurecido cuando finalmente terminamos nuestra _Millennium Falcon._

Me sentí feliz cuando vi que los ojos de Henry estaban brillando tanto como debían estar también los míos.

Buscamos un lugar perfectamente visible en la estantería de juguetes de Henry, y quedó muy bonito.

Regina pidió pizzas para cenar, sabiendo que yo no podía resistirme, y ciertamente me quedaría a cenar con ellos.

—¿Emma?— Henry me llamó

—¿Sí?

—¿Algún día podemos hacer un maratón de Star Wars?

—¡Claro!

Él miró a Regina y después me volvió a mirar a mí.

—¿Y puedes convencer a mi madre para que lo vea con nosotros?

—Puedes apostar a que lo intentaré.

Regina rio y balanceó la cabeza negativamente.

—Dudo que lo consigas, Swan

—La fuerza está conmigo, ¿no, Henry?

Henry se echó a reír y no me resistí a acompañarlo.

Regina quedó con el ceño fruncido, sin entender, y eso nos hizo reír aún más.

—Muy bien, graciosos _Jedi_ , ha llegado la hora para que alguien se vaya a la cama—anunció Regina al mirar el reloj.

Henry no discutió, ya estaba dando señales de cansancio, dando grandes bostezos.

Fui con Regina para meterlo en la cama, y le di un beso de buenas noches en la cabeza.

Nos quedamos mirando cómo se dormía, y su respiración fue haciéndose más leve hasta evidenciar que se había quedado dormido.

Podría fácilmente acostumbrarme a todo esto, era como si tuviera una familia a quien cuidar. Ya los veía a los dos como mi familia, y no de ahora, creo que ya desde hacía unos días.

Ella cerró con cuidado la puerta, la seguí por el pasillo.

Antes de continuar el camino por las escaleras, Regina paró y se giró hacia mí.

—Emma, ¿puedo pedirte una cosa?

—Claro que sí— respondí

Me arrastró por la mano hasta una puerta cerrada, la abrió y entramos.

El cuarto mantenía la escasa iluminación de las lámparas de noche, una a cada lado de la cama.

Por la decoración de muebles oscuros y modernos, que debían ser más caros de lo que podría imaginar, llegué a la conclusión de que tenía que ser la habitación de Regina.

Ella cerró la puerta con llave y su mirada cayó en mí, era una mirada seductora y depredadora al mismo tiempo. Tan hermosa.

—Voy a darte dos opciones, Swan. La primera es volver a abrir la puerta y solo dormir, la otra dejar la puerta con la llave pasada y que me hagas completamente tuya. ¿Y? ¿Qué vas a escoger?


	23. A thousand years

**A thousand years**

Fui pilllada totalmente por sorpresa.

Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza que Regina pudiera hacerme una proposición como esa.

Su mirada puesta en mí era la de una verdadera depredadora, sus ojos estaban oscuros y nada apartaría su atención de mí.

Quería cogerla y besarla sin pensarlo. Conseguí aguantarme ante aquella beldad latina.

—¿Necesitas un incentivo?— su voz ronca me sacó de mis propios pensamientos

No tuve tiempo para responder.

Inmediatamente llevó sus manos a la espalda, y se escuchó el ruido de una cremallera bajando.

Su vestido azul marino se deslizó por su cuerpo, dejando expuesto su envidiable cuerpo llevando puesto solamente un conjunto de lencería negra de encaje.

Prácticamente la devoré con la mirada.

¿Cómo podía ser tan maravillosa? Tan perfecta.

—No necesitaba ese incentivo, pero confieso que me encanta— acerqué más mi cuerpo al de Regina. Coloqué mis manos en su cintura y sonreí —No me voy a contener más

Capturé sus labios con urgencia e inmediatamente mis manos comenzaron a explorar su piel desnuda, deteniéndome en su culo y apretándolo, haciendo que Regina soltara un gemido ahogado por nuestros besos.

En un movimiento rápido, ella ya había colocado sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, yo la agarraba sin interrumpir nuestros enloquecidos besos. Lentamente trazaba el camino hacia su cama, la dejé con cariño y pegué mi cuerpo al de ella.

Mis labios trazaron un camino hacia su cuello, e iba intercalando besos y mordidas. La respiración de Regina se hizo entrecortada y de sus labios entreabiertos escapaban quedos gemidos.

Deslice mis labios hacia sus hombros, arrastrando lentamente la asilla de su sujetador. En respuesta, Regina arqueó la espalda para facilitarme el acceso al broche, y rápidamente atendí su súplica. Me estuve algunos segundos admirando aquellos bellos pechos antes de prodigarles besos y succiones. Su pecho bajaba y subía cada vez más rápido como respuesta al toque de mis labios en su cuerpo. Entrelazó sus dedos en mis cabellos rubios, con la intención de acercarme más a ella.

—¿Em-ma?—su voz salió ahogada. Me detuve para mirarla —Estás con mucha ropa, quiero verte, tocarte

Me arrodillé en la cama y enseguida ella se sentó para ayudarme a quitarme la chaqueta, y tirarla hacia algún sitio de la habitación. Antes de que pensara en desabrochar mi blusa, Regina la abrió con fuerza, haciendo saltar por los aires los botones, ayudándome a librarme de la prenda. Su mirada cayó en mi definido abdomen, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por él, hasta ir subiendo y pasar por debajo de mi sujetador, apretando mis pechos, haciéndome soltar un gemido y librarme de él lo más rápido posible.

Regina me atrajo nuevamente hacia ella y capturó mis labios.

Con mi mano libre exploré lentamente su cuerpo, deteniéndome en la parte interior de su muslo, acariciando despacio y acercándome cada vez más a su intimidad aún cubierta.

El besó acabó cuando se hizo necesario el aire, y busqué en su mirada la aprobación que enseguida me fue concedida; mi mano invadió la única prenda que quedaba en su cuerpo, y quedé impresionada por lo mojada que ya estaba. Regina dejó escapar un gemido cuando mis dedos comenzaron a acariciarla lentamente; sus manos en mi espalda clavaban sus uñas, probablemente quedaría marcada. Sin apartar mi mirada de la suya, dejé mi pulgar estimulando su zona más sensible, mientras que con los otros exploraba su entrada, sin invadirla.

Llevé mi boca a uno de sus pechos para darle más placer, y mi lengua jugueteaba con el pezón ya erecto. Sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza, y controlaba los gemidos para que no salieran demasiado altos; sus uñas se deslizaban con fuerza por mi espalda, provocándome un gemido mezcla de dolor y placer. Aumenté la velocidad de mis dedos, y pronto el cuerpo de Regina correspondió, arqueó la espalda y pude sentir cómo temblaba levemente, anunciando que pronto el orgasmo la alcanzaría. Volví a besarla en los labios para ahogar el gemido que probablemente saldría alto. Su cintura se irguió, profundizando el toque, y el clímax la alcanzó, haciéndola gemir tan alto que ni nuestros labios pudieron acallarlo.

Llevé mis dedos a la boca, saboreando ligeramente su gusto, ella me observaba mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Le di una sonrisa sarcástica cuando me los saqué de la boca y Regina me la devolvió ya imaginando lo que iba a hacer; volví a su intimidad y la penetré con un dedo sin ceremonias, las dos gemimos ante la sensación. La mordí en el cuello y seguí haciéndolo mientras hacía el movimiento de vaivén, introduje un dedo más y aumenté la velocidad. La escuché gemir y su interior me apretaba más y más, dejándome en éxtasis. Introdujo un tercero, suficiente para que alcanzara otro orgasmo.

La besé suavemente en los labios y sonreí.

—Aún no he acabado contigo, mi Reina— dije

Me coloqué entre sus piernas, retirando lentamente su última prenda.

Saboreé toda su extensión, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se retorciera de excitación.

Me quedé jugueteando con mi lengua en su vagina, amaba ver las diferentes reacciones de Regina cuando iba tocando en sitios diferentes.

—Emma…— murmuró —Por favor…¡No me tortures!

Celebré en mi interior cuando escuché la alteración de su voz resonando en la habitación, y más aún cuando su mano se posó en mi cabeza en el intento de presionarme más contra su intimidad, y arqueaba la pelvis desesperadamente. Me centré en su punto más sensible e introduje un dedo, Regina se tragó un grito y se aferró a las sábanas para retener su cuerpo inquieto. Yo noté su cuerpo trémulo y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que volviera a alcanzar el clímax. Probé su sabor, y tracé lentamente un camino de besos por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus labios y sellarlos con un beso cariñoso y corto.

Mi intención era esperar a que su respiración se regulara, pero Regina me sorprendió al usar la fuerza para quedar encima de mí.

—Mi turno, Swan— dijo ella con una sonrisa nunca vista, que me hizo amar más a esa mujer.

Atacó mi cuello con succiones que probablemente dejarían marca, mientras sus ágiles manos palpaban mis senos sin piedad, arrancándome gemidos eufóricos. Descendió sus labios hasta llegar a mi abdomen donde se detuvo.

Luchó con los botones de mis vaqueros, y comenzó a retirarlos juntamente con mis bragas, la ayudé a hacerlo y tiró todo al suelo volviendo su atención a mí.

Me dio un casto beso en los labios y me lanzó una mirada depredadora muy invitadora.

Soltamos un gemido a la vez cuando se sentó sobre mi intimidad, haciendo que nuestras dos vaginas se rozaran. Regina enderezó la columna, dejó una de sus manos en mi barriga y con la otra mantenía su cabellera ya húmeda hacia atrás. Y su show comenzó.

Regina se movía divinamente, como si hubiera una música sonando, y nos estaba proporcionando placer a las dos y con mucho estilo.

No podía dejar de gemir y ella tampoco.

Y cuando aumentó la velocidad, el roce de las vaginas nos enloqueció.

Cuando estábamos cerca de alcanzar el clímax juntas, ella inclinó su cuerpo sobre el mío, sin disminuir el ritmo. La apreté en mis brazos y ella mordió mi hombro al gemir una vez más, anunciando nuestro clímax.

No recuerdo cuántas veces más alcanzamos el clímax.

So recuerdo nuestros cuerpos agotados y sudados.

Y nos dormimos acariciándonos la una a la otra.


	24. Roar

**Roar**

Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Estaba boca abajo, abrazando la almohada, y tapada de cintura para abajo con la sábana.

Y Regina a mi lado, echada de la misma manera que yo, observándome con una sonrisa boba en los labios.

—Buenos días— dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

—Buenos días— respondió

Su mirada seguía estudiándome.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada. En realidad, solo estaba admirando la famosa cabellera leonina

Mi rostro se calentó y probablemente estaría poniéndome roja.

Hundí mi rostro en la almohada.

—¡Regina! ¡No te burles de mi situación!— murmuré

Su carcajada resonó por toda la habitación, poniéndome la carne de gallina. ¡Qué maravillosa era!

Me acarició la espalda, y comenzó a distribuir besos por mi hombro, hasta hacer que la mirara.

—Dije que estaba admirando y no burlándome, Swan—besó mis labios de nuevo

—Sé muy bien lo horrible que es, no es algo para admirar

—Yo la admiro. Y más aún por ser un poco la culpable de que esté maravillosamente rebelde.

Esta vez la acompañé en la carcajada.

Me giré para atraerla hacia mí, rodearla con mis brazos y besarla.

Nos duchamos juntas y volvimos a darnos placer la una a la otra.

* * *

Salí de la ducha después que Regina, que ya estaba vestida y secándose tranquilamente el cabello.

Llevaba puesta la ropa interior y me restregaba el cabello húmedo mientras recogía mis vaqueros del suelo. Me los puse, y cuando Regina apagó el secador, vino hasta mí.

—Voy a buscarte una blusa, ya que destrocé la tuya— buscó en su cajón y me dio una —Tienes la espalda marcada. Y el cuello también— dijo avergonzada —Me pasé, perdona

—Hey, no te disculpes, ¡me encantó! Puedes pasarte cuántas veces quieras, Regina— le di un piquito y recibí su sonrisa más hermosa.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¿Mamá? ¿Estás despierta?

Nos miramos.

—Sí, Henry

—Tía Zel y tía Ruby me han pedido que venga a avisar de que estamos esperando para desayunar. ¡Y buenos días, Emma!

Mis cejas se arquearon, y Regina puso la misma expresión.

Terminé de vestirme.

—¿Él sabía que me quedaba a dormir?

—No, pero apuesto a que una de las dos se lo han contado. ¿Vas a usar el secador?— dije que sí con la cabeza —Entonces, yo voy bajando, no tardes, no quiero quedarme sola con aquellas dos por mucho tiempo

Me dio un corto beso en los labios y salió.

Como prometí, me sequé el pelo lo más rápidamente que pude y bajé en cuanto acabé de peinarlo.

Llegué a la cocina y me encontré con las miradas y sonrisitas sarcásticas de Zel y Ruby.

—Buenos días. Buenos días, chico— intenté ignorarlas y me senté al lado de Regina.

—¡Buenos días, Emma!— respondió Henry tras tragarse los cereales.

—Muy buenos días, ¿no?— comenzó Ruby —Pero Zel, creo que todos los cuartos deberían tener ese aislamiento sonoro, ¿sabes? Para evitar que los invitador se sorprendan con ruiditos peculiares.

Me serví un vaso de zumo.

No me podía creer que ambas fueran hablar de eso con Henry en la mesa.

—Como si ustedes fueran dos santas— dijo Regina irónica antes de llevarse la taza de café a la boca.

Las dos rieron, haciendo que Regina pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—En fin, estoy feliz de que Emma te haya ayudado a librarte de las telas de araña, hermanita.

Zelena recibió nuestra mirada incrédula.

Sentí cómo mi rostro quemaba, y debía estar más roja que una manzana, haciendo que Ruby se riera aún más.

—¡Zelena!— dijo Regina pasmada —¿Eso es algo para hablar aquí?

—No entendí— Henry captó nuestra atención —¿Tienes miedos a las arañas, mamá?

Ruby comenzó a llorar de tanto reír, y yo solo sentía cómo mi rostro se calentaba más y más.

Regina miró enfadadísima a la hermana que dejó de reírse.

—Definitivamente no tiene miedo a las arañas— dijo Zelena y volvió a reírse junto con Ruby.

—Idiotas— dije y ambas me mandaron un beso volado.

No en vano eran tal para cual.

Una peor que la otra.

Se parecían tanto que era imposible imaginar una pelea entre las dos.

Ruby se enjugó las lágrimas e intentó controlarse.

Se dirigió a la nevera, como si estuviera en nuestra casa.

Y regresó con el pastel post-cumpleaños que siempre hacía.

—Sé que Regina ya te dio un regalo mucho mejor que este, pero la tradición es la tradición, rubia.

Dejó el pastel en el centro de la mesa, y me levanté para recibir su apretado abrazo.

—Gracias por ser mi mejor amiga, Loba. No habría logrado tantas cosas si no te tuviera para apoyarme— deshice el abrazo —Y aunque no seas de sangre, para mí eres la mejor hermana del mundo.

—¡Hace un momento estaba llorando de reír, y ahora quieres que vuelva a hacerlo, Emma!— dijo Ruby pestañeando rápido para apartar las lágrimas que querían descender.

Recibí las felicitaciones de Zel y el total cariño y atención de Henry y Regina.

Lo único que podía afirmar con rotundidad era que estos dos días estaban siendo los mejores de mi vida. Y a ellos no quería perderlos nunca, para poder repetirlo más veces.

* * *

Pasamos el sábado y el domingo los cinco juntos.

Y dicho con todas las letras, fue perfecto.

Regina y yo nos dábamos cariño cuando Henry no estaba mirando, y nos volvimos una vez más la diana de las bromitas de Ruby y Zelena; y al contrario de lo que pudiera parecer, no fue incómodo, sino muy divertido.

¿Era muy pronto para desear esto para toda la vida?

* * *

El lunes por la mañana ya estábamos centradas en nuestro trabajo, y por primera vez en silencio, como todos los demás. El lunes era un día mortal.

O todos bebían café fuerte para la resaca o para el sueño, algo común este día de la semana.

Escuchamos que llegaba el ascensor personal del jefe, y en seguida el sonido de sus caros zapatos resonó.

—Swan, a mi despacho— dijo al pasar por mi lado

Ruby me miró inquisitivamente, y yo también a ella.

Decidí seguirlo para evitar que comenzase a gritar y llamar la atención de los demás.

Gold se sentó en su gigantesca silla de cuero y señaló para que yo también tomara asiento.

Abrió su carpeta y sacó un sobre color pardo, cerró la carpeta y la guardó en el cajón.

—He recibido esto, Srta. Swan, y quería que lo viera y me dijera si es usted de verdad en estas fotografías— sacó el contenido del sobre y me lo dio.

En la foto salíamos Regina y yo, de manos dadas, caminando por el parque. Había unas tres fotos desde diferentes ángulos. Y algunas más del día en que fuimos a buscar a Henry al colegio, pero en especial del beso que Regina me había dado.

—¿Y, Srta. Swan? ¿Es usted?

—Sí

—¿Está teniendo una aventura con Regina Mills?

Le devolví las fotos y lo encaré

—No entiendo por qué le importan mis relaciones, Sr. Gold.

Frunció el ceño, sorprendido.

—Me lo tomaré como un sí. Si quiere un consejo de amigo, Srta. Swan, deje eso antes de que salga herida.

—¿Era solo eso lo que quería?

—Sí. Pensé que era más inteligente, Swan

—Yo también— dije sarcástica, y entendió que me refería a él y no a mí.

—Puede volver al trabajo.

¡Pero qué diablos!

¡Joder!

Regina me lo prometió, pero aún no me ha contado la relación de Gold con su familia.

Mi mente era un torbellino de pensamientos.

Acabé chocando en alguien cuando volvía a mi mesa.

—Disculpe

—No fue nada— dijo la mujer

La reconocí.

Era la misma que coqueteó conmigo en el bar durante el evento de la Fundación Mills.

—Yo te conozco

—Lilith Page— dijo su nombre para hacerme recordar —Hablamos brevemente hasta que la Srta. Mills te robó para un intercambio de salivas.

—¿Has sido tú quien has sacado aquellas fotos, verdad? Esas que Gold me acaba de enseñar.

Sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Necesitaba algo jugoso para conseguir este empleo, ya que tus fotos en la cobertura del evento quedaron magníficas para alguien que no tiene tal experiencia. Nada personal, Emma, solo instinto de supervivencia.

—Entonces es mejor que no te vea sacándome fotos con Regina, o la cosa no acabará bien para ti.

Se cruzó de brazos, sin borrar esa sonrisa burlona de sus labios.

—¿Me estás amenazando, Emma?

—Nada personal, Page, solo instinto de supervivencia.

Pasé por su lado chocando con su hombro a propósito, y seguí mi camino.


	25. Unstoppable

**Unstoppable**

Puse a mi mejor amiga al corriente de lo que había ocurrido, y sobre la nueva funcionaria oportunista de Up!

Teníamos que tener cuidado con aquella mujer, parecía ser ambiciosa, y eso podría hacerla peligrosa también.

Y puede que sea cosa de mi cabeza, pero esa Lilith Page parecía que me estaba observando a cada minuto. Fui a coger un café, y allí estaba ella, con aquella sonrisa burlona y un GUIÑO. ¡Eso mismo! ¡Guiñó! Aquel guiño de coqueteo, ¿sabéis? ¡Ese mismo! No sé a dónde quería llegar con eso. Fui a recoger unas copias, y allí estaba ella, y de nuevo el guiño.

—¡Ruby!— dije rabiosa al volver a mi silla —Esa Lilith Page es un problema — susurré

—¡No me digas! Como Regina recuerde su cara, estás perdida, rubia

Me quedé pensando en lo que había dicho.

A Regina le iban a saltar los cables, otra vez.

Estuve pensando en la mejor manera de contarle esto a Regina, pero ninguna de ellas me aseguraba una buena reacción de esa morena celosa.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, y había quedado con Regina para almorzar juntas en el restaurante de siempre. Ruby iba a comer más tarde porque Zelena aún estaba en una reunión, y la iba a esperar.

Salí del ascensor comprobando mi móvil, sin prestar atención al hall de recepción.

—¡Emma! ¡Emma! ¡Emma!

Reconocería la voz histérica de mi madre en cualquier sitio.

Me hacía señas desde la puerta del edificio y me recibió con un apretado abrazo.

—¡Estaba preocupada, Emma!— dijo Mary al deshacer el abrazo —Aunque Ruby me decía que estabas bien, no podía creerlo, necesitaba verlo con mis propios ojos.

—Estoy bien, Mary Margaret. Solo necesitaba olvidar todo lo ocurrido aquel día.

Su mirada se entristeció, pero movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Yo también lo habría necesitado— una pausa —¿Comemos juntas? Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos.

Genial.

¿Cómo iba librarme de mi madre?

Al final, ella estaba intentando arreglar las cosas, al contrario que mi padre.

—Mamá, Regina me está esperando

—¿Qué problema hay en que almuerce con vosotras?

—Tu marido no fue muy amable cuando nos vio juntas

Mary entrecerró los ojos.

—Papá, Emma, tu padre

Moví los hombros.

—Él mismo ha dicho que estoy muerta para él, así que ahora mismo esa etiqueta no me dice nada.

Mary me dio una palmada en el brazo.

—Deja de decir esas cosas. Y vamos a comer, y no, no voy a tratarla mal, lo prometo.

Seguramente si tuviera el otro brazo bien, me habría dado dos golpes, uno con cada brazo.

No pude avisar a Regina que Mary venia conmigo, no dejaba de parlotear y si cogiera el móvil, probablemente me lo tiraría al suelo histérica diciéndome que quería atención mientras hablaba.

Entramos en el restaurante, y juro que intenté hacerle señales a Regina de que teníamos compañía, pero no pareció entender muy bien mis caras y bocas.

Regina se puso de pie con una expresión de sorpresa estampada en la cara.

—Sra. Nolan, no sabía que vendría— dijo

—Sin formalidades, puede llamarme Mary, Srta. Mills

Buscó en mi mirada alguna ayuda y enseguida volvió su atención hacia mi madre.

—Puede llamarme Regina, Mary.

Saludé a Regina con un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Ah, por favor, Emma! Dale un beso como Dios manda a quien estaba aquí plantada esperándote, sé más educada.

Estaba tan sorprendida como Regina.

No reconocía a aquella mujer.

Ni siquiera con Elsa había exigido tal cosa.

Regina y yo nos dimos un beso corto, y nos sentamos, con Mary frente a nosotras.

Hicimos nuestros pedidos.

—¿Sabéis? Me gustaron vuestras miradas— Mary comenzó —Una mirada sentimental, ¿entendéis? Definitivamente, Regina, le puso el lazo a mi hija a la perfección, espero que también al contrario.

—Con certeza es recíproco—dijo Regina

—Menos mal, porque esos chupetones en Emma que casi están desapareciendo aún se pueden ver.

—¡Mamá!

Por primera vez vi a Regina ponerse roja.

Y se quedó completamente sin saber dónde meterse.

—No te preocupes, hija, solo tienes que decir que se debe a una presión arterial muy fuerte, y en muchos sitios

—¿Estás viendo Orange is the new black?— pregunté boquiabierta.

—Solo porque haya usado la excusa de Alex Vause no significa que la vea.

Regina me acompañó en la carcajada.

—Claro, porque todo el mundo conoce las disculpas de Alex Vause— dije

Mary decidió no fingir más y confesó que la veía y le encantaba la serie.

También dijo que su personaje favorito era Red, por ser una matrona rusa toda poderosa en la cárcel.

Mi madre consiguió sorprenderme.

Se portó de forma divertida y simpática, una versión completamente diferente a lo que creía que sería.

—Pago yo, chicas— dijo Mary cuando el camarero trajo la cuenta, pagando prontamente —Y Regina, quería disculparme por el modo en cómo mi marido la trató cuando se encontraron.

—Está todo bien, Mary

Mary movió la cabeza negando.

—No, Regina, no lo está. Se pasó mucho, y me siento avergonzada por ello. Quería pedirle que siguiera influyendo tan bien en Emma. He tardado en darme cuenta de que nunca había visto a mi hija tan feliz.

—Esté segura de que seguiré dándole lo mejor— Regina me miró con una sonrisa en su rostro, que inmediatamente devolví.

Mary se despidió de nosotras con un abrazo grupal.

—Creo que he sido aceptada, ¿no?

La miré.

—Sí, parece que sí. Perdóname por no avisarte, también fui pillada por sorpresa.

—Espero ganar muchos besos de recompensa.

—Ah, eso lo ganarás sin sombra de duda.

Junté mis labios a los de ella, en un beso dulce y cariñoso.

* * *

 **Alguien**

Nueva York estaba extrañamente tranquila hoy.

Pero seguro algo pasaría para alterar mi día, de eso no tenía dudas.

Estaba observando el bellísimo paisaje, tomando uno de mis mejores whisky.

Escuché un carraspeo, desvié mi mirada para centrarla en el autor del mismo.

—¿Sí, Jones?

Killian Jones, un tipo galanteador y que prestaba sus servicios como jefe de seguridad. Alto y dotado de unos ojos azules atrayentes, siempre bien vestido con trajes carísimos.

—Gold ha llamado, ha pedido que compruebe el contenido que ha mandado por correo electrónico— dijo y me acercó el portátil ya abierto y con la página de mi correo avisando de un nuevo mensaje.

Abrí el mensaje que contenía algunos documentos adjuntos.

Las fotos eran de Regina con una rubia, y en situación bien íntima.

Intenté mantener la naturalidad como si el contenido de las fotos no me hubiera impactado de lleno.

—¿Robin ya está esperando para hacer lo planeado?— pregunté sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

—Sí, Madame. Al igual que Lilith ya está vigilando a Gold y a la rubia.

Lo miré.

—¿Y qué ha descubierto de útil Lilith?

—Solo que la rubia y su papá no se hablan

Me quedé pensando.

—De momento no será necesario, pero quiero que consigas el contacto particular de su padre— asintió con la cabeza —¿Gold ya ha hecho lo que ordené?

—Dijo que mañana estaría hecho

—Genial. Pero avísame cuando Robin ya esté recibiendo a los invitados. Puede salir.

—Con permiso, Madame.


	26. How far I go

**How far I go**

 **Emma**

Noté cierta cercanía entre Lilith y Gold. Eso seguramente no era nada bueno.

Intenté formar en mi cabeza todo tipo de barbaridades que pudieran venir de aquellos dos, pero ninguna parecía correcta.

Regina tendría que contarme, no había otra manera. Habíamos quedado en que iba a cenar a su casa, así que sería el momento perfecto.

* * *

Henry me contó todas las novedades que había aprendido en la escuela y después de cenar, conseguimos convencer a Regina para que nos dejara jugar un rato a la play antes de que se fuera a la cama.

—Antes de jugar, necesito preguntar una cosa— dijo Henry captando toda nuestra atención

Se sentó frente a mí en el suelo y su mirada iba de Regina a mí.

—Pregunta, Henry— dijo Regina con mirada interrogativa.

—Tia Ruby y tía Zel son novias, ¿verdad?— su madre confirmó con un breve asentimiento de cabeza —Siempre están juntas y felices. Y vosotras también siempre estáis juntas y felices, ¿entonces sois novias?

Abrí la boca, sorprendida.

Busqué a Regina para ver qué decir.

Ella mantenía una expresión tranquila y risueña, que me dejó aún más sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Te puedes creer, Henry, que Emma aún no me ha pedido que sea su novia?

Henry me miró, intentando poner cara de enfadado, uniendo sus cejas, y llevándose las manos a la cintura.

—¡Regina!

—¡Emma!— Henry llamó mi atención al agarrar mi rostro —¿No te gusta mi madre?

¡Ay Dios mío!

De verdad, ¿cuántos años tenía este niño?

¡No parecía un crío!

—Claro que me gusta, chico

Se puso en pie, empujó a la madre para que se sentara con nosotros en el suelo.

—Listo, Emma. Puedes pedírselo, pero antes me lo tienes que pedir a mí

Regina aguantaba la risa, mientras yo no sabía dónde meter la cabeza.

Tomé aire.

—Henry, ¿me dejas ser la novia de tu madre?

Él se llevó la mano al mentón, poniendo expresión pensativa.

—¿La vas a cuidar bien?— preguntó

Fruncí el ceño.

¡Maldita vida! ¡Qué chico sorprendente!

—La voy a cuidar más que a mí misma

—¿Lo juras?— extendió el dedo meñique en mi dirección

Extendí el mío y lo enlacé al de él.

—Lo juro de dedito, chico

Soltamos nuestros dedos.

Y una sonrisa enorme surgió en su rostro.

—Ahora puedes pedirlo

Miré a Regina que intentaba mantener una expresión neutra, pero Henry conseguía derribar sus barreras.

—¡Venga, Emma!— me metió prisa Henry

—¿Aceptas ser mi novia, Regina?

—¡Menos mal que me lo has pedido, Emma!— dijo ella divertida, disfrutando de lo avergonzada que yo estaba —Y claro que sí

Nos quedamos como dos tontas enamoradas.

Sonriendo la una a la otra.

—¡Hey!— Henry gritó llamando nuestra atención —Tenéis que besaros para que la petición valga.

—¿De dónde sacas todo eso, chico?— pregunté de nuevo sorprendida.

—¡Venga, rápido!

Regina agarró mi rostro y rozó nuestros labios, en un suave beso.

Mi sonrisa apareció automáticamente cuando de nuevo nos miramos.

—¿Ahora sí vale?— preguntó Regina

—¡Sí!— él celebró

—Bueno, entonces me quedo en tu cama viéndoos jugar, ¿ok?

Agarré su mano impidiendo que se levantara.

—Nada de eso, se quedas aquí conmigo— la arrastré para que se sentara entre mis piernas, la envolví con mis brazos y descansé mi cabeza sobre la de ella —Listo, chico, podemos empezar.

Henry nos brindó una sonrisa enorme a las dos y después se centró en el juego.

No sabía cómo describir aquel momento.

Tenerla en mis brazos, con la aceptación de su hijo…Su maravilloso perfume impregnándose en mí…Lo cómoda que ella estaba en mis brazos, haciéndome más feliz todavía.

Funcionábamos en perfecta sincronía.

Nos reíamos los tres, celebrábamos juntos…

Bajo ninguna circunstancia podría ya vivir sin ellos.

Eran parte de mí.

Henry no tardó en quedarse dormido y juntas lo metimos en la cama.

Caminamos en silencio por el pasillo, ella me agarró de la mano haciendo que la mirara.

—Mi cuarto queda acá, Emma— me dijo arrastrándome

—Regina…

—Quédate conmigo, Emma

¡Cómo si fuera fácil negarle algo a esa mujer maravillosa!

Cerró la puerta de su habitación con llave, pasó sus brazos por mi cuello, acercando nuestros rostros.

—En realidad, quería hablar sobre Gold.

Regina hizo una mueca.

—Por favor, Emma, vamos a aprovechar nuestro momento y después hablamos de eso.

—Habías prometido contarme

Resopló y se apartó de mí.

Se quitó la blusa lentamente, la tiró al suelo e hizo lo mismo con la falda.

¡Qué se joda Gold!

¿Cómo resistirse a una mujer como esta desnudándose delante de mí?

Impidió que me desvistiera, comenzando ella misma a quitarme la blusa lentamente; después de tirarla junto a la suya, deslizó despacio sus manos por mis pechos aún cubiertos por el sujetador, bajó hasta los vaqueros, que rápidamente desabrochó.

Los fue deslizando hasta el suelo, pasando sus manos por mis curvas.

Continuó con sus manos puestas en mí, subió de nuevo lentamente, dejando besos entre un muslo y el otro; se detuvo en mis bragas, y comenzó a besarme sobre la tela, provocando que aguantara la respiración ante la agradable sensación que me estaba ofreciendo. Volvió a subir sus besos, yendo hacia mi cuello y mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciendo crecer mis ganas de tenerla.

Me dio un corto beso en los labios y se colocó detrás de mí.

Desabrochó mi sujetador y lo hizo deslizar por mis brazos hasta el suelo.

Pegó su cuerpo al mío, deslizando lentamente sus manos por mi abdomen, como si estuviera explorando lo que era de ella…Entonces subió y capturó mis pechos y los acarició suavemente. Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos para disfrutar de aquel toque. No tardó en comenzar a mordisquear mi cuello, y hacer que gimiera bajito con sus caricias que poco a poco se acrecentaban.

Una de sus manos comenzó a descender lentamente, se detuvo en mi intimidad aún cubierta, y me tocó incansablemente sobre la tela, alterando aún más mi respiración. Incliné mi trasero hacia atrás, haciendo que su vagina aún cubierta también se rozara conmigo, y también su respiración alterada se unió a la mía. Noté cómo invadía mis bragas y deslizaba fácilmente su dedo en mi interior debido al estado en que ya estaba. No pude aguantar y gemí alto. Regina aumentó el ritmo de las estocadas mientras su otra mano aún me volvía loca en uno de mis pechos. Fue suficiente con que colocara otro dedo, mi cuerpo respondió alcanzando el clímax.

Retiró sus dedos lentamente y me condujo a la cama, mientras deslizaba su lengua por esos mismos dedos que habían estado en mí, saboreándolos. Eso solo sirvió para excitarme más.

En cuento me senté en la cama, Regina se arrodilló delante de mí, me quitó finalmente las bragas, separó mis piernas y colocó sus labios en mi vagina, como si estuviera probando el resultado que había causado en mí segundos antes.

Apoyé mi cuerpo en sus brazos, admirando a aquella mujer que me causaba tantas cosas buenas de una sola vez.

Su lengua me torturaba cada vez que jugueteaba lentamente en mi zona más sensible. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente, y sabía que de nuevo me llevaría a un orgasmo. Deslizó dos dedos de una vez, provocando que mi cuerpo se arqueara, y como si quisiera torturarme, lo estaba haciendo lo más lento posible.

—Re-gina— dije con dificultad —Por…favor

—¿Por favor, Emma?— murmuró ella cuando hizo una pausa en lo que hacía, volviendo a ello después de haber hablado.

—¡Más rápido! Casi estoy…

Me tragué mis palabras cuando ella rápidamente atendió mi petición, aumentando la velocidad y provocándome aún más delirio.

Enseguida alcancé el clímax, y Regina se tomó el tiempo para saborear el efecto antes de subir hasta mis labios y besarme, compartiendo mi sabor. Nuestras lenguas jugaban una con otra, y detuvo el beso.

—Aún no he acabado contigo, Swan. Vamos a ponernos más en el centro de la cama— susurró Regina en mi oído, y obediente como siempre, así lo hice.

Se sentó en mi regazo, enlazando sus brazos a mi cuello, y nuestras intimidades rozándose lentamente, provocándonos gemidos mientras nos besábamos. Pasé los brazos alrededor de su cintura, pegando más su cuerpo al mío.

Regina comenzó a moverse de aquella manera tentadora, rozando nuestras vaginas. Mi mirada se ancló en la de ella, y viceversa. Ella esbozaba una sonrisa sarcástica al percibir el efecto que causaba en mí. Deslicé mi mano hasta ella, palpando hasta encontrar su parte sensible, que estaba tan lista como la mía; aumentó la intensidad del movimiento y aproveché para introducir un dedo en su interior, causándole un alto gemido. Sin disminuir el ritmo, no tardé en sentir su interior apretarme, sellamos nuestros labios cuando alcanzamos juntas el orgasmo, ahogando nuestros gemidos en la boca de la otra.


	27. Take me to church

**Take me to church**

 **Regina**

Almorzar con la madre de Emma fue una gran sorpresa, y juro que pensé que iba a ser apedreada al igual que pasó con su padre. Pero fue muy agradable, Mary se mostró divertida de comienzo a fin, y por lo que entendí entre las dos, estaba intentando arreglar algo que debía haber pasado. Y por lo poco que conozco a Emma, se quedó muy feliz ante el comportamiento de su madre. También sabía que aún no estaba todo resuelto con David, tanto Mary como Emma evitaban tocar el tema, y no les quitaba razón a ninguna.

Emma iba a cenar en casa hoy, y mi mente no pensaba en otra cosa a no ser en la idea de que ella fuera mía y yo suya. No era porque el sexo fuera bueno, no, en realidad es maravilloso. Creo que lo que sentíamos la una por la otra lo hacía todo mucho mejor. Todo eso me hacia imaginar cómo sería si pasáramos una semana entera las dos solas. ¡Dios mío! Me volvería loca, sin lugar a dudas.

Henry nos sorprendió cuando nos preguntó si éramos novias o no.

La verdad es que nunca habíamos hablado de ponerle una etiqueta a lo que teníamos, solo que la idea de ser novia de Emma y poder decirle a cualquiera que era mía volvía todo aún mejor.

Me divertí echándole la culpa a Emma de no haberme pedido todavía que fuera su novia. Se sintió muy avergonzada y no sabía qué hacer, y eso a mis ojos la volvía más atractiva. Henry la obligó a pedirle permiso a él para poder salir conmigo y después le hizo jurar de dedito que iba a cuidar muy bien de mí. Las palabras de Emma se repetían en mi cabeza y consolaban mi corazón de una manera que solo ella podía hacer. «Voy a cuidar de ella más que de mí misma» Creo que Emma siempre ha sido así, siempre se ha preocupado más de los demás que de ella misma, y el ejemplo claro es toda la situación que ha involucrado a sus padres y hermano. Esa forma de ser de ella me encantaba.

¿Y saben lo que aún me gustaba más? El modo en que cuidaba a Henry, la sinceridad en su mirada, se notaba que no estaba esforzándose por tratarlo bien, de verdad quería a mi hijo al igual que él la adoraba.

Yo me derretía completamente cada vez que la observaba metiéndolo en la cama.

En otras palabras, parecía que fuera de cristal y tuviera miedo de romperlo, se tomaba todo el cuidado del mundo para acomodarlo en su cama, lo arropaba hasta los hombros, y acariciaba su pelo antes de darle el beso de buenas noches.

Como diría Zelena y Ruby, cierra la boca Regina, y deja de babear.

No había nadie en el mundo mejor para ser mi novia.

Mi novia, no suena nada mal.

Emma es mía.

Oficialmente e incluso con la bendición de Henry.

* * *

No iba a dejarla marchar.

La quería aquí.

Nos encerramos en mi cuarto, y aunque insistía en hablar de Gold, la provoqué en su justa medida para que eso no estropease nuestra diversión.

Emma me dejó dominarla, haciendo que explotara de deseo.

En nuestra primera vez, pensé que iba a romperme de tantas veces como hizo que alcanzara el clímax. Emma de verdad sabía cómo enloquecer a una mujer, mi cuerpo deliraba solo sintiendo su toque, mi mente se imaginaba miles de posiciones eróticas con solo observar ese cuerpo deliciosamente trabajado. Ahora es mío, cada resquicio de sus músculos bien definidos, y aquella hábil lengua…¡Todo mío!

¡Mi Emma Swan!

¡Solo mía!

* * *

Nos rendimos al sueño, ya era bastante tarde.

Nuestros cuerpos sudados y jadeantes.

Desearía pasar todas mis noches como esta.

* * *

Estaba soñando con Emma, su lengua me torturaba deslizándose lentamente por mi vagina, y un dedo jugueteando en mi entrada.

Abrí los ojos cuando me faltó el aire, y me encontré con la realidad no con el sueño. Emma me miró sarcástica, y aumentó la velocidad de su toque. Me mordí el labio para contener el gemido, mi cuerpo se arqueó automáticamente para profundizar el contacto, y deslizó su dedo en mi interior, con estocadas a veces rápidas, a veces lentas. No tardé en regalarle un orgasmo, ella sacó su dedo, se lo lamió y enseguida "limpió" con su lengua toda la extensión de mi vagina. Y subió lentamente, dejando besos y mordiscos por mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a mis labios y besarlos suavemente.

—Buenos días, novia— dijo con aquella hermosa sonrisa de hoyuelos

Le di un piquito, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Muy buenos días, novia. ¿Sabes que podría desear ser despertada así todos los días?

Emma rio.

—Sería un honor realizar ese deseo, mi Reina

La atraje hacia mí para que nuestros labios volvieran a tocarse, nuestras lenguas explorando la boca de la otra.

—¿Nos dormimos muy tarde o tú has madrugado, Emma?— pregunté cuando interrumpí el beso

—Aún es bastante temprano, pero si queremos darnos un baño juntas y hablar de aquello que me hiciste olvidar anoche con sobornos, es mejor que nos levantemos.

—No te soborné, Swan

—Ah, sí me sobornaste. Sabes que no puedo resistirme a ti y lo usaste en contra de mi salud mental, Regina— se levantó y extendió su mano hacia mí —Ven. Vamos a tomar un baño.

Intenté traerla de nuevo a la cama, pero necesitaría tres Reginas más para poder hacer eso.

Nos reímos y me levanté sin resistirme.

Nuestros baños nunca eran solo un baño.

Eran una sesión de fabuloso sexo.

Y ya hablando en serio, me voy a malacostumbrar.

Nos pusimos el albornoz y después nos sentamos en la cama, mirándonos la una a la otra.

—¿Entonces? ¿Puedes explicarme la manía que Gold os tiene?

Ya no había manera de huir.

Le había prometido a Emma que se lo contaría, y es lo que tenía que hacer.

—Todo comenzó por causa de mi madre, mi padre no le dejó nada en su testamento, nos lo dejó todo a mi hermana y a mí. Ella empezó a tener una aventura con Gold en la época en la que él poseía el 100% de las acciones de Up! Pero mi madre no estaba para nada interesada en él, solo en su dinero. No sé cómo mi madre lo consiguió, pero es poseedora del 55% de Up!, y cuando consiguió esto, desapareció. Un día contraté a detectives para que la localizaran, pero me entregaron un certificado de defunción, pero más falso que el interés de ella en Gold. No sé cómo lo hizo, ni sé qué nombre tiene hoy en día, pero sigue siendo la mayor accionista— una pausa— Gold levantó aquello solo, y que alguien le haya hecho esa jugarreta no es algo fácil de digerir. Desde ese momento comenzó a odiarnos a Zelena y a mí. Seguro que tiene más trapos sucios, pero mi hermana solo me contó esto.

Emma se quedó pensativa.

—Ayer me llamó a su despacho y me enseñó unas fotos de nosotras juntas— dijo ella — No voy a mentirte, Regina, pero me preguntó si era verdad y cuando le dije que sí, me dijo que iba a salir herida.

¡Qué tipo más desgraciado!

—Emma, yo…

—No me tomo en serio nada de lo que él diga. Siempre voy a creer en ti. Puedes estar tranquila.

Le di un casto beso en los labios.

—¿Y por qué creo que hay algo más que contar?

—¿Te acuerdas de la noche del evento de caridad que hicisteis?— dije que sí con la cabeza —Había una mujer hablando conmigo en el bar cuando tú apareciste. Y ella sabía mi nombre, cómo no lo sé, pero ahora Gold la ha contratado y según ella por haberle entregado nuestras fotografías.

—¿Qué están tramando esos dos? ¿Y sigue ella tirándose encima de ti?

—Sí

Resoplé

—Voy a descubrir lo que están tramando— dije.

O no me llamo Regina Mills.


	28. Royals

**Royals**

 **Emma**

Me puse a pensar e intentar ligar los hechos y ver qué escondía realmente Gold.

El hecho de odiar tan amargamente a las Mills no podía deberse solo a que Cora le hubiese pasado por encima.

Llegué a Up! inmersa en mis pensamientos mientras mi cerebro trazaba el camino ya conocido hacia el ascensor.

Alguien detuvo la puerta y entró enseguida.

Era Lilith.

Se recolocó su cabello y su postura, parándose a mi lado.

—Buenos días, Emma

—Buenos días— le respondí cogiendo mi móvil e intentando prestar atención al aparato.

El ascensor comenzó a moverse.

Lilith inhaló exageradamente.

—¡Qué buen perfume, Emma! ¿Cómo se llama?

La miré y moví los hombros.

—No sé, me puse el de Regina, pero si de verdad estás interesada en el nombre del perfume, le puedo preguntar a ella.

Resopló cuando acabé de hablar.

—¿Estáis tan íntimas hasta ese punto?

—Es lo que sucede cuando estás saliendo con alguien, ¿no? Creo que hace cuatro días que no sé lo que es dormir en mi cama.

Lilith se puso seria, pero no apartó su atención de mí.

—¡Quién diría que Regina Mills iba a ondear por ahí la bandera arcoíris!— finalmente dijo algo —Debes ser la primera mujer con quien se va a la cama. ¿No tienes miedo de que recaiga en la heterosexualidad? A fin de cuentas, tú no tienes lo que ella siempre prefirió, y de la nada, ahora ella dice que ya no le gusta aquello.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir?

—Que durante años fuiste engañada. Elsa, ¿verdad? No eres muy buena en deducir cuando alguien te está engañando.

La encaré.

—¿Cómo sabes lo de Elsa?

—Sé todo sobre ti. Y cuando digo todo, incluyo a Neal— dijo y salió

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que las puertas del ascensor ya estaban abiertas y que me había quedado paralizada como una idiota.

¿Cómo sabía todo eso de mí?

¿Cómo sabía lo que había pasado con Elsa?

¿Cómo sabía lo de Neal?

Sus palabras parecían un disco de vinilo roto que se quedaba repitiéndose y resonando en mi cabeza.

Todo lo que había dicho de Regina, de mi vida, de mi hermano…¡Ah, mierda!

Lilith sonreía mientras bebía su café junto a la fotocopiadora. ¡Maldita! Sabía que sus palabras me estaban atormentando.

Intenté fingir lo máximo que pude hasta llegar a mi rincón con Ruby, que ya estaba allí, controlándose para no darle unos buenos golpes a su ordenador porque no se encendía.

—¿Debo decirte buenos días?— pregunté al sentarme

—¡Buenos días, Emma! ¡Es este maldito ordenador que simplemente ha muerto!— dio un golpe en el monitor y se cruzó de brazos, resoplando —Vamos a hablar de cosas buenas, ¿cómo está yendo tu luna de miel con Regina?

Comencé a reír y ella me siguió.

—Luna de miel es algo exagerado— dije y ella concordó —Pero todo está perfecto entre nosotras

—Pero ha pasado algo, ¿qué ha sido? Tienes cara de haber escuchado algo que no te ha gustado

Le conté la conversación nada agradable con Lilith.

Ruby, automáticamente, miró hacia donde estaba la bruja, que nos saludó como si supiera que hablábamos de ella.

—¡Tipeja desagradable!— mi mejor amiga dijo y yo estuve de acuerdo —Pero ven acá, no te habrás tomado en serio lo que dijo sobre Regina, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no, Ruby. No hay la menor posibilidad de que consiga enfrentarme a Regina o meter mierda en mi cabeza. Solo querría saber cómo sabe tanto de mi vida, sobre Regina y sobre Neal. Admito que me ha dejado con la mosca tras la oreja.

Ruby se cruzó de brazos y se quedó pensativa.

—Emma, no me está gustando nada esto

—A mí tampoco. Pero no sé por dónde comenzar a investigar.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio.

Estábamos pensando tanto que si la abuela de Ruby nos viese, diría que de nuestras cabezas salía humo.

—Una noche que Zel se quedó en casa, se puso hablar en sueños, tenía una pesadilla, y le repetía varias veces a su madre que no me hiciera daño.

—Regina me dijo que Zelena no le había contado todo sobre su madre.

Ruby me asustó cuando descruzó sus brazos y apretó mis manos de la nada.

—Emma, ¿y si nuestra suegra es una asesina en serie?

No me contuve y me eché a reír.

Realmente ella tenía miedo, y empezó a darme palmadas para que dejara de reírme.

—¡Ay! ¡Para!— dije, frotándome el sitio donde me había golpeado.

—¡Hablo en serio, Emma!

—No es una asesina en serie, Ruby. Debe ser una lunática obsesiva queriendo controlar la vida de las hijas, pero nada más.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, pensativas.

E intenté aguantarme para no reírme de la cara de preocupación de Ruby.

—Swan— Gold llamó nuestra atención

—¡Qué bien que esté aquí, Gold! ¡Esta mierda no quiere encenderse!— dijo Ruby intentando inútilmente encender la máquina.

—Voy a avisar al personal para que arreglen esos pequeños defectos, Srta. Wolf, mientras puede usar el de Emma.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Y yo qué haré?— pregunté

Gold fingió una expresión de sorpresa.

—¿No le dije del curso que haría?— moví la cabeza en negación —Bueno, hará ese curso en representación de Up! en Nueva York, su vuelo y su estancia correrán a mi cargo, a la de la firma, quiero decir.

Ruby me miró boquiabierta, al igual que lo estaba yo.

—¿Y cuándo es eso?

Él miró su reloj.

—Su vuelo sale al mediodía, puede marcharse, está libre para ir a hacer las maletas, y no se preocupe, el curso termina el sábado. ¿Alguna pregunta más, Swan?

—¿Qué tal haberme preguntado si yo quería ir a ese curso?

Gold esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica.

—Soy el jefe, yo digo quién tiene que hacerlo y quién no. Ahora, si necesita un incentivo, ¿no querrá que su amiga tenga que buscarse otro empleo, verdad?

Miré para Ruby incrédula, y ella mantenía la misma cara de antes.

—Es es ridículo, Gold

—No me importa, Emma— Ruby captó mi atención

Yo sabía que era mentira, Ruby amaba su trabajo, lo amaba más que yo.

Moví la cabeza negativamente, estaba muy enfada por el hecho de que a él le importara poco la presencia de ella en la conversación o por haber dejado claro que le daba igual si era una buena trabajadora o no.

—A mí sí me importa, Ruby. Iré a esa mierda, bueno, ¿y ese curso de qué es?

Gold esbozó una sonrisa.

—Fotografía. Me aconsejaron que la inscribiera en el curso, ya que tiene talento en eso sin tener formación.

—Deje que adivine— dije sarcásticamente —¿Lilith?

—Exactamente— sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo y me la dio —En este número me encontrara a cualquier hora. Cuando desembarque, habrá alguien esperándola con una placa con su nombre, él se llama Robin. La llevará la hotel donde estará hospedada y le mostrara cómo llegar al lugar donde tendrá lugar el curso. ¿Alguna duda?— dije que no— Bien. Haga buen provecho, Swan

Lo fusilé con la mirada mientras se alejaba.

¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?

Ruby intentó tranquilizarme, pero sin éxito, quería estrangular a Gold, y borrarle aquella sonrisa entrometida y sus aires autoritarios.


	29. Heathnes

**Heathnes**

Cuando llegué a mi apartamento, llamé a mi madre y la avisé de mi viaje de última hora. Juro que no sé si mi madre ha perdido algunos tornillos o si realmente veía algo bueno en Gold, porque creyó que su acto era una oportunidad para que mi carrera prosperara.

Abrí la maleta y empecé a separar la ropa que iba a llevar.

Fui sacada de mi transe cuando el timbre sonó, interrumpiendo mi "preparación"

Corrí a abrir.

Regina estaba ahí, con cara de pocos amigos lo que dejaba perfectamente visible su cicatriz.

—¿Me ibas avisar cuando estuvieras de camino al aeropuerto o ya en Nueva York?— preguntó pasando por mi lado y entrando, como de costumbre.

—Te iba a llamar ahora mismo, Regina. He acabado de hablar con mi madre hace pocos minutos. ¿Cómo te has enterado?

—Llamé a Ruby cuando en tu teléfono solo salía el contestador.

Ella me siguió hasta el cuarto y me ayudó en silencio a poner la ropa en la maleta.

Sabía que Regina se estaba aguantando para no bombardearme con preguntas, o incluso para no insultar a Gold. Se estaba mordiendo la lengua.

—Ruby le dijo a Zel que Gold amenazó con echarla si tú no ibas— afirmé con la cabeza en silencio —Sabes muy bien que mi hermana y yo podemos conseguiros trabajos mucho mejores que tener a Gold como jefe.

—¿Trabajar para vosotras?— dijo que sí con la cabeza —Iba a ser muy divertido ver a tus trabajadores cuchicheando sobre el hecho de conseguir los puestos solo porque nos acostamos con las jefas.

Regina se cruzó de brazos y su oscura mirada se posó en mí.

—¡Discúlpame, Regina, pero es la verdad!

—¿Y desde cuándo eso es peor que las amenazas e intromisiones de Gold?

Balanceé mis hombros y centré mi atención en la ropa que estaba doblando.

Regina desistió de su postura rígida, y volvió a ayudarme.

—Querría ir contigo, pero no he encontrado una niñera que pueda quedarse con Henry así tan de última hora.

—Hey, nada de eso, tienes que quedarte y cuidar de Henry. No me perdonaría si le ocurriese algo y tú estás conmigo por culpa de este curso idiota. Pasará rápido, vamos a hablar todos los días.

Regina movió la cabeza asintiendo.

—¿Por qué siento que él nos quiere separadas?— preguntó llamando mi atención

Ella estaba preocupada.

Ya no podía esconderlo más.

Dejé la ropa de lado y fui a consolarla con un abrazo que enseguida me devolvió.

—No será fácil conseguir eso. Y unos días lejos de ti no hará que nos separemos— dije sin soltarla

Intenté tranquilizar a Regina lo máximo que pude.

Por un lado, me había hecho feliz su miedo por si conseguían separarnos, y por otro, me había preocupado por lo que podría pasar en Nueva York.

Terminó de ayudarme con la maleta y me llevó al aeropuerto cuando llegó la hora.

No fue fácil despedirme de ella, me encantaría estar todo el día a su lado, jamás me cansaría.

Tomar un vuelo a Nueva York me ahorraba cuatro horas de coche. Al menos no tenía que gastarme un dineral en hacer todo este trámite. Y teniendo mi playlist, compañía a todas horas, mi humor no decaería.

En el desembarque, divisé al tipo que Gold me había dicho, agarrando un cartel con mi nombre. De cabellos castaño claro, barba bien hecha y ojos claros. Alto y fuerte, con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro como si fuera el último bombón de la caja.

—Un placer, Emma Swan. Soy Robin Locksley— extendió la mano para saludarme y así lo hice por educación —Acompáñeme, por favor

Mantuve mi boca cerrado durante todo el viaje hasta el hotel.

Robin debe haber notado que no me había caído bien y ni siquiera intentó mantener una conversación mientras conducía.

El coche se detuvo frente a un lujoso hotel, demasiado para mi gusto.

Debía tener unas quince plantas, era todo de espejos y se parecía a un rascacielos.

Mi mirada observó todo mientras seguía a Robin al interior del edificio.

La recepción era absurdamente grande, bañada en colores rojo y dorado, seguritas y otros trabajadores en sus puestos vestidos con uniforme.

Cogimos el ascensor, y nos detuvimos en el quinto piso, y nos dirigimos a la primera puerta a la derecha.

Robin pasó una tarjeta magnética y la puerta se abrió enseguida.

—Siéntase en casa, Swan— dijo metiendo mi maleta.

—Gracias— dije, amable

Robin me entregó la tarjeta.

—Gold me pidió que le dijera que iba a compartir el cuarto con otra alumna del curso. Ella aún no ha llegado, pero no debe tardar— una pausa —Vengo a buscarlas a las cinco.

Lo observé entrando en el ascensor y desapareciendo de mi vista.

La habitación del hotel no era solo una habitación, tenía sala, cocina y una sala de juegos. Sin sombra de duda era mayor que mi apartamento.

¿Cuán caro era todo? Ni sé.

Los muebles eran todos blancos, la televisión era enorme y el cuarto de baño tenía una enorme bañera con hidromasaje. Solo había un cuarto, pero con dos camas individuales.

Dejé mi maleta sobre la cama escogida y volví a la sala, tirándome sobre el sofá que era mucho más cómodo que todos en los que ya me había sentado.

Le mandé un mensaje a Ruby diciéndole que ya había llegado y después uno a mi madre respondiéndole al que ella me había mandado preguntándome si había llegado bien.

Usé el marcado rápido y llamé a Regina que atendió al segundo toque.

—Pensé que no llamarías nunca— refunfuñó

—¡Cuánto drama, Regina!— dije sin contenerme de sonreír —Te puedes creer que Gold ha reservado en un hotel una habitación completa, es mayor que mi apartamento, tiene hasta una sala de juegos.

—Mi salón es mayor que tu apartamento, Swan

—Graciosa, muy graciosa, Srta. Mills. Perdóname si con mis ahorros y los de Ruby solo pudimos encontrar aquel

La risa de Regina al otro lado de la línea hizo que mi corazón se acelerase como loco y que mi vello se erizara.

—Es una broma, Emma, y me siento más cómoda en tu minúsculo apartamento que en mi propia casa.

—La verdad es que amas mi compañía, Regina, así que cualquier sitio será cómodo si estoy yo.

De nuevo la risa de Regina me colmó por entero.

—Te estás volviendo demasiado convencida, Swan

—¿Es mentira?

—No, no lo es. Ya te echo de menos, Emma

Conseguía que me derritiera por completo.

—Yo también, Regina, yo también

—¿Podemos hacer una videollamada más tarde? Henry se ha enfadado mucho porque no te despediste de él.

—Hecho. Espero que acepte mis disculpas.

—Te adora, Emma, claro que las aceptará

Sonó el timbre.

—Creo que la persona con la que voy a compartir esto ha llegado.

—¿Con quién vas a compartir?

—No lo sé. Bueno, me tengo que ir, nos hablamos después, ¿ok?

—Ok. Hasta luego

Colgamos.

Sabía que a Regina no le había gustado el hecho de que alguien compartiera la habitación conmigo. Y ni quería imaginar qué cara tendría.

Me levanté y corrí hacia la puerta.

Era una mujer de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos claros, con una sonrisa simpática en los labios.

—Hola, soy Belle, la persona con la que compartirás el espacio. Tengo la tarjeta de la puerta, pero creí mejor tocar y no asustarte.

—Un placer, Belle— dije y me aparté para que pudiera entrar —Muy amable, probablemente sí me habría asustado.

Belle entró arrastrando su maleta y se giró hacia mí.

—¿Eres Emma Swan, no?— dije que sí con la cabeza —Soy Belle Frech, pero si Regina pregunta, dile Belle Gold, por favor— fruncí el ceño confusa —Si ella supiera dónde estoy, vendría inmediatamente para acá

—¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Belle tomó aire

—Estoy aquí para alertarte sobre Cora Mills. Soy la ex de Zelena. Estaba embarazada cuando comencé a ser perseguida y amenazada, tuve que arrancar y despedazar el corazón de Zelena para poder tener a nuestra hija.

Me quedé en el sitio, sin poder moverme ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

¿Qué historia era esa?

—No entiendo nada

—Te lo voy a explicar, Emma. Solo confía en mí.


	30. Secrets

**Secrets**

Estaba completamente confusa.

Había acabado de conocer a esa mujer, y toda la información que estaba soltando sobre mí no tenía sentido alguno.

Aunque es cierto que no sé casi nada de la vida de Zelena, así que no sabría cómo unir los puntos.

Belle sacó su portátil de la maleta y se sentó en el sofá.

Seguí de pie, sin moverme, con los brazos cruzados.

Me quedé observando lo atenta que estaba ella, no parecía de las que mentían.

Colocó el portátil sobre la mesita de cristal y giró la pantalla hacia mí.

Había una imagen de una mujer de mediana edad, con cabellos castaños y una fisonomía que recordaba a las hermanas Mills. Se vestía impecablemente y junto a ella, estaban Lilith, Robin, Gold y otro tipo que no conocía.

—Esta es Cora Mills, hoy Cora Hershey. Se cambió el apellido para que algunas acusaciones contra Cora Mills fueran archivadas al pensar que estaba muerta— seguí en silencio y ella siguió con su explicación —Bien, comenzaré explicando en qué momento Gold entró en todo esto— una pausa —Gold estaba casado, y su esposa esperaba un bebé, debía estar en las ocho semanas cuando Cora mandó sabotear su coche. Ella solo debía perder el bebé, pero el accidente costó la vida de los dos. Antes, Cora la había obligado a pasar todas las acciones a su nombre o se las arreglaría para que no tuviera al niño—se acomodó en el sofá—Todo comenzó después de que se enteró del contenido del testamento del padre de Regina y Zelena, que no le dejó nada a ella, ni siquiera una de las mansiones. Zelena siempre creyó que su madre y Gold tenían una aventura, y por eso ella se aprovechó de él, pero la verdad es que Gold solo descubrió que las acciones ya no le pertenecían a su esposa después de ayudar a Cora a encontrar a alguien que le proporcionara un certificado de fallecimiento falso, porque quería estar lejos de las hijas y no ser encontrada.

Me senté en el otro sofá sin apartar mi atención de ella.

—¿Y fue Gold el que te ha contado todo esto?

—Sí—respondió asintiendo con la cabeza —Si él no la hubiera ayudado con el falso certificado de fallecimiento, tendría pruebas suficientes para poner a Cora en la cárcel. Pero se enteró demasiado tarde de la relación de ella en el accidente de su esposa. Se arrepiente todos los días.

—¿Y odia a Regina y Zelena por lo que su madre hizo?

Belle resopló.

—Al comienzo, quería matar a las dos para que Cora sintiera lo que él sintió, pero no pudo, no es un asesino, Emma. Es una buena persona que ha visto destruido su corazón, y consiguió controlarse solo para no hacer algo de lo que no habría vuelta atrás.

—¿Y tú te casaste con él?

Belle se calló unos minutos.

Parecía que lo que fuera a decir le hiciera más daño aún.

—Gold se mantiene al lado de Cora para poder conseguir pruebas de algún desliz que pudiera cometer. Conoce todos sus planes, pero no puede interferir o sospechará de él— tragó saliva y suspiró —Cuando Cora supo que Zelena y yo estábamos intentado formar una familia, mandó a uno de sus secuaces para que me vigilaran, Killian Jones, el tipo de la foto, al que creo que no has tenido el disgusto aún de conocer. Tiempo después también apareció Lilith Page como recepcionista de la clínica de fertilización. Uno y otro siempre me seguían y me decían que me apartara de Zelena— hizo una pausa —Conocí a Robert Gold en una librería, yo estaba tan nerviosa que me desahogué con un completo extraño, y por ironía del destino, era la persona adecuada para que me escuchara. Gold consiguió convencer a Cora de que él me apartaría de Zelena, y que yo misma terminaría la relación con su hija. En caso de que yo no estuviera de acuerdo, Cora se las apañaría para que yo perdiera a mi hija— se secó las lágrimas que se escapaba—Tuve que estar de acuerdo. Le dije cosas terribles a Zelena, le dije que había tomado pastillas para perder a nuestro bebé, le dije que ella nunca sería una buena madre y que mucho menos quería tener un futuro con ella. Acabé con Zelena, Emma, la única persona que me amaba, para proteger a nuestra hija de aquel monstruo— sus ojos se cerraron intentando controlar otra crisis de llanto—Cora no se detuvo ahí, siguió manteniendo a Killian detrás de mí, hasta que un día él me atrapó por la fuerza, pero Gold me salvó de aquel desgraciado. La única manera que había de estar libre de sus secuaces era casándome con Gold, haciendo desaparecer mi apellido para siempre.

Creo que ahora mismo yo he de tener la misma expresión de Ruby.

Cora Mills estaba loca.

El diablo en persona.

Quizás «Cobra Mills» le pegara más

—¿Y no te estás arriesgando viniendo aquí y contándome esto?

Belle me dio una corta sonrisa.

—No. Vengo en calidad de espía de Gold, eso es lo que piensa Cora. Infelizmente voy a tener que sacar algunas fotos tuyas cuando estés hablando con Regina por teléfono, o ella pensará que estoy de tu lado. Y desde ya te pido disculpas, porque cuando estemos en la calle no podemos ser simpáticas la una con la otra. Tendrás que parecer aburrida en todo momento.

Tenía que digerir todo aquello.

Mi cabeza parecía estar dando vueltas.

—Puedes hacerme preguntas, Emma. Sé que tienes varias.

La miré.

—¿Qué va a hacer ella conmigo? Yo no estoy en la misma situación en la que estabas tú.

—No lo sé. Gold me prometió que iba a intentar descubrirlo, pero como trabajas para él, ella no quiso envolverlo en esto.

Me restregué el rostro e inhalé con fuerza.

—Zelena está saliendo con mi mejor amiga. ¿También ella está amenazada?

Belle sintió algo de incomodidad al escuchar "salir", pero intentó no parecer afectada.

—Aún no. De momento solo tú— una pausa —¿Regina te contó que su marido falleció en un accidente de coche?— dije que sí con la cabeza —Cora descubrió que él tenía una amante, el resultado ya lo conoces.

Me levanté y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro.

Esto es una locura.

Una completa locura.

—No quiere ver a sus hijas felices, ¿es eso?

—Cree que todos son unos aprovechados como ella. Dice que haciendo esto las protege a las dos. Pero la realidad es que quiere el dinero que es de ellas, al menos es lo que yo creo— la miré y continuó —Cora tardó en poner a alguien tras de ti solo por lo que hiciste por Henry.

—¿No podemos denunciarla? ¿Falsa identidad? ¿Cualquier cosa?

—Cora no tiene residencia fija, Emma, se cambia todo el rato, actúa exactamente como un fantasma. No es fácil encontrarla, no es fácil recabar información que pueda comprometer a Cora Hershey, solo hay contra Cora Mills.

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Voy al cuarto a deshacer la maleta— dije antes de retirarme

Belle escapó de la muerte solo por haberse casado con Gold.

Los otros han acabado muertos.

¿Qué pasa por la cabeza de aquella mujer?

Ella simboliza el significado de locura.

Tenía que pensar en qué hacer, hacer algo.

Pero, ¿qué?

Terminé de deshacer la maleta, me quedé sentada en mi cama observando la foto que había puesto de salvapantallas. Los tres juntos: Henry, Regina y yo.

Mi estómago se revolvía ante todo lo que podría suceder.

—¿Tu amiga hace feliz a Zelena?— Bella llamó mi atención con esa pregunta

Estaba sentada en su cama, quitándose lentamente la ropa.

Su mirada se clavó a la mía cuando tardé en responder.

—Las dos se llevan muy bien— dije —Como una mitad que complementa a la otra.

Belle sonrió

—Estoy muy contenta de escuchar eso

—Ruby merece saber esto, ¿no crees?

Ella asintió en silencio.

—Y Zelena merece saber que tiene una hija.

—Mientras Cora no sea puesta en la cárcel, no puedo dejar que se entere, Emma

Moví la cabeza en asentimiento.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Anna— cogió el móvil y me lo pasó, mostrándome una foto de ella con una muchachita pelirroja de ojos azules, las dos sonreían a la cámara —Cuando escogimos al donante, nos dijeron que la posibilidad de que fuera pelirroja era muy baja, pero mira qué regalo maravilloso.

—Es hermosa, Belle. ¿Cuántos años?— pregunté devolviéndole el móvil

—Cumplió cinco la semana pasada— Belle dejó la ropa a un lado y se acomodó en la cama —Gold me ayudó a criarla, pero siempre ha hecho que lo llamé tío Gold, dice que no sería justo con Zelena si lo llamara papá. ¿Crees que Zelena se alegrara cuando se entere?

Reí al imaginarlo.

Sería hermoso estar presente.

—Se va a volver loca de tanta alegría

Belle sonrió aliviada.

—¿Cómo están Henry y Regina? Henry tenía tres años cuando me aparté.

Cogí el móvil y se lo pasé.

—Están bien. Henry es un gran muchacho.

—Formáis una linda familia— me devolvió el móvil —Nunca había visto a Regina tan feliz, Emma

—Ellos me hacen feliz, Belle. Por eso acepto que a mí me pase lo que sea, pero a ellos, no me lo perdonaría nunca.

Belle me estudió con la mirada por algunos segundos y después encaró el techo en silencio.

De una cosa estaba segura, Belle era una buena persona.

Y que estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a Cora, tanto como yo lo estaba ahora.

—Gold hizo que le preguntaras a Regina sobre la muerte de su padre, ¿verdad?

La miré de forma interrogadora.

—Sí. ¿Está relacionado con Cora?

—Gold cree que sí. Me dijo que investigó el pasado de Cora, que ya siendo adolescente había cometido algunas estafas. El dinero transforma a las personas en monstruos.

Suspiré

—Algunos ya son monstruos por naturaleza, Belle.


	31. Nobody can save me

**Nobody can save me**

El silencio se hizo en nuestro cuarto.

Mi cabeza intentaba reordenar toda aquella información, pero en ciertos momentos se hacía un lío y comenzaba a latir.

Confieso que lo único que me animó fue hacer la videollamada a Henry y Regina antes de salir para el curso, y según me había dicho Belle, ella sacó las fotos que necesitaba.

No había podido ser una buena actriz y esconder qué algo me preocupaba, y en cuanto la llamada acabó, Regina me mandó un mensaje preguntándome si había pasado algo. No me gustaba la idea de tener que mentirle, pero fue necesario. Por su bien, solo le dije que no tenía ánimos para el curso, y ella pareció haber aceptado la respuesta.

Si de algo estaba segura era de que si Regina se enterara de todo esto y además descubriera que yo ya lo sabía, nunca me lo iba a perdonar. Y mi corazón ya se encogía pensando en su reacción.

Hice exactamente lo que Belle me había dicho cuando Robin vino a buscarnos, fingí lo máximo que pude en mostrarme distante y desinteresada de todo, e ignoraba a Belle como ella también hacía conmigo.

No sabía si debía tener miedo a lo que estaba por venir, pero, de hecho ya lo tenía, pero no quería aceptarlo.

El sitio donde el curso se celebraría era una facultad, o algo parecido, y la sala donde estaríamos se parecía a aquellos auditorios de las series de televisión sobre abogados, con las sillas en posición descendente, dándonos a todos una buena visión del que daría el curso.

Belle se sentó en una silla de las del medio, y yo en la primera que vi, cerca de la salida y lo más lejos posible del "profesor"

Me quedé observando el flujo de personas que entraba y tomaba asiento, mientras un ayudante repartía cuadernos y bolígrafos a los presentes.

Comencé a garabatear cualquier cosa cuando me dieron mi kit, y enseguida apareció el dibujo de una lechuza. Dibujar me distraía, pero también hacia que extrañara más a Henry y a Regina. A Henry le encantaba observarme mientras mis trazos ganaban forma y sus ojitos brillaban admirados. Es increíble cómo un niño hace que algo tan sencillo parezca tan importante.

Recuerdo cuando era pequeña y mi madre llegaba del trabajo con una carpeta llena de dibujos que sus alumnos le hacían. Cada uno de ellos tenía una historia y ella siempre me la contaba. Mary decía que muchas personas no consiguen desahogarse con la voz, y acaban descubriendo cómo decir lo que sienten a través de algún talento, aunque sea en silencio. Muchos usan la música, otros el arte y otros la escritura.

Alguien se sentó a mi lado, pero solo captó mi atención cuando habló.

—Vaya, dibuja muy bien.

Intenté parecer natural.

Pero era ella.

Cora Mills. O Cora Hershey.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y parecía estar estudiando con atención mi reacción.

—Es un buen pasatiempo para distraerse— dije volviendo mi mirada a mi cuaderno.

—Yo prefiero leer para distraerme— volvió a hablar —Digamos que soy una fan empedernida de los libros.

Sonreí amablemente y Cora me devolvió la sonrisa.

Mi móvil, que estaba en mi pierna, se encendió y vibró con la llegada de un mensaje de Regina. Deslicé la notificación hacia un lado y salí de la pantalla principal para impedir que ella leyera, pero quedó expuesta la foto de fondo.

—¡Oh!— dijo Cora llamando mi atención —¿Su esposa y su hijo?

¿A dónde quería llegar?

¿Cómo podía ser tan falsa?

—Novia— corregí —Y no es mi hijo, pero lo amo como si lo fuera.

Frunció el ceño, sorprendida.

—¿Y no pretende casarse con ella? Ya que ama tanto al pequeño

—Claro que sí— de nuevo su mirada me estudiaba —Solo estoy esperando el momento adecuado. Y además, lo único que puedo ofrecerle de momento es amarla cada minuto de mi vida.

Cora se removió en el asiento y resopló.

—¿Cree que el amor es suficiente, Srta. Swan?

Arqueé las cejas.

Era el momento ideal para presionarla.

Agradecí a los cielos el haber puesto un atajo en mi móvil para la grabadora de voz, y discretamente la encendí.

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre, señora?

No consiguió disimular, frunció el ceño y se quedó sin saber qué hacer.

—Vaya, me lo dijo usted, ¿no recuerda?

—No, no se lo dije, así como usted no me ha dicho el suyo. ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre, señora?

Cora respiró hondo y su mirada rabiosa se clavó en mí.

—Del mismo modo que usted sabe quién soy yo, Emma Swan. Admito que subestimé su capacidad de raciocinio, y aprovechó mi desliz. Y no tiene que poner esa cara de que no se entera, sabe que soy la madre de Regina, usted no es tonta, Srta. Swan.

—¿Y puedo saber que quiere, Cora? Ya que quien ha comenzado con el interrogatorio ha sido usted.

Su mirada no se desvió de mis ojos.

Y en ningún momento me dejé intimidar por ella, lo que hizo que se enfadara más. Pero tenía que tener cuidado con lo que decía para no dejar expuesta a Belle.

—Le salvó la vida a mi nieto solo para poder meterse en la vida de la tonta de mi hija, ¿no?— preguntó sarcástica —Bella «salvadora», Srta. Swan

—Respondiendo a una pregunta con otra, Cora, qué óptima forma de no cometer más deslices. Pero entérese de que no me interesa ni un centavo de lo que Regina tenga. Que sea rica o no, no me importa

Nos quedamos mirándonos durante unos segundos más.

—Desaparezca de la vida de Regina, o yo misma me encargaré de eso— se puso en pie y se marchó.

Me quedé mirando cómo salía hasta que desapreció de mi vista.

Envié el audio grabado a dos direcciones de correo que tenía, por seguridad.

Y finalmente leí el mensaje de Regina.

«Me he acostumbrado a dormir teniendo tu compañía. Noto tu falta» Y una carita triste al lado.

Respondí rápidamente.

«Perdona la tardanza. Querría estar contigo»

Entonces, comenzó el curso y me esforcé al máximo para prestar atención y no en lo que Regina estaba tardando en responder. Seguramente me estaba pagando con la misma moneda.

* * *

Cuando la sesión de hoy hubo acabado, volvimos al hotel en completo silencio para que Robin no notara que nos llevábamos bien.

Al llegar al cuarto, le enseñé el audio a Belle.

—Ha estado muy bien que hayas conseguido grabarlo, Emma— dijo ella al devolverme el móvil y tirarse en su cama —Ella siempre subestima a todo el mundo.

—Voy a desenmascararla, Belle. Lo presiento.

—Vamos, Emma, vamos. Sabes que no estás sola en esto.

Sonreí como agradecimiento.

Apenas conseguí dormir esa noche.

Las palabras de Cora me perturbaban.

Temía que fuera capaz de hacerle algo a Regina o incluso a Henry.

No había dudas sobre aquella mujer, está completamente loca.

¿Y Ruby?

¡Ah, cielos!

Tenía que detenerla antes de que también le hiciera daño a mi mejor amiga.

Me quedé pensando en quién podía confiar para contarle esto y pedirle ayuda, pero ninguna de las opciones acababa bien. Los ponía a todos en riesgo. Me arriesgaría a pedirle ayuda a Zelena, sin que Regina se enterara, pero con la hija de Belle en medio, jamás me perdonaría si algo le sucediera a la niña.

Al final, me decidí que solo yo me arriesgaría, ya había sido amenazada y no iba a dejar que otra pagara por ello. Mantendría el contacto con Belle por si descubría algo de lo que Cora quería hacer, y estaría preparada, con micrófonos y cámaras para que cualquier desliz que llevara a cabo fuera suficiente para meterla en la cárcel.

* * *

En cuanto amaneció, decidí salir a correr y despejar mi mente del torbellino de pensamientos que bullían en ella.

Belle aún dormía, así que le dejé una nota avisándola.

Corrí hasta el parque más cercano, y me sorprendió ver a tantas personas haciendo lo mismo que yo tan temprano.

Hacer ejercicio no apartaba de mi mente lo que estaba sucediendo, pero aliviaba la tensión, y era todo lo que necesitaba en aquel momento.

Estaba distraída que no vi cuando alguien entró en mi frente y alzando el codo me dio un golpe en la boca, casi tumbándome al suelo.

—¡Oh! ¡Mil perdones, señorita! ¡Qué torpe soy!— dijo sarcástico. Y entonces lo reconocí, era él, Killian Jones. Lo que el hijo de perra tenía de guapo, lo debía tener de cabrón —¿Todo bien, señorita?

El resto de gente dejó de fijarse en nosotros y volvieron a lo que hacían.

Aparté mi mano de la zona afectada, que estaba manchada de sangre, y por lo que me ardía, seguro que habría un corte.

Su mirada altanera se centró en mí.

—Cora te desea un buen día, Swan— dijo y me dio la espalda, desapareciendo de mi vista al cruzar la calle.

Inhalé con fuerza y solté el aire lentamente.

No tenía otra opción que regresar al hotel.

Rezaba para que al llegar Belle aún estuviera durmiendo, pero como conmigo todo parece ir en sentido contrario, ella estaba en la sala leyendo un libro y su atención se centró en mí cuando abrí la puerta.

—¡Ay, Dios mío!— dijo poniéndose en pie —¿Qué ha pasado?

—He conocido a Killian Jones, eso es lo que ha pasado.


	32. Born to die

Born to die

Belle me hizo una bolsa con hielo para ponerme sobre el corte, y después se metió en el cuarto a hablar por teléfono con Gold, desde donde yo podía escucharla. Le pedía alguna información, pero por lo que pude percibir, ni él sabía nada.

Me senté en el gigantesco y cómodo sofá.

Mi teléfono captó mi atención cuando se puso a sonar.

Era una video llamada de Regina.

Sabía que le iba a dar un ataque cuando me viese, pero no podía esconderlo.

Cuando acepté la llamada, la sonrisa de Regina se deshizo al ver la bolsa de hielo que sujetaba. Estaba en su despacho de la empresa, intentó mantener el control y no ponerse atacada.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Salí a correr, tropecé con alguien y me fui de boca contra un banco— mentí

Mi corazón se encogió cuando dije aquellas palabras.

No me gustaba mentir, y mucho menos a Regina.

Regina me analizó con la mirada.

—¡Qué suerte que no te hayas partido ningún diente!— dijo arqueando las cejas

—Pues sí— le di una sonrisa intentando tranquilizarla —Perdona que tardara en contestarte al mensaje. ¿Te enfadaste?

La expresión de Regina se suavizó, y mi interior martilleaba por el sentimiento de culpa que sentía porque ella me estaba creyendo.

—Lo vi esta mañana, y creí mejor llamarte. No me enfadé, sabía que estabas en el curso y ocupada. Emma, ¿estás llorando?

No me había dado cuenta, me sequé rápidamente las lágrimas, intentando recomponerme.

—Emma, ¿qué está sucediendo?

—Nada, Regina. Solo que no me gusta estar en un sitio por obligación— de nuevo intenté parecer convincente —Todo aquí me desagrada.

—Acabará pronto, Emma— dijo ella con cierta preocupación —¿De verdad es solo eso?

Balanceé positivamente la cabeza, porque el nudo que me apretaba la garganta era evidente.

—Le voy a pedir a Ruby que te llame, quizás conversar con tu mejor amiga te haga abrirte más.

—Regina, no está sucediendo nada, lo juro.

¿Lo juras? ¿En serio, Emma?

Ahora tus palabras tampoco sirven para nada.

—Está bien, Emma, te creo— un escalofrío recorrió mi columna —Tengo que dejarte, tengo una reunión en diez minutos. Ciao, Emma, hasta luego.

—Hasta luego.

Asentimos la una a la otra, y colgamos la llamada.

Belle me miraba, parada en la puerta del pasillo que daba al cuarto.

—Sé que es difícil, Emma, pero tendrás que ser más convincente que eso

—No sabes lo difícil que es mentirle a alguien…

—¿Que amas?— completó —Confía en mí, lo sé muy bien. Zelena me odia, gracias a mis mentiras.

No conseguí retener el llanto.

No quería que Regina también me odiase. Solo de pensarlo, mi corazón me dolía y me torturaba.

—No voy a soportarlo si Regina llegara a odiarme— murmuré

La mirada de Belle también se llenó de lágrimas, agachó la cabeza. Ella sabía cómo me sentía, y probablemente en su mente acudieron los recuerdos del momento en que tuvo que tomar la decisión que cambiaría su vida por completo.

—Conseguí convencer a Gold para que enviara para acá a Ruby— dijo intentando mantener su pose sin caer en el llanto. La miré interrogadoramente —No trajiste la cámara, la vas a necesitar. Gold le va a decir que la traiga, es el tiempo que tendrás para desahogarte con alguien en quien confías.

—Belle, yo…

—No es necesario que me lo agradezcas, Emma

—¿Estarás aquí? ¿Le contarás lo que me has contado?

—No creo que sea una buena idea. Soy la ex de su novia, y un detalle más, tenemos una hija juntas. No es algo que sea agradable de escuchar.

—Por favor, Belle, ella tiene que saber

Después de mucho insistir, aceptó.

Yo sabía que no le sería fácil y mucho menos sería fácil para Ruby.

Mi mejor amiga, con toda certeza, no iba a estar bien con toda esa información y saldría de aquí devastada.

Pero si hay algo que puedo afirmar con todas las letras es que Ruby es mil veces mejor que yo en guardar un secreto de ese nivel. Ella siempre me decía que soy una pésima mentirosa, y que a veces mentir es el mejor camino. Solo espero que esta vez Ruby sea tan buena como siempre ha sido.

De forma alguna quería envolver a Ruby, pero no había otra forma. Cora no tardaría en ir tras ella, así como había ido tras Belle, y con nosotras dos podría hacer algo mucho peor.

No quería que le mintiera a Zelena como yo le estaba mintiendo a Regina, pero dejaría en sus manos la responsabilidad de contárselo o no. Pero conociendo a Ruby como la conozco, no se lo va a contar.

Belle se quedó leyendo mientras esperábamos. Estaba intentando no parecer nerviosa, pero sus pies se movían, inquietos, mientras intentaba centrarse en la lectura.

Enseguida recibí la llamada de Ruby, parloteando y llamándome cabeza hueca por haberme olvidado lo principal para la clase práctica que tendría lugar el último día, y que estaba de camino para acá para entregarme la cámara antes de que Gold amenazara con echarla de nuevo.

Fui a tomar un largo baño para intentar aliviar la tensión por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, envolver a mi mejor amiga en esta locura de Cora Mills. Aproveché la privacidad para desahogarme en un llanto agudo al recordar la conversación que había tenido antes con Regina y cómo le había mentido a la única persona a la que nunca pensé que le mentiría. Y solo ante la hipótesis de que Regina me odiara como Zelena odia a Belle mi llanto aumentaba con espasmos incontrolables. Lo soportaría todo, menos la mirada de odio viniendo de Regina, eso me destruiría fácilmente.

Cuando acabé de bañarme, y me vestí y sequé el pelo, ya había controlado el llanto.

Belle estaba en la cocina, y decidí quedarme en la sala, respirando hondo para no tener los ojos hinchados cuando Ruby apareciera y para que no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que ya había afectado todo lo que iba a escuchar.

Deduje que Belle debía estar preparando algo, el olor a comida estaba llenando la habitación.

Comprobé la hora en el móvil, Ruby tenía que estar a punto de llegar, me levanté para coger el mando de la tele, pero el sonido del timbre me detuvo en el intento.

Corrí hacia la puerta y la abrí abruptamente.

—¡Hola, rubia!— dijo Ruby

La abracé con fuerza, conteniéndome para no caer de nuevo en el llanto.

—Hey, calma, me vas a romper las costillas como sigas así

Deshice el abrazo y la empuje hacia adentro.

Ruby me pasó la bolsa con la cámara.

—Y por favor, Emma, comprueba que llevas la cámara a un curso de fotografía— dijo aguantando la risa, que deshizo al mirarme con más detalle —¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Qué te ha pasado en la boca?

Tomé aire.

—Es mejor que te sientes, Ruby— dije y ella me acompañó hasta el sofá, sentándose a mi lado —Primero, quiero que conozcas a una persona y escuches lo que tiene que decirte.

—Ok. ¿Eso va a explicar lo que te ha pasado en la boca?

Belle llamó nuestra atención entrando en la sala.

—Sí lo hará, Ruby— ella extendió la mano para saludarla —Soy Belle, Belle French, pero como le dije a Emma, si las hermanas Mills preguntan, soy Belle Gold.

Mi mejor amiga me miró con expresión inquisitiva, mientras Belle se sentaba en el sofá frente a nosotras.

—Solo escucha lo que tiene que decir— dije

Ruby centró su atención en Belle, que continuaba analizándola atentamente.

—Sé quién eres— Ruby nos sorprendió al hablar —Eres la ex de Zelena. Lo que no entiendo es qué debo escuchar de ti aparte de lo que ya sé.


	33. Hallucinate

**Hallucinate**

Belle se quedó paralizada.

Y yo también.

¿Qué sabía Ruby realmente?

—¿Y qué sabes tú de mí?— preguntó Belle

—Que le quitaste la vida a un bebé, ¿no es ya bastante?

Belle cerró los ojos unos segundos, como si Ruby la hubiera herido profundamente.

Me sorprendí ante el hecho de que Zelena le hubiera confesado eso a Ruby, yo habría hecho lo contrario, sufrir en silencio.

—Yo no le quité la vida a un bebé— dijo Belle con dificultad —Eso es lo que tuve que decirle a Zelena

Ruby rió sarcástica

—¿Qué quieres Belle? ¿Su perdón? ¿Tienes idea de lo que me ha costado que Zelena confiara en mí? ¿Después del desastre que causaste en ella?

—Yo solo quiero acabar con la persona que me obligó a desaparecer de la vida de Zelena, y dejarla formar parte de la vida de su hija.

Ruby me miró buscando una afirmación, yo apenas asentí con la cabeza.

Ella volvió a mirar a Belle.

—¿Tuviste al bebé?— Belle dijo que sí con la cabeza —¿Y por qué inventaste todo aquello que le dijiste a Zelena?

Belle relajó su rictus.

—Porque la amaba demasiado para correr el riesgo de perder a nuestra hija, sé que si Zelena hubiera estado en mi lugar, habría hecho lo mismo.

—No entiendo.

Decidí intervenir.

—El problema que tenemos en común tiene nombre y apellido, es Cora Mills.

Belle empezó a explicar desde el principio, le enseñó la fotografía que ya me había enseñado a mí, le contó todo en detalle, al igual que hizo conmigo.

Ruby analizaba minuciosamente todo lo que salía por su boca.

Al contrario que yo, ella parecía comprenderlo todo, y no estaba sorprendiéndose con lo dicho.

Me arriesgaría a decir que Ruby conocía parcialmente la historia.

Deber ser a eso a lo que se refería Regina cuando me dijo que la hermana sabía algo más, y que nunca se lo había contado a ella.

Cuando Belle terminó de hablar, el silencio se hizo en la estancia.

Ruby continuaba pensativa.

Y yo no sabía qué hacer o qué pensar.

El móvil de Ruby comenzó a sonar.

—Hola, Zel— dijo al cogerlo.

Belle se removió en el sofá, probablemente se sentía incómoda.

—No te sulfures, pelirroja, solo olvidé avisar de que ya había llegado— dijo Ruby de nuevo e hizo una pausa —Todo bien, te aviso en cuanto vaya a embarcar y te espero en el aeropuerto. Besos. Hasta luego.

Colgó la llamada y me miró.

—¿Y quién te hizo eso?

—Jones, por orden de Cora— dije

Ruby se restregó la cara y resopló.

—Zel me contó que Cora era la responsable de algunas cosas de mala calaña, sobre la mujer de Gold y sobre el marido de Regina, pero…¡Hija de puta!—dijo nerviosa, pero intentó controlarse —¿No has descubierto nada de lo que quiere hacerle a Emma?— preguntó volviendo a poner su atención en Belle.

Belle negó con la cabeza.

—¡Mierda!— dijo Ruby, rabiosa

El silencio se hizo de nuevo.

Ruby seguía pensativa, Belle y yo la mirábamos en silencio.

—¿Qué más sabe Zelena?— pregunté

—Nada más que no sepáis— pasó las manos por su pelo, intentando mantener la calma —Se lo vas a contar a Regina en cuanto vuelvas, ¿verdad?

—No quiero envolverla en esto.

Ruby balanceó de un lado a otro la cabeza.

—Conoces muy bien a Regina, y ¿quieres esconderle esto?

—Regina tiene un hijo, Ruby, no me voy a arriesgar a que Cora les haga daño a los dos. Puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo, mientras deje fuera de esto a Regina y a Henry.

Mi mejor amiga me estudió con la mirada y acabó dándome la razón con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Tenemos un plan?— preguntó pasando su mirada de Belle a mí

—He pensado en uno— dije antes de que Belle negara, y las dos me miraban esperando a que continuara —Cuando regrese, he pensado en comentar cerca de Lilith que voy a pedirle a Regina que se case conmigo. Cora no tardará en enterarse y en querer impedirlo.

—No se va a arriesgar solo por un pedido de matrimonio, Emma—dijo Belle

Concordé con la cabeza.

—Lo sé. Por eso voy a añadir que queremos adoptar un niño. Si Liltih conoce todo de mí, sabrá que frecuento un orfanato aquellos días en que me encuentro mal, acabará uniendo cabos y lo creerá— expliqué

—Y Cora nunca aceptará que alguien más se interponga entre ella y su fortuna— afirmó Belle

—Pero eso significa que te vas a exponer tú sola— argumentó Ruby reprendiéndome con la mirada

Tomé aire con vigor.

—Ruby, es la única manera de conseguir que hable, con Cora pensando que yo he perdido y que ella ha ganado una vez más— dije —Le encanta cantar victoria y es lo que hará cuando solo seamos ella y yo.

—¿Y dónde es que ella pierde en todo esto?

—Vamos a colocar todo tipo de escuchas y accesorios de espionaje, de esos que no pierden la señal con inhibidores y son imposibles de ser detectados— afirmó Belle —Yo consigo todo

Ruby resopló y volvió a mirarme.

—Si se lo cuento a Zelena, lo primero que hará es avisar a Regina. Aunque no esté de acuerdo en tú exposición con nuestra "suegra-pacto-con el diablo", voy a ayudarte, en lo que necesites. Nunca me perdonaré si te sucede algo, así que intenta estar bien, ¿entendiste?

No iba a ser fácil, de eso estábamos seguras, pero la única opción que teníamos era arriesgarnos.

Y si me pasara algo, algo grave, quería que al menos Regina pudiera ser feliz, sin tener a su madre psicópata interfiriendo. Aunque sabía de la pena que ella sentiría al enterarse de que yo no le había contado nada de lo que sabía, el hecho de que ella y Henry estén bien ya me consuela.

A veces algunos sacrificios son necesarios.

Ahora entiendo lo que Belle dijo, entiendo que es preciso despedazar el corazón de alguien para protegerlo, aunque esto destruya lo que tenemos. Solo me queda rezar para que lo que sentimos la una por la otra sea más fuerte que cualquier obstáculo.

 **Cora**

Analizaba atentamente el flujo de personas desde lo alto del último piso, en mi apartamento. ¡Qué maravillosa era la sensación de observarlos como si fueran hormigas a quien poder pisar en cualquier momento! Para mí, todos eran insignificantes, sencillamente lo que yo quería, yo obtenía.

Jones aún no había llegado, y me estaba poniendo más nerviosa de lo que estaba. No podía entender qué pasaba en la cabeza de Regina, volviéndose tan ingenua como Zelena. Solo con acordarme de aquella rubia atrevida, ya tenía ganas de poner fin a aquella cara de santa. Debería haberme preparado, conocido mejor a esa pieza que mi hija ha elegido para que le robe todo.

En realidad, el día de hoy no estaba siendo para nada productivo. Lilith me pasó el contacto del padre de esa mujer, pero no he tenido éxito en conseguir una posible alianza con él. El tal David, policía retirado, me soltó un no, y ahora tenía que ser más astuta, porque él estaría de ojos abiertos. No sé cómo sabía de mí, o quizás haya investigado sobre Regina cuando su hija comenzó a relacionarse con ella, y ahora sabía que yo estaba intentando separarlas de una vez. ¡MALDITA SEA!

Regreso al interior del piso.

—Tráeme un té— dije a Robin que estaba de pie cerca de mí

—Sí, señora

Esperé en el sofá de la sala, y enseguida regresó con una bandeja.

Cogí la taza, bebí mientras Robin se retiraba en silencio.

Jones llamó mi atención al entrar, con la misma sonrisa de Don Juan de siempre.

—Recado dado, señora— se sentó en el sofá, delante de mí —Estaría orgullosa del bello corte que se llevó la rubia.

—Útil como siempre, Jones— dije —¿Crees que ella entenderá que debe permanecer lejos?

—Parecía un gatito indefenso, señora. Será fácil librarse de ella.

Robin carraspeó.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro, la gatita indefensa percibió un desliz, ¿qué le impide estar preparada para lo que venga?

Jones se echó a reír.

—No creo en esa posibilidad, Locksley

—En cierta medida, puede que él tenga razón, Jones— dejó de reír y me estudió con la mirada —David Nolan me dio una negativa, él ya sabía algo de mí. Subestimamos a un policía retirado, Jones. Hará de todo para proteger a su única hija.

—Solo basta con acabar antes con él— Killian parecía convencido.

Me aguanté la risa.

—Claro, así de sencillo. ¿Qué parte de ser un policía retirado y que sabe de mí no has entendido?— hice una pausa cuando su sonrisa se borró —Vamos de momento a ver si la Srta. Swan cuando regrese a su ciudad se mantiene apartada como ha dicho, en caso contrario, sus días estarán contados.

Los dos concordaron en silencio con un breve balanceo de cabeza.

—Suéltalo, Locksley, ¿qué te perturba?

—Gold y su esposa. ¿Cree que debemos confiar en ellos?

Me quedé pensativa.

Los dos aún no me habían dado motivo para sospechar de ellos.

—¿A qué viene la pregunta?

—La amiga de Emma Swan vino a entregarle la cámara. ¿Vino de Boston a Nueva York solo por una cámara?

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿De verdad se la había olvidado?— pregunté

—Por las fotos que recibimos de Belle, en su maleta no había ninguna— intervino Jones

Volví mi atención a Robin.

—Entonces, asunto cerrado. Pero no dejes de vigilarlos, y que ninguno sepa de la Srta Swan, o sobre lo que hemos hablado ahora. ¿Entendido?

Los dos asintieron en silencio.

Gold y aquella infeliz no se atreverían a ir contra mí, no serían tan tontos para cometer ese error.


	34. Need you now

**Need you now**

 **Emma**

No fue fácil mentirle a Regina en los días siguientes.

Lo único que hacía era repetirme a mí misma que todo era por el bien de ella y el de Henry, y solo de esa manera conseguía pegar ojos por la noche.

Tenía que pensar en una forma de explicarle todo a Regina una vez que todo pasase. La forma menos dolorosa que hallé fue escribirle una carta, contando detalladamente todo lo que sabía y lo que probablemente acontecería. En cuanto llegara a Boston, le dejaría la carta a Ruby y ella que me hiciera el favor de entregársela cuando pusiéramos en marcha nuestro plan.

Confieso que el tiempo libre que me dejaba el curso lo gasté viendo series y películas de psicópatas como Cora, para ver si descubría lo que ella podría hacer conmigo. Me arriesgaría a decir que Cora no quiere matarme, aunque sí dejarme cerca de la muerte.

Belle, cada cierto tiempo, me reprendía por estar viendo esas cosas, pero no entendía por qué tendría que dejar de hacerlo.

Para ser sincera, me sentía demasiado confiada.

Estaba decidida a hacer de todo para meter a Cora en la cárcel, y sentía que lo iba a conseguir.

Ruby me avisó cuándo el equipo del que Belle había hablado ya estaba colocado estratégicamente en nuestro apartamento, de forma que Zelena no los encontrase, ya que pasaba más tiempo ahí que en su propia casa.

* * *

Regina me dijo que me esperaría en el aeropuerto cuando le dije que ya estaba saliendo hacia Nueva York.

Sentía un extraño frío en mi barriga y mi corazón parecía que había acabado de correr una maratón de tan acelerado que estaba. ¡Ah, cómo había extrañado a Regina!

Pasaba de una canción a otra en mi playlist como si ninguna fuera suficiente para calmar mi ansiedad. Mi mente idealizaba la imagen de Regina esperándome, con aquella maravillosa sonrisa, con sus vestidos que siempre resaltaban sus bellas curvas.

* * *

Corrimos una en dirección de la otra cuando finalmente nos vimos en el aeropuerto. No me importaba nadie, solo ella. Su abrazo, su beso, su toque se volvía mil veces más maravilloso cuando sentía que todo era recíproco.

La quería tanto, como si para continuar viva solo me bastase con tenerla a ella.

—Te he echado tanto de menos— dije al encerrar el beso

—Yo también, mucho

Parecíamos dos bobas enamoradas, sonriéndonos la una a la otra.

De camino a casa, Regina me contaba lo que ella y Henry estuvieron haciendo, yo no conseguía deshacer la sonrisa solo de imaginar cómo habría sido si hubiéramos estado los tres juntos.

Detuvo el coche frente al edificio donde vivía.

—¿No vas a quedarte?— pregunté

—He dejado a Henry con Zelena

—Entonces, puedes quedarte.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, la atraje a un beso, que enseguida ella correspondió con la misma ansiedad, su lengua exploraba la mía con la misma sincronía. Mi mano deslizó por su hombro, arrastrando lentamente la asilla.

—Emma, aquí no— susurró cuando mis labios se apartaron de los de ella, y trazaron un camino por su cuello, dejando besos y mordiscos, que provocaron que soltara un quedo gemido.

—¿Quieres que pare?— pregunté sin apartarme de su cuerpo.

La respuesta no llegó, así que pasé despacio mi mano por la parte interior de su muslo, y otro gemido escapó, ella separó sus piernas para facilitar el contacto, deduje que eso era un permiso, pero me contuve para no adelantarme en la celebración. Cuando mi mano tocó su intimidad cubierta, su respiración se descompasó, me ayudó a terminar de bajar las asillas de su vestido, dejando sus atrayentes pechos expuestos. No dejé de sonreír ante ellos antes de acercar mi boca a cada uno de ellos, provocando que Regina emitiera gemidos cada vez más altos. Entrelazó sus dedos en mis cabellos rubios, profundizando el toque y arqueando su pelvis, casi implorando para que continuara tocándola.

Aparté sus bragas hacia un lado, exploré sus pliegues lentamente, acariciando con un dedo su punto sensible, mientras que con otro jugueteaba en su entrada.

—No tortures, Swan— pidió jadeante

—Tu pedido es una orden— dije besándola enseguida en los labios.

Deslicé dos dedos, cogiéndola por sorpresa, lo que hizo que gimiera durante el beso. Aceleré el ritmo, y no pasó mucho tiempo para sentir cómo su interior me apretaba, y cómo el resultado se derramaba por mis dedos. Me los llevé a la boca y degusté su sabor, mientras ella me observaba tratando de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración.

Regina me sorprendió al ponerse encima de mí, sentándose en mi regazo, uniendo abruptamente nuestros labios. Arrastró mi mano de nuevo hacia su vagina, y de nuevo introduje dos dedos en su interior. Ella comenzó a moverse sinuosamente, aumentando más la placentera sensación que nos envolvía. Succioné sus pezones erectos, y Regina ya no contenía sus gemidos, y eso me dejaba cada vez más excitada.

—Uno más, Em-ma— mi nombre salió entrecortado por su ronco gemido, haciendo que el vello se me erizara.

De nuevo obedecí su pedido, y deslicé un dedo más, provocando que ella aumentara el ritmo de sus movimientos y se mordiera el labio inferior para contener sus gemidos.

Rápidamente el cuerpo de Regina comenzó a temblar, su interior apretándome cada vez más, su grito cuando llegó al clímax, todo hizo que yo también culminara sin ni siquiera haber sido tocada.

Ella apoyó su cabeza en la mía, controlábamos nuestras respiraciones con la misma sonrisa boba plasmada en nuestros labios.

—Te amo— dije

Regina me sonrió de manera divertida.

—Lo sé.

Comenzamos a reírnos las dos.

—Parece que alguien ha estado viendo _Star Wars_ — acaricié su rostro lentamente.

—Henry me dijo que eso atenuaría tu falta, así que, fue la única manera que encontré de estar cerca de ti y lejos al mismo tiempo.

Toqué suavemente sus labios.

—Eres maravillosa, Regina

—Tú también lo eres, mi Emma— se bajó de mi regazo, volviendo al asiento del conductor y colocándose bien el vestido. Se miró en el retrovisor y se recompuso debidamente el cabello —Ahora, vamos ya a tu cuarto, Swan, que te debo algunos orgasmos.

¿Había manera de no ser feliz al lado de una mujer como esta?

Aunque estuviera pasando lo que estaba pasando, yo me sentía la más afortunada del mundo por tenerla conmigo.

Nuestra noche había sido maravillosa. Cuando decidimos dormir, nos quedamos acariciándonos la una a la otra hasta que el sueño llegó. Es algo tan agradable cuando sucede ese intercambio de miradas, hallaba en su mirada el mismo sentimiento que había en la mía. Eran el espejo de las almas.

Me desperté antes que ella, Regina estaba boca abajo, abrazando delicadamente la almohada, y esa sensación de estar observándola durmiendo, con una sonrisa boba en la cara, era imposible de describir, no encontraba palabras apropiadas para expresar lo gratificante que era.

Comencé a acariciar su espalda desnuda, deslizando suavemente mis dedos hasta su hombro y bajándolos hasta la cintura cubierta por la sábana, y volvía a repetirlo. Contuve una carcajada cuando vi su reacción, su piel erizándose y la sonrisa aumentando en sus carnosos labios.

—Buenos días, Emma— dijo adormilada

Sin interrumpir la caricia, acerqué mi rostro y toqué suavemente sus labios.

—Buenos días, mi Reina

Sus ojos somnolientos finalmente se abrieron y se encontraron con los míos.

—Te amo

Mi cuerpo vibró ante esas dos palabras proferidas con la voz ronca de Regina. Mi corazón no podría estar más feliz.

Respondí a su sonrisa, le di un casto beso en los labios.

—Lo sé— dije y acabamos riéndonos las dos sellando de nuevo nuestros labios.


	35. Beautiful crime

**Beautiful crime**

Me pasé todo el fin de semana recuperando el tiempo perdido y acabando con la añoranza de las dos personas que habían entrado en mi vida y cambiado completamente. No podía creer que nuestra felicidad pudiera incomodar a alguien, en especial a mi suegra psicópata, a la que otros adjetivos nada cariñosos le irían de perlas.

Cuando pudimos quedarnos solas en nuestro apartamento, Ruby me ayudó a camuflar los minúsculos aparatos que Belle nos había enviado, entre ellos una micro cámara que camuflamos perfectamente en el botón de mi chaqueta, unos colgantes y zarcillos igual de pequeños. Las grabaciones se pasarían al portátil de Ruby y a uno de Belle. Yo solo tenía que, como dice aquel refrán, "meterme en la boca del lobo". ¿Tenía miedo? Claro que sí. Pero el miedo a arriesgarte te hace cobarde, y eso yo no iba a ser. Mi actuación delante de Lilith tenía que ser perfecta, o nada saldría bien.

* * *

Ruby me ayudó a ser lo suficientemente convincente para que Page me creyera. Tenía dudas sobre si ella se lo había tragado, pero después de desaparecer de Up!, y de no haber señal de ella por ningún lado, me di cuenta de que realmente se lo había creído y debía haber ido a pasarle la noticia a su toda poderosa jefa psicópata. Tampoco pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Gold saliera de su despacho a toda prisa y no volviera.

Innumerables preguntas surgían en mi mente.

Intentaba mantener el foco y no estar pensando solo en eso o en lo que podría suceder si Cora Mills caían en mi trampa.

Pero, ¿conocéis esa sensación extraña que hace latir irregularmente tu corazón y te da frío en la barriga? Pues así estaba yo. Y lo único que conseguía hacer era rezar para que si mi plan saliera mal, fuera yo quien pagara por ello y no alguien cercano a mí.

No hacía más que recordar las palabras de Belle y todo el sufrimiento que ella pasó en manos de aquella mujer. E intentaba imaginar lo que habría sido de su vida si Gold no la hubiera ayudado. ¿Habría sido una más en la lista de Cora?

El destino es una mierda.

A veces tenía sentido pensar que las cosas están predestinadas, hoy solo puedo sentir rabia por eso. ¿Cuántos años esa loca ha vivido impune? ¿Su destino será siempre librarse? ¿Será controlar la vida de sus hijas vigilando la cuenta bancaria de ellas? ¿Su máscara nunca caerá?

Todo eso me ponía furiosa.

Y más furiosa aún cuando sabes que lo puedes todo cuando se tiene dinero. Recuerdo a una gran profesora de historia que tuve que siempre repetía que lo único que nos diferencia de los bárbaros de la Edad Media era la evolución de lo cotidiano, de la tecnología, de la mente, etc… porque en aquella época el dinero también era poder, al igual que hoy. Muchos matan por dinero, arruinan familias por dinero, destruyen sus propias vidas por dinero.

Mi móvil vibró, alertando de un mensaje.

No se podía ver el número del remitente, estaba oculto, pero el contenido me dio una pista de quién podría ser.

«Ella ya sabe. Buena suerte»

Le entregué a Ruby la carta, y le pedí que se la entregase a Regina, y fui a hacer la última cosa que consideraba necesario. Entregar la carta de Neal a mis padres.

Querría tener el valor de apretar el timbre y decir cuánto los quería, pero si lo hiciera, perdería toda esta determinación que sentía.

Deslicé la carta por la abertura destinada al correo, respiré hondo y me giré.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y la voz familiar de mi padre me detuvo.

—¿Emma?

Lo miré

David no parecía estar furioso conmigo como días atrás, pero en su rostro había una expresión de preocupación.

—Hola— dije intentando mantenerme firme

Se acercó a mí, como hacía cuando era pequeña, y estudiaba atentamente cada desliz de mi mirada.

—¿Esa carta es para tu madre?

—Para los dos, es de Neal. Me tengo que ir.

Él agarró mi brazo, impidiendo que me marchara.

—Está pasando algo, ¿verdad?— no esperó a que respondiera y continuó —Soy policía retirado, Emma, sé cuándo algo no va bien.

—Nada va mal— solté mi brazo —Me tengo que ir.

—Es Cora Mills, ¿verdad?— lo miré inquisitivamente —Lo sabía, no vengas a decirme que ella no esté envuelta. ¿Te ha amenazado?— no respondí —¡Joder, Emma! ¡Te pedí que te apartaras de Regina! ¿Crees que lo decía por decir? ¡Solo quiero protegerte, Emma!

Mi padre estaba realmente nervioso.

¿Cómo era posible que supiera también de ella?

Quería preguntarle, saber lo que él sabía. Si yo hubiera sabido que él tenía total conocimiento de esa mujer, podríamos haber pensado en algo mejor que mi plan.

Pero todo sucedió tan rápido.

Un coche negro enorme paró, derrapando a nuestro lado, dos hombres encapuchados salieron y uno de ellos golpeó a mi padre con el cañón de la pistola en la cabeza, haciendo que cayera sin conocimiento al suelo, mientras el otro se colocaba detrás de mí y con un paño humedecido en algo nada agradable me tapaba la nariz, y en pocos minutos perdía la conciencia. Quería saber si mi padre estaba bien, pero aquello me derrumbó.

Recobré la consciencia en una sala que parecía un consultorio médico abandonado. Había posters de anatomía y cosas de ese tipo. La luz fluorescente oscilaba, dando al sitio un ambiente desértico.

Intenté levantarme, pero estaba atada a una camilla con lo que parecían cintas de cuero. Mis ropas fueron sustituidas por un camisón igual al de los hospitales, pero antes de poder desesperarme, vi que mis ropas y mis cosas estaban en la mesa de al lado.

Me pregunté cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que alguien regresara a la sala.

Fue inútil intentar soltarme, estaba tan apretado y había tanta cuerda que tampoco podía moverme en la camilla.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó mi atención.

Killian y Robin entraron empujando una caja metálica, y tras ellos, Cora en persona.

Arrastraron la caja hacia mí, y la víbora se quedó al otro lado, mientras sus secuaces removían aquello de lo que yo no tenía ni idea.

—Te avisé, Srta. Swan, no debiste hacerme pasar por una payasa— dijo ella sonriendo victoriosamente.

—¿Debo llamarla Sra. Mills o Sra. Hershey?

—Cuando terminé lo que quiero hacer contigo, ninguno de esos nombres servirá. Quizás adopté el Swan— comenzó a reír.

Yo también me eché a reír, provocándola, y ella rápidamente cesó su risa mirándome inquisitivamente.

—No es inmortal, Cora Mills o Cora Hershey. No es Dios. Va a caer, y yo estaré ahí para presenciarlo.

De sus labios brotó una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Lo dudo mucho, Srta. Swan— su mirada se fijó en sus secuaces —¡Daos prisa con eso!— volvió a mirarme —¿Qué ocurre, Swan?

—¿También mató al padre de Regina?

Ella me estudió por unos segundos.

—En realidad, lo que le pasó a él fue un accidente, lo traje aquí para hacerle lo mismo que te voy a hacer a ti, pero aquella piltrafa escondió que tenía un problema de corazón y no aguantó ni un minuto en esa camilla. Tuve que ver cómo todo lo que yo tenía iba a parar a las manos de mis impresentables hijas— una pausa —Y sí, la muerte del marido de Regina la ordené yo. Y sí, la de la Sra. Gold también. Pensé que era más inteligente, debió haber entendido que siempre consigo lo que quiero, siempre.

Estaba impresiona ante la frialdad de aquella mujer.

Quizás llamarla cobra era poco. Pegaba más Diabla Mills.

Sus secuaces captaron mi atención cuando me pusieron algo en la cabeza, había hilos, y quizás hierro, por la incomodidad que sentía cuando apretaron y me ataron más.

—¿Qué es esto?— pregunté intentando comprender

—Eso, Srta. Swan, se usa en tratamientos con personas que tienen convulsiones, como una terapia de choque, pero le hemos hecho algunos reajustes, los suficientes para dejarte vegetal. Será maravilloso ver cómo Regina te abandona por ser disminuida.

No conseguía digerir aquella información.

No se me había pasado por la mente aquella posibilidad.

¿De verdad era eso posible?

Observé a Robin acercándose a mí con un jeringa, al llegar se puso a buscar una vena en mi brazo que yo, inútilmente, intentaba mover para zafarme.

—¿Eso es algún tipo de droga?

—Sí— respondió él —Una que estimulará tu cerebro, aumentando el daño en esa belleza— indicó con la cabeza señalando la caja de metal.

Quería llorar, ante la desesperación que se estaba apoderando de mí, pero me aguanté.

Quería gritar para que alguien me oyera y pudiera ayudarme, pero sería en vano, no iba a servir, lo presentía.

Killian puso ante mis ojos lo que parecía un protector bucal, pero más raro.

—Abre la boca y ponte eso si no quieres morir ahogada con tu propia lengua.

Tuve que obedecer, aquel protector mantuvo mi lengua inmovilizada, como él había dicho.

La inyección en mi brazo captó mi atención, observé cómo el líquido era introducido poco a poco.

Sus efectos no tardaron en aparecer.

Era como si todos mis recuerdos aparecieran en mi mente.

Mi visión se nubló, y ya no era capaz de distinguir quién era quién.

—Ponlo al noventa por ciento. Ha sido un placer negociar con usted, Srta. Swan.

Lo último que escuché fue un click, y un dolor indescriptible me invadió.

 **Regina**

No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero el hecho de que Ruby insistiera sin descanso en que fuera a mi casa porque necesitaba entregarme algo que tenía relación con Emma no me daba buena espina.

Automáticamente comencé a pensar en todo lo que podría ser, pero nada coherente me vino a la mente.

Ruby estaba con Zelena en la sala cuando llegué, parecía preocupada, era la primera vez que la veía así. Indicó que me sentara, y aunque quería cuestionar aquello, obedecí en silencio.

—Emma me pidió que te entregará esto— me pasó una carta —Solo intenta entenderla

Miré a mi hermana, que tampoco parecía entender nada, por un momento me sentía feliz al no ser la única.

Comencé a leerla en silencio.

 _Mi Reina,_

 _Quiero antes que nada pedirte disculpas por ocultarte esto, y sí, no tuve valor para hablarte a la cara o ser yo quien te entregara esta carta, por eso entenderé que no me perdones._

 _Durante mi viaje a Nueva York, recibí amenazas y descubrí todo sobre tu madre, me quiere lejos de ti. Cora Mills, o Cora Hershey, son la misma persona, amenazó a Belle French, y esa fue una de las razones por las que ella se apartó de Zelena, pero espero que la escuches para entender lo que ella pasó, y quiero que sepas que ella me ha ayudado. Tu madre también fue la responsable de la muerte de tu difunto marido, y Belle también cree que causó la muerte de tu padre. La cuestión, Regina, es que no tenemos pruebas, y que ella se haya cambiado de apellido ha dificultado todo. Por eso he hecho algo para llamar su atención, y tengo que conseguir algo para llevarla a la cárcel, o nunca me perdonaría si algo te sucediese a ti o a Henry por no haber sido lo bastante fuerte para apartarme de ti._

 _Os amo, independientemente de lo que suceda._

 _Emma Swan_

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

¿Algo le ha pasado a Emma?

¿Mi madre?

Miré a Ruby, confusa.

—Ruby, Emma está bien, ¿verdad?

Antes de que Ruby pudiera responder, el timbre comenzó a tocar repetidamente.

Las tres nos miramos.

Zel fue a la puerta.

Y la imagen de David apareció, entrando como un loco.

—¿Tío David?—Ruby corrió hasta él —¿Qué ha pasado?

El corte que tenía en lo alto de la cabeza llamó mi atención.

Su mirada encontró la mía, era una mirada de desesperación y me hizo temer por lo que estaba por venir.

El desespero de un padre era algo notable.

Mi corazón se encogió solo de imaginar que algo pudiera haberle pasado a Emma.

—¿A dónde ha llevado tu madre a mi hija?

Busqué la mirada de mi hermana, una salida, pero Zelena estaba tan sorprendida como yo.

¿Mi madre se llevó a Emma?

—¿Cómo es eso? ¿Dónde está Emma?— preguntó Ruby

—¡Me dieron un golpe, me dejaron en el suelo y se la llevaron, Ruby! ¡Ahora, si queremos saber dónde está, solo basta con preguntarles a estas dos!

—¡Hey!— intervino Zelena —Baje el tono, Sr. Nolan, está en nuestra casa, más respeto, por favor.

Yo seguía paralizada, la mirada de David puesta en mí.

Temía por su hija, al igual que yo estaba empezando a hacerlo al recordar el contenido de la carta.

El móvil de Ruby comenzó a sonar.

—¿Diga?— ella lo cogió —¡Qué mierda, Gold! ¿A dónde se la han llevado?— hizo una pausa —¿Qué le van a hacer?— otra pausa —¡Ya, ya! Voy a hablar con David. Ciao.

—¿Gold también está envuelto?— finalmente conseguí preguntar.

—Prometo explicarte detalladamente todo, Regina, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo. Gold me ha pasado las coordenadas que consiguió rastrear del equipamiento que Emma lleva puesto— miró a David —Estaría bien que pidieras refuerzos policiales, gente en quien confíes.

David afirmó con la cabeza.

Ella corrió hasta su bolso, que estaba en el sofá, sacó su portátil y buscó algo.

Mostró la localización en el mapa.

—Salgo para allá— dijo David

—Y yo voy contigo— me estudió con la mirada.

—Regina, puede ser peligroso— intervino Zelena —Él era policía, está entrenado para este tipo de cosas, tú no.

Miré a mi hermana.

—Recoge a Henry de la escuela, por favor. Vamos, David.

Ella no cuestionó más, Zel me conocía perfectamente, sabía que nada me haría cambiar de idea.

David entró en mi coche en silencio, y aceleré lo máximo que pude.

En el camino, telefoneó a sus amigos policías y retiró el arma que tenía a la espalda y comprobó si tenía munición, y se la volvió a colocar.

—Te quedarás en el coche, mientras yo entro— dijo

—Voy entrar contigo. No soy un animal indefenso. Abre la guantera y pon la mano en la parte de arriba.

Lo hizo en silencio y balanceó positivamente la cabeza.

—¿Sabes usarla?

—No tendría una si no supiera.

—Mis contactos han pedido que los esperemos, pero no sé lo que estarán haciendo con mi hija, no voy a esperar. Y si me encuentro con tu madre, no voy a dudar en disparar, perdóname.

Lo miré de reojo y volví a centrarme en las calles de Boston.

—Emma te diría que no fueras igual que mi madre. Ella no querría que fueras un asesino.

David balanceó positivamente la cabeza y se quedó callado hasta que llegamos al sitio que Ruby nos había mostrado. El coche de lujo negro estacionado por fuera podía responder que estábamos en el lugar correcto.

No podíamos perder tiempo, lo presentía.

Emma nos necesitaba, lo más rápido posible.

Acompañe soterradamente a David.

El sitio parecía haber sido una clínica muy grande, debía estar abandonada hacía bastante tiempo, si se tenía en cuenta la suciedad y el estado lamentable en que se encontraba. Desde lo que debía ser la recepción se abrían dos pasillos extensos, uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha. Nos dividimos para acelerar el paso y encontrar más rápido a Emma.

David fue por la izquierda, yo por el otro lado.

Daba pasos cautelosos y mi mirada estaba atenta a todo, sin bajar la guardia, asegurando mi arma firmemente y apuntada siempre hacia delante. Intentaba lo más posible no hacer ruido, para intentar percibir alguna aproximación sorpresa. Observaba de reojo las salas vacías y saqueadas.

Al final, el pasillo continuaba hacia la izquierda, pero el sonido de tacones hizo que me detuviera.

Conté mentalmente hasta tres, antes de doblar la esquina y encarar a la persona que fuese.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Y fue lo que hice.

Con el arma apuntándola, dejó de caminar y su mirada de sorpresa se clavó en mí, acompañada de una sonrisa sarcástica y su egocentrismo del que bien me acordaba.

Recordé la carta de Emma, y me asqueaba comprobar que todo era verdad, ya no tenía duda alguna.

—Imaginaba una recepción mejor cuando nos fuésemos a encontrar, Regina.

—¿Qué has hecho con Emma, madre?

Sin deshacer su pose, tranquilizó su expresión.

—Agradécemelo en otro momento, hija. Ahora tengo prisa.

Mi madre dio un paso hacia delante, pero el sonido del cañón a ser preparado para disparar la hizo retroceder.

—Ni un paso más— dije

—¿O qué? ¿De verdad me vas a disparar?— aguantó la risa

—Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo, madre.


	36. Am I wrong?

**Am I wrong?**

La mirada de mi madre sobre mí era, ni más ni menos, que de desdén. Ella pensaba que no tendría valor para dispararle. Cora sabía que yo no era una loca como ella en ese aspecto, si hubiera estado Zel en mi lugar, estoy segura de que temería. Mi hermana en cuestión de tomar decisiones siempre fue algo voluble, imagino que en mi situación, ella dispararía, sin pensarlo dos veces.

Me sentía una inútil en aquel momento, porque hasta yo misma me preguntaba si tendría de verdad el coraje de dispararle a mi propia madre. Pero en ese momento recordé la carta de Emma, y de lo que Dios sabe que le ha podido hacer a mi novia, y un deseo malsano parecía apoderarse de mí.

Las palabras que le había dicho a David sobre hacer lo que precisamente estaba a punto de hacer yo me hacía temer que Emma nunca me perdonara por ello, por no ser diferente a mi madre.

—No seas tonta, Regina. No vas a dispararme. Porque ni haciéndolo vas a poder deshacer lo que le he hecho a tu…¿Cómo se llama eso que decía que tenéis? Ah, tiene que ser novia— soltó una carcajada sarcástica, típica de ella cuando se creía dueña del mundo.

—¿Qué has hecho con Emma?— pregunté sin paciencia.

—¡No tengo tiempo para esto, Regina!— dijo Cora rabiosa —¡Baja eso, haz algo útil al menos una vez en la vida!

Mi sangre hervía de rabia.

Recordaba todos los momentos de rabia que ya ella me había hecho pasar. Toda la humillación por las que nos hacía pasar cuando éramos unas niñas. Si me preguntaran si odiaba a alguien, sería ella quien diría, desde siempre.

El sonido de dos disparos resonó por los pasillos, por el lado por el que David había ido.

Eso me distrajo, haciendo que me descentrara, y mirara hacia esa dirección para encontrar algo.

Cuando me di cuenta, Cora ya estaba encima de mí, intentando a toda costa arrancarme la pistola de mi mano. Luchábamos por el control.

Una de sus manos agarró mi cuello, mientras que con la otra intentaba desarmarme.

Yo agarraba la mano que intentaba ahogarme, para rebajar la fuerza que estaba depositando, sus uñas clavándose en mi piel, sofocándome.

La única manera de agarrar firmemente el revólver fue pasando el dedo por el gatillo, y la acción repercutió en un disparo accidental.

Cora soltó un grito de dolor y cayó al suelo, llevándose las manos a la pierna alcanzada que sangraba abundantemente.

—¡Cora!— escuché a alguien que la llamaba.

Era un hombre alto, de ojos claros y cabello oscuro.

Vi el brillo del objeto en su mano, una pistola apuntada hacia mí.

Yo todavía estaba en shock por lo que había hecho.

La única alternativa que me vino a la mente fue echar a correr.

Se oyó un disparo, pero para mi suerte, él falló.

—¡Déjala, Jones! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí, venga, ayúdame!— escuché la voz de Cora a lo lejos.

No detuve mis pasos.

Seguí en la dirección que David había cogido. Rezaba para que aquellos disparos no le hubieran alcanzado a él, que hubiera sido él el que había disparado, y que estuviera bien.

Al final del pasillo, la única sala con luz llamó mi atención.

Disminuí el ritmo y me preparé para disparar, aunque aún estuviera temblorosa por lo ocurrido minutos atrás.

Para mi gran felicidad, David apareció en la puerta con la misma postura en la que estaba yo. Bajamos las armas aliviados.

Me sorprendí cuando se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

—Me preocupé cuando escuché disparos, Mills— deshizo el abrazo y soltó aire aliviado —Has tenido problemas— afirmó señalando mi cuello.

—Le he disparado a mi madre, David, ha sido un accidente, pero disparé. Entonces el secuaz de ella apareció y disparó en mi dirección, pero falló, y lo único que conseguí hacer fue correr— dije pareciendo una loca y encarando mis manos temblorosas.

David me quitó el revólver, se lo metió en el cinto y agarró mis manos.

—Olvida eso, ¿ok? Emma nos necesita.

Lo seguí cuando caminó hacia la sala iluminada.

Mi corazón se encogió ante aquella escena.

Emma estaba visiblemente debilitada en aquella camilla, con aquella cosa en la cabeza y las amarras que la mantenían atada. Su blanca piel lo estaba aún más de lo normal, su nariz estaba sangrando, y solo me di cuenta de David cuando él la limpió con un pañuelo que había sacado del bolsillo.

—No te preocupes, hermosa— una voz nueva llamó mi atención. El hombre estaba herido y muy bien amarrado en una esquina de la sala —El poli llegó a tiempo para no permitir que termináramos el trabajo. Quizás no acabe babeando por ahí, mal de la cabeza.

Su risa me dio nauseas.

¿Cómo hablaba con tanta tranquilidad de aquel acto cruel y monstruoso?

David voló en su dirección y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, tan fuerte que se desmayó.

Me acerqué a Emma, la libere de las amarras, sentí ganas de llorar al ver su piel marcada, que mostraba cuánto debió haberse resistido.

—¿Qué le han hecho, David?

—En medicina se usa para tratamiento contra las convulsiones, pero por lo que este cabrón me dijo, él mismo alteró el potencial de esta mierda —le dio una patada a la caja de metal que tenía al lado —Dijo que el plan de Cora era convertir a Emma en un vegetal.

Me eché a llorar descontroladamente cuando agarré su mano, estaba tan helada que el sentimiento de culpa me dominó.

—Esto todo es por mi culpa— murmuré —Debía haber encontrado la manera de saber cómo era mi madre. Nunca pensé que fuera capaz de estas cosas. Perdóname, David. Perdóname.

David me miraba con el semblante calmado, pero sin dejar de lado lo preocupado que estaba por la hija.

—Deja eso, Mills. En ese estado no vas a ayudar a nadie. Tienes que mantenerte más fuerte que todos nosotros, y ayudarnos a meter a tu madre en la cárcel. Por Emma— me enjugué las lágrimas y balanceé positivamente la cabeza —Así está mejor. Tenemos que ser fuertes.

Escuchamos varias sirenas afuera.

Y los paramédicos entraron inmediatamente junto con la policía.

Se llevaron al hombre que David había detenido, e inmediatamente después a Emma, que seguía inconsciente.

Me preguntaron si quería que me examinasen las marcas que Cora me había dejado, dije que no con la cabeza.

Escuché a los paramédicos preguntándole a David si quería ir con Emma en la ambulancia, pero él lo rechazó y dijo que iría conmigo en el coche tras ellos.

Todos podían ver que yo no estaba en condiciones de conducir.

Estaba destrozada por Emma.

Y destrozada por no haberla salvado de mi madre.

Nos quedamos esperando en la sala de espera del hospital, hubo un momento en que unos policías llegaron y David fue a hablar con ellos, pero no tardó en regresar.

—¿Avisaste a Mary?— pregunté

—Le pedí a Ruby que la trajera— respondió y tomó aire —Deberías haber dejado que te mirasen el cuello.

—Mira, David, créelo, el estado en que me ha dejado el cuello es lo que menos me importa —de nuevo miré el reloj —¡¿Cielos, cómo pueden tardar tanto?! ¿Alguien podría al menos decirnos cómo está?— pregunté a la recepcionista que hizo una señal con el dedo para que guardara silencio.

Resoplé y me crucé de brazos.

Cuanto más miraba el reloj, más parecía que las horas no pasaban.

—¿Hay alguna noticia de Cora?

—Parecer que la amiga de Emma, Belle, ha entregado algunas grabaciones realizadas por los aparatos que mi hija tenía camuflados. No me han dejado ver, pero me han dicho que es suficiente para que la cara de Cora se convierta en la más buscada del país.

—Traduciendo, aún no ha sido capturada.

Movió la cabeza positivamente.

Por lo menos Belle había conseguido actuar.

Entonces, una enfermera apareció y nos pidió que la acompañásemos al cuarto donde estaba Emma.

El doctor nos esperaba dentro, por su rostro parecía calmado, así que Emma debía estar bien.

—¿Es usted el padre?

—Sí, David Nolan— se saludaron con un breve apretón de manos —Esta es Regina Mills, la novia de mi hija.

Repetimos el saludo.

—Pedí que se realizaran los exámenes pertinentes para poder ver si algo grave le había sucedido a su cerebro. Todas las pruebas no han señalado nada preocupante. Pero debo advertirles que debido a lo que ha sucedido con ella, creo que sí puede que haya pasado algo, pero solo lo sabremos cuando despierte, cosa que no debe tardar.

—¿Qué cree usted que puede suceder, Doctor?—pregunté

Él me estudió con la mirada.

Como si estuviera pensando en las palabras correctas.

Y aquello me revolvió el estómago.

—¿Doctor? Creo que está despertando— David llamó nuestra atención.

Mi corazón disparó al mirarla.

Mi Emma. ¡Estaba despertando!

El médico se acercó, y se quedó a su lado, dejando claro que solo él debía pasar de allí.

La mirada de Emma estaba extraña, pasó por mí, por su padre y recayó sobre el doctor.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?— preguntó

Mi cuerpo enteró tembló.

¿Era eso lo que le médico quería decir?

—¿Emma?— dijo David tan en shock como yo

—¿Emma?— repitió ella confusa. Intentó salir de la cama, pero el doctor se lo impidió —¿Quién es Emma?

—Srta. Swan, tiene que guardar reposo.

Emma intentó apartar las manos del doctor, pero él fue más rápido, ya tiene que estar acostumbrado a eso.

—¡NO SÉ QUIÉNES SON USTEDES! ¡NO SÉ QUIÉN SOY YO!— gritaba una y otra vez.

Algunos enfermeros entraron en el cuarto y ayudaron al doctor a aplicarle un calmante, que hizo que cayera de nuevo en un sueño.

Salimos del cuarto cuando el doctor nos lo indicó.

Me relajé un poco al ver que David no estaba tan diferente a como lo estaba yo.

Los dos estábamos completamente arrasados.

Sin reacción.

Tomados por la sorpresa.

—Ha sido exactamente eso lo que me esperaba— el doctor llamó nuestra atención —Tendrán que tener toda la paciencia del mundo con ella. Puede ser que recuerde alguna cosa, pero como nos les ha reconocido a ninguno, no se siente en confianza para hablar de ello. Intenten ponerse en su lugar, ver si confiarían en personas extrañas— una pausa —Puede recuperar la memoria mañana, pasado, dentro de una semana, meses o años. O incluso no recuperarla— miró el reloj —Tengo que ir a ver a mis otros pacientes, si necesitan algo, pueden pedir que me llamen.

Asentimos en silencio y lo observamos alejarse.

David intentaba esconderlo, pero no podía evitar que sus ojos se anegasen de lágrimas. Observaba a su hija por el cristal que había en un lateral del cuarto, y movía de un lado a otro la cabeza.

—David, no le cuentes nada de mí— él me miró confuso —Informa a todo el mundo de que no hablen de mí, de lo que teníamos.

—¿Vas a huir cuando más te necesita? ¡Qué decepción, Regina!

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, enjugándome las lágrimas que se escapaban.

—No voy a huir, David, voy a protegerla. ¡Mi madre está suelta, y no puedo arriesgar la vida de Emma de nuevo! Emma no sabe ni quién soy, así que eso no va a herirla— su mirada reprobadora estaba puesta en mí y seguía en silencio —Es por su bien.

—Cuando Emma recupere la memoria, nunca te va a perdonar— sus palabras me causaron un enorme estremecimiento —Yo en su lugar, no te perdonaría. El amor lo cura todo, Regina, pero infelizmente parece que solo mi hija era la que lo sentía— desvió su mirada de la mía —Márchate, Regina, escóndete, huye de la lucha, que es lo que mejor sabes hacer. Y no te preocupes, le pediré a Mary y a Ruby que no citen tu nombre— le di la espalda intentando contener el llanto. Pero su voz me detuvo de nuevo —Y por favor, no vengas a ver a mi hija si cambias de idea.

Las lágrimas bañaron mi rostro mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la sala de espera.

Estaba destruida.

Pero estaba haciendo lo correcto, ¿verdad? Era lo mejor para Emma, ¿verdad?


	37. Reload

**Reload**

No sé de dónde conseguí sacar fuerzas para poder conducir y llegar a casa sana y salva.

Al no encontrar a nadie en casa, tomé una ducha lenta para desahogarme de todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Solo podía pensar en Emma, y si había hecho la mejor elección.

Una voz en mi cabeza no dejaba de repetirme lo equivocada que estaba.

Me puse mi albornoz, enrollé una toalla en mi cabeza y me quedé mirándome en el espejo.

Mis ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos, y una expresión tan acabada que era imposible que no fuera notada.

Salí del baño de mi habitación, me encontré a mi hermana, sentada en el borde de mi cama con sus ojos clavados en mí.

Debería haber imaginado que Ruby enseguida le iría a contar.

—Zel, por favor, no estoy con ánimos para discutir. ¿Dónde está Henry?

—Está jugando a la play— respondió mientras se ponía en pie —¿De verdad estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? ¿Crees que Emma lo merece?

Reviré los ojos y suspiré.

—¡Emma no merece estar en esa cama por mi culpa!— dije rabiosa — ¡Eso es lo que no se merece!

—Si fuera Ruby, no me apartaría de su lado por nada del mundo.

—Pero no lo es. No hables como si fuera fácil.

Mi hermana soltó una risa sarcástica.

—¿Y lo que nuestra madre me hizo a mí fue fácil? Ruby me ha dicho que Belle tuvo que hacer lo que hizo para proteger a nuestra hija— fruncí el ceño —¡Eso es, Regina! Belle no abortó. ¡Tengo una hija y para protegerla, yo no podía enterarme! ¡Tiene cinco años, Regina! ¡Cinco años perdidos en la vida de mi hija por culpa de Cora!— se enjugó las lágrimas que resbalaban y de nuevo tomó aire —Soy una completa extraña para ella. ¡Ni siquiera sé a quién se parece! ¡Así que, si crees que eres la única con problemas por aquí, estás muy equivocada, hermanita! ¡No seas cobarde, Regina! Quieres mantener oculto que eráis novias para protegerla, muy bien, pero no desaparezcas de su vida. Sé amiga y compañera, es todo lo que ella ahora necesita— una pausa —Pero si desapareces, Cora consigue lo que quiere. ¿Quieres que una vez más ella gane?— negué con la cabeza —Bien, entonces ya sabes lo que hacer.

—David no me va a querer por allí

—Pero Mary sí. Ella imploró para que no le dieras la espalda a Emma. Cosa que ni necesitaba hacer, ¿no, Regina?

Me sentí avergonzada de lo que había hecho.

Solo de imaginar lo decepcionada que debe haber quedado Mary para haber implorado eso.

Y mi hermana tenía más razones que yo para estar enfadada.

No puedo dejar que Cora venza.

—Sabes que ella te ama, ¿o no?

—Lo sé.

LO SÉ

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar la última vez que lo dije.

La última vez que Emma me dijo que me amaba, yo le respondí con la frase de su película favorita, con LO SÉ.

Recordé nuestros momentos, su cariño, la sonrisa más linda del mundo, con sus hoyuelos, sus cabellos rubios, suaves y perfumados. Recordé cómo ella hacía que me sintiera la persona más amada del universo.

—¿Cómo pude creer que esto era lo mejor para ella? Soy una idiota, Zel.

Caí en un llanto desesperado y mi hermana me envolvió en sus brazos.

—No eres idiota, Regina. Solo tenías miedo, y necesitabas que alguien te trajera de nuevo al Planeta Tierra.

—¿Qué sería de mí sin ti?

Zelena se echó a reír.

—Un montón de mierda.

La miré incrédula.

Le di una palmada en el hombro cuando deshice el abrazo.

—¡Ay! Es verdad, Regina, te encanta hacer tonterías, menos mal que tienes a esta pelirroja linda, maravillosa y sexy para mantenerte en la línea.

Reviré los ojos y resoplé.

—Será menos, Zelena, será menos

Ella pestañeó y sonrió.

—¿Entonces? ¿A qué hora vamos a ver a nuestra rubia desmemoriada?

Le di otro golpe en el hombro.

—¡Ay! ¿Y esta a qué viene? ¿Puedo saber?

—Esa palabra fue insensible.

Fue el turno de Zelena de revirar los ojos y resoplar.

—¿Desmemoriada fue insensible? ¿Y tú pensando en apartarte de ella no lo ha sido?

Me crucé de brazos, rabiosa.

—¿Quieres que lo admita en voz alta? Yo, Regina Mills, soy una completa idiota, que ha dejado que el miedo hable más alto, e iba a hacer exactamente lo que mi diabólica madre quería, iba a dejar de lado a la mujer que tiene mi corazón en sus manos, creyendo que era lo correcto, pero mi maravillosa hermana, esa pelirroja adorable que se llama Zelena, me ha hecho despertar a la realidad. ¿Está bien así?

Zelena aplaudió y soltó un gritito de alegría.

—¡Está genial! Me gustaría pedirte que lo repitieras para grabarlo, pero creo que ya es pedir demasiado, ¿no?

—Ni se te ocurra, Zelena

De nuevo ella rió, y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Cuando estés lista, avísame, nos vamos a ver a Emma.

Asentí en silencio.

—¿Zel?— la llamé haciendo que se detuviera —Siento mucho lo de tu hija. Espero que todo salga bien.

—Yo también— me dio una sonrisa triste y salió de mi cuarto.

Mi madre tenía que pagar por todo lo que había hecho.

No era justo conmigo.

Y mucho menos con Zelena.

* * *

Le pedí a Zelena que llamara a Ruby para saber si Emma ya se había despertado, pero según los enfermeros solo despertaría al día siguiente debido a la dosis de medicamentos que tuvieron que administrarle.

Aproveché para dedicarle ese tiempo a Henry para tranquilizarlo sobre todo lo que estaba pasando en nuestras vidas. Obvio que no podía ocultárselo para siempre, pero de momento, si él no me preguntaba, yo le contaría una versión más edulcorada para un niño.

Me pasé toda la noche pensando en Emma.

Pensando que podía estar allí con ella, aunque no supiera quién era yo, haciendo de todo para conquistarla de nuevo si fuera necesario.

Recodé cuando le pedí a Graham ayuda para localizarla…¡Espera! ¡Eso es!

Me acuerdo del modelo del coche y del final de la matrícula, ¿será suficiente?

Comprobé la hora, ya era casi la hora de salir hacia la compañía.

Tomé una ducha rápida y me vestí corriendo, lo más rápido que pude.

Sin pensar, me dirigí al cuarto de mi hermana, abriendo sin llamar.

Esta vez, juro que fue sin querer.

Ella y Ruby se llevaron tremendo susto. Zel salió de encima de ella, dirigiéndome una mirada rabiosa.

Pero por lo menos estaban vestidas, eso significaba que me he entrometido solo en los preliminares, ¿no?

—¡Discúlpame!— dije avergonzada —¿Por qué no cerraste con llave? ¿Y si fuera Henry? No sabía que Ruby estaba aquí. ¡Perdónenme!

—Estoy esperando una buena justificación, Regina — dijo Zelena con cara de enfado.

Ruby, por su parte, se aguantó la risa por lo estresada que había dejado a mi hermana.

—He tenido una idea para saber dónde está Cora. En realidad, no sé si saldrá bien, pero al menos podemos intentarlo.

—Desembucha— Ruby se puso en pie, y se puso sus zapatos.

—¿Te acuerdas el día en que Emma desapareció cuando yo di un espectáculo de celos?— las dos dijeron que sí con la cabeza —Conseguí encontrarla con ayuda de Graham. Recuerdo el final de la matrícula, y el modelo del coche, quizás sea bastante.

—¿Y a qué estamos esperando para ir a hablar con Graham?— preguntó Ruby

—¿Quién nos garantiza que no ha cambiado de coche?— intervino Zel —Y además, no debe tener solo un coche.

Ruby la reprendió con la mirada.

—Le disparé, Zel, así que probablemente salieron desesperados buscando a alguien de confianza para sacar la bala.

—¿Le disparaste a Cora? ¿Y no me lo has contado?

—¡Zelena, ahora no!— Ruby protestó —¡Venga, rápido! ¡Vamos atrás de ese Graham!

* * *

Me llené de esperanzas ante la fe de Ruby en mi intento. Me hizo sentirme más útil, y no un peso muerto.

Después de dejar a Henry en el colegio, nos dirigimos a la Fundación Mills y de ahí derechas al despacho de Graham.

—¡Vaya! ¿A qué debo el honor de tener la visita de estas diosas en mi despacho?— dijo con una sonrisa galanteadora en su rostro.

Le expliqué a Graham lo que había sucedido y lo que teníamos para rastrear el coche de Cora.

—Bien, no digo que no sea posible, pero va a tardar, y mucho. Cuando lo del escarabajo, teníamos la matrícula completa. Si quieren dejar a esta belleza haciéndome compañía, lo agradezco, y mucho— pestañeó a Ruby.

Zelena resopló.

—¿De verdad le estás tirando los tejos a mi mujer delante de mí?

Graham frunció el ceño así como nosotras.

Ella enfatizo bastante el _mi mujer._

—¿Tu mujer? Lo siento, jefa, pero no vi la alianza, así que de nada sirve que te abalances como toro bravo sobre mí— soltó su típica sonrisa engreída, giró su silla y se centró en su ordenador —Decidme la dirección del sitio donde visteis por última vez el coche. Será más fácil que me meta en las grabaciones de ayer de las cámaras e ir rastrando por dónde ha pasado el coche.

Le pasamos la dirección y Graham centró su atención en no sé qué en su ordenador, tecleando y tecleando.

—Solo una pregunta, mis adorables jefas. Si tumbo el sistema de seguridad de algunas cámaras, no seré encarcelado, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo serás— la voz de David surgió y todos nos giramos hacia él. Entró y se puso al lado de Ruby —He dicho que estás trabajando con la policía en un caso, y hemos conseguido autorización, así que no serás apresado, a menos que no quieras trabajar con nosotros.

Graham detuvo su mirada en mí.

—¿Voy a tener un aumento por trabajar con la policía?

—El doble si consigues encontrar a Cora— respondí

Él sonrió, estiró sus dedos y volvió a centrarse en el ordenador.

Los otros monitores de la sala comenzaron a reproducir imágenes de las cámaras, incluso las que están integradas en los semáforos.

—Le pedí a Ruby que lo avisara— Zel me susurró —Creí necesario apoyo policial para que Graham no fuera acusado de nuevo.

—Has hecho bien, Zel

David carraspeó, llamando mi atención.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo?— dije que sí y lo conduje a la sala de al lado —Emma despertó, le repitieron algunos exámenes, está todo bien, a parte de la amnesia— antes de poder decir algo, él se anticipó —Yo me voy a quedar aquí con tu empleado para poder comunicar a mis compañeros cualquier novedad— una pausa —Gracias por estar cooperando en la búsqueda— una vez más habló antes que yo —Ella ha preguntado por ti— fruncí el ceño sorprendida —Preguntó si su reacción de ayer te asustó y si eras alguna amiga.

Estaba feliz.

Que se preocupara por mí significaba algo. Un buen presagio.

David continuó.

—Mary le dijo que eras una amiga, como acordamos.

—¿Puedo ir a verla?

Su mirada me estudio atentamente,

Cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente.

—No hagas que me arrepienta, Mills.

—No lo harás, te lo prometo.

Volvimos a la sala, David se iba a quedar con Graham según lo acordado, y yo podía ir a ver a Emma con el consentimiento de su padre. Ruby me acompañó, mientras Zel creyó mejor quedarse en la empresa y encargarse de todo lo que había acumulado.

Sentía un escalofrío mientras caminaba por el pasillo del hospital. Intentaba calmar mi mente para no pensar en las posibilidades de que mi visita acabara mal, y solo centrarme en cosas positivas.

Mary vino a nuestro encuentro en cuanto llegamos a la sala de espera.

Aún parecía bastante destrozada con todo esto. Las ojeras denunciaban una noche mal dormida, y la palidez, síntoma de la extrema preocupación que debía sentir.

—Gracias por venir, Regina

—Perdóname por hacerte pensar que no me importaba tu hija.

Ella balanceó negativamente la cabeza y me sonrió débilmente.

—Yo también perdería la cabeza en tu lugar. Si mi madre fuese la culpable de todo lo que está pasando, yo ya estaría en un psquiátrico, Regina. Ahora, ve a verla, Ruby y yo vamos a esperar aquí.

Concordé con la cabeza.

Y más pasillos para volverme loca.

Disminuí los pasos cuando divisé la puerta del cuarto donde ella estaba.

Espié antes de entrar, no había nadie en la cama. Entonces me quedé en la puerta para poder ver, y allí estaba ella. Observando la vista desde la ventana y desviándola de vez en cuando hacia el collar que sujetaba entre sus dedos.

Me sentía feliz al ver que era el que le había dado en su cumpleaños.

Una suave brisa invadió el cuarto, la vi cerrando los ojos y cómo en sus labios brotaba una tímida sonrisa.

—Pensé que no la vería más, después de mi ataque— Emma captó mi atención. Se giró hacia mí, y me dio aquella sonrisa de hoyuelos que tanto amaba —Su perfume, tiene un aroma a manzana, delató que estaba ahí parada, Srta. Mills.

No pude dejar de sonreír.

Aunque no supiera nada de mí, me confortaba presenciar que sus dulces maneras, de las que me enamoré, aún seguían en ella.

—Yo he tenido ataques peores, Swan, y tú no huiste, así que, tampoco yo voy a huir.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó más, y mi corazón parecía que iba a salirse del pecho.

Ella se sentó en un sillón y señaló otro para que yo me sentase.

Su mirada acompañó mis pasos, haciéndome más feliz aún porque parecía estar admirando mi cuerpo, intentando ser discreta.

Emma me mostró el collar en sus manos y centró su atención en mí cuando me senté.

—¿Sabe quién me lo ha dado? Siento como si fuera de alguien importante.

—¿Eso sientes?— afirmó con la cabeza —Entonces yo soy alguien importante, Emma, porque fui yo quien te lo regaló

No pareció sorprenderse, pero se puso feliz con lo que había dicho.

Nos quedamos mirándonos la una a la otra, de esa misma manera con la que parecía observar mi alma.

—¿Cómo va la memoria?— pregunté

—Mi madre me ha contado muchas cosas. Recuerdo algunas cosas de la infancia. Recuerdo la facultad de periodismo. Pero es como si fueran flashes, ¿sabe? Incompletos. No se puede entender nada.

—Pero ya es un paso enorme, Emma

Ella contuvo una risa y balanceó la cabeza en asentimiento.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No sé por qué, pero me gusta tanto su voz diciendo mi nombre.

Mis mariposas en el estómago montaban una fiesta.

Ah, Emma…Te amo tanto.


	38. Wicked always win

**Wicked always win**

 **Zelena**

Desde que me enteré de lo que mi madre le había hecho a Emma, y con las revelaciones que Ruby me hiciera sobre todo, me estaba siendo difícil mantener el foco en la empresa que veía sus asuntos acumularse. Y sin contar el hecho de que soy madre. No podía dejar de recordar cuando Belle y yo nos preparábamos para ese gran paso. Desde mi preparación para la extracción de los óvulos que iban a ser fecundados, hasta finalmente la inseminación; y después las miles de pruebas de embarazo dando positivo. Mi exultante conmemoración duró hasta que Belle cambió repentinamente y tras romper mi corazón en mil pedazos con la noticia de que se había deshecho de la mayor felicidad que el mundo podría darme. Y ahora, me enteraba que todo el dolor por que el pasé fue culpa de mi madre. Solo Dios sabe la repugnancia que siento hacia esa que se hace llamar mi madre. Querría que Graham hallara el sitio donde se escondía Cora para que pagara por cada miserable minuto que nos ha hecho pasar.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y enseguida accedí a que pasara.

David entró susurrando un «con permiso»

—¿Habéis conseguido algo?— pregunté

—No, aún no— respondió —Quería hablar contigo de algo, para ser sincero.

Hice una señal para que se sentara.

—¿Ha sucedido algo?

—No, nada ha pasado. Conversé con mi esposa, así como con la madre de Ruby, sobre la seguridad de nuestras hijas. Y hemos llegado al acuerdo de que solo nos sentiremos más seguros si pagamos a alguien para que las vigile.

Afirmé con la cabeza.

—¿Como un guardaespaldas?— David dijo que sí —También estoy de acuerdo.

—Genial. El problema viene ahora, la mejor empresa que trabaja con esto pertenece a Dorothy Reeves.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Nos os lleváis bien con esa mujer?

David resopló.

—Bueno, es que ella es la ex de Ruby, pensé que habría algún problema contigo.

Me sorprendí ante la noticia.

Ruby nunca me ha hablado de ella.

No es que tenga que hablarme, pero, no sé, podría haber comentado algo.

—Ningún problema, David. En realidad, si esa tal Reeves quiere hacer ella misma el trabajo, puede ser la guardaespaldas de Emma, ¿no?

Él contuvo la risa.

Yo había negado y afirmado al mismo tiempo que aquello era un problema.

Balanceé la cabeza y resoplé.

—Disculpa, mi mente está hecha un lío.

Me dio una tímida sonrisa y se levantó.

—Te entiendo. Dorothy está esperando afuera, creí mejor que la conocieras antes.

—Le puedes pedir que entre, por favor. Y te agradezco que hayas venido a hablar conmigo, David.

David sonrió de nuevo y salió de mi despacho.

No voy a sentir celos, ¿verdad?

Nunca sentiste celos, Zelena, déjate de tonterías, pensé.

Sentí un frío en el estómago cuando llamó a la puerta y la abrió.

Apareció una mujer bastante atractiva. Alta y en forma, muy en forma, diría yo. Incluso afirmaría que sus brazos eran más definidos que los de Emma. Vestía unos jeans descoloridos y bien ceñidos, una camiseta blanca y un chaleco también vaquero por encima; sus cabellos castaños estaban recogidos en una trenza apretada que realzaba su rostro cuadrado bien esculpido y con ojos claros seductores, al igual que unos labios carnosos bastante atrayentes.

¡Qué mierda!

¿Cómo no sentir celos ante esto?

—Un placer en conocerla, Srta. Mills— dijo ella sonriendo radiante y extendiendo su mano para saludarme.

Repetí el gesto siendo educada.

—El placer es mío, Srta. Reeves. Siéntese.

Ella observó el portarretrato con mi foto con Ruby, y se sentó esbozando una sonrisa que me irritó, pero me contuve.

—David ya me ha contado todo lo que preciso saber, no se preocupe— señaló la foto —Belle imagen.

Continué estudiándola con la mirada.

—Estoy feliz de que Ruby haya encontrado a alguien que busque los mismos propósitos que ella, porque solo así puede salir bien una relación.

—¿Propósitos? ¿Qué propósitos?

Dorothy frunció el ceño.

—No se lo ha contado, ¿eh? No cambiarías nunca, Loba.

Estaba consiguiendo sacarme de mis casillas.

—¿Qué propósitos?— repetí

—¿Usted quiere tener hijos?

—¿Quién no quiere?

Contuvo una sonrisa.

—Ruby. Fue por eso que acabamos, yo quería casarme y tener hijos, pero ella dijo que no soportaba la idea de tener un niño y mucho menos cuidar de uno— Dorothy se puso en pie —Bueno, volviendo al asunto que me ha traído aquí, trabajaré con tres personas de mi confianza, uno se quedará conmigo al lado de Swan, y los otros dos con Ruby. Los mantendré informados de cualquier eventualidad. Hasta pronto, Srta. Mills.

La vi cómo se marchaba con aquellas maneras de «estoy super buena».

¿Por qué Ruby nunca me ha hablado de eso?

Ahora que sabe lo de mi hija, seguro que tiene pena y no me deja por lo que pasó con Belle.

No me tranquilicé hasta que no cogí las llaves del coche y fui tras ella al hospital.

Mi cabeza martilleaba con las palabras de la maldita estirada esa. ¡Vuelve a Oz, idiota! Tenía que dejar de pensar que lo que quería era ponerme contra Ruby, pero, ¿quién descarta la idea de que quiera volver con ella?

Encontré a Mary y Ruby en la sala de espera.

Me quedé observando por algunos minutos cómo mi Loba consolaba a la triste Mary, enjugaba las lágrimas de la mujer y le decía algo que la hizo reír. Ruby era demasiado apasionante para creer en las palabras de la infeliz de Oz.

Como no podía quedarme ahí plantada para siempre, me acerqué lentamente y las dos enseguida me vieron.

—¡Pelirroja! No sabía que ibas a venir. Ven, siéntate con nosotras— mi novia presentaba una sonrisa radiante. ¿Cómo podía ser tan linda?

—Solo he venido para que charlemos un poco. ¿Puede ser?

Ruby frunció el ceño.

—Tía Mary, no tardo— le dio un beso en la mejilla a la mujer y me acompañó.

Fuimos a la cafetería del hospital y le compré algo cuando se quejó de hambre.

Adoraba observar cómo Ruby comía de todo y nunca se ponía mala. O como Regina decía, parecía que ella y Emma tuvieran un agujero negro en lugar de estómago.

Se limpió los labios con la servilleta cuando terminó de devorar la hamburguesa, y tomó un buche de Coca-cola por la cañita.

—¿Y? ¿Es algo sobre tu madre?

Moví la cabeza negando.

—No. En realidad es para hablar del equipo de seguridad que David y tu madre han contratado.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Han contratado a tu ex, Dorothy Reeves.

Ruby arqueó sorprendida las cejas, tomó otro sorbo de refresco e hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara.

—La he conocido.

—¿Y? Habla ya, Zelena, desembucha.

La observé, y sin sombra de duda quedó claro que Ruby no sentía ningún interés por la ex, así que una cosa menos de la que preocuparse.

—Me ha dicho la causa de vuestra ruptura, Ruby. Me ha dicho que no quieres tener hijos. ¿Es verdad?

Su mirada se clavó en la mía.

Se acomodó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí, es verdad que la causa de la ruptura fue esa

—Entonces, como sabes, tengo una hija, ¿qué piensas hacer?

—¿Apoyarte?— dijo como si fuera obvio —¿Qué otra cosa pensaría en hacer?

Balanceé los hombros.

—Pensé que podrías estar conmigo por pena, por lo que me sucedió.

—No me puedo creer que hayas pensado eso, Zelena.

Me reprendía con la mirada.

Y la forma en cómo dijo mi nombre me reveló que se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—Ruby, ponte en mi lugar, todo lo que está pasando y me entero de una cosa como esta por una tercera persona, y no por ti.

—¿Y confiar en lo que siento por ti no es bastante?— no me dejó responder y siguió hablando —Yo nunca sentí nada por Dorothy, solo era sexo y porque era conveniente. ¿Por qué iba a querer tener hijos con alguien a quien no amo?— resopló —Cuando te conocí, todo cambió. No era solo sexo. Era mucho más que eso. Por primera vez en mi vida amaba a alguien. Y la forma en que tratas a tu sobrino, como si fuera tu hijo, me hace desear pasar por eso, en querer tener una familia, porque sé que eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido y que como madre seguro me harías llorar emocionada por lo que bien que se te da.

—Perdona— murmuré avergonzada. Colocó sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro, y enjugó con sus pulgares las lágrimas que resbalaban —Tú me salvaste de la oscuridad en la que estaba, no tenía que haberte preguntado esto, pero sentí miedo de que estuvieras conmigo porque te sintieras obligada y…

Ruby me interrumpió con un beso casto en los labios.

—Yo también me equivoqué en no contártelo. Pero quiero que quede bien claro, Zelena Mills, contigo tendría todos los hijos que quisieras, y desfilaríamos con ellos y les restregaríamos en la cara a todo el mundo que nuestra felicidad es inquebrantable.

—Te amo, Loba

—Te amo, Zel.


	39. Start of time

**Start of time**

 **Regina**

Emma seguía observando el colgante en su mano, con una sonrisa tímida en los labios. Parecía estar inmersa en sus pensamientos, seguro que estaba intentando entender lo poco que su memoria había recuperado.

—¿Nosotras somos muy allegadas?— preguntó rompiendo el silencio

—Sí

Por un breve momento apartó la mirada del colgante y me estudió, regresando segundos después a su anterior foco.

—Siento que puedo confiar en ti— fruncí el ceño, sorprendida —¿Puedo preguntarte algunas cosas?— afirmé con la cabeza —¿Quién es Henry?

¿Era bueno que preguntara sobre él?

¿Sería posible que se acordase de mi hijo?

—¿No lo conoces?— volvió a preguntar

—Lo conozco muy bien— ahora fue su turno para fruncir el ceño, sorprendida —Es mi hijo.

Su mirada se clavó en la mía.

—¿Entonces estás casada?

—No, Emma. Estuve casada, pero él falleció antes de firmar los papeles del divorcio, así que, soy viuda. Pero Henry no es fruto de esa unión, después de un tiempo, decidí ser madre soltera, y la inseminación me trajo a ese precioso pequeño— le expliqué y saqué mi móvil para enseñarle el salvapantallas donde estábamos los tres juntos, y se lo pasé a ella —Los dos estabais jugando a la play ese día

Emma analizaba atentamente la foto.

Tardó en esbozar alguna expresión.

Y me sentí enormemente feliz cuando apareció una radiante sonrisa.

—Recuerdo dibujar juntos en lo que debe ser su cuarto. ¿Puedo conocerlo, Regina? ¿O crees que se pondrá triste por no acordarme de él?— preguntó devolviéndome el móvil.

—Te acordaste de su nombre, Emma, se sentirá un privilegiado por eso, puedes apostar.

Antes de poder continuar, el sonido de mi móvil captó nuestra atención.

«Graham» aparecía en la pantalla.

Sentí un enorme escalofrío.

—¿Habéis encontrado algo?— pregunté al responder.

—Regina— era la voz de David —No te ataques, está todo bien, escúchame

Me puse en pie.

Aquello no era algo bueno.

Con certeza.

—Escucho.

—Cora está en la escuela de Henry.

—¿QUÉ?— dije alterada —¿Cómo me pides que no me ataque ante eso? Voy para allá.

—¡CALMA, REGINA!—gritó al otro lado —¡ESCÚCHAME!

Mi mirada se posó en Emma, que parecía preocupada ante mi reacción.

Intenté controlarme, me masajeé la sien y tomé aire con fuerza.

—La directora llamó a tu hermana preguntando si la abuela podía llevarse al niño, ya que la única persona autorizada aparte de ti, era ella. Zelena le dijo que le dijera que tenía que rellenar unos papeles para poder llevárselo, pero que en hipótesis alguna le diera al niño. Con eso hemos ganado tiempo. La policía ya está de camino. Conseguimos hablar con la profesora de Henry, ella lo está sacando sin levantar sospechas.

—¿Qué hago yo?

—Ser paciente. Te llamo en cuanto haya alguna novedad.

—¿A dónde va a llevar la profesora a mi hijo?

—Confía en mí, Regina. Me tengo que ir. Ciao.

Bajé el móvil cuando el sonido de que había colgado se oyó.

Fui sorprendida por los brazos de Emma envolviéndome en un fuerte abrazo.

—No sé lo que ha pasado, pero estoy aquí para ti, ¿ok?— susurró en mi oído.

Era algo tan de mi Emma hacer eso.

Podía estar sin sus recuerdos, pero eso me calmaba tanto.

—Tengo que contarte todo lo que está sucediendo, Emma, te necesito apoyándome.

Antes de continuar diciendo nada, alguien llamó a la puerta, deshaciendo nuestro abrazo.

Mary y Ruby entraron, mientras la mejor amiga de mi novia tenía su atención, Mary me condujo a la sala de espera, intentando tranquilizarme por lo ocurrido.

¿Qué quería mi madre de Henry? ¿No era evidente con todo lo ocurrido que sus problemas eran con Emma o Ruby? ¿Por qué tenía que estar mi hijo envuelto en todo esto también?

No podía dejar de pensar en que algo podría salir mal, si fue capaz de hacerle eso a Emma, ¿qué no le haría a mi hijo?

No, no quiero ni imaginarlo.

Voy a confiar en David, él me devolverá a mi hijo sano y salvo.

Miraba incansablemente mi móvil con la esperanza de que David me llamara en cualquier momento y me dijera que estaba con Henry a salvo.

Pero los minutos pasaban y ni una señal, ni un mensaje.

Zelena se quedó conmigo cuando Mary tuvo que ir a ver a su hija. Mi hermana tampoco podía decir nada, estaba destrozada y con la mente en otro lugar. Sabía que su preocupación no era solo por Henry, probablemente estaría pensando si su hija también corría peligro.

—¿Nos vamos a la casa de campo?— Zelena captó mi atención al hacer esa pregunta —Vamos a pasar un tiempo allá, Cora no sabe dónde es, era nuestro secreto con papá. Nos llevamos a Ruby y a Emma, hasta que tengamos información segura.

—Voy a hablar con David, su opinión es muy importante.

Zelena afirmó con la cabeza.

—Belle conseguirá proteger a nuestra hija, ¿verdad?

—La ha protegido hasta ahora, Zel, y lo seguirá haciendo.

Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, y descansé la mía sobre la de ella.

Nos quedamos en silencio, los minutos pasaban rápido.

¿Sería mucho desear que Cora fuera rápidamente encarcelada? ¿Y que pagara por todo lo que ha hecho? Querría tanto que ella estuviera muerta en lugar de mi padre, si él estuviera aquí, todo sería perfecto.

Mi corazón se hinchó de alegría cuando vislumbré a David con Henry subido a sus espaldas, así como Emma había hecho cuando fuimos al zoológico. Los dos estaban riendo abiertamente, ni parecía que no se conocían.

—¡Hola mamá!— dijo Henry un poco alto, él mismo se corrigió llevándose la mano a la boca.

—Muy bien, muchachito, dale un abrazo a tu madre, estaba preocupada— David bajó a Henry de su espalda.

Conseguí aguantar el llanto cuando mi hijo me abrazó, y Zel nos envolvió a los dos en sus brazos.

—Estaba tan preocupada, príncipe— dije llenándolo de besos por toda la cara.

—Mamá…Tía Zel…me estáis ahogando.

No nos contuvimos y nos reímos mientras lo soltábamos.

—¿Podré ver a Emma?—preguntó

Nuestra mirada se dirigió a David, cuya expresión estaba tranquila.

—Henry, tengo que hablarte de una cosa antes y…

—Ya lo sé, mamá, sé lo que pasó con Emma y ahora ella tiene problemas para acordarse de las personas— me sorprendí, así como mi hermana —El abuelo David me lo ha explicado todito, puedes estar tranquila.

¿Abuelo David?

Sentí cómo mis mejillas enrojecían.

—¿Abuelo David?— repetí avergonzada

—Si él es el papá de Emma, y Emma es tu novia, entonces él es mi abuelo— miró para David que al contrario de lo que me imaginaba, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja —¿Cierto?

—Muy cierto, muchachito, ¿por qué no vas con tu tía al cuarto donde está Emma que tu madre y yo ya vamos?

Henry salió tirando del brazo de Zelena y yo seguía sin reacción ante lo que había escuchado.

Finalmente conseguí mirar a David que aún seguía con la mirada a mi hijo apartándose de nosotros.

—David, sobre eso, perdóname, yo hablo con Henry y prometo que no te llamará más así.

Su mirada se clavó en mí.

—Regina, no hay ningún problema.

—Pensé que, por no aprobar mi relación con Emma, tú…

Me interrumpió

—No quiero recordar la forma en que os traté. No quiero recordar lo decepcionada que dejé a Emma. Eres una persona genial, y una gran madre, Regina.

—Gracias, David— una pausa. Cambié de tema —¿Conseguisteis capturar a mi madre?

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Era Lilith Page usando la documentación de Cora y un maquillaje muy bueno para parecer mayor. Como nadie sabía cómo era Cora le fue fácil entrar en la escuela. Ella y Robin serán interrogados, aunque dudo que abran la boca, pero ya es algo— resopló —Aparte de tu madre, están Killian Jones y Gold. Si creemos en lo que la amiga de Emma dice, nuestra única preocupación es Cora y Jones.

—¿Graham aún está alerta?

—Sí. Es muy competente, si no fuera por él, quizás Cora ahora tendría a Henry.

—De seguro tendrá un aumento.

David concordó.

Nos dirigimos al cuarto de Emma y nos encontramos con la inmensa alegría de mis dos amores. Emma estaba sentada en el sillón y Henry en su regazo narrando lo divertido que había sido pasear en un coche patrulla y con su padre. Desvié mi mirada hacia David para ver cómo se encontraba, y me sorprendí ante la sonrisa inmensa que él tenía en los labios observando la interacción de mi hijo con su hija.

De alguna forma, Henry ha conseguido romper el hielo que David tenía en su pecho. Ya no parecía el mismo, pero este nuevo Sr, Nolan era mucho más agradable.


	40. I miss you

I miss you

Mi cuerpo sentía una tremenda añoranza por estar al lado de Emma. Mi corazón vibraba cada vez que su cercanía se amoldaba a esa tierna forma de ser que ella tenía. Yo me sentía feliz por el hecho de que esas características tan de ella no hubieran desaparecido con su memoria… Yo solo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que mi rubia se recuperase pronto. Echaba de menos su cariño, cómo me hacía sentir protegida en sus brazos, echaba de menos sus labios rozando los míos…Lo gracioso era que cuando Swan depositaba sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes en mí, sentía que, incluso sin memoria, sentía atracción hacia mí; yo vivía repitiéndome eso en mi cabeza como una forma de consolar a mi corazón, y funcionaba.

Conversé con Mary y David sobre lo que Zelena había propuesto, sobre la casa de campo, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo e incluso pensaron que era una gran idea, pero creían mejor que se lo comentáramos a Emma para ver si ella estaba de acuerdo, no querían obligar a la hija a hacer nada, no en el estado delicado en que se encontraba. Optamos por esperar a que el médico le diera el alta a Emma, y entonces yo misma hablaría con ella.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, observábamos atontados la interacción de Henry con Emma. No encontraba las palabras exactas para describir la inmensa felicidad que me envolvía al ver a la mujer que amo tratando a mi hijo como si fuera el suyo. Mary se las ingenió para que todos salieran del cuarto, dejándonos solo a nosotros tres; me senté en el borde de la cama, a los pies, aguantando una sonrisa ante las carcajadas que los dos soltaban. Me quedé quieta mirándolos sin interrumpirlos.

—¿Mamá?— después de un rato, Henry me llamó

—¿Sí?

—¿Emma puede ir a almorzar con nosotros? Tengo hambre.

Mi mirada se detuvo en ella, y me sorprendí al ver que ya ella estaba también mirándome.

—Lamentablemente, aún no puede salir del hospital, Henry

El rostro de Emma se entristeció, y por Dios, me sentí la mujer más maquiavélica del mundo.

—Pero, he tenido una idea— los dos volvieron a prestarme atención —¿Por qué Emma no escoge lo que quiere, y yo voy a comprarlo y comemos los tres aquí?

Mi mayor regalo fue recibir aquella sonrisa de hoyuelos tan hipnotizadora, y respiré aliviada al sentir que la había hecho feliz.

—¿Harías eso?— preguntó

Henry reviró los ojos, rezongando un "bah"

—Pues claro que sí, mamá haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Noté que mi rostro se ponía rojo ante la confesión de mi propio hijo; Emma, por otro lado, se echó a reír.

Carraspeé, intentando recomponerme.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué vas a querer, Emma?

Podría jurar que vi un resquicio de malicia en su mirada, pero creí que era cosa de mi cabeza hasta ver cómo sus mejillas se enrojecían y ella desviaba su mirada de la mía. Fue suficiente para que yo saltara de júbilo por dentro, la pérdida de memoria no había disminuido lo que sentía.

—Hamburguesa grande con papas fritas.

—¿Me dejas comer eso a mí también? ¿Por favorcito?— mi hijo me miró con la mirada del gato con botas.

—Solo hoy, Henry, no te acostumbres.

Los dos celebraron juntos.

Claro que antes de ir a comprar lo pedido, fui a ver al médico responsable de Emma para tener su autorización para poder comprar esa comida alta en calorías. De hecho era algo banal, salir y comprar "comida basura", pero para mí se estaba pareciendo a ir a comprar el almuerzo de mi familia. No era algo insignificante, sino muy importante, y no me importaría tener que hacerlo todos los días siempre y cuando los dos estuvieran esperándome al regresar. Solo tardé media hora.

Pero mi sonrisa se borró al llegar a la puerta de la habitación y encontrare a aquel prototipo de Barbie riendo con Emma y Henry.

No era suficiente con mi novia, ¿hasta con mi hijo?

Si Emma no tuviera amnesia, no me preocuparía tanto la cercanía de aquella mujer, pero ahora la situación era completamente diferente.

Tosí y entré en el cuarto alzando las bolsas cuando capté la atención de ellos.

La sonrisa perfecta que Emma me dedicó hizo vibrar todo mi interior. Me arrepentí por haberme preocupado, porque aquella sonrisa significaba mucho para mí, calmaba mi fiera interna.

—Hola Regina— dijo Elsa avergonzada

—Hola Elsa— le dediqué la sonrisa más victoriosa que pude. No quería enorgullecerme, pero no podía contener mi felicidad.

Cualquier podría notar nuestra pequeña pelea territorial.

—Bueno, yo ya me voy, acabo de llegar de viaje, aún necesito deshacer las maletas. Si necesitas algo, solo tienes que decirle a Ruby que me llame, Emma—se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, era obvio que no se quedaría de manos cruzadas —Ciao, chico. Ciao, Regina.

Respondí forzando una sonrisa simpática.

Acompañé con la mirada su salida del cuarto.

—No te cae bien— afirmó Emma

Aguanté la risa y comencé a sacar las cosas de la bolsa.

—Impresiones tuyas, Emma

Frunció el ceño y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

No hubo diálogo alguno más cuando se lanzaron sobre la comida.

Mary en seguida se junto a mí, y nos quedamos observando a nuestras criaturas con un apetito monstruoso.

En algunos momentos nos arrancaban risas cuando se robaban el uno el otro las papas y comenzaba una pelea para ver quién terminaba de comer primero.

—¡Estaba muy bueno!— Henry se acomodó en la silla de manera que no doblara la barriga.

—Demasiado bueno, chico— concordó Emma imitando su gesto.

Contuve una sonrisa al ver su rostro manchado de kétchup, de lo que ella aún no se había dado cuenta. Cogí una de las servilletas que había en la bolsa y me acerqué.

—Eres peor que Henry, Swan— dije pasando suavemente el papel para limpiarla.

Recibí una sonrisa avergonzada, y mi reacción apenas fue imitarla.

El verde de sus ojos se había oscurecido y estaba preso en mí. Creo que la intensidad presente en esos ojos se debía al deseo que los colmaba, y a que ella aún no sabía cómo lidiar con este. Ella me sacó de los devaneos de mis pensamientos cuando llevó su mano hasta un mechón de mi cabello colocándolo tras la oreja, y la deslizó por mi rostro prodigándome una nostálgica caricia.

¡Cómo querría estar segura de que, incluso sin memoria, lo que sentía por mí aún estaba encendido y a todo vapor!

* * *

Tras dos días más en el hospital, Emma por fin recibió el alta y pudimos hablar sobre lo que teníamos en mente de la casa de campo. Creí que tenía que empeñarme más para convencerla en ir, pero me sorprendió cuando solo le pregunté una única vez, con eso bastó.

David convenció a Mary para que viniera con nosotros, para que él y Graham pudieran centrarse en encontrar a Cora y no tener que estar preocupándose por protegernos ya que el equipo que había contratado iría con nosotros, y eso estaba fuera de toda discusión.

Mi hermana dejó a alguien encargado de todo mientras estábamos unos días fuera, y yo me encargué de informar al cuidador de la casa y a su esposa de que pasaríamos unos días por allí, pero que era obligatorio guardar silencio sobre eso.

Salimos al día siguiente y llegamos exactamente a la hora de comer.

Esta casa, en pocas palabras, es gigantesca, pero es difícil ser encontrada si no se tiene las coordenadas. La última vez que estuvimos fueron en unas vacaciones de Henry, ya hace mucho tiempo, pero sigue igual de linda e intacta.

Debía tener más de diez cuartos solo en la planta de arriba, nunca realmente me paré a contarlos, sala de juegos, una mini biblioteca, y fuera, una exagerada piscina, deslumbrante por lo enorme que era. También tenía unos establos y el cercado donde soltábamos a los caballos.

August era hijo de los caseros que mi padre había contratado, él creció en esta casa mientras sus padres trabajaban. Cuando sus padres murieron, mi padre decidió ofrecerle el cargo a él, ya que había crecido aquí y sabía más que él mismo. Aceptó rápidamente y junto a su esposa, Ariel, cuidan a la perfección de todo. August es un hombre alto y fuerte, de cabellera rubia y ojos claros, él y su esposa, una pelirroja de ojos verdes y de baja estatura, formaban una bonita pareja.

Mostraron los aposentos a nuestros invitados, que poco a poco se fueron acomodando.

Era extraño para mí coger una habitación y no tener la compañía de Emma, ni la de Henry que, según él, ya era bastante grande y podía tener su propio cuarto. ¿Se lo pueden creer?

Dorothy y sus trabajadores se comportaban con profesionalidad, aunque a veces la pillaba mirando a Ruby cuando esta pasaba cerca. Era algo de segundos, pero lo había notado. Y si yo que no era su novia, me he dado cuenta, imaginaba cómo estaría mi hermana. Con los nervios a flor de piel.

Emma y Mary fueron conducidas por Henry, que estaba como un pavo real mostrándoles todo orgulloso la propiedad; ayudó a Ariel a poner la mesa cuando regresaron de la visita, parecía todo un hombrecito, y eso me llenaba de orgullo.

Después de almorzar, nos reunimos todos en la sala y Zel y Henry contaban las travesuras que habían hecho en esta casa, haciéndonos reír a todos. Cuando el tiempo de la digestión pasó, no tardaron en proponer ir a la piscina, así que cada uno subió a su habitación a ponerse la ropa de baño y para allá fuimos.

Yo me puse mi biquini negro, sencillo y nada extravagante, pero que combinaba a la perfección con mi cuerpo. Le puse protector a Henry, después él me lo puso a mí; cogimos las toallas y nos pusimos el albornoz.

Zel ya estaba allí, tomando el sol en la tumbona próxima al borde de la piscina con su biquini verde. Noté que Ruby estaba en la parte cubierta, hablando con Mary y Emma, que estaban sentadas en el balancín. Recogí el albornoz que Henry había dejado en el suelo antes de salir corriendo al agua. Haberlo puesto en natación desde muy pequeño ha hecho que nade mejor que yo, incluso ya había ganado algunas competiciones.

Me encaminé hacia las tres, y el rostro de Emma esbozaba una expresión extraña, y el hecho de que no estuviera vestida para divertirse en la piscina me dejó con curiosidad.

—¿Ha pasado algo?— pregunté

—No me gustan mucho las piscinas— respondió Emma mirándome brevemente

—¿Por qué?

—Cuando era pequeña, se ahogó en la piscina del hermano de David— me explicó Mary.

Resopló.

—No me acuerdo de eso, solo sé que no me gustan.

Ruby me miró buscando una solución.

—Vamos a hacer lo siguiente, ponte un biquini, y quédate solo con los pies en el agua. Solo para que puedas estar cerca de nosotros, Emma— sugerí.

—No sé, no

—Emma, no hay nada malo en eso— Mary ayudó

La mirada de Emma buscó mis ojos, tardó un poco, pero pronto brotó una sonrisa tímida.

—Vale. Ya vuelvo— dijo levantándose

Hice una señal para que esperase.

—Espera un poco. Tienes que ver esto— miré a Ruby —¿Qué te parece si le damos un baño a una pelirroja que está tomando el sol?

Ruby contuvo la risa y se quitó el short vaquero que llevaba puesto y la camiseta blanca, dejando ver un biquini rojo y su cuerpo definido.

—¡Henry! ¡Ven aquí un momento!— llamé. Y enseguida él vino empapado —¿Vamos a darle un baño a tía Zel?— le susurré

—¡Sí, vamos!— dijo en el mismo tono.

Me quité el albornoz, conteniendo mi felicidad al ver aquellos ojos verdes examinando mi cuerpo.

Dejé mis cosas en la mesa, me giré hacia Ruby y Henry.

—Vamos a contar hasta tres— asintieron aguantando la risa.

Hice el conteo con los dedos para no correr el riesgo de que mi hermana nos oyera.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Corrimos a la misma velocidad y saltamos a la piscina aguantándonos las piernas para aumentar la cantidad de agua salpicada hacia fuera.

Emergimos.

Y nos echamos a reír al ver a Zel levantarse, con la boca abierta y todo su cabello chorreando agua.

—¡No me puedo creer que me hayáis hecho esto!— intentó mantener la pose de enfado, pero acabó también echándose a reír —¡Loba! ¡Huelga para ti!

—¡Ven ya, pelirroja, y deja de hablar de huelga que tú eres la primera que pides tregua!

—¡Ven tía Zel!— Henry ya estaba fuera de la piscina yendo tras la tía —¡Vamos, los dos juntos!

¡Cómo si ella pudiera negarle algo al sobrino!

Los dos tomaron impulso, y saltaron, haciendo que Ruby y yo nos lleváramos una buena ola en la cara. Me dolía la barriga de tanto reír.

Miré hacia Mary y ella me hizo la señal de la victoria con el pulgar, supuse que Emma había ido a hacer lo que le había propuesto.

Me senté en el borde de la piscina, con las piernas hundidas y observando el juego de "que te pillo" en el agua que Ruby acababa de inventar. Henry, por ser pequeño y ser un pececito, se escurría más fácilmente de lo que las dos imaginaban.

—Regina— Zel vino hacia mí —Si pensaste que tu "cuerpecito" iba a provocar a la rubia, creo que el hechizo se volvió contra el hechicero, hermanita — miré en la dirección que mi hermana miraba; Emma caminaba hacia nosotras exhibiendo aquel cuerpo perfecto con sus pecas derramas por él en un biquini azul marino que, ¡por Dios, qué bien le quedaba!— Vaya, puedo contar desde aquí los abdominales.

Miré a mi hermana para reprenderla, y no tardó en recibir una palmada de Ruby.

—¡Ay!

—¡Respeta a tu cuñada, pelirroja atrevida!— protestó Ruby

—¡La respeto, loca! Soy más de las de tu tipo, loba agresiva.

Comenzaron a reír la una de la otra.

Era imposible no verlas tan encantadoras.

Henry las llamó para un nuevo juego y se fueron al otro lado de la piscina.

Mientras intentaba entender lo que iban a hacer, Emma se sentó a mi lado, captando toda mi atención. Percibí que por un momento se echó para atrás al ir a hundir sus pies en el agua, pero respiró profundamente, e hizo lo mismo que yo.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— pregunté

—No sé, Regina, tengo escalofríos, ¿entiendes?

—Entiendo

Puse mi mano sobre la de ella, haciendo que me mirara brevemente, y después la volví a poner donde estaba.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo tú?— preguntó

—Creo que a la muerte. Se lleva a personas que amamos cuando menos nos lo esperamos, y hace que piense si he vivido lo suficiente o si traté a aquella persona lo bastante bien, si aproveché el tiempo con ella.

Emma me estudiaba con la mirada.

Y no era represiva ni crítica.

Parecía impresionada.

—¿Me ayudas con mi miedo?— fruncí el ceño —Mi miedo me impide divertirme. Quiero divertirme contigo, Regina, y también con ellos. Creo que si te mantienes ocupada en algo, no pensarás en tu miedo. La una ayudará a la otra.

Moví mi cabeza concordando.

—Me has convencido, Emma— entré en la piscina y quedé frente a ella —Ven, entra.

—No es tan fácil como parece.

—Emma, el agua llega a mi hombro, tú eres más alta que yo, no te preocupes.

Ella se quedó paralizada, mirando al agua como si fuera un monstruo.

Puse mis manos en cada uno de sus muslos, captando su atención.

—No me voy a ir de tu lado. Solo me apartaré cuando tú digas que todo está bien. ¿Confías en mí?

—Confío más en ti que en cualquier otro.

—Entonces pruébalo, Emma

Cerró los ojos algunos segundos, puso sus manos sobre las mías y recorrió el camino hacia mi hombro. Apoyándose en mí, entró despacio, su cuerpo reaccionaba lentamente a la temperatura del agua provocando que el vello de sus brazos se erizase. Sus ojos estaban cerrados de nuevo cuando entró por completo en la piscina, sus brazos se entrelazaron tras mi nuca y su cabeza se pegó a la mía.

Su respiración estaba acelerada, no tanto como la mía.

Su cuerpo estaba tembloroso y notaba cómo sus ojos se cerraban con más fuerza.

—¿Emma? Mírame. Está todo bien, no te voy a soltar, y aunque lo hiciera, no ibas a ahogarte.

—Recuerdo el agua quemando mis pulmones— susurró

—¿Ahora te está quemando?— respondió balanceando la cabeza levemente —¿Qué tal si nos olvidamos de eso? No voy a dejar que te ahogues.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

—Una vez me dijiste que no querías creer en el "nada", y vives creyendo en la esperanza. Yo deposité mis esperanzas en ti, ahora pido que la deposites tú en mí. Nunca faltaría a mi palabra contigo, Emma.

Mi corazón disparó cuando finalmente hice que sus ojos se abrieran, y me brindó aquella sonrisa de hoyuelos.

—Deposito mi esperanza en ti, Regina

Me abrazó.

Eché tanto de menos aquel gesto.

No sentí que sus brazos se aflojaran en ningún momento, y aproveché cada segundo en el sitio que consideraba mi feliz refugio.


	41. Have you ever seen the rain?

**Have you ever seen the rain?**

A pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, a pesar de que había que tener cuidado, yo estaba inmensamente feliz de que Emma estuviera conmigo. Su mirada no engañaba y sus palabras dejaban aún más manifiesto lo que yo creía. Estuvo en mis brazos todo el rato que estuvimos en la piscina, mi cuerpo echaba de menos el suyo y esa forma fue buena para acabar con esa añoranza. Que Emma confiara en mí hacía que mi corazón se hinchara y rezara a cada segundo para que su memoria regresara inmediatamente.

Después de la cena, comenzó a llover fuertemente, y nadie tardó en recogerse en sus cuartos, excepto yo, que no tenía sueño. Solo había subido a mi habitación a ponerme el pijama más cómodo, y bajé al despacho que había en la casa, que poseía una gran pared de cristal y daba la maravillosa visión de la lluvia bañando la propiedad y los relámpagos iluminándola por un breve espacio de tiempo. Me senté en el enorme sofá de cuero y quedé observando el espectáculo de la naturaleza.

Ariel me hizo un chocolate caliente antes de retirarse y lo dejó en la mesita que tenía a mi lado. Me serví una taza, y bebía de ella mientras mi atención quedó totalmente focalizada en la vista que tenía delante.

Era agradable hacer esto de vez en cuando.

Hacía que nuestra mente se vaciara y olvidara todos los problemas.

Recuerdo cuando era una niña, y temblaba de miedo cuando comenzaba a llover. Con cada trueno parecía que me iba a dar un ataque al corazón. Iba en mitad de la noche a la habitación de mis padres, y les rogaba que alguno de los dos durmiera conmigo; mi madre siempre me peleaba y decía que tenía que aprender a lidiar con mis miedos, pero mi padre un día la contradijo, fue conmigo a mi cuarto y comenzó a cantar una canción que, según él, sus padres le cantaban cuando también él tenía miedo de la lluvia. _Have you ever seen the rain?_ , de Creedence Cleanwater Revival. La canción me calmó y cada vez que había una tormenta yo la canturreaba sola y poco a poco mi miedo fue desapareciendo. Comencé a observar aquello a lo que yo temía, con la melodiosa voz de mi padre resonando bajito en mi cabeza.

Quería tanto que mi padre hubiese conocido a Emma, la habría adorado. Y sin duda alguna, no tendríamos dificultad en lidiar con la psicópata de mi madre. Él sabría qué hacer, al menos eso creía yo, pero infelizmente él ya no estaba aquí.

Un relámpago resonó con intensidad, provocando que la luz se fuera, pero enseguida el generador se encendió.

El silencio bañó el ambiente, solo el ruido de la lluvia y los truenos distantes se escuchaban. Volví a llenar mi taza con el maravilloso chocolate caliente.

El ruido de alguien llamando a la puerta, que estaba abierta, captó mi atención.

Mi corazón se aceleró al ver la imagen de Emma.

Llevaba una manta doblada bajo el brazo y una tímida sonrisa brotando en sus labios.

—Hola— dije —¿No puedes dormir?

—No. Pensé ir a la biblioteca a leer algo, y te vi aquí. ¿Puedo hacerte compañía?

—Claro que sí

Emma se acomodó en el sofá, a mi lado. Uso la manta para calentarnos a las dos y centró su atención en la vista que teníamos enfrente.

—¿Quieres chocolate caliente?

—Adoraría.

Le pasé una taza, y ella me regaló una sonrisa como agradecimiento.

Sentía que algo le había pasado a Emma, pero esperaba que ella se abriese conmigo, no quería presionarla.

Sin apartar la mirada de la lluvia, daba un sorbo y respiraba profundamente.

Yo misma me sorprendía ante mi capacidad de contenerme para no preguntar.

—¿No tienes sueño?— preguntó

—No

Ella me miró, estudiándome con aquellos ojos verdes.

—¿Hay algún motivo?

—No— respondí —Solo que no conseguía dormir

Balanceó afirmativamente la cabeza.

Centró su mirada en la taza y bebió despacio.

—El sonido del relámpago y del generador encendiéndose me hizo recordar un dolor expandiéndose por todo mi cuerpo. Parecía que iba a morir, Regina.

Me quedé en shock con lo que acababa de decir.

Con tantas cosas buenas que podía recordar, ¿tuvo que acordarse exactamente de lo que le había robado su memoria?

¡Ah, Cora, cómo te odio!

—¿Regina?— ella estalló los dedos trayéndome de vuelta —¿Estás bien?— dije que sí con la cabeza —¿Sabes lo que sucedió conmigo? ¿Por eso te has quedado así?

—Sí, lo sé

Emma se quedó en silencio algunos segundos, analizándome atentamente.

—Si te pidiera que hablaras, ¿lo harías?

Sentía cómo mi estómago se encogía.

Habíamos quedado en no hablar de eso con ella.

Pero, ¿alguien podría ponerse en mi lugar y ver lo difícil que era para mí tener que mentirle a la mujer que amo?

Aquellos apasionantes ojos verdes no se apartaron de mí, haciendo que mi decisión fuera más tajante.

A lo lejos resonó un trueno, asustándonos y al final nos echamos a reír la una de la otra.

—Emma, tendré el placer de responder a lo que preguntas, pero antes de nada, no creo necesario que sepas de momento por lo que has pasado y lo que te causó la pérdida de memoria. No te mentiré— suspiré —Solo creo que estás bien sin saber lo que te hicieron, no quiero que te sientas herida o incluso con rabia y…

—Regina, está bien— Emma me interrumpió y agarró mi mano. Esbozó una hermosa sonrisa, en la que me perdí como una boba —Si dices que aún no necesito saberlo, está bien, solo quiero que tú me lo cuentes todo cuando llegué la hora.

Entrelacé mis dedos a los suyos y sonreí aliviada.

—¡Dios mío, Emma! Incluso con amnesia sigues siendo increíble.

Su sonrisa se hizo más radiante y aparecieron los hoyuelos.

No conseguía apartar la mirada de las curvas de sus labios.

—¿Puedo hacer otras preguntas?— su voz me sacó del trance, y solo conseguí responderle con la cabeza —¿Somos muy amigas?

Mis cejas se arquearon y mi boca se entreabrió.

Fui tomada de sorpresa.

No es una pregunta difícil, al final, sí, somos amigas, pero esa amistad es bastante colorida.

Porque si no fuéramos amigas, no podríamos habernos convertido en novias, ¿no?

—Sí, Emma

—Vale.

Se llevó la taza a los labios, cerrando los ojos al saborear el contenido, y acabé haciendo lo mismo.

El silencio que se hizo no era incómodo, pero estaba inquieta ante las posibles preguntas que Emma haría.

En el fondo, rezaba para que ella se acordase un poquito de los momentos que pasamos juntas, y estuviera haciendo las preguntas para ver si yo dejaba escapar algo.

—¿Estoy saliendo con alguien?

—Sí

Su mirada se clavó en la mía.

—¿Tú la conoces?

¡Hum! Podría estar acordándose de algo…¿La? ¿Cómo sabía que era una "la"? ¿Acaso se acordaría de que era yo?

—¿Por qué crees que es "ella"?

Escapó una risa.

—No se responde a una pregunta con otra, Regina

¡Oh!

Muy astuta.

—Sí. La conozco. Ahora, por favor, dime por qué sabes que es un ella.

—Solo intuición, y por el hecho de que mis ojos automáticamente se dirigían a los cuerpos de las enfermeras del hospital y no a los médicos que me examinaban.

¿Cómo era eso?

No pude contener al "monstruo de los celos" que se manifestaba en mí.

Sentí cómo mi rostro se endureció, desaprobando totalmente el comentario de Emma, que, por su parte, se echó a reír ante la manera en la que me había dejado.

—¡Tu cara lo ha dicho todo, Regina!— enjugó las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

Intenté apartar mi mano de la de ella, pero Emma la agarró con más fuerza.

—Perdóname si desapruebo cómo te estabas divirtiendo en el hospital.

Cesó la risa, dejando solo una sonrisa boba en sus labios.

—No debes tener celos. Te he mentido para tener una garantía de que no iba a meter la pata ante lo que voy a decir ahora— fruncí el ceño ante lo confusa que me sentí —Dejé a muchas enfermeras estresadas y decepcionadas, lo confieso, pero siempre fue por estar preguntando cada dos por tres si tú estabas de camino, como si ellas tuvieran que tener esa información— se llevó mi mano al lado izquierdo del pecho, y pude sentir su corazón acelerado —Cada vez que estás cerca de mí, este se vuelve loco. La mente puede olvidar, Regina, pero el corazón no. No sé si te he dicho esto antes de lo que sucedió, y no sé cómo vas a reaccionar, porque el poder que tienes sobre mí no hay amnesia que lo borre— sus bellos ojos verdes estaban tan brillantes y atrayentes, que casi no me di cuenta de su intento de apartar las lágrimas que se acumulaban —Si tú dices corre, yo correré. Si dices salta, saltaré. Si dices ámame…Te amaré—hizo una pausa, e inhaló profundamente —¿Qué quieres que haga, Regina?

Mi corazón no estaba tan diferente al de Emma.

Sus palabras se repetían y repetían en mi cabeza haciendo que mi corazón se desesperara y se enloqueciera aún más.

Si había una persona en el mundo que podía dejarme acorralada con palabras, esa persona era Emma Swan.

Ese también era su poder sobre mí.


	42. Brave

**Brave**

Emma Swan conseguía desequilibrarme completamente.

Incluso cuando no decía nada, solo bastaba con mirar profundamente sus bellos ojos verdes y mi mundo parecía detenerse.

Y allí estaba yo.

Acorralada con sus palabras.

Tomé aire e intenté calmarme.

—¿Regina?— me llamó confusa

No contuve la sonrisa.

—Emma, la primera vez que te conocí, fuiste algo así como mi Salvadora. Salvaste la vida de mi hijo, salvando de esta manera también la mía. Cada vez que nos encontrábamos veía en tu mirada cuánto significaba yo para ti. Admito que nunca, nadie me ha hecho sentir así— contenía la emoción al recordar el comienzo de todo —Nunca tuve antes aproximación sentimental con otra mujer, y cuanto te conocí, ya no tenía certeza ante nada. Lo gracioso era que tú conocías mi inseguridad sin yo habérselo contado a nadie. Parecía que leías mi alma. Y esperaste a que yo tomara la iniciativa, sé que soy celosa hasta el extremo, y no me gustaba ni me gusta para nada ver a cualquiera queriendo lo que es mío, solo que antes necesitaba oficializarlo. Me enamoré de ti, Emma, y aún me enamoro todos los días de cada mínimo detalle tuyo. Incluso con todo lo que está sucediendo, tu mirada es la misma, la misma mirada que hace que me derrumbe— dejé la taza en la mesita y respiré hondo antes de volver a mirarla —Me estoy aguantando para no invadir tu espacio, y acabar con la añoranza de tus besos.

Ella imitó mi gesto, dejó su taza en la mesita, y descansó su mirada en la mía, si borrar su sonrisa de hoyuelos.

—Esta vez, será diferente— fruncí el ceño sin entender —Esta vez, yo tomaré la iniciativa.

Emma posó sus labios sobre los míos, cogiéndome completamente de sorpresa; automáticamente se sincronizaron, parecía que tuvieran vida propia y poco a poco acababan con esa añoranza. Sus manos descansaron en mi nuca, para profundizar nuestra aproximación, y su lengua no tardó en explorar la mía, haciendo más profundo nuestro beso e intensificándolo más.

Rodeó mis brazos con sus hábiles manos, deteniéndose en mi cintura. Con un rápido movimiento, ya estaba yo sentada en su regazo, mis piernas enlazándola.

Cuando el aire se hizo necesario, pegué mi cabeza a la suya, y las dos estábamos intentando recuperar el aliento con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Deslicé mis dedos por su bello rostro, parando en sus labios, más atrayentes que nunca.

Ella depositó un casto beso, mordisqueando mi mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello, dejando un reguero de besos allí por donde pasaba.

¡Ah! ¡Qué excitada me estaba dejando todo eso!

Entrelacé mis dedos en sus cabellos rubios, impidiendo que se apartase.

Ladeé mi cabeza, facilitándole el acceso.

Emma comenzó a subir sus besos, y se detuvo al mordisquear el lóbulo de mi oreja, dejando escapar una risita al ver que aquello me erizaba.

—Eso ha sido golpe bajo— murmuré cuando volvimos a mirarnos cara a cara.

—Estoy satisfecha al ver cómo tu cuerpo reacciona ante mí.

—Eso porque aún no recuerdas cómo me dejabas con otros toques.

—Puedes esperar a que recuerde o puedes dejarme que lo repita, ¿qué te parece?

—Tentador, Swan— le di un piquito —Pero aún creo que es mejor que vayamos con calma, sinceramente.

¿Con calma, Regina?

¿De verdad?

Casi te estás derritiendo de lo excitadas que estás, ¿y pides calma?

¿Acaso ahora eres virgen?

Emma balanceó la cabeza positivamente.

—Está bien— hizo una pausa —¿Voy a poder besarte mañana? Digo, cerca de los otros…Y también está Henry y…

—Todos saben lo nuestro, incluso Henry. Solo se sorprenderán.

—¿Henry permitió que fuéramos novias?

Dije que sí con la cabeza.

—Sí, nos dejó, él te adora.

Pasamos un buen momento conversando e intercambiando caricias.

Le conté cómo había sido cuando Henry la había presionado sobre nuestro noviazgo; o lo maravilloso que había sido nuestra primera visita al zoo.

Por un lado hasta era bueno contarle nuestros pequeños momentos, porque fortalecía aún más lo que siento.

Solo rezaba para que fuera recíproco.

Emma no aparataba la atención de cada palabra que salía de mi boca. Es algo que admiro en las personas. Y en el caso de Emma, que estuviera ahí, solo hacía que cada minuto me convirtiera en la persona más enamorada del mundo.

Es tan gratificante hablar con una persona y que su mirada esté presa en ti, como si fueras lo único importante y el resto pudiera dejar de existir, el foco de atención siempre serías tú.

Nos quedamos así hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

A veces hacíamos una pausa en la conversación y nos besábamos y acariciábamos.

Parecía una tonta adolescente enamorada.

Incluso con los ojos cerrados, intentando dormir, la sonrisa no se borraba de mi rostro.

Amo tanto a esa mujer…Quería compartir la cama con ella y dormir en sus brazos, y sentirme la persona más protegida del mundo.

Dormí maravillosamente bien.

Soñé con nuestro momento, nuestras palabras, nuestras miradas…Como si le hubiera dado a repetir cien veces.

Me desperté con una caricia en mi pelo. Y recibí de regalo la bella visión de Emma, sentada en el borde de la cama, con una sonrisa encantadora en los labios, sin dejar sus caricias.

—Buenos días—dije estirándome

—Buenos días, Regina— me dio un casto beso en los labios —Ya han desayunado todos, solo quedamos nosotras dos.

Me senté en la cama, me restregué los ojos y me estiré de nuevo.

—Estás algo pensativa, Emma. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Es que no sé si te dije algo antes de perder la memoria, y siento que es importante que lo sepas.

La estudié con la mirada.

Sentí un frío en la barriga.

¿Sería algo malo?

¿Qué probabilidades había de que fuera algo malo?

—¿Qué es?

—Yo…Yo…No sé cómo decirlo— tartamudeó avergonzada.

Coloqué un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja y acaricié su rostro con suavidad.

—Calma, Emma. No es necesario que lo digas ahora, podemos dejarlo para después.

Ella dijo que no con la cabeza.

—Tienes que saberlo, y si no te lo dije antes, es porque soy una completa idiota.

Fruncí el ceño, inquisitiva.

¿Qué sería?

—No puede ser otra cosa. ¡Todo esto que siento cuando estoy contigo, es tan bueno! Tengo certeza de que es eso…Yo…Te amo. ¡Y si no te lo he dicho antes es que soy una idiota! ¡Es eso, Regina! Te amo.

Mi mente únicamente se centraba en lo divinas que sonaban esas dos palabras en su voz.

Mi corazón celebraba como loco.

La mirada de Emma enseguida se veló de preocupación, trayéndome a la realidad, debía decir algo inmediatamente.

—Lo sé—repetí nuestra respuesta idiota cliché.

Pero lo que sucedió después fue lo que me inquietó.

Emma se llevó las manos a la cabeza, su piel se volvió más pálida, y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza.

—¿Emma? ¿Emma? Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te duele?

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, me miraron bañados en lágrimas y empezó a envolverme una ola de desesperación.

—Lo sé— repetía ella susurrando.

Emma perdió la conciencia.

La acomodé en mi cama, mientras gritaba el nombre de todos incansablemente, llena de miedo, para ver si alguien podía ayudarme, o mejor ayudarla.

Estaba helada y cada vez más pálida.

¡Por favor, qué no le esté pasando nada malo! ¡La necesito!


	43. Not today

**Not today**

Volvimos corriendo a Boston, transportando al hospital a una Emma sin conocimiento.

Mi hermana y Ruby se llevaron a Henry a casa, mientras Mary y yo esperábamos en la sala de espera una señal que pudiera calmarnos.

La seguridad que David había contratado, Dorothy, permanecía cerca por precaución; intentaba distraer a mi suegra conversando con ella, contándole todo lo que había hecho tras separarse de Ruby. Se había alistado en el ejército, inmediatamente después de la ruptura, pero tras algunos años, fue licenciada por algo que no quiso contar. Sé que por ser la hermana de la actual novia de Ruby no debía decir esto, pero por el brillo en la mirada de aquella mujer cuando Mary mencionaba algunas de las travesuras de las dos, se veía que Dorothy aún la amaba. No soy ninguna experta en el amor, no es eso, solo he descubierto el amor con Emma, pero yo me veía reflejada en Dorothy, con las mismas expresiones si estuviera recordando buenos momentos.

Conozco a mi hermana, y sé lo mecida que quedó al enterarse de que Belle había estado protegiendo a su hija durante todos estos años. Belle tenía a Zelena en la palma de la mano, la amaba demasiado. Temo por la relación de las dos cuando Belle aparezca. Es un asunto delicado, y dependiendo de las elecciones de mi hermana, la mejor amiga de mi amor podría salir muy herida, y mirando a Dorothy, se volvería loca al ver a Ruby con el corazón partido. ¡Ah, cielos! ¿Cuándo acabará todo esto?

David no tardó en aparecer, y aunque estaba preocupado por Emma, nos informó de cómo estaba la investigación policial para encontrar a mi madre. Según lo esperado, Lilith y Robin no abrieron la boca. Algún buen abogado fue contratado, y como la única denuncia aceptada contra Lilith era de la de usurpación de identidad, bastó con la aceptación de una fianza y la maldita fue puesta en libertad. David ha dicho que la vigilará, y que de momento no había realizado ningún contacto sospechoso, pero claro está que Cora no iba a arriesgarse, era obvio que ella ya se imaginaba que la policía estaría con el ojo puesto en Lilith. Mi madre de estúpida no tenía nada.

Todavía no me podía creer la obsesión de Cora por querer destruir nuestras vidas, solo para obtener su "venganza" por ser excluida del testamento de mi padre. ¿Sería eso de verdad? Muy en el fondo no me tragaba que toda esa locura estuviera centrada en la obsesión por el dinero, no podía ser creíble que hubiera matado a gente por una cuenta bancaria.

Mi mente me mostraba imágenes de Emma, sin conocimiento en aquel lugar abandonado, y las consecuencias de lo que Cora le había hecho a mi rubia. No podía dejar de sentirme culpable por lo sucedido.

Volví a sentir ese escalofrío por la columna, haciéndome sentir más incómoda aún.

En el fondo rezaba para que solo fuera un malestar, y que nada más le pasara a Emma.

¡Joder! Ella no merecía estar pasando por todo esto.

Emma es tan amable, tan buena…Tan maravillosa…

Me froté el rostro con las manos, intentando librarme de los malos pensamientos que mi mente se empeñaba en hacer resurgir.

Ya debía ser la enésima vez que miraba aquel reloj, incómoda por la tardanza en tener alguna noticia.

Finalmente apareció la figura conocida del mismo médico que había atendido a Emma la última vez.

Nos levantamos al mismo tiempo, controlándonos para dejar que él hablara primero.

—Emma está bien, pueden tranquilizarse. Todos los exámenes que hemos hecho han salido bien, y no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. La mantendré aquí un tiempo hasta que el resto de pruebas estén listas— esbozó una sonrisa sincera, y su mirada se posó en mí —Me ha pedido que la llame, Srta. Mills.

Mary asintió cuando la miré.

Me contuve para no salir corriendo por el hospital para ir a ver inmediatamente cómo estaba mi novia.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de su cuarto, Emma estaba sentada en la cama, con los pies hacia fuera, mirándolos mientras los balanceaba lentamente.

—¿Emma?

Levantó la cabeza, y su mirada se fijó en la mía, su sonrisa radiante con los hoyuelos que tanta amaba.

En un parpadeo, estaba agarrada a mí, en un fuerte y amoroso abrazo. Se lo devolví, envolviéndola con mis brazos, me quedaría horas ahí y no me quejaría para nada.

Emma dejó escapar un sollozo, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que lloraba.

—¿Hey? ¿Qué pasa?— pregunté acariciando lentamente sus cabellos.

—Nunca más quiero olvidarte de nuevo— murmuró

Me quedé paralizada con sus palabras.

Mi corazón aceleró, y cuando deshice el abrazo para fijar su mirada en mí, tuve la certeza de que ella pudo sentir los latidos descontrolados de en mi pecho.

—¿Lo recuerdas?— pregunté cuando tragué con dificultad, intentando no derrumbarme en lágrimas.

—Sí, mi amor— nuestros labios se rozaron suavemente —No dejo de pensar en lo afortunada que soy por tener a alguien como tú. Muchas gracias por haberme cuidado con tanto amor y cariño. Eres increíble, Regina Mills.

Acaricié su rostro, y me quedé contemplando su belleza.

—Habrías hecho lo mismo por mí— dije

Asintió.

—Sí, pero no habría sido tan buena como lo has sido tú. Amo estar enamorada de ti, Regina.

—Yo amo estar enamorada de ti, Emma. Estoy tan feliz de que hayas recuperado la memoria.

—Gracias por no haberte rendido conmigo.

Mi corazón se encogió, y pensar que pensé en hacer eso, creyendo que era lo mejor para ella.

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó

—No voy a mentirte. Tuve miedo por lo que mi madre te había hecho, y actué como una cobarde y le dije a tu padre que no quería que te hablaran de mí— Emma me estudiaba atentamente —Pensaba que así te estaría protegiendo de un nuevo peligro. Entenderé si te sientes decepcionada, yo misma lo estoy.

—¿Qué te hizo volver?

—Mi hermana me soltó algunas verdades. Discúlpame, Emma, fui débil, tú nunca habrías pensado en hacer algo así si hubieras estado en mi lugar.

Emma me lanzó una débil sonrisa, y colocó un mechón de mi cabello tras la oreja.

—No necesitas disculparte, corregiste lo que pensaste que estaba equivocado, y te quedaste conmigo. Estoy muy orgullosa.

—Solo dices eso porque te gusto.

Emma se rió y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—El hecho de que me gustes hace que entienda exactamente lo que pasó por tu cabeza.

Aprovechamos el tiempo que teníamos a nuestro favor para hablar sobre lo que aún no le había dicho a la "Emma sin memoria". Le conté detalladamente sobre cómo fui con David a buscarla, mi careo con Cora. Y dejé para el final que le había dado un tiro accidental a mi madre, porque sabía que Emma se sorprendería con eso.

Emma recibió el alta en seguida, y finalmente estábamos libres de momento de aquel hospital; conseguí convencer a Mary para que se quedara en casa con nosotros mientras David no estuviera a su lado.

La sorpresa del día vino cuando mientras estaba aparcando nos encontramos con Ruby que salía a toda prisa y con cara nada buena, entró en su coche y salió quemando asfalto. Mi hermana apareció en la puerta, y al ver que Ruby ya no estaba, resopló y re frotó el rostro con las manos.

—Eso no debe haber sido nada bueno— comentó Mary desde el asiento de atrás.

Emma y yo nos miramos preocupadas, y salimos al mismo tiempo.

Dorothy detuvo su coche detrás, y ella y su compañero nos acompañaron a la casa.

Zelena se sentó en el sofá de la sala, apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Bueno, antes de nada, ¿dónde está Henry?— pregunté

—Se encerró en el cuarto cuando Ruby y yo comenzamos a discutir— su voz salió ahogada por las manos.

Antes de empezar a subir los escalones, Mary me hizo una señal de que ella se encargaba, y se lo agradecí con una sonrisa.

—Zelena, ¿sabes a dónde ha ido Ruby?— preguntó Emma haciéndome volver al problema que teníamos delante.

—No. Probablemente a algún sitio que yo no conozca.

—¿Se puede acabar con la tontería y decir ya qué ha pasado para que saliera de aquella manera?— Dorothy captó la atención de todas —Perdónenme, pero si vosotras no estáis preocupadas, yo sí.

Zelena rió sarcástica y se puso en pie para echar a caminar hacia la agente de seguridad.

—Pues claro que está preocupada, qué buena samaritana que es. Ya puede soltar la alegría que tiene ahí dentro ante lo que está pasando. ¡Usted no me engaña! ¡Aún quiere a mi Ruby!

Dorothy le devolvió la sonrisa sarcástica.

—Por la manera que ha salido de aquí, suya ya no es más.

Vi los ojos verdes de mi hermana volverse cada vez más oscuros y su piel ponerse roja; Emma fue más rápida que ella, y se colocó entre las dos, apartando a Zelena que resoplaba de rabia e intentaba inútilmente soltarse de sus brazos.

—¡Zelena! ¿Puedes ya contar lo que está pasando?— miré a Dorothy —¡Y usted, deje de provocar! ¡No mezcle lo profesional con lo personal! ¡Aquí, usted está trabajando!

El silencio se apoderó de la sala de estar.

Dorothy asintió hacia mí, recomponiéndose; y mi hermana se calmó, y Emma por fin la soltó.

—Muy bien, estoy esperando— dije

Zel cogió aire y lo soltó, se acomodó en el sofá y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Ruby me ha dicho que hablo cuando duermo. Todas las noches sueño con el momento de poder conocer a mi hija, y fue eso lo que exactamente le he dicho a ella.

—Bien. ¿Y en qué parte se complicó todo?— preguntó Emma

—En la parte en que llamé por Belle.


	44. Come together

**Come together**

Todos nos quedamos estáticos con lo que mi hermana acababa de decir.

Automáticamente me coloqué en el lugar de Ruby y las cosas que yo harían no serían nada buenas, entre ellas, nunca más la miraría a la cara.

—Nunca me perdonará, ¿no, Emma?

Emma la estudió atentamente, sus labios se entreabrieron, pero no salió nada, se colocó unos mechones rubios tras la oreja, tomándose tiempo para saber qué responder.

—Yo no lo haría— dije haciendo que me miraran.

—¡Regina!—Emma me reprendió

Zelena se hundió en el sofá y su mirada triste se clavó en el suelo.

—Sinceramente, si has hecho lo que has hecho es que no amas a Ruby como amas a Belle, sería incluso mejor ser sincera con tus sentimientos y evitar que alguien salga herido en esta historia.

Recibí la mirada crítica de mi novia y solo me encogí de hombros como respuesta.

—¿Puedo pedir una cosa, hermanita?

Que mi hermana preguntara ese tipo de cosas significaba que alguna mala respuesta vendría.

—Ahí viene…— rezongué

Su mirada se clavó en mí en cuanto se puso en pie.

—¡VETE A LA MIERDA!

Reviré los ojos

—¡Cuánta madurez, hermanita!—dije irónica

—¡Estás perdiendo la oportunidad de estarte callada!—vino en mi dirección apuntándome con el dedo y su piel clara ganando tonos rojos —¡Parece que te gusta mi desgracia!

Solté el aire pesadamente y me pasé las manos por el cabello intentando mantener la calma.

—Zelena, eres la única persona a quien deseo toda la felicidad del mundo. Solo me estoy colocando en el lugar de Ruby, y estaría muy enfadada contigo por no haber sido lo suficientemente sincera, ya que tu pensamiento estaba con tu ex cuando estabas con ella. Puedes estar segura de que si fuera Emma quien me hubiera hecho eso, le daría un hermoso puñetazo en ese rostro bonito y no querría verla ni pintada de oro.

Tuve que controlarme para no reírme ante la cara de asombro de mi novia.

—Tengo que hablar con ella— Zel murmuró —Tengo que ir tras ella

—No vas a poder encontrarla y mucho menos hablar con ella, voy yo— dijo Emma

La miré incrédula.

Con todo lo que estaba pasando, ¿quería salir y buscar a Ruby? Exactamente el tipo de oportunidad que Cora le encantaría aprovechar.

—¿Qué?

—Regina, es mi mejor amiga, me necesita.

Comencé a sentir un frío en la barriga.

—¿Podemos hablar? ¿A solas?

Emma me acompañó en silencio hasta la cocina.

Me crucé de brazos y me quedé observándola, ella hacía lo mismo.

—No servirá de nada que me pidas que me quede y espere noticias de Ruby.

—Sé que no servirá de nada.

—¿Entonces?

Vino hasta mí, acarició mi rostro suavemente mientras yo intentaba organizar en frases correctas lo que tenía en la mente.

—No querría perderte de vista, Emma, ahora que te tengo por completo de nuevo, que te acuerdas de nosotros.

—No voy sola, voy con Dorothy y el otro, ¿está bien?— moví la cabeza concordando —Ok. Pero tengo que preguntarte una cosa

—Pregunta, Emma

—¿De verdad me darías un puñetazo?

Me eché a reír.

Agarré sus manos que estaban en mi rostro y le di un beso en cada una de ellas.

—No dudes del tamaño de mis celos, mi amor.

Emma esbozó aquella sonrisa galante y rozó sus labios con los míos tiernamente.

—Adoré ese "mi amor". Y no quiero dudar de tus celos.

Nos despedimos con un corto beso y le hice prometer que me mandaría un mensaje ante cualquier imprevisto que surgiera.

* * *

Aunque Emma me avisara, pasé todo el día inquieta.

Henry me distrajo buena parte del tiempo, pero seguía pensando en las probabilidades de que Cora hiciera algo con mi Emma.

Por lo que pude entender, Ruby no estaba bien, así que Emma iba a llevarla a casa de los Wolf y después volvería para acá.

Zel se quedó todo el día encerrada en su habitación, no almorzó y mucho menos cenó; era muy reciente para que le diera un sermón por eso.

Mary metió a Henry en la cama cuando llegó la hora, me quedé observando cómo se le daban bien los niños mientras le contaba un cuento imaginario captando toda la atención de mi hijo.

Me quedé en mi cuarto, sentada en el sillón llevando puesto solo un cómodo camisón, intentando leer un libro para estar despierta para cuando Emma llegara. No era tarde, pero como el día había sido cansado, estaba exhausta y no iba a tardar en quedarme dormida.

Y fue lo que sucedió.

Solo me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido cuando me desperté en mi cama, sintiendo el peso del brazo de Emma en mi cintura.

Esbocé una sonrisa al imaginar cómo me había metido en la cama sin despertarme.

Cuando giré la cabeza para contemplarla durmiendo, sentí un pinchazo terrible en el cuello, solté un gemido de dolor y me llevé la mano a la zona para masajear y aliviar el malestar.

—¿Qué ocurre?— escuché la voz somnolienta de Emma

Desistí de girarme para mirarla, me senté y refunfuñé cuando hice un movimiento nada correcto con el cuello.

—Creo que dormir en el sillón me ha pasado factura. Mi cuello está agarrotado.

Emma se sentó, pasó las manos por su cabello para recolocar su "melena leonina" y después unió sus dedos para estirarlos.

—Ven aquí, te voy a dar un masaje que los fisioterapeutas del gimnasio me enseñaron para esta situación—dijo señalando que me sentara en medio de sus piernas.

La obedecí, y me senté de espaldas a ella.

Sus manos descansaron en mis hombros, mientras que los pulgares trabajaban firmemente en la parte de atrás del cuello. El ritmo aumentó y el malestar en la región se hacía cada vez más presente.

—Va a doler un poco— susurró Emma en mi oído.

No sé lo que ella hizo, pero sentí un crujido en el cuello y un agudo dolor.

Conforme iban pasando los minutos, el dolor fue desapareciendo como por arte de magia, y entonces me di cuenta de que tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, sobre los hombros de Emma, sus brazos a mi alrededor, envolviéndome en un abrazo.

—¿Pasó?

—Sí, gracias

Ella respondió depositando besos en mi cuello, subiendo hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja y mordisqueándolo.

—Emma…

—Conozco otras clases de masaje para que tu cuerpo se relaje— susurró y me mordió otra vez —¿Quieres que te los haga?

—Hazlos, Emma

Bajó las asillas del camisón, fue dejando besos por la zona hasta deslizarlas por los brazos. Sin apartarse de detrás de mí, subió el camisón mientras sus manos se aventuraban por mis muslos y emitió un gemido al constatar que yo no llevaba nada debajo.

—Ah, Regina…

—Mi cuerpo tiembla de deseo por ti— susurré —Acaba con este fuego que siento, Emma

—Vuestros deseos son órdenes, mi Reina

Mientras una de sus manos desnudaba mis pechos, la otra se escurría por la parte interna de mis muslos, torturándome a cada segundo.

Mis pechos ya estaban duros de lo excitada que me encontraba, pero ella no perdió la oportunidad de torturarme aún más mientras los masajeaba lentamente, sin interrumpir sus besos en mi cuello.

Mis piernas se apartaron, para facilitar el recorrido de aquella mano entre mis muslos, provocándome por no estar donde yo quería. Cuando me sacó de mis casillas, la retiré de mi muslo y la llevé a mi vagina. Soltamos un gemido a la vez.

—¡Venga, Emma!— protesté casi implorando para que me tocase.

Un dedo se deslizó por mis húmedos labios y me penetró sin ceremonias.

Mi cuerpo se arqueó ante el contacto, pero Emma me mantenía pegada a ella, sin esfuerzo alguno.

Su pulgar comenzó a masajear mi punto sensible, y enseguida comenzó a moverse dentro de mí. Yo estaba completamente entregada, no necesitó mucho tiempo para llevarme al clímax.

Emma esperó a que mi cuerpo se calmara y me ayudó a quitarme completamente la prenda que llevaba.

—Tienes mucha ropa, Swan, quítatela para mí— susurré

Rápidamente se puso en pie, y me acomodé mejor en la cama para asistir a mi preciosidad desvistiéndose delante de mí.

—Si hubiera música, sería más emocionante

—Es demasiado temprano para despertarlos con música y mucho más para nuestro propósito, Emma

Soltó una risita, se llevó las manos hasta el vuelto de la blusa de su pijama, pero antes de subirla, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse lentamente, como si de verdad hubiera una música sonando de fondo. Su pelvis hacía un bamboleo para acá y para allá, que bastó para que yo, literalmente, me la comiera con los ojos.

Muy despacio, comenzó a subirse la prenda, dejando su abdomen delineado más visible con los movimientos que su cuerpo hacía.

Se quitó por completo la camisa, llevándose con ella el top que también tenía puesto, dejándome contemplar la adorable y apetitosa visión de sus bellos pezones rosados.

Sin interrumpir el ritmo, continuaba moviendo su cuerpo sensualmente y en ningún momento rompió el contacto visual conmigo.

Sus manos deslizaban por sus pechos, acompañando sus movimientos.

Mi boca estaba salivando ante el deseo que sentía de arrancarle toda la ropa de una vez y tener su sabor en mis labios de nuevo.

Hizo lo mismo con el short, retirándolo lentamente y exhibiendo una sonrisa satisfecha ante el efecto que estaba causando.

Yo no aguantaba más, verla solo con aquella minúscula pieza roja cubriendo su vagina, era demasiada tentación.

Antes que hiciera amago de retirarla, me levanté rápidamente y pegué mis labios a los suyos; cuando el aire se hizo necesario, interrumpí el beso dándole un leve mordisco en su labio inferior, y un gemido escapó.

—Deja, esta última prenda la quito yo misma.

Dejé un casto beso, y fui distribuyendo besos y mordiscos de camino a mi objetivo. No podía dejar de lado y no detenerme un tiempo en aquellos pechos tan apetitosos, amaba saborearlos y ver cuánto se controlaba Emma para no dejar escapar un alto gemido.

La mirada de Emma fue inolvidable cuando finalmente llegué a la última pieza; la palabra deseo no era suficiente para describirla. Podía sentir lo mojada que estaba, y eso aumentó aún más mi excitación. Deposité un beso en el tejido que cubría su intimidad y la deslicé lentamente hacia sus pies. Me puse de pie y pegué de nuevo nuestros labios en un beso apasionado y urgente.

Nos olvidamos de todo. Olvidamos los problemas. Olvidamos las preocupaciones. Nosotras éramos lo único que importaba, y nos amamos hasta que nuestros cuerpos se agotaron.

Fue maravilloso, al igual que todas las veces que hacemos el amor.

Amaba aquella mujer cada segundo más, y no porque el sexo fuera genial, es porque ella me hacía sentir que yo era la persona más especial en su vida; y no hay nada más gratificante que eso, además del amor que sentíamos la una por la otra.

Tras una buena ducha, bajamos a desayunar y solo mi hermana estaba ahí, sorbiendo el contenido de su taza y con una cara nada agradable.

—Buenos días— dije sentándome en mi sitio, frente a ella, y Emma hizo lo mismo a mi lado.

Zelena me miró y después la víctima fue mi novia.

Cogió la servilleta y se limpió la boca, volviéndome a mirar.

—¡Mi día ya comenzó pésimo!— refunfuñó —Primero, intento inútilmente hablar con mi novia durante toda la noche y ya ni sé si somos algo. Segundo, mi adorable hermana y mi tragona cuñada deciden hacer un soneto lésbico por la mañana temprano, y sí, no dejarme dormir me vuelve más irritada. Así que, muchas gracias por colaborar en mi humor matutino.

Emma y yo nos miramos unos segundos con la misma expresión de sorpresa estampada en la cara.

—Tú decías que mi pésimo humor era falta de sexo, así que hermanita, necesitas follar— dije sarcástica.

Mi hermana, definitivamente, me fusiló con la mirada.

—¡Claro, ríete de mi desgracia, Regina, me encanta todo esto!— devolvió el sarcasmo —¡Quizás debiera llamar de nuevo a Ruby y preguntarle si estaría de acuerdo en un ménage!

Antes de que pudiéramos decir nada, Mary entró en la cocina canturreando.

—¡Buenos días, chicas!— se sirvió una taza de té —Y Emma, por Dios, siempre preguntaba sobre tu vida sexual y tú cambiabas de tema o te hacías la boba y me enrollabas, pero después de ser despertada de esta manera, nunca más te preguntaré sobre el tema.

Mi rostro se encendió y quedé paralizada.

Zelena se echó a reír a carcajadas.

Me quedé congelada, sin reacción.

—¡Mamá!— Emma la reprendió

—¡Dios mío, cómo te amo, Mary!— Zelena siguió riéndose y se llevó las manos a la barriga de tanto reír —¡La mejor suegra, hermanita!

En realidad, pensaba que Zelena estaba exagerando o que hubiera tenido esa reacción porque su cuarto estaba pegado al mío…Pero que Mary hubiera escuchado me dejó muy avergonzada, como nunca lo había estado en la vida.

—¡Ah, Regina! No pongas esa cara, al final, todo el mundo tiene sexo, solo que no me hubiera gustado escuchar a mi hija en pleno acto, me sentí incómoda, claro, pero ya pasó, querida.

Eso no ayudó, pensé.

Sentí cómo mi rostro se enrojecía aún más.

Y mi hermana lloraba de tanto que no podía parar de reírse.

—Mamá, ya basta.

—¡Deja de ser aburrida, Emma!— dijo Zelena secándose las lágrimas —Y Regina, déjate de tonterías, a la hora de revirar los ojos no te dio vergüenza, ¿no?

Mary la acompañó en la carcajada y ahora más que nunca no sabía dónde meter la cabeza.

Para mi suerte fui salvada por mi hijo, que vino corriendo a contarme el sueño que había tenido y agradecí mentalmente que se dejara el tema de lado.


	45. Lone Wolf

**Lone Wolf**

 **Ruby**

Sabía en el fondo que Zelena no lo había hecho adrede.

Estábamos hablando de hijos y era de esperar que ella pensase en su hija que hasta hacía unos días ni sabía que existía. La verdad es que duele, duele mucho escuchar esas palabras, y saber que aquella mujer tenía el corazón de mi pelirroja…¿O lo tiene aún?

¡MIERDA!

No quiero pensar en esa hipótesis, no quiero pensar que la conversación que tuvimos días atrás y sus palabras diciendo que me amaba no significaban nada y que aquellos celos por Dorothy eran pasajeros.

Ha sido un buen momento para que mi rubia recuperase la memoria, necesitaba el hombro de mi mejor amiga para llorar. Emma tenía ese don, ¿saben? El de escuchar atentamente la explosión de palabras que yo escupía permaneciendo en silencio sin desviar el foco de su atención, y al final siempre me abrazaba fuerte y me susurraba que todo saldría bien. Escucharla decir eso siempre calmaba mi fiera interior, y no de ahora, desde que éramos unas niñas.

Tengo miedo del momento en que finalmente metamos a Cora en la cárcel, y Belle finalmente le presente a Zelena su hija, miedo de que escoja a la muñeca de porcelana en vez de a mí. La amo tanto que deseo su felicidad por encima de la mía, ¿mi corazón quedaría en pedazos? Claro que sí, pero nada en este mundo es por casualidad, como mi abuela decía y repetía «cuando alguien hiere tu corazón, acaba llevándose un pedazo consigo, y ese hueco lo llenará la persona adecuada, así como tú llenarás el suyo», aquel discurso del destino, ¿saben? Ella creía mucho en eso. Yo quería creer fervorosamente, pero los últimos acontecimientos solo me han hecho ver la mala suerte que tengo.

Tardé mucho tiempo en conseguir la aceptación de la pelirroja para salir juntas, y ahora que tengo a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, mi suegra psicópata o ex suegra, da igual, se revela más loca que toda la trama de American Horror Story. ¿Está mal que haya deseado que Regina le hubiese dado en la cabeza en lugar de en la pierna? Seguro que el próximo nombre que Cora se pondría sería Diabla Mills.

Emma solo aceptó separarse de mí cuando acepté irme a casa de mis padres.

Durante el camino fui ensayando los diálogos que vendrían cuestionándome sobre mi deplorable estado. Al final, era la primera vez que Anita me vería así, y espero que la última, porque si todo queda bien entre Zel y yo, creo que la pelirroja tendrá un pequeño problema en conquistar a la Loba-Alfa, como la llama Emma. Mi padre no para en casa, está siempre viajando, es piloto, así que el tiempo que pasa con nosotros es para relajarse y no discutir como si hará la señora Anita.

Cuando Emma me hubo dejado en casa, mi madre no abrió la boca para preguntar por nada de lo sucedido, pero sabía que al día siguiente recibiría un centenar de preguntas.

Zelena me estuvo llamando durante toda la noche, como todo estaba tan reciente opté por no contestar, sabía que eso la dejaría más desamparada, y si supiera dónde viven mis padres, habría venido tras la primera llamada no atendida.

Tomé una lenta ducha cuando amaneció y conté hasta diez antes de bajar y encarar a Anita Wolf.

Bajé las escaleras en silencio, buscando con la mirada alguna señal de movimiento.

Encontré la mesa puesta con un abundante desayuno, como recordaba que era costumbre.

—Buenos días, querida— la voz de Anita sonó detrás de mí, dándome un buen susto.

Mantenía la cabellera recogida en una trenza que reposaba en un hombro y vestía un vestido rojo corto y de asillas finas.

—Buenos días, mamá— respondí cuando ella se sentó en su sitio en la mesa y me señaló para que yo hiciera lo mismo, a lo que obedecí prontamente.

—David me contó algo, pero muy vagamente, sobre Cora Mills, y Mary me puso al corriente de lo que le hizo a Emma— observé a mi madre llenando su taza con leche y después la mía —¿Café?— señalé que sí, y enseguida ella echó el café en la leche, haciendo lo mismo en su taza —Muy bien, ¿por dónde iba?— no era una pregunta para que yo respondiera —¡Ah! ¡Claro! Estás corriendo peligro por estar con una persona que ni siquiera me has presentado aún, ¿y estás en ese estado porque ella es una idiota? No, querida, no puedo decir eso de tu novia porque ni sé cómo es ella y mucho menos si es una buena persona— bebió el contenido y tomó aire —Tenemos todo el día para que empieces a contarme lo sucedido.

Su rostro estaba calmo y eso me asustaba.

—En realidad, no siento que esté en peligro— cogí la cucharilla y revolví la leche —Creo que Cora Mills no cree que su hija pueda sentir algo por mí, y pensándolo bien, tampoco yo lo creo. ¿Puedes pedir que retiren a los dos guardaespaldas de Dorothy? No hay necesidad, pide que refuercen la vigilancia sobre Emma, porque ella sí corre peligro.

Mi madre me estudiaba atentamente, provocándome una ola de frío por mi espina dorsal y que mi estómago se removiera de nervios.

Mi móvil vibró sobre la mesa, señalando otra llamada de Zelena.

—Si no siente nada por ti, ¿por qué insiste en llamarte?— preguntó

Me encogí de hombros y resoplé.

—¿Porque está avergonzada y quiere disculparse?— sugerí

—¿Y por qué estaría avergonzada?

Narré el incidente del día anterior detalladamente.

Anita mantenía una expresión indescifrable, y yo no podía deducir qué vendría por su parte.

—Háblame de esa Belle— pidió

Al principio no entendía a qué venía eso, pero le detallé desde el comienzo, cuando Belle apareció para ayudarnos contra Cora.

—Espera, deja ver si he entendido— dijo Anita —¿Esa mujer apareció frente a Emma como una alma buena porque protegió a la hija que tiene con Zelena de Cora, casándose con Gold y fingiendo estar de su lado durante cinco años, pero en realidad os está ayudando a vosotras?

Bueno, dicho así suena muy sospechoso.

—¿Sí?— respondí insegura.

—Francamente, Ruby, esa mujer es la responsable de que le sucediera eso a Emma. Vamos a juntar las piezas, querida. Las tres planearon una táctica y Emma sería el cebo. Bien. La muchacha mandó el equipo que Emma iba a usar. Bien. ¿Me puedes decir cómo sabían ellos que Emma estaba en casa de los padres? Podría haber estado en casa de Regina o incluso en la escuela del niño. ¿Quién sabe? Ella estaba en horario de trabajo cuando eso aconteció, así que las probabilidades de acertar a la primera e ir preparados para derrumbar a un policía retirado son muy bajas— me quedé callada intentando juntar todo lo que mi madre decía —Entiendo perfectamente el lado de ella, haciendo de todo para proteger a su hija, yo haría lo mismo, menos la parte de ayudar a asesinar a personas, que es lo que ella está haciendo.

—Pero, mamá…

—Ruby, entiende una cosa, ¡Cora no es idiota, no dejaría a esa mujer hacer y deshacer bajo su nariz durante cinco años! Lo que hizo fue para ganarse la confianza de vosotras y al mismo tiempo la de las dos Mills. ¡Piensa!

Quedé sumergida en mis pensamientos.

¿Saben eso que dicen que las madres siempre tienen razón? ¿La mía se incluirá en ese dicho también?

—Y haciéndose la buena también reconquista a la ex. Debe ser por eso que aún no han venido tras de vosotras, la buena muchacha debe haber dicho que tú eres la pieza más fácil de quitar del camino— las últimas palabras de Anita me dejaron abismada.

No podía argumentar contra su teoría.

—¿Quieres apostar a ver cuánto ya sabe de la pelea entre tú y Zelena? ¿Y que resurgirá de las cenizas como buena samaritana que necesita atención?

—Mamá, pero no puede ser, no tiene cara de mala persona.

Anita apartó la taza que tenía delante, pasó sus manos por sus cabellos oscuros perfectamente peinados y se acomodó mejor en la silla.

—Ruby, David me dijo que habían contactado con él para que les ayudara a separar a Regina de Emma. Ahora, respóndeme a una cosa, ¿cómo consiguieron su número aquellos días en que Emma no estaba en Boston? Ah, claro, está Lilith, pero, ¿quién se lo pasó a ella?— una pausa —¿Emma y Belle no compartían el mismo cuarto? —Dije que sí —Apostaría todas mis fichas por ella, la más hija de puta de todos.

Antes de poder digerir todo aquello, o debatir con mi madre sobre la inocencia o no de Belle, mi móvil captó de nuevo mi atención, pero esta vez era un número sin identificar.

Nos miramos.

—Pon el manos libre— pidió

Deslicé el dedo por la pantalla y atendí la llamada.

—¿Diga?

—¿Ruby?— surgió la voz de Belle —¡Por Dios, Ruby, menos que lo has cogido!

—¿Ha pasado algo?

—Sí, Cora me tendió una trampa y caí en ella. Conseguí coger a Anna y huí de allí lo más rápido que pude. Estoy llegando a casa de tus padres, ¿puedo quedarme ahí hasta encontrar otro sitio seguro?

Anita tenía esa expresión de quien dice «te lo dije»

—Claro que sí

—Gracias, en cinco minutos llego.

Colgó.

—No me lo puedo creer— murmuré —No podía saber dónde estaba yo. No hay manera de que supiera dónde vives.

—¡Hija de puta!— mamá golpeó la mesa —¿Qué mierda estará tramando?


	46. Black Widow

**Black Widow**

Me quedé paralizada por algunos segundos más.

No podía creerme que las teorías de mi madre pudieran tener algún porcentaje de verdad.

O Belle es realmente buena actriz o yo demasiado ingenua.

Anita captó mi atención al correr hacia las escaleras, pero no tardó en regresar con una caja de terciopelo fina y cuadrada.

—Compré esto en aquella época del matrimonio en que piensas que el hecho de que tu marido pase tanto tiempo fuera de casa, aunque esté trabajando, se debe a que te está traicionando— fruncí el ceño sorprendida ante la declaración de mi madre —Quiero que te coloques esto rápido, ¡venga, hija!

Los aparatos de escucha no eran tan modernos y avanzados como los que Belle le había dado a Emma, pero eran muy discretos. Me ayudó a colocar los broches y después hice lo mismo en ella.

—Presta mucha atención, Ruby, algo me dice que va a pedirte algo, lo harás y pondrás ese cerebro magnífico que tienes a pensar, ¿entendiste? Llama a David— asentí —Si esa muchacha entrometida piensa que estará libre en esta casa, está muy equivocada. También he colocado micrófonos en mí, así que todo está yendo a mi ordenador, será útil gravar cualquier cosa.

—Mamá, dijo que estaba con la hija de Zelena, por el amor de Dios, no hagas nada raro cerca de la pequeña.

Anita nada respondió, solo movió discretamente los hombros, pero yo conocía cuán loca podía ser esa mujer.

Poco tiempo después escuchamos el ruido de un frenazo brusco.

El timbre sonó incansablemente y nos miramos rápidamente antes de ir yo a abrir la puerta.

Belle entró resoplando y con una niña pelirroja durmiendo en sus brazos.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al encontrarse con mi madre, no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro.

—¿Sra. Wolf? Pensé que estaba de viaje— dijo avergonzada forzando una sonrisita tierna

¿Cómo sabía ella que mi madre tenía un viaje marcado?

Vi también lo buena actriz que era mi madre, que fingió que la pequeña sorpresa de Belle no había sido nada.

—Mi marido decidió aplazar nuestra celebración por el aniversario de boda. Por favor, querida, deja que lleve a la pequeña a una cómoda cama.

Belle se quedó sin saber qué hacer, como si aquello no estuviera dentro de sus planes.

Fingiendo de nuevo una sonrisa, le pasó a la niña y mi madre se retiró con ella escaleras arriba, dejándonos a solas.

—Ruby, no sé cómo pedirte esto, pero infelizmente, tengo que hacerlo— dijo girándose hacia mí —Killian estaba persiguiéndome, no tardará en encontrar mi coche, tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacerle a Anna— se quitó la chaqueta —¿Podrías llevarte mi coche lejos de aquí? Necesito proteger a mi hija. ¿Has hablado con Zelena?

Cogí su chaqueta y me la puse, subiéndome la capucha sobre la cabeza, fingiendo que entraba completamente en su juego de máscaras,

—¿Hablar de qué?—pregunté

—Sobre mi llamada. Ah, Ruby, perdón, me enteré de que os habéis peleado, perdóname

¡Hija de puta!

—Estamos bien, Belle, solo he venido a pasar un tiempo con mi madre y prepararla para conocer a Zelena— le pagué con su misma moneda.

De nuevo aquella sonrisa que intentaba tapar la sorpresa que sus rasgos esbozaban.

—Oh, estoy muy feliz en escuchar eso.

Respiré hondo y cogí de su mano la llave de coche.

—¿A dónde vas a llevarlo? Solo por saber

—¿El tanque está lleno?— dijo que sí —Lo pensaré en el camino— divisé la figura de mi madre en las escaleras y asintiendo, me tranquilizó un poco. Estaba segura de una cosa, Belle iba a tener problemas en las manos de Anita, si pensó que conmigo sería fácil, no contó con la presencia de la Loba-Alfa—No tengo que preocuparme de nada, ¿no? ¿No necesito avisar a Emma?

—Ah, no creo que sea necesario. Solo avísanos para mandar un taxi a recogerte.

Balanceé la cabeza y salí.

El coche nada modesto de Belle era un BMW de modelo desconocido para mí. La que siempre me explicaba esas cosas era Emma, para mí sencillamente es un coche caro y muy potente para mis posibilidades.

Me puse el cinto y arranqué, abusando de la ligereza del arranque.

Bastó con salir del centro de la ciudad y pude identificar por el retrovisor a un coche negro siguiéndome cada vez que doblaba las manzanas.

Cogí el móvil, llamé a David, respondió al segundo toque.

—Ruby, ¿cómo estás?

—Tío David, estoy con problemas— antes de que dijera nada, me anticipé —Creo que el tipo que usa un delineador mejor que el mío me está siguiendo.

—¿Jones? ¿Estás segura? ¿Dónde estás?

—¿Recuerdas cuando Emma y yo casi fuimos fichadas? ¿Carreras ilegales? Estoy yendo para allí

—¿Qué estás tramando, Ruby Wolf?

—Encuéntrame allí. Espero que seáis rápidos.

Escuché un jaleo de voces de fondo, no entendí muy bien qué estaba pasando, hasta que volvieron a hablar.

—¡Ven para acá, Ruby!— la voz gritona de Zelena surgió —¡Que ni se te pase por la cabeza ponerte en peligro! ¡Viste lo que le pasó a Emma! ¡No puedo permitir que te pase lo mismo!

Resoplé e intenté controlar mi corazón que estaba agitado al escuchar la preocupación de mi pelirroja.

—Infelizmente eso no está en tus manos, Zel. Si algo me pasara…

Me interrumpió

—¡Para con eso! Por favor, por favor, no me hagas esto.

—Te amo, Zel. Tengo que irme

Colgué sin dejare que respondiera.

Alejé los pensamientos de mi pelirroja y los concentré en el momento en que mi mejor amiga y yo fuimos detenidas. El día que decidimos asistir a carreras ilegales y participamos en una, aunque en el asiento del copiloto, la policía apareció y si no hubiera sido por David, nuestra ficha estaría bien marcada.

Conocíamos aquel barrio mejor que nadie.

Tenía que rezar para que ese idiota de Jones no conociera el sitio, o estaría en problemas.

No había plan a seguir, solo quería darle de tal forma que consiguiera apartarlo de la circulación, matarlo no, nunca, no le desearía eso a nadie. Solo dejarlo gravemente herido.

Decidí comprobar si conocía esa área de la ciudad; entré en el barrio donde estaban los almacenes abandonados, giré una vez más hacia la izquierda, y volví por la misma entrada.

Observé el coche de Dr. delineador disminuyendo la velocidad y parecía no saber qué camino coger.

Podría muy bien pisar el acelerador y desparecer de su vista, pero la verdad es que no soy una cobarde. Y Killian Jones iba a pagar por lo que ayudó a hacer a Emma.

Esperé a que se decidiera a dónde ir, y aparté el coche cogiendo la distancia necesaria para lo que quería hacer; en cuanto el momento fuera oportuno, lo golpearía con el coche y que fuera lo que Dios quisiese.

Habían pasado más de siete minutos, y ni rastro.

Los almacenes dificultaban la buena visión, no podía ver dónde estaba aquel infeliz, y no saber dónde estaba me hacía crecer un frío en la barriga.

Pensé y pensé en qué debería hacer.

Apreté mis manos en el volante, cerré los ojos por algunos segundos y solté el aire lentamente.

No puedo quedarme parada aquí para siempre.

Comencé a avanzar lentamente con el coche, girando hacia la entrada por la que llegué. Y la sorpresa mayor fue que él conocía aquel lugar tan bien como yo, su coche ya estaba muy cerca del mío cuando se produjo el impacto. Y es lo último que recuerdo antes de perder la consciencia.

 **Anita**

La "amiga" de Emma y Ruby miraba cada minuto el reloj de muñeca, y movía los pies demostrando lo inquieta que estaba.

En ningún momento hizo contacto visual conmigo, seguía sin reacción desde que Ruby se hubo ido con el coche.

Felizmente había cogido lo necesario en mi cuarto cuando había subido a dejar a la niña en el cuarto de invitados.

Me acomodé en el sofá, crucé las piernas y carraspeé llamando finalmente su atención.

—Puedes ser sincera, querida, no estaba mi presencia en tus planes.

Belle abrió la boca, pero nada dijo.

Continué.

—¿Cuántos minutos fueron los pactados hasta que Gold viniera a buscarte?

—No sé de lo que está hablando, Sra. Wolf

—La señora está en los cielos. Quítate la máscara para hablar conmigo, Belle, ya no la necesitas.

Ella se puso en pie, se estiró la ropa y resopló.

—Voy a coger a Anna y marcharme, muchas gracias por acogernos.

—Siéntate, no saldrás de aquí y tampoco la pequeña.

Belle rio sarcástica, balanceando de un lado a otro la cabeza.

—No puede obligarme

Llevé mi mano a un costado, sacando el arma que tenía prendida a mi cinto y se la enseñé.

—Creo que con esto, puedo— Belle obedeció rápidamente —Ponte esto, querida, y no me lo hagas repetir— le tiré el par de esposas y ella las agarró, se las colocó enseguida, intentando contener el temblor de sus manos —Muy bien, puedes empezar a hablar de la mierda que estás haciendo.

—¡Ya he dicho que no sé de lo que habla!

—Coge tu móvil, ponlo en manos libres y llama a Gold y dile que no venga todavía— Belle me miró con rabia, pero obedeció —Y si intentas decir algo que no debes, no olvides la posición en la que te encuentras.

Al segundo toque, Gold respondió

—¿Ya puedo ir a buscarte, Belle?

—No, aún no, no hace mucho que Ruby salió

—¿Está todo bien? ¿Está Anita ahí?

Belle me miró por unos segundos, fijé mi atención en ella y le señalé mi revolver en las manos.

—No. Anita viajó, como dijisteis que haría.

—Bien. Belle, escúchame, amor, sé que no te gusta esto que estamos haciendo, pero es lo mejor para Anna, ¿no? Recuerda eso.

—Está bien.

—En media hora estaré ahí

Colgó.

Le hice un gesto para que me pasara el móvil, y lo tiró hacia mí.

—Empieza a contar qué mierda estáis haciendo.

La mirada de muchacha inocente de cuando llegó había desaparecido, ahora solo había rabia en ella.

—No voy a decir nada.

Sonreí sarcástica.

—Quizás necesites un incentivo— me puse en pie —Quizás Anna tenga que estar con nosotras por precaución.

—¡No se atreva a usar a mi hija!— dijo rabiosa —¡Solo es una niña pequeña! Si se atreve a hacerle daño…

La interrumpí

—No soy tú, Belle. No les hago daño a personas y mucho menos a niños. ¡Solo soy una madre que está preocupada por la hija a la que tú has tirado a la boca de los leones! ¡El monstruo aquí eres tú! ¡Empieza a hablar o no respondo de mí!

—¿Promete que no le hará nada a Anna? Haga lo que quiera conmigo, pero con ella no.

—Lo vuelvo a repetir, nunca le haría mal a un niño.

Ella balanceó afirmativamente la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas que escaparon, después hizo un gesto para que me sentara de nuevo.

En cuanto me senté, Belle tomó aire fuertemente y lo soltó despacio.

—No quería que pasara todo esto, lo siento mucho, pero tienen que entender que he hecho lo que creí necesario para mantener a mi hija a salvo, Cora es una psicópata, solo tenía que darle lo que ella quería para seguir protegiendo a mi hija.

—¿Sabías lo que aquellos locos iban a hacerle a Emma cuando la secuestraron?

Belle comenzó a llorar ruidosamente y movió la cabeza afirmativamente ante mi pregunta.

—¿Qué van a hacerle a Ruby?

Ella se tapó el rostro con las manos, su llanto me irritaba, aún más por temer la respuesta a mi pregunta.

—¿Qué van a hacerle a Ruby?— repetí ignorando el nudo en mi garganta —¡Respóndeme!

Belle me miró con los ojos húmedos.

—Si no ha tenido la misma suerte de Emma, a esta hora ya está muerta.


	47. Rescue me

**Rescue me**

 **Ruby**

No sé cuánto tiempo después recobré la consciencia.

Me dolía la cabeza, todo mi cuerpo temblaba.

Aparté el air bag que dificultaba mi visión, solo así puede ver que lo dos coches habían chocado frontalmente. El parabrisas del otro vehículo estaba todo resquebrajado, imposibilitándome saber si el individuo aún estaba dentro.

Intenté desabrocharme el cinto, pero sin éxito, estaba trabado.

Al intentar moverme, un malestar en mi pierna me hizo soltar un gemido; mi pierna izquierda estaba presa entre la carrocería, que con el impacto se había abollado hacia dentro.

¡Mierda!

Intenté sacarla, pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte, acabé rindiéndome.

Giré el retrovisor hacia mi rostro, tenía un corte en la ceja derecha y sangraba abundantemente.

¡Mierda de nuevo!

Intenté buscar el móvil, pero no sabía a dónde habría salido volando.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndome captó mi atención.

El Sr. Delineador salió tambaleándose de su coche, su rostro también presentaba cortes, y un hombro más bajo que el otro podría señalar una fractura o luxación.

Hice otro intento de soltar aquel maldito cinto, pero no lo conseguí, al igual que no podía sacar la pierna sin ayuda.

Jones esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica cuando su mirada encontró la mía.

No podía huir, estaba presa.

Mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente ante el miedo que me dominaba.

Él abrió la puerta con dificultad, y nos quedamos cara a cara.

—Vas a pagar caro por lo que le has hecho a mi cara, muñeca

—Retomemos a ver quién chocó contra quien, muñeco, la culpa es toda tuya.

Jones estudió mi situación y comenzó a reírse solo, pareciendo más loco de lo normal.

—Parece que alguien está presa y nadie está presente para salvarte— sus manos me tomaron por sorpresa al rodear mi cuello —Voy a explicarte tu situación, muñeca. Este coche tiene un pequeño dispositivo conectado a mi corazón, si este se para, ¡BUM! Este coche explota— rió —¿No te parece genial? ¡Belle tuvo una idea creativa! Pensó en todo, hasta en la posibilidad de que tus amigos policías aparecieran y me mataran para salvarte, cosa que en realidad te matará a ti también.

—¿Chocaste contra el coche para matarte? ¿Dónde está la ventaja de suicidarte por Cora?

—Muñeca, no estamos con ella por una vida lujosa, sino para garantizar la protección que ella ofrece a nuestras familias. Es así como funciona el negocio; Belle, por ejemplo, si no obedece, la niñita muere, sencillo.

—¿Cora está loca por el dinero? ¿De verdad es solo eso? ¿Por eso quiere herir a sus hijas?

Sus dedos presionaron mi cuello.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, muñeca. Siempre he querido saber cuánto tiempo una belleza como tú resiste a mis dedos ahogándola— Jones acercó su rostro al mío y me mordió la oreja —La pelirroja tiene buen gusto, lo admito, muerta serás un desperdicio.

Intenté empujarlo, pero solo aticé su deseo de querer ahogarme.

Clavé mis uñas en su brazo al desesperarme al ver que me faltaba el aire para respirar.

Mi visión estaba empezando a nublarse.

Nunca en toda mi vida pensé que moriría de esta manera.

Siempre imaginé que moriría de vieja y enferma, pero por lo visto, me equivoqué.

—¡APÁRTATE DE ELLA, JONES!—la voz ronca de David se oyó

Sus manos se retiraron de mi cuello y se dirigieron hacia su espalda, cogió la pistola que llevaba y apuntó hacia mí.

Yo intentaba de todas las maneras hablar, alertarlos para que no lo dejaran morir, pero solo tosía ante la falta de aire que me quemaba la garganta y la nariz.

Balanceé la cabeza de un lado a otro cuando incliné el cuerpo hacia él, para que pudiera ver que algo no iba bien.

—¿Cómo está su hijita, agente?— preguntó Jones riendo —Esta vez, no vais a ganar

Mis ojos lloraron ante la posibilidad de que eso fuera así.

Yo no quería morir.

No quería irme sin despedirme de aquellos a quien amo.

¡Belle, eres una hija de puta! ¡Si existe eso de estar vagando por ahí después de la muerte, puedes estar segura de que te perseguiré hasta volverte loca y que acabes en un manicomio!

¡Y Zelena, por favor, no vuelvas con esta desgraciada!

Ay Dios, cómo quería poder despedirme de mi pelirroja, de mi mejor amiga, de mis padres…

¿Saben cuando te llevas el mayor golpe de tu vida y te quedas sin saber qué hacer de lo fuerte que ha sido?

Así estaba yo.

Porque no veía una forma de salir bien de esa situación.

Infelizmente.

Si le disparaban a Jones, yo moría; si no le disparaban, él me mataba.

Sí, Ruby, estás acabada.

Miré al Sr. Delineador, seguía con esa sonrisa sarcástica y victoriosa en su rostro.

Pero lo inesperado sucedió.

Jones cayó al suelo retorciéndose como si hubiese sido electrocutado.

En ese momento vi los hilos pegados a su cuello que seguían hasta el aparato que Zelena mantenía en sus manos.

Cuando la corriente cesó, quedó inconsciente e inmóvil en el suelo. Muerto no estaba, si no, yo ya habría saltado por los aires.

David y otros agentes corrieron y le pusieron las esposas al inconsciente Jones.

Mi pelirroja vino hacia mí, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas como los míos.

—Mi amor, estoy tan feliz de que estés bien— dijo secando mis lágrimas

—Zel…El coche…

Me interrumpió

—Lo sé, ya vienen a sacarte de esta bomba, aguanta.

—¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Tu madre. Parece que le metió miedo a Belle, imagino que debe haber usado a nuestra hija, pero todo está bien, después te explico mejor.

Le dejó sitio a los bomberos y a los paramédicos para que me sacaran de ahí.

Solo me sentí aliviada cuando llegué al hospital.

Lejos de aquel coche y lejos de Jones.

Zelena no se apartó de mi lado, ni cuando me durmieron para ver en qué situación estaba mi pierna.

Cuando finalmente desperté, no sentía dolor alguno, debido a los medicamente, suponía. Mi pierna estaba vendada y puede que tuviera alguna fractura.

Miré mi mano, que estaba siendo agarrada firmemente por la pelirroja, que estaba durmiendo en la silla al lado de la cama.

Podría quedarme horas admirando a aquella mujer.

Es tan perfecta para mí.

Como si supiera que la estaba observando, Zel bostezó y abrió los ojos lentamente, esbozando una sonrisa boba en los labios.

—Hola— dije

—Hola— se restregó los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante, para quedar más cerca de mí —¿Sientes algún dolor?

—De momento no. Pero, cuéntame qué ha pasado, Zel, estoy preocupada.

—¿No quieres saber de tu estado de salud?— moví la cabeza de un lado a otro —Ok. Deja que piense por dónde comenzar. Muy bien…Tu madre ha sido la gran salvadora, desenmascaró a Belle, y las grabaciones fueron suficiente para arrestarla y a Jones también— hizo una pausa —Mi hija está con Regina, aún no he ido a verla.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te quería a ti a mi lado, agarrando mi mano. Ruby, sé que estabas enfadada conmigo por lo que hice, pero quiero que confíes en mí, no te mentí cuando te dije que te amaba, cuando te dije que era a ti a quien quería— otra pausa —Perdóname por haber hecho lo que hice. Y si no me perdonas, lo entenderé, pero ven conmigo a conocer a Anna, tengo mucho miedo de que todo salga mal y solo tú me das seguridad.

Me perdí en sus bellos ojos, y en lo bonita que se ponía diciéndome esas palabras.

—¿Ruby?

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Zel frunció el ceño, sorprendida.

—¿Qué?

—Sé que no tengo aquí un anillo, pero la petición es verdadera, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

—¡Ruby Wolf, yo era quien tenía que pedírtelo primero! Voy a tener que pagarle a Regina— fruncí el ceño —Ella apostó conmigo, cuando comenzamos a salir, que yo no te pediría la mano antes que tú— hizo una pausa —Espera, si me estás pidiendo eso, quiere decir que me perdonas, ¿verdad?

Agarré su rostro con mis manos.

—Nuestra primera pelea no va a hacer que desista de ti. Sentí celos, debería haberme quedado y hablado, no huir. ¡Y Zelena Mills, aún no me has respondido!

Zel se echó a reír y rozó nuestros labios brevemente.

—¡Claro que sí! Pero, ¿podría mentirle a Regina y decirle que te lo propuse yo primero?

—¿Qué no hago yo por ti? Será nuestro secreto.

Sellamos nuestra pequeña unión con un beso suave y amoroso.

La amaba con todas mis fuerzas.

Y no veía el momento de llamarla "mi esposa"


	48. When were together

**When were together**

Zel estaba echada conmigo, envolviéndome con sus brazos y haciéndome caricias en mis cabellos, si no fuera porque pasaban las noticias en la tele, ya me habría dormido.

Estábamos en silencio, escuchando la narración sobre la "Cuadrilla de Cora", sí es ese el nombre que le dieron a la operación. Ridículo, lo sé, completamente ridículo. Explicaron quién era cada uno de los que estaban envueltos, los huidos y los presos; incluso llegaron a contar lo sucedido hoy. Enseñaron a Belle siendo llevada esposada al departamento de policía y después a Jones, inconsciente en la parte de atrás del coche policial.

—Regina me dijo que Emma quería ir a toda costa a hablar con Belle— captó mi atención —No va a desistir, ¿no?

—Yo tampoco

—¿Qué?

—Me debe explicaciones, Zel, y a Emma también

Mi pelirroja se puso seria, se puso de morros y quedó mirando a la nada en aquel cuarto de hospital.

—No pongas esos morritos, pelirroja, sabes que me muero de ganas de morderlos— le dije acariciando su rostro.

—Deberías olvidar la existencia de Belle y compañía. No tienes idea de lo loca que me puse al pensar en la posibilidad de que te arrancara de mí. Emma y tú podrías pensar en nosotras, entiendo que queréis comprender por qué de tanta barbaridad, pero mi hermana y yo casi perdemos a las personas de las que estamos enamoradas. Me arrancaron el corazón, Ruby, y tú me lo devolviste, ¿tienes idea de lo que eso significa para mí?— su mirada se clavó en la mía —Casi saltas por los aires, Ruby. ¡Aquella loca quería verte hecha cenizas! ¡Así que, por favor, deja que aquella hija de puta sea juzgada, después hacéis eso!

Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos la una a la otra.

Zelena no podía esconder lo enfadada que estaba.

Un carraspeo seguido de dos golpes en la puerta llamó nuestra atención.

Mi madre estaba ahí, con la misma expresión de siempre, suave y neutra.

Mi novia, digo, mi prometida, se apartó con cuidado de mi lado y se puso en pie intentando no transparentar el nerviosismo al estar cara a cara con la suegra.

—Parece que he llegado en mala hora— dijo apartando la mirada de Zelena y encarándome a mí —He escuchado una palabra bastante vulgar.

Zelena abrió la boca, pero nada salió, su piel se puso roja, mostrando que había sido pillada desprevenida.

—¿Quién no dice palabrotas hoy en día?— pregunté

Cruzó los brazos y se acercó más, apartando un mechón de mi rostro.

—Sabes muy bien lo que he querido decir, querida, y espero muy bien que no se trate de aquella mujerzuela de dos caras

Automáticamente, Zel y yo nos miramos avergonzadas.

—¡Ah! ¡Genial! Ese fue exactamente el motivo— se sentó en el sillón, dejó el bolso en el espacio vacío a su lado y fijó su mirada en nosotras dos, iba de una a otra —Muy bien, ¿quién comienza a hablar?

—Es asunto nuestro, mamá, no tenemos que hablar

—En realidad, Sra. Wolf…

—Anita, Zelena, llámame Anita

La miré intentando avisarla para que no dijera nada, pero ni me hizo caso.

—Anita, mi hermana y yo no estamos de acuerdo con estas dos cabezas duras que insisten en ir a ver a Belle en la comisaría para que les explique. ¿Acaso cuesta tanto que les entre en la cabeza que casi mueren? ¿Y nosotras? ¿Cómo quedamos nosotras?

Reviré los ojos mientras las dos me observaban.

¿Ahora es un complot? ¿Ni se conocen como es debido y ya están juntas contra mí?

—Miren por dónde, confieso que no imaginaba que ibas a ganar puntos conmigo en un solo día, Zelena—Anita esbozó una simpática sonrisa, que borró inmediatamente al posar su mirada en su propia hija. ¿En serio? Mi madre fusilándome con la mirada…Qué acabe este día ya, por favor —Y Ruby, que se te meta una cosa en esa cabecita hueca, podrías estar muerta, Emma podría estar en estado vegetativo en una cama de hospital para siempre. No querida, vas a seguir adelante. Exactamente es eso lo que va a hacer.

—Ya no soy una niña, tomo mis propias decisiones— dije

La carcajada de Anita llenó el cuarto.

Odiaba cuando hacía eso.

—Para una madre, los hijos siempre serán sus niños. Lo entenderás cuando cuides de Anna y ella crezca, apareciendo con un amiguito de la escuela. Lo primero que pensarás es, de ninguna manera, eres muy joven para eso. Ahí es cuando percibirás que ya es una mujer, no una niña. E infelizmente tendrás que aceptar que a los hijos se los cría para que sepan sobrevivir en el mundo; tendrás que aceptar que no te necesitan como cuando son pequeños, y confía, querida, eso da un miedo inmenso— hizo una enorme pausa para coger aire y esbozar de nuevo aquella sonrisa suave —Cuando me dijiste que ibas a salir de casa y tener tu propio hogar, confieso, me volví loca, no podía entender por qué tenías que irte. Pensaba, ¿acaso está fallando algo? ¿Habré hecho algo malo? Pero en vez de decírtelo a ti, me prometí a mí misma que depositaría todas mis fichas en que tú estarías segura y en que nos hablaríamos siempre que fuera posible. Pasé muchas noches en blanco, quería llamarte y preguntarte si te habías acordado de cenar, si te hacía falta algo, pero te di el tiempo que querías y el tiempo me ayudó a entender que ya te había enseñado todo lo que sabía yo, que si tú no lo usabas, era una elección tuya y yo no podría hacer nada— aguantó una risa y se secó las lágrimas que escapaban —Y de nuevo me sentía morir de miedo. Pero el tiempo me ha mostrado una vez más que tú y tus elecciones me han hecho sentirme orgullosa. Eres mi única hija, eres todo lo que tengo. ¿Escucharás aún un consejo de madre?, no lo sé, pero, no hagas eso ahora, no vayas a ver a aquella mujer después de todo lo que ha hecho, dale tiempo al tiempo, este siempre trae respuestas.

Sí, me sentí demasiado conmovida.

Y solo me di cuenta de que lloraba cuando las dos se acercaron a darme un abrazo.

Mi madre debe tener razón, no cuesta nada esperar.

—¡Ohhhhhh!¡Qué momento encantador!— surgió la voz de Emma, y deshicimos el abrazo. Ella entró en el cuarto agarrando la mano de Regina —¿Aprobaste a la pelirroja, tía Anita?

Ella se saludaron con una largo abrazo y después mi mejor amiga se colocó a mi lado, me dio un beso en la mejilla y desordenó mi cabello como siempre, provocándome hasta que le señalé el dedo del medio, ella se echó a reír, y yo la seguí.

—¿Se puede no aprobar a un mujerón como este?

Zel se sonrojó y todas acabamos echándonos a reír una vez más.

—No te pongas así, pelirroja— dije y miré a Emma —Regina y tú tenéis que agradecer que vuestras suegras no son "de matar"

Mientras mi mejor amiga y yo reíamos, recibimos la mirada fría de las tres y movieron la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Dios mío, no me puedo creer que Ruby también esté con esas bromitas— Regina aguantó la risa —Puedo entender que Emma sea algo más graciosa, pero, ¿te hicieron lo mismo a ti?

La rubia hizo un gesto que solo yo entendería, y era que vendría una más.

—Ah, Regina, hace una hora no te quejaste de mis gracietas

Nos saltaron las lágrimas ante el color de la piel de Regina, que se volvió absurdamente roja.

—¡Swan!— ella la reprendió con los dientes apretados

Anita soltó una gran carcajada y por fin, todas la acompañamos.

—Relájense vosotras dos. Ya estoy acostumbrada a las perlas de esta dinámica pareja.

¿Saben? No podía no amar todo esto. Hoy nuestra familia ha aumentado, y estamos cada vez más unidos y más fuertes. Y nada nos derrumbará.


	49. With me

**With me**

No hay cosa peor que estar marchitándose en el hospital hasta que la dichosa alta sale.

La cama parece demasiado incómoda, la comida no es gran cosa, y si no fuera porque la medicación es inevitable, la dejaría, ya que mis nalgas están doloridas y ya no hay espacio para más pinchazos. Me comporté bastante mal con el médico cuando apareció, puse todas las caras posibles y eché mano de todas las artimañas posibles para conseguir la bendita alta.

Y no fue echar en saco roto, firmó mi alta para después del almuerzo. Felizmente no faltaba mucho.

No solo estaba ansiosa por salir del hospital, quería ser el apoyo de Zelena en el momento en que fuera a conocer a su hija que días atrás ni sabía que tenía.

Era incluso entrañable ver a mi pelirroja en ese estado, pasaban los minutos y ahí estaba ella, comiéndose las uñas y golpeando el suelo con los tacones, señal inequívoca de lo nerviosa que estaba.

—¿Zel?— su mirada se clavó en mí —¿Te puedes calmar? Te va a dar algo dentro de poco y cambiaremos los puestos— agarré su mano y ella entrelazó sus dedos a los míos —¿Hay algo más que te preocupe?

Ella cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente.

—Ella es una niña, Ruby, que no volverá a ver su madre a corto plazo, preguntará y no sé qué le voy a responder.

—Precisamente por ser una niña no tiene que saber la cruel verdad, dile que está de viaje de trabajo, y cuando sea lo suficientemente grande y tú creas que tiene que saber la verdad, se lo dices.

Zel movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No querría comenzar mi relación con mi hija mintiendo

—A veces mentir es necesario, lo sabes—decidí animarla un poco —¿O vas a decirle la verdad cuando pregunte de dónde vienen los bebés? Si no le dices que es obra de las cigüeñas, serás macabra, pelirroja.

La risa de Zelena hinchó mi corazón y apareció esa reconfortante sensación.

Pues sí, estoy perdidamente enamorada.

Solo consigo admirarla cada segundo más.

Las bellas curvas de su sonrisa solo hacían que yo me elevara más por las nubes. Aquella tonalidad de sus ojos me volvía loca cada vez que se posaban en mí. ¿Y sus cabellos? La volvían más perfecta aún.

—¿Ruby? ¿Qué pasa?— su voz me arrancó de mi transe.

—Solo estaba admirándote— dije —Eres demasiado hermosa, pelirroja

—Si querías avergonzarme, lo has conseguido

—Solo digo verdades

Zel acercó su rostro al mío, nuestros labios se rozaron brevemente y de nuevo brotó una breve sonrisa.

—Eres tan apasionante— murmuró antes de darme otro piquito —No veo el momento de estar casadas

—Yo tampoco

Al estar en un hospital, nos contuvimos en nuestros gestos y nos contentamos con darnos algunos cariños, que estuvieron muy bien. Amaba sentir el cuidado en el toque de Zelena, como si tuviera miedo de hacerme daño. Amaba la forma que tenía de cuidarme solo con su mirada.

Cuando finalmente nos anunciaron que tenía el alta, rechacé la silla de ruedas y solo cogí las muletas que, según el doctor, serían mis fieles compañeras treinta días como máximo.

En el coche, a cada minuto notaba a Zelena más nerviosa. Estaba callada y con la atención puesta en la carretera, algo raro en ella, porque siempre se la pasaba cambiando las emisoras de radio, refunfuñaba con algunas barbaridades de los conductores, o decía cualquier broma para relajar el ambiente, es decir, lo completamente opuesto a esta Zelena de ahora.

Coloqué mi mano en su muslo, captando brevemente su atención y una sonrisa como agradecimiento. Puso su mano sobre la mía y se la llevó a los labios, depositando en ella un lento beso, la volvió a colocar en su muslo, y solo me la soltaba cuando tenía que cambiar de marcha, pero siempre volvía a agarrarla.

No tuvimos que decirnos nada, el silencio y la mutua presencia nos reconfortaba a ambas.

Llegamos a su casa, me abrió la puerta y me ayudó a bajar con cuidado del coche.

Me ayudó a sentarme cómodamente en el sofá.

—Bienvenida, Ruby— dijo Regina acercándose a nosotras mientras se secaba las manos en un paño de cocina.

—No aguantaba más en aquel sitio, y por favor, no quiero más sopa, así que dime que has hecho algo que no sea sopa, si es lasaña, juro que voy a llorar.

Las dos se echaron a reír.

—Puedes llorar, Ruby, Regina ha hecho lasaña— Zel se acomodó en el borde del sofá.

Di palmaditas y celebré.

—¡Juro que le voy a pedir a Emma que te trate debidamente, cuñada, te lo mereces!

Movió la cabeza mientras reía.

—Y hablando de Emma, está con los dos en el cuarto de Henry— explicó —¿Les pido que bajen? ¿O todavía no?

Mi pelirroja me miró a los ojos buscando la respuesta y yo sonreí, afirmando con la cabeza, y agarré sus manos para pasarle seguridad.

—Sí, Regina

La acompañamos con la mirada mientras subía las escaleras.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que escuchamos risas infantiles llenando la casa.

Observamos a Henry bajando con cuidado las escaleras y detrás venía Emma con la pequeña pelirroja aferrada a sus espaldas, y Regina inmediatamente detrás reprendiendo al hijo para que disminuyera la velocidad.

—Muy bien, muchachita, hora del desembarque— Emma dijo y se sentó en el sofá para que la niña pudiera soltarse.

—¡Fue muy guay!— dijo ella mirando al primo.

—Te lo dije, espera que vayamos al zoo, ¡así es muy divertido!— Henry se sentó a su lado

Zelena tenía los ojos aguados y pronto las lágrimas resbalarían.

Emma tomó sitio al lado de Regina, que observaba emocionada.

Yo sabía que mi novia se había quedado bloqueada, no tenía idea de qué hacer, y yo solo pensé en ayudarla.

—¡Hola Anna!— dije captando la atención de la pequeña —Soy Ruby

—Hola— dijo medio avergonzada

—Yo estoy castigada en el sofá, ¿puedes venir tú aquí y darme un abrazo?

Tímidamente, miró unos segundos a Zelena y después a mí otra vez, saltó del sofá y corrió en mi dirección, abrazándome por el cuello, y pronto me soltó. Se quedó observando el corte en mi rostro, pasó con cuidado su manita y dejó un beso en él.

—Listo, ahora se curará más rápido—dijo trabándose con la r y la l

—Oh, muchas gracias— dije impresionada e intentando ser fuerte para no llorar de emoción ante el gesto de aquella niña.

Anna se quedó mirando a Zelena en silencio.

Le di un discreto codazo a la pelirroja para que abriera la boca.

—Yo…Yo…— tartamudeó —Yo soy Zelena y…

—¿Tú eres mi mamá?— todos fruncimos el ceño sorprendidos —Mamá Belle dice que tengo otra mamá y que tiene los cabellos iguales a los míos

Zel no aguantó y comenzó a llorar.

De nuevo Anna nos sorprendió yendo a abrazarla.

—No llores— repetía

—Perdóname— mi novia dijo cuando deshicieron el abrazo y la pequeña secó las lágrimas de su rostro —Perdóname por haber estado tanto tiempo lejos de ti.

Anna besó la punta de la nariz de Zel y sonrió

—No fue tu culpa, mamá

Yo no sabía lo que Belle le había contado.

Pero sus gestos y sus palabras nos emocionaron a todos.

Cuando me detuve a observar, todos lloraban, menos Henry que no entendía mucho lo que estaba pasando.

—Anna, te va a gustar tener dos mamás— dijo él captando la atención de la pequeña —A mí me encanta tener dos mamás

Automáticamente mi mirada se posó en mi mejor amiga.

Su expresión no podía ser otra sino la de sorpresa y felicidad. Fue discreta al secarse las lágrimas que se le escapaban, pero no pasó desapercibido a Regina que sonreía.

Dejamos, una vez más, los problemas de lado, nos olvidamos de Cora y su banda, y tuvimos un rato como una familia feliz, que es lo que queríamos ser para el resto de nuestras vidas.


	50. Die Young

**Die Young**

 **Emma**

Cada segundo que pasaba amaba más a aquel muchacho. Regina me había dicho que ya llamaba a mi padre y a mi madre abuelos, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de pillarlo llamándolos así.

Me consideraba su madre, ¡MADRE!

Me deshacía por entero al recordar la sinceridad en sus palabras; me había alegrado el día, en medio de tantas cosas malas pasando, se me regala eso. ¡He ganado un hijo!

Estaba echada en la cama de Regina, boca abajo y abrazada a la almohada, completamente inmersa en mis pensamientos. Ya era de noche y Regina estaba en el baño. Felicidad era la palabra que me resumía en aquel momento.

—Un beso por tus pensamientos— la voz ronca de mi novia captó mi atención.

Ella se estaba cepillando el cabello frente al espejo, su mirada puesta en mí.

—Voy a esperar al beso— dije conteniendo la risa

Dejó de lado el cepillo y caminó lentamente hacia mí.

Como en esas escenas de películas, ¿saben?

Aquella mirada seductora, aquella sonrisa traviesa, y aquel cuerpo divino desfilando.

Perfección, es decir, Regina Mills.

Acomodó su cuerpo a mi lado y nuestros labios se rozaron brevemente.

—Ya he hecho mi parte

Acaricié su rostro, coloqué su pelo tras la oreja y no me contuve para sonreír al admirarla.

—Sigo feliz por lo que Henry dijo. Parezco una tonta, ¿no?

—No tienes nada de tonta, Emma

—Siempre quise ser madre, ¿entiendes?— ella asintió —Henry es increíble, lo amo mucho. ¿Le gustará que algún día aumentemos la familia?

Regina frunció el ceño y se sentó mirándome, interrogadora.

—¿Aumentar?— repitió

Dije que sí con la cabeza.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nunca pensé en aumentar la familia, ya me había hecho a la idea que con solo nosotros era suficiente.

Decidí sentarme también y mirarla a los ojos para entenderla.

—¿Es un problema pensar en aumentar?

Cruzó los brazos y se quedó estudiándome

—¿Es un problema querer ser solo nosotros tres?

—No respondas una pregunta con otra, Regina

No me estaba gustando el rumbo de la conversación, no me estaba gustando la manera en que Regina veía nuestro futuro, pero como en toda relación es necesario entender antes de juzgar.

—Admito que para mí solo Henry es suficiente. ¿Es un problema que no quiera cambiar eso?

Me sentí extremadamente desilusionada.

No me esperaba eso de ella.

—No. Solo quería sentir cómo es ser madre, tú ya pasaste por eso, yo no.

—Ya oíste a Henry, eres su madre también para él.

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Sabes lo que he querido decir. Si un día decidiera hacerme la inseminación, ¿me apoyarías?

—No lo sé.

Estaba incrédula, no podía esconder la decepción en mi rostro.

La amo, y tengo que aceptar eso, aunque me duela.

—¿Ni has hablado de boda y ya estás pensando en hijos, Emma? Un paso cada vez, al igual que están haciendo Zelena y Ruby.

—¿No he hablado de boda? ¿Te has olvidado que tu madre casi me fríe el cerebro porque le dije que te iba a pedir que te casaras conmigo?— resoplé cuando ella desvió la mirada —¡Perdóname si tengo miedo de volver a hablar de eso y tener que correr el riesgo de volver a pasar por aquello de nuevo!

Cuando volvió a mirarme, su mirada era de furia, diferente a la del día en que peleó conmigo por celos. Causaría miedo en cualquiera.

—¿Me estás echando la culpa por lo que ella te hizo?

—No he dicho eso, Regina

Rió irónica.

—No fue necesario, ¿verdad?— no me dejó responder —Mira, Emma, estoy cansada y no tengo ganas de discutir.

—No es discutir, Regina, tenemos que entendernos la una a la otra para no quedarnos en el limbo. ¿No quieres hablar de hijos mientras no nos casemos? Eso no es una buena disculpa.

Sí, ella estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Mucho más que en nuestra última discusión.

—Tienes razón, no es una buena disculpa, es que no quiero tener más hijos, ya está.

Mis hombros cayeron ante la decepción de escuchar sus palabras.

Ella continuó.

—Aún estamos a tiempo de no seguir con esto. Probablemente encontrarás a otra persona mejor, que quiera tener hijos y que no tenga una madre psicópata. Elsa, por ejemplo.

Moví la cabeza negando y parpadeando rápidamente para no llorar.

—No tienes idea de lo que siento por ti si me estás sugiriendo algo como eso. No me enamoré de ti cuando salvé a Henry. Me enamoraba todos los días que iba al trabajo y me quedaba admirándote durante horas, y eso me ayudaba a escribir todo lo que tenía que escribir— me anticipé cuando ella intentó argumentar —Tú ni tenías idea de que yo existía, solo reparaste en mí cuando salvé a tu hijo. Te amo, Regina, hasta el punto de aceptar no aumentar nuestra familia, aunque sea mi sueño. Sé que piensas que soy una cobarde por no hablar de boda mientras tu madre no sea detenida, pero no sabes qué sentí. No sentiste el dolor que yo experimenté. No viste tu vida escapar ante tus ojos. Y yo nunca, nunca te he culpado por eso, porque fue mi idea, fue un riesgo que yo quise correr, porque no quería que siguieras sufriendo por su culpa— me puse de pie —Creo que es mejor que me vaya a mi casa, cuando estés preparada para conversar, conversamos.

Regina se levantó deprisa y vino hacia mí, me agarró la mano; solo ahí me di cuenta de que ella estaba llorando.

—No te vayas, por favor, perdóname

—Necesito ir— solté mi mano y salí.

Luché para no dar la vuelta al escuchar que me llamaba varias veces.

Pensé en ir a mi casa, pero sentí que necesitaba a mi madre.

Dorothy me llevó hasta allá, y se mantuvo en silencio todo el trayecto.

¿Saben esas premoniciones siniestras que tienen los padres? Pues bien, mi madre debe haber tenido una, ni siquiera me dio tiempo a llamar al timbre, ella abrió la puerta y me dio un fuerte abrazo de bienvenida.

Fuimos a mi antiguo cuarto, se sentó en la cama, pegada al cabecero mientras yo apoyaba mi cabeza en sus piernas y lloraba. Mary acariciaba mis cabellos lentamente y no me hizo ninguna pregunta.

Yo estaba triste, desilusionada y con el corazón encogido; y parecía que solo me aliviaba el llanto.

 **Regina**

Estaba claro que esa noche no pegaría ojo, no después de las idioteces que había cometido.

Tengo ese defecto de hablar sin pensar, no sé que se me pasó por la cabeza, si tenía algo de envidia por el hecho de que mi hermana y Ruby se hubieran comprometido antes que nosotras, no sé si fue el hecho de ser pillada desprevenida con ese asunto de tener otro hijo…Realmente no sé, solo sé que esas ruines palabras salieron provocando que mi rubia se marchara.

¿En qué estaba pensando para sugerir una cosa como aquella? Espero que me perdone, no podría mantenerme fuerte sin ella.

¡JODER, REGINA!

No consigo olvidar las palabras y la manera en que la dejé; realmente no me la merezco, pero sin merecérmela, la amo y no quiero perderla.

Le mandé un montón de mensajes durante toda la noche, pero no contestó a ninguno.

Me prometí a mí misma que la llamaría en cuanto amaneciera, dejaría que la discusión se "enfriara"

Tomé un baño y me pasé un maquillaje que cubriera la noche de llanto y de apenas sueño. Después de mirarme unos minutos en el espejo, saqué valor para bajar y preparar el desayuno.

Intenté llamarla mientras me tomaba el café, pero no lo cogió.

Zel y Ruby se juntaron a mí, me saludaron con un "buenos días", y como las conocía, sabía que se estaban aguantando para no llenarme de preguntas.

—¿La rubia no se ha despertado aún?— preguntó Ruby

—Emma no durmió aquí— respondí y tomé un buche de mi café.

Las dos se miraron.

—¿Peleasteis?

No pude decir nada, solo afirmé con la cabeza.

Intenté llamar otra vez, pero nada.

Tiré el móvil sobre la mesa y me llevé las manos a las sienes.

—¿De qué manera la has cagado, Regina?

—¡Ruby!— mi hermana la reprendió pero ella solo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo sabes que fui yo?

Reviró los ojos como si fuera obvio.

—Porque aquella rubia te ama demasiado para empezar una pelea de ese nivel— respondió

Yo también sabía eso, pero no quería admitirlo.

Mi móvil hizo un bip y rápidamente lo cogí para comprobar.

Dos imágenes de un número desconocido.

Abrí la primera, era una foto de Emma durmiendo.

Abría la segunda, era una foto de Henry durmiendo.

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerar ante lo que mi mente estaba elucubrando.

El número desconocido me estaba llamando.

—¿Has recibido las fotos, querida?— la voz de Cora se oyó al otro lado de la línea.

Miré a Zelena con los ojos aguados, ella intentó levantarse, pero le señalé que se quedara donde estaba.

—Madre, ¿qué quieres decir con esto?

—Tendrás dos elecciones, Regina. Si quieres que tu hijo esté bien, entrarás en el coche que está parado junto al tuyo; y te doy mi palabra que a él no le pasará nada, pero no a Emma Swan. Ahora, si eliges salvarla a ella, solo tendrás que entrar en tu coche, te doy mi palabra que ella estará bien, pero no Henry.

—¿Cómo habéis conseguido entrar?

—Echa una ojeada por la ventana, querida

Me levanté e hice lo que me había mandado.

Los dos guardaespaldas estaban caídos en el suelo en un charco de sangre.

Tapé mi boca con las manos.

—¿Quién está con Henry y Emma?

—Lilith con Henry, y Gold con Emma

Zel se puso a mi lado para ver qué había llamado mi atención, se quedó pasmada al igual que yo; intentó calmar a Ruby que quería saber lo que estaba pasando, pero en vano.

—Madre, para con esto. ¡Vete, desaparece! ¡Olvida que existimos, déjanos en paz!

Su risa resonó por el teléfono.

—Escoge, Regina, porque no querrás que yo escoja por ti.


	51. Pray for me

**Pray for me**

De todas las elecciones que he tenido que hacer en la vida esta es la peor.

Tenía que escoger entre mis dos amores, y quedarme solo con uno. No había nada justo en eso.

Una vez más, Emma se vería perjudicada por mi culpa; no podía escogerla, por más que la amase, mi hijo era la mayor de mis responsabilidades y sangre de mi sangre, mi segundo corazón.

Nunca me perdonaré por lo que voy a hacer, nunca más seré la misma.

Lo siento mucho, Emma, pero es mi hijo.

Es gracioso que ahora te entienda sobre querer ser madre. Apuesto a que es esto lo que ella quería sentir, la responsabilidad sobre la vida de otra persona aparte de la de uno mismo. Y por mi culpa, no tendrás esa oportunidad. Perdóname, Emma.

Cómo quisiera que David estuviera allí y la protegiera…Cómo querría estar en lugar de ella…

—Te daré un minuto para responder, querida— dijo Cora —Vuelvo a llamarte. Y nada de llamar a nadie, o no tendrás que escoger a ninguno, los dos morirán.

Colgó.

Bajé el móvil, lo dejé en la mesa y me apoyé en ella para no caer.

—¿Qué quiere ahora?— preguntó Ruby

Comencé a llorar, estaba llena de rabia, de miedo…De todo.

—Discúlpame, Ruby, discúlpame.

—¿Puedes hablar ya? Me estoy poniendo nerviosa— intervino Zel

—Hay alguien con Henry, y con Emma. Tengo que escoger a quién quiero salvar.

Mi hermana me abrazó y mi llanto se intensificó aún más.

—¿No podemos llamar a David? ¿Pedirle ayuda? ¿Algo?—preguntó Ruby con los ojos aguados

Balanceé la cabeza negando.

—Si hacemos eso, los dos mueren— dije. Me aparté del abrazo y respiré hondo, intentando calmarme —Va a volver a llamar y tengo que darle la respuesta

—¿Y después?

—Hay un coche esperándome. Y ya no sé más

No tuvimos tiempo de decir nada más.

El móvil volvió a sonar.

Era ella.

—¿Ya has escogido, querida?

—Sí

—¿Y?

Desvié mi mirada de mi cuñada que lloraba en silencio.

—Escojo mantener a salvo a Henry

—Buena chica— escuché el ruido de un bip —Gold, elimínala— un sonido ensordecedor se escuchó, algo parecido a un disparo. Quedé paralizada. El sonido del bip una vez más —Lilith, deja al chico y ven con Regina al lugar acordado—otro bip —Hasta pronto, querida, ha sido divertido jugar contigo.

Colgó

Lancé el móvil contra la pared y este se rompió en mil pedazos.

Lilith no tardó en aparecer en la puerta de la cocina, con una pistola en las manos, apuntando la mira de una a otra.

—Vamos, madame

—¿Cómo sé que mi hijo está de verdad a salvo?

Apuntó el arma hacia mi hermana e hizo un gesto para que ella fuera a comprobar.

Zel obedeció y no tardó en volver, confirmándome que estaba sano y salvo.

Seguí a Lilith en silencio hasta el coche, hizo que me pusiera una capucha negra y lo único que notaba era el coche en movimiento y el ruido de otros vehículos.

El sonido del disparo aún resonaba en mi cabeza, y automáticamente las lágrimas salieron sin poder contenerlas.

Emma puede que esté bien, ¿verdad?

* * *

Aunque llegamos a destino, no me quitó la capucha. Me guiaba agarrando mi brazo y solo podía dar un paso cada vez.

Después me sentó, y no sabía lo que iba a suceder.

La verdad era que lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era llorar.

Mi corazón se rompía y parecía que todo dentro de mí se estaba dilacerando poco a poco.

Mi mente me traía todos los momentos que Emma y yo hemos vivido juntas, hasta el momento en que mi madre lo había destruido todo.

Apreté mis manos, que temblaban, estaba intentando mantener la calma, pero nada funcionaba.

Me quitaron la capucha.

Y allí estaba ella.

Sentada al otro lado de la mesa, con una sonrisa cínica en los labios y bebiendo de una taza que tenía en las manos.

Miré alrededor para ver si reconocía el lugar en que estaba, pero las ventanas estaban cubiertas con cartón, y la única iluminación era la proporcionada por las lámparas del techo. En la puerta, que debía ser la única salida de la estancia, estaba Lilith de espaldas a nosotras y con la mano en el arma prendida a su cintura.

Volví a mirar a mi progenitora, que mantenía la misma expresión.

—Si vas a matarme, hazlo ya— dije apartando con las manos las huellas de las lágrimas en mi rostro.

Cora contuvo la risa y movió de un lado a otro la cabeza.

—No quiero matarte, querida. Durante todos estos años te he protegido a ti y a Zelena. Merecería al menos un gracias.

—¿Has matado a la mujer que amo y quieres que te dé las gracias?— reí sarcástica —Vete a la mierda, Cora

Sus cejas se arquearon y carraspeó

—Nunca me has llamado mamá

—Nunca te has merecido el título de madre

Me asusté cuando ella golpeó con fuerzas la mesa.

Me miraba enloquecida.

Pero no me dejé amilanar, le devolví la mirada con la misma intensidad.

—¡Eres una ingrata, Regina!

—¡Y tú una loca! ¡Maniaca! ¡Psicópata! ¡Te odio tanto, querría que estuvieras muerta en lugar de papá!

Rodeó el borde de la taza y esbozó una sonrisa que no entendí, después pareció hundirse en sus pensamientos.

—Henry, Henry, Henry—suspiró —Era un buen hombre, lo admito, y muy inteligente, de verdad— hizo una pausa —No quería matarlo, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza. Mi objetivo era incapacitarlo psicológicamente y así poder invalidar su testamento— suspiró —Henry me ocultó el problema cardiaco, y eso fue una tragedia. Puede que no lo creas, pero eso despertó en mí algo nuevo, una manera fácil de lidiar con las cosas y que todo saliera como yo quisiera— pasó las manos por su cabello, arreglando los mechones que ya estaban perfectamente peinados —Después de su muerte, tenía que conseguir más dinero de algún modo y extorsionar a Gold fue lo más útil que encontré. Cuando supe que él y su esposa querían tener hijos, y que ambos estaban sometiéndose a tratamiento para conseguirlo, el médico responsable me debía algunos favores y conseguí la información de que mi querido amigo Gold era estéril. Pagándole bien, conseguí convencer a este amigo para que le diera un falso diagnóstico cambiando los resultados—se acomodó en la silla y cruzó los brazos—Conocía las infidelidades de su mujer, así que deduje que, si ella se enteraba de que todo estaba bien y que podía dejarla embarazada, ella dejaría de protegerse y probablemente acabaría embarazada del amante. Y fue exactamente eso lo que pasó. Con más dígitos en mi cuenta, el fin de su esposa fue justicia ante la vergüenza que pasaría él si un día descubriera que había criado hijos que no eran suyos.

Estaba pasmada ante lo que estaba escuchando.

Y más perturbada aún ante la naturalidad con la que narraba los acontecimientos.

—Eso no es justicia— dije

—Cada una lo interpreta como le conviene. Déjame continuar, querida— se quedó pensativa y volvió a hablar —Necesitaba algo para mantener a Gold en mis riendas, a él y a su fortuna, el dinero que había conseguido no era suficiente. Entonces tuve una idea. Cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada de ti, un día como cualquier otro, engañé a tu padre, precisamente con Gold. Todo lo que él quería era un hijo, así que te usé a ti para ello— comenzó a reír y mover la cabeza de un lado a otro —Pobre Gold, es un idiota muy fácil de manipular. Apuesto a que intentó que aquella mujer se apartara de ti, porque sabía que a mí no me iba a gustar, y él no quería hacerte sufrir.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Estás loca! Entrégate, Cora, y paga por todo lo que has hecho, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Yo la miraba y ella seguía sin cambiar de expresión.

Yo estaba perpleja ante todo esto.

Ahora entendía por qué Gold siempre "me detestó", la verdad es que pensaba que era su hija. Eso respondía a muchas preguntas que me hice cuando él le hablaba a Emma sobre mí.

Cora dijo que había cambiado después de lo que le había hecho a mi padre, pero la verdad es que cambió cuando supo que todo el esfuerzo hecho al casarse con un rico había sido en vano. El dinero transforma a las personas en monstruos, y yo estaba delante de uno.

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entender que lo que he hecho ha sido para manteneros a salvo de personas interesadas? Luché para daros la mayor comodidad posible, no podía dejar que todo se fuera por el desagüe. Todos mis sacrificios no podían haber sido en vano.

—¿Has amenazado a tu nieto para ponerme a salvo?

Rió

Su risa me irritaba cada segundo más.

Se secó las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos y se recompuso.

—No iba a matar a mi nieto si hubieras elegido salvar a aquella mujer, te iba a matar a ti.

Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

La naturalidad en su respuesta me hizo recordar a las entrevistas a los asesinos en serie de la serie MindHunter. Matar era algo tan normal para ella, que una persona solo sobreviviría si ella quisiera.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

—Porque quise. No existe un porqué, quería y punto. Al final, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no hablamos decentemente? La última vez me disparaste.

—Debí haberte matado.

Una vez más, se echó a reír.

—¿Quién habla como una psicópata ahora?— preguntó

Lo único que podía hacer era encararla en silencio.

No quería abrir la boca y que ella pensara que todo estaba bien.

Comencé a rezar para que sucediera algo, para que pagara por lo que le había hecho a Emma, mi Emma.

Me pasé el dorso de la mano por los ojos cuando las testarudas lágrimas consiguieron escapar.

Se escucharon sonido de sirenas, se parecía a las sirenas de los coches de policía. ¿Han sido escuchados mis rezos?

Cora desorbitó los ojos asustada y buscó respuestas en Lilith que corrió hacia una de las ventanas, apartó el cartón con cuidado y vino a donde estábamos nosotras con cara nada buena.

—Hay muchos policías fuera, Cora

—¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo nos han encontrado?

—No lo sé. Tenemos que movernos, intentar huir por la parte de atrás del edificio, quizás dé tiempo.

Cora se puso en pie y refunfuñó algo que no entendí.

—Cierto. Átale las manos, amordázala y ponle de nuevo la capucha.

Ver la desesperación de las dos era maravilloso, tenía fe en que iban a caer, y aunque yo saliera gravemente herida, no importaba, tenían que ser atrapadas.


	52. One chance

**One chance**

Me sentía como aquellas damiselas en peligro de las películas de acción; no sabía a dónde iba, no sabía qué diablos sería de mi vida y lo peor, no sabía si alguien saldría herido de todo esto.

Con cada paso que se me obligaba a dar, escuchaba las sirenas más cerca; Lilith apoyó el cañón del arma en mi espalda siempre que intentaba atrasarlas, caminando más lento.

Querría poder gritar, hacer algo útil que sirviera de señal para que ellos supieran dónde estábamos, pero la mordaza en mi boca solo dejaba escapar algunos sonidos bajos e incomprensibles.

Cuando llegamos al coche, me empujaron hacia dentro, y pocos segundos después este ya estaba saliendo a gran velocidad. Sé que nadie pensaría en esto, pero yo estaba aterrada de miedo por no estar llevando el cinto de seguridad, me estaba balanceando de un lado al otro por culpa de la velocidad. Mis manos atadas intentaban buscar el cinto, pero mis ojos cubiertos me impedían la tarea, acabé encontrando el que no encajaba, y la única solución fue hacer un nudo ciego y rezar para que pasara lo que pasara, aguantara el impacto.

El sonido de frenadas me erizaba la piel y yo solo podía rezar en silencio.

Las sirenas de la policía, que habían quedado atrás, volvieron a escucharse y notaba cómo el coche aumentaba cada vez más la velocidad.

—¡Qué mierda!— gritó Lilith —¡Nos están acorralando!

—¡Solo acelera! No harán nada estando Regina aquí

Estaban demasiado ocupadas con la policía, y a mí me estaba dando un ataque por no poder ver lo que estaba sucediendo, así que llevé las manos a la capucha, pero antes de poder quitármela, sentí una mano agarrando mi brazo y las uñas clavándose en él.

—Ni pienses en hacer una tontería, querida— la voz de mi madre intentó sonar lo más calmada posible

Mi corazón se aceleraba con cada curva cerrada que el coche tomaba y con cada sonido de frenos.

Sentía cómo mi cuerpo temblaba.

En mí no cabía que esto pudiera acabar bien.

En realidad, no conseguía pensar en ello.

Mi mente le daba vueltas a todo lo que podría salir mal, y una posibilidad sobresalía sobre las demás, yo muerta; mis ojos lagrimearon solo con pensar que moriría y dejaría a mi hijo solo en este mundo tan cruel; tendría a mi hermana, claro estaba, pero todos sabemos que nada sustituye a una madre.

¡Ah, Henry!

¡En qué mierda de vida nos he metido a todos!

¡Cómo querría que mi padre estuviera vivo y Cora muerta, todo estaría tan bien, tan pacífico!

—¡Han cerrado el otro lado del puente!— gritó Lilith

—¡Pero qué mierda!— dijo Cora en el mismo tono

Escuché el sonido de un arma siendo engatillada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— preguntó mi madre

—¡Si yo muero, ella también!

—¡Suelta esa mierda y céntrate en el volante!

—¡Es el fin, Cora, y si sobrevivimos a esto, nos caerá la perpetua! ¡Y ya que mi destino está escrito, que sea por algo bien hecho!

No sé lo que sucedió después.

Parecía que las dos estaban luchando, y el coche se movía como si el volante hubiera sido soltado.

Se oyó un disparo.

Al principio me asusté, pero cuando se escuchó el segundo sentí que mi abdomen quemaba, irradiando un dolor horrendo por todo mi cuerpo.

Había sido alcanzada y no podía calcular cuán grave era, mi cerebro aún no lo había procesado.

El coche perdió el control, sentí que chocaba contra algo, y gracias al nudo improvisado del cinto no salí disparada. Un segundo impacto, mi cabeza chocó con fuerza contra el vidrio, y quedé muy mareada para saber qué estaba sucediendo.

Me palpé la cabeza, intentando recuperar mis sentidos y entonces noté que caía agua sobre mí.

Me retiré la capucha.

Intenté no entrar en pánico ante la cantidad de agua que estaba entrando en el coche.

A mi lado, Cora tenía el rostro lleno de sangre y estaba completamente inconsciente, y en el asiento del conductor, Lilith también estaba desmayada.

Me quité la mordaza e intenté deshacer el nudo que me ataba las manos; el dolor en la zona donde fui alcanzada por el disparo me hizo parar, y tuve que controlar la respiración para no entrar en crisis de pánico ante lo que me rodeaba.

Deshice el lazo del cinto cuando me di cuenta de que estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo con el nudo de las manos.

Intenté salir de ese coche de todas las formas posibles.

Pero estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre, no tenía fuerzas.

Llené mis pulmones con todo el aire que pude antes de que el agua llenara por completo el habitáculo.

Cuando era pequeña, yo había apuntado los dos tipos de muerte que no quería para nada que me sucedieran. Una era morir quemada, y la otra, ahogada, el agua quemándote por dentro y arrancándote la vida lentamente.

Y ahí estaba yo.

Muriendo de esa segunda manera que no le desearía a nadie.

Rezaba para que el poco aire que había cogido fuera suficiente hasta que llegara la ayuda.

Miré hacia la puerta de mi lado, vi dos hombres con lo que me pareció un pie de cabra, intentado abrir, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver quién estaba con ellos, con la palma de la mano abierta sobre el cristal y aquellos verdes que tanto amaba fijos en mí.

Emma estaba allí.

¿O no?

¿Acaso ya estaba yo muerta?

Emma tenía miedo al agua, recuerdo muy bien eso, no estaría aquí.

Tenía puesta una mascarilla de oxígeno, al igual que los otros hombres, así que puede ser que sí fuera ella.

Coloqué mi mano sobre la de ella, el cristal separándonos.

Me llevé la mano a la boca cuando noté que ya no podía aguantar más la respiración.

Noté su mirada preocupada, pero ella no podía hacer nada, nada.

La puerta fue arrancada, sentí el agua quemando mis fosas nasales y mi garganta.

Emma, rápidamente, se quitó la máscara de oxígeno y pegó sus labios a los míos, pasándome aire, y me sacó de allí los más rápido que pudo.

Cuando llegamos a la superficie, las dos fuimos alzadas hacia una lancha. Vomité el agua que había entrado en mis pulmones y comencé a toser rápidamente, cosa que me recordó la herida de bala en el abdomen.

—¡Está sangrando! ¡Necesita ayuda!— la voz de Emma llamó mi atención.

Ella estaba bien, perfectamente bien.

Mis ojos comenzaron a pesar y noté que Emma me acomodaba en sus brazos, arrancándome la cuerda que prendía mis manos, mientras el paramédico presionaba la herida.

Quería hacer decenas de preguntas, pero no pude, mi garganta aún me quemaba y me sentía cada vez más débil.

—Todo saldrá bien— acarició mi rostro —Ya te llevamos al hospital, quédate conmigo, por favor. Aguanta.

Usé la poca fuerza que aún me quedaba para agarrar su mano.

Acabé perdiendo la consciencia cuando ya estábamos en la ambulancia.

A partir de ese momento, es un agujero negro.

* * *

No sabía lo que sucedería conmigo…

¿Tenía miedo a morir? Con toda certeza.

Parecía que la oscuridad aminoraba el dolor que sentía.

¡Oh cielos! Solo Dios sabía lo que estaba sintiendo…

¿Por qué tenemos tanta prisa por saber lo que nos va a pasar?

Aun estando inconsciente, mi interior se debatía de esa manera.

Y de repente, fue como si todo hubiese sido apagado…Mi mente se calló.

Yo quería gritar y pedir ayuda, pero no era posible.

En realidad, nada era posible.

* * *

Se escucharon algunos sonidos.

Sonido de murmullos.

Sonidos de pasos.

Sonidos de algo cayendo sobre algo metálico, tintineando.

Sonidos de ruedas de probablemente una silla o de una camilla, deslizándose.

* * *

Podía percibir algo de eso.

Pero no era capaz de despertar, no con eso.

Sentí el dolor cuando retiraron algo que quemó mi garganta, pero tampoco eso fue capaz de despertarme.

¿Acaso estaba en coma?

Intentaba abrir los ojos, pero mi cuerpo no quería obedecer.

Me estaba frustrando.

Hasta que sentí una mano agarrar la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos y masajeando levemente con el pulgar.

No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber quién era, sentía quién era, mi corazón lo sabía.

La luz del cuarto me molestó un poco, pero conseguí fijar la mirada por unos segundos, pestañeando rápidamente.

No me contuve en sonreír ante la cabellera rubia que descansaba al lado de mi brazo y que acariciaba mi mano. Emma estaba sentada, toda retorcida en el sillón, al lado de la cama, pero no parecía que la incomodase.

Recordé cómo yo me había sentido al pensar que estaba muerta, y para mi felicidad, estaba mejor que yo, y aquí delante de mí, no pude contener el llanto.

Cuando sollocé, Emma se enderezó, asustada y comenzó a examinarme con la mirada.

—Por Dios, Regina, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Quieres que llame al médico? ¿Enfermera? No llores, por favor— dijo preocupada.

—Abrázame— susurré aún con dificultad para hablar.

Ni se lo pensó dos veces.

Me envolvió en sus brazos con extremo cuidado, y me sentí aún más cómoda para deshacerme en lágrimas. El malestar en el abdomen ya no lo notaba, era…

Era tan bueno sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío.

Era tan bueno saber que estaba bien.

Era tan gratificante tenerla conmigo.

—Escuché el tiro…Pensé…Pensé que estabas muerta— lloriqueé

Emma distribuyó besos por mi mejilla y me acariciaba lentamente el cabello, intentando calmarme.

—Perdóname por haberte hecho pasar por esto. No quería entrar en este plan, sabía que te desesperarías.

Deshice el abrazo para interrogarla con la mirada.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que un plan?— tosí intentando ignorar mi dolorida garganta.

—¿De verdad quieres escuchar todo eso ahora?— asentí —Gold fue a mi casa aquella mañana, me convenció a mí y a mis padres de que podría poner fin al reinado de Cora si hacíamos exactamente lo que él dijera. Yo no quería escucharlo, no quería confiar en él, pero me dejó bien claro que estaba traicionando la confianza de tu madre por lo que le había hecho a Belle, había dejado que fuera apresada, y no la había protegió como hubiera debido. Pero no fue suficiente para confiar en él— hizo una pausa —Me dijo que había descubierto que había sido engañado durante años pensando que era tu padre, en ese mismo momento percibí que no estaba mintiendo, Gold parecía de verdad apenado, ¿sabes? Concordamos en hacer todo a su manera, y cuando él nos avisó de que tú estabas de camino al escondrijo de Cora, mi padre avisó a la policía y fueron tras ella. Entonces comenzó la persecución y todo acabó como ya sabes— sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero estas no cayeron —Discúlpame por haberte hecho pensar en lo peor.

Agarré su mano, demostrándole que todo estaba bien.

—¿Y Cora?

—No sé cómo esa mujer no ha muerto. La reanimaron cuando la sacaron del coche, y ha sobrevivido— explicó —Pero, el tiempo que estuvo sin oxígeno ha dejado secuelas.

La observaba atentamente sin interrumpirla.

—Parece que una parte importante del cerebro ha dejado de funcionar debido al tiempo sin oxígeno. No sé muy bien, el médico se lo ha explicado a tu hermana, pero por lo que entendí solo está respirando gracias a los aparatos y eso no va a cambiar.

Tardé en procesar lo que había escuchado.

Entonces, ¿este era el fin de Cora?

¿Solo estaba viva por misericordia?

—¿Tú estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame al médico?

—No, estoy bien, vamos a dejar de hablar de ella por un tiempo, ¿vale?

—Como quieras.

Nos quedamos mirándonos, sin decir nada.

La felicidad no cabía en mi pecho.

Todo estaba bien, y todo iba a estar mejor aún.

Y mi Emma, vivita y coleando.

—Emma, cuando estuvimos en la casa de campo, tú todavía estabas sin memoria, supe de tu miedo al agua. Allí abajo, me sorprendí mucho al verte viva, pero aún más por verte en el agua. ¿Qué sucedió?

La sonrisa con hoyuelos más hermosa del mundo hizo aparición en su rostro.

No apartó su mirada de la mía ni cuando se llevó mi mano a su labios, le dio un beso y la volvió a posar donde estaba.

—Aún tengo miedo al agua, pavor. Solo que este dejó de ser mi mayor miedo cuando me enamoré de ti. Mi mayor miedo es perderte, Regina. Por ti, me enfrento a cualquier cosa.

¡Ah, Swan!

¡Te amo tanto!


	53. The cure

**The Cure**

Aún estaba atontada con las palabras de Emma.

¡Cielos! Ya no tenía dudas de nada, la quiero para siempre, y con todos los hijos que ella quiera. Digo que sí a lo que sea.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?—pregunté

Ella, sorprendida, abrió la boca, pero pegó sus labios a los míos y salpicó mis mejillas de besos.

—Pues claro que sí, mi amor.

Acaricié su rostro, sonriendo ante la enorme felicidad que me embargaba.

Tendremos los hijos que quieras

No quiero que lo hagas solo porque lo desee yo.

Negué con la cabeza.

—He tenido que casi morir para entender lo importante que es lo que tenemos, tendremos varios Swan-Mills en nuestra casa.

—¿Swan-Mills?— asentí —Me encanta la idea —Sus labios se unieron a los míos de forma suave, y le devolví el beso.

Algunos golpes en la puerta provocaron que nos separásemos.

La doctora que se encargaba de mí apareció para la visita de rutina y para examinarme, y me dio la mala notica de que al menos me tendría que quedar cinco días ingresada, debió a que había pasado por una cirugía para extraerme la bala que, según ella, se alojó en un sitio delicado.

¿Saben el momento en que su humor se va por la alcantarilla? Pues así fue conmigo en ese exacto momento.

Quería protestar y decir que estaba bien, pero apenas me enderecé en la cama, mi abdomen latió, provocando que aguantara la respiración para no gemir de dolor.

Emma acompañó a la doctora hasta la puerta y volvió acompañada de mi hermana.

—Deja ver si adivino…¿Nada de sexo? ¿Por eso esa cara larga?

Mi prometida se echó a reír y yo fusilé a las dos con la mirada.

—Solo le darán el alta dentro de cinco días, pero aún no es seguro, quizás la retengan más tiempo—explicó Emma

—¡Jesús! ¡Calma, hermanita! Al menos tenderás la compañía de tu rubia sexy.

Reviré los ojos.

—¿Ya acabaste, Zelena?

—No, aún no, quizás encuentres una posición no tan dolorosa, como con Ruby fue solo en la pierna, fue fácil improvisar algo y…

—Zelena, no queremos saber qué posiciones usáis las dos, por favor— la interrumpí

Aunque insistí para no escucharla hablar del tema, acabamos escuchando sin elección alguna; pero no solo en este día, todos los días que estuve en ese hospital, volvía a repetirlo.

De tanto mi hermana llenándome la cabeza hablando se sexo, a mí me estaba dando un ataque por tener que respetar las condiciones impuestas por los médicos cuando me dieron el alta tras una semana en ese sitio.

En casa me dieron una magnífica recepción, incluyendo a mis suegros y a la madre de Ruby. Me sentía feliz de que nadie mencionara el asunto de Cora, no quería pensar en ella, de momento no.

* * *

Cuando terminé de bañarme, me puse la bata. Encontré a Emma en la cama, sentada con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la cama, leyendo un periódico, totalmente concentrada. Forcé la vista para ver qué estaba leyendo, era un periódico centrado en búsqueda de empleo, pero ¿por qué estaba ella leyendo eso?

—¿Sucedió algo en _UP!_?— pregunté mientras me echaba algo de crema en las manos y la extendía por los brazos.

—Aún no, pero no está de más estar preparada, ¿no? Después de todo lo ocurrido, no dudo de que miles de personas incluida yo seamos despedidas.

Me eché algo más de crema, apoyé mi pierna en el borde de la cama y la unté, repitiendo el proceso en la otra.

Cuando la miré, sus ojos estaban fijos en el movimiento que hacía yo con las manos, se había olvidado completamente del periódico.

—Ya te he dicho que no tienes que preocuparte por el trabajo, puedo meter mano en eso— dije fingiendo que no me daba cuenta del efecto que estaba produciendo en ella.

—Ya tuvimos esa conversación, Regina, y sigue siendo un no— dobló el periódico y lo dejó en la mesilla de noche —Me estás provocando mucho mientras te estás poniendo esa crema.

Sonreí sarcástica, cogí el frasco de crema y se lo di a ella.

—Aún no he acabado— deshice el lazo de la bata, deslizándola por mis brazos, quedándome completamente desnuda frente a ella.

—Regina— murmuró Emma comiéndome literalmente con los ojos —¿Qué dijo la doctora esta mañana?

—Que estoy libre siempre y cuando no haga esfuerzos— acerqué mi cara a la suya —Así que, mi amor, ya puedes poner esos brazos a trabajar e incluso también sirve tu lengua— agarré su rostro cuando intentó besarme —Termina antes de ayudarme con la crema, amor

Sus ojos depredadores acompañaban mi movimiento hasta que me eché a su lado, boca arriba.

Emma se echó algo de crema en sus manos, se arrodilló entre mis piernas y empezó a pasarlas lentamente por mi barriga, masajeando con cuidado, sin quebrar el contacto visual conmigo. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia mis pechos, rodeándolos con suaves movimientos, y a veces pellizcaba los pezones ya erectos.

Yo había echado tanto de menos sus toques que ya estaba lista para ella. Mordía mi labio inferior cada vez que apretaba mis pechos, para que no se escapara ningún gemido.

Se echó sobre mi cuerpo, apoyando el peso sobre los codos, y capturando mis labios. Amaba ser besada por ella, amaba la forma en que nuestros labios parecían conocer los movimientos de la otra y cómo nuestras lenguas terminaban con la añoranza que nos había acompañado durante tanto tiempo.

Su cintura bajó, provocando que sus vaqueros rozaran en mi intimidad, comenzó a moverse lentamente, hasta que consiguió que emitiera un gemido. Descendió su boca por mi cuello dejando suaves lamidas y besos demorados que luego fue bajando un poco más hasta llegar a mis pechos que succionó con deseo. Rozaba sus dientes en mis pezones sensibles, haciéndome arquear la espalda ante el intenso placer que me dominaba.

Podía ver su rostro de victoria cada vez que yo gemía alto, pero no podía hacer nada, mi cuerpo le pertenecía a ella, con todas las letras.

Casi grité cuando su boca llegó a mi vagina.

Mis manos se agarraban a las sábanas, aún más cuando su lengua comenzó a juguetear con mi punto sensible y su dedo a deslizarse por mi entrada, sin penetrarme.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en mi reacción, le gustaba observar el efecto que causaba en mí.

—Por…favor, Em-ma— dije entrecortadamente debido a mi respiración agitada.

Deslizó dos dedos en mi interior; dejé escapar un alto gemido en cuanto comenzó a moverse con rapidez y su lengua trabajaba en sincronía excepcional.

En cuanto mi interior comenzó a apretar sus dedos, Emma pegó sus labios a los míos, sin disminuir el ritmo.

Ahogó mi gemido con su beso cuando alcancé el clímax.

Se recostó a mi lado, atrayéndome hacia sus brazos, calmando los espasmos de mi cuerpo debido al reciente orgasmo.

Nos rendimos al sueño acariciándonos la una a la otra.

* * *

Algunos días pasaron y puedo afirmar con todas las palabras que estábamos en paz.

Emma y yo fuimos a consultar con el mismo médico de la clínica donde yo me había hecho la inseminación, y nos hicimos todos los exámenes necesarios para llevarlos la próxima semana.

Ah, y la boda, decidimos celebrar una boda doble, nos casaremos junto con mi hermana y Ruby; pero nada de público, solo la familia y nuestra casa de campo. La hemos marcado de aquí a dos meses. Ansiosa era la palabra que me definía.

Era un sábado tranquilo y estábamos en la sala charlando mientras Henry y Anna jugaban en la gran alfombra del centro.

El timbre sonó.

Señalé que yo iba a atender.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con un señor de cabellos canos vistiendo un traje caro, con una carpeta debajo del brazo y una sonrisa forzada en los labios.

—¿Sí?

—¿Regina Mills?— asentí —Me gustaría hablar con usted en un sitio privado, soy el abogado de Robert Gold, tengo algo que entregarle.

Yo quería recusar, sencillamente decirle que se fuera, pero la curiosidad habló más alto.

Me aparté para darle paso.

—Dennos un minuto— le dije a mi familia. No tenía que repetir lo que él había dicho, todos lo habían escuchado —Acompáñeme

Lo guié hasta el despacho, cerré a puerta al entrar, le señalé la silla en la que podía sentarse y yo rodeé la mesa, sentándome en la mía.

—Entonces, ¿señor…?

—Gomes

—Gomes— repetí —¿Vamos directos al grano?

Él cogió la carpeta y me la entregó.

—He recibido órdenes de Gold de que solo cuando lo hubiesen juzgado tendría permiso para entregarle esto.

—¿Qué es?

—Abra

Por unos segundos sentí recelo, pero obedecí.

Era su testamento.

Lo leí atentamente y no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo.

Volví al inicio de la lectura, y leí una vez más.

—¿Esto qué quiere decir?

—Quiere decir, señorita Mills, que Robert Gold ha pasado 40% de las acciones de UP! a su nombre, y que cuando Anna tenga la edad y las aptitudes para poder asumir tal responsabilidad, y con su aprobación, claro, ella podrá hacer uso del 60% restante que le ha sido dado.

Me pasé las manos por el pelo, intentando procesar todo aquello.

—El testamento no es para ser leído cuando…

Me interrumpió

—Gold, Belle, Robin y Killian han sido condenados a 65 años de cárcel. Gold ya tiene esa edad, no saldrá vivo de la cárcel, así que ese es el motivo de que el testamento ya esté siendo puesto en marcha.

—No puedo aceptar eso. No soy nada de él…Yo…

Una vez más me interrumpió.

—Si usted no acepta, Srta. Mills, _UP_! cerrará sus puertas, mucha gente se quedará sin empleo por su causa, sin contar que su sobrina no merece heredar un edificio vacío y lleno de deudas que aparecerán hasta que ella tenga edad para administrarlo, y nada habría sido culpa de Anna.

Resoplé y asentí con la cabeza.

—Quiero hablar con él, ¿puede conseguirme eso?

—Claro, Srta. Mills. ¿Firmará los papeles de aceptación después de esa conversación?— asentí —Bien, este es mi número— me entregó una tarjeta —Me pondré en contacto con usted para avisarla de cuándo podemos ir a la penitenciaría.

—Gracias, Sr. Gomes

Lo acompañé hasta la salida y me encontré con muchas miradas curiosas encarándome.

Y para ser sincera, no sabía por dónde comenzar ni qué decir.


	54. My life is going on

**My life is going on**

Conté detalladamente lo que había leído en el testamento de Gold.

Todos me miraron boquiabiertos, reacción que yo ya me esperaba.

Mi mente todavía estaba intentando procesar todo aquello.

—Aún no entiendo por qué te lo ha dejado a ti— dijo Zel

—Cora me dijo que cuando tuvo una aventura con Gold, aprovechó el embarazo para hacerle creer que yo era su hija— expliqué

—¿Acaso seguirá creyéndolo?

—No lo sé

Emma logró cambiar el rumbo de la conversación para intentar aliviar la tensión que existía, y se lo agradecí intensamente.

Tras un tiempo intentando aguantar, no pude más, y subí a mi cuarto con un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

Me eché en la cama, mirando hacia el techo y buscando alguna solución para lo que vendría.

Yo no quería estar al mando de UP!, no encajaba ni un poco con aquello. Si me encargara de aquello, seguramente me volvería una infeliz.

Pero pensaba en el futuro de mi sobrinita, que no tenía culpa alguna de la mierda en que se meten los adultos.

¡Arg!

¡No sé qué hacer!

Pasé todo el día pensando en ello.

Emma, por otro lado, sabía que yo necesitaba espacio para pensar y me lo dio de sobra, y yo agradecía esa actitud de ella.

Ese mismo día llamaron de la clínica donde nos habíamos hecho los exámenes y nos preguntaron si alguna de las dos podría ir a buscar los resultados para llevarlos a la consulta la semana siguiente.

Y una vez más mi novia me tranquilizó y fue ella a buscarlos.

Solo me di cuenta de que ya era de noche cuando mi hijo vino a darme un beso antes de irse a dormir.

Fui a tomar un baño y al salir, Emma estaba en la cama, sentada con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y con los ojos rojos, así como la punta de su nariz. En sus manos tenía un papel que retenía toda su atención.

Me acerqué y me senté frente a ella.

—¿Emma? ¿Qué ocurre?

Sus ojos verdes se alzaron hasta clavarse en los míos.

Ella intentó ser fuerte, pero no pudo aguantarse.

Se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Inmediatamente la atraje a un abrazo sin saber lo que le estaba pasando.

Esperé a que se calmara con toda la paciencia del mundo.

—He abierto los exámenes que nos hicimos— murmuró aún con el rostro hundido en mi cuello.

—¿Y?

—No puedo engendrar a nuestros bebés, Regina. No he entendido muy bien cuál es el problema que tengo en el útero, solo entendí la parte en que no podría aguantar un feto.

Volvió a llorar y la apreté en mis brazos.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto justo a ella? ¡Ella que quería tanto ser madre!

Acaricié su cabello, esperando que se calmara de nuevo.

—¿Leíste mis resultados?— movió negativamente su cabeza —¿Lo leemos juntas?

Emma deshizo el abrazo asintiendo y sequé sus lágrimas, esperando con calma que rompiera el lacre del papel y sacara la hoja con los resultados.

Era obvio que no entendimos los términos médicos, lo único importante es que ponía que yo era apta para llevar a término una gestación saludable.

—¿Viste? Vamos a tener a nuestro bebé.

Emma me miró con los ojos aguados y sonriendo, estaba tan linda que agradecí a los cielos por ser yo el motivo de esa sonrisa.

—Me dio tanto miedo y…

—Vas a ser una gran madre, Emma— la interrumpí

Pasamos todas la noche dándonos cariño.

Me conmovió el miedo de Emma al pensar que ninguna de las dos podría quedarse embarazada, y después esa alegría inmensa al ver que yo sí podría.

En aquella discusión sobre tener hijos me di cuenta lo egoísta que había sido por pensar únicamente en mí; y ahora todo parecía una señal del destino, ¿irónico, no? Emma no podría engendrar un hijo, pero yo, una vez más, sí podría.

En mi mente comencé a imaginarme con una barriga tan grande como una sandía, y a mi rubia depositando besos por toda ella y charlando con el bebé sobre cómo había ido su día.

¡Eso!

¡Exactamente es eso lo que quiero!

* * *

Al día siguiente, Gomes me llamó para indicarme la hora a la que podría ir a visitar a Gold; a Emma no le gustó la idea, pero me acompañó a la cárcel.

Pasar por toda aquella burocracia antes de poder entrar era repugnante, pero no había otra solución.

Esperé junto a Gomes en la sala de visitas.

Golpeaba la mesa con los dedos, inquieta, a cada minuto de más que pasaba, quería acabar cuanto antes.

Entonces aparecieron los guardias, trayendo a Gold que llevaba un mono naranja, con esposas en sus muñecas que engancharon a la que estaba fija en la mesa.

Esperó a que los oficiales se marcharan y carraspeó antes de comenzar.

—Hola Regina— dijo —Imagino que estás aquí para preguntar por qué tu nombre está en el testamento.

—Acertó de pleno— dije irónica

—Sé que Cora ya debe haberte dicho que me hizo creer que eras mi hija—asentí —Créelo, Regina, pasé años sintiéndome el hombre más orgulloso del mundo por tener una hija tan increíble como tú; y de repente eso desaparece como una broma de mal gusto. Cora me usó, pero fue lo único bueno que hizo, porque aunque sé que no eres mi hija de sangre, te veo como tal. No quiero tu compasión ni nada de eso, solo quiero que aceptes lo que te he dado, por el bien de Anna.

Crucé los brazos y resoplé.

—Gold, no sé manejar aquello. El periodismo no es mi punto fuerte, nunca lo fue.

Él esbozó una sonrisa que hizo que arqueara las cejas, inquisitiva.

—Pero es el punto fuerte de Emma y Ruby. Tú, como responsable de UP!, puedes muy bien nombrarlas tus representantes y las de Anna.

—No van a aceptar.

Rió y balanceó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Tú tampoco querías aceptar, y te lo estás pensado, ¿por qué razón?

—Anna— respondí y recibí aquella mirada de «exactamente»

—Ha sido una buena jugada, ¿a qué sí?

—Ciertamente, Gold.

—Entonces, ¿firmarás los papeles del testamento?

Moví la cabeza confirmando.

—Sinceramente no hago esto solo por Anna— él me miró atento —También lo hago porque no fue justo lo que mi madre le hizo a usted y a su familia. No veo justo que su legado sea destruido por lo que aquella mujer hizo.

Gold sonrió y abrió su mano para que yo la agarrara, y así lo hice.

—Gracias, Regina, gracias. No tengo duda de que he hecho la mejor elección al dejártelo a ti.

* * *

Me sentía más ligera, ¿sabéis?

Tener esa conversación con Gold me aclaró aún más sobre la obviedad de que Emma y Ruby ayudaran en UP!, y esa conversación tan sincera con él, pocas palabras, pero suficientes para personas como nosotros, ha sido libertadora.

Sí, no ha sido un error aceptar el testamento.

El problema que ahora surgía era convencer a aquellas dos cabezas testarudas.

Conociendo a Emma como la conozco, se cerrará en banda y no querrá aceptarlo; y Ruby, como su mejor amiga y brazo derecho, seguramente la apoyará en su decisión y actuará igual.

¡Ah! ¿Cómo haré para que todo salga bien?


	55. Wake me up

**Sé que hay gente que está esperando actualización del otro fic, pero sinceramente no tengo tiempo para ponerme a traducir capítulos de más de 5000 palabras, ya conocemos cómo son los capítulos de Sedgie. En cambio, este es un fic con capis más cortos y en un ratito los traduzco. Así que cuando esté más libre de trabajo vuelvo con el otro, no lo he abandonado, no os preocupéis.**

 **Wake me up**

Mi mente seguía dando vueltas a todo lo que tenía que resolver.

Recuerdo cuando conversé con Emma sobre trabajar para mí, y su respuesta tajantemente negativa.

Tenía que planear algo para que creyera en ello.

Emma tuvo que volver al trabajo, pero yo no quería regresar aún.

En lugar de regresar a casa, me dirigí a donde conocían a mi novia mejor que en cualquier otro sitio.

Toqué al timbre de la casa de los Nolan y mi suegra no tardó en atenderme.

—¡Hola, Regina! ¡Qué sorpresa! Entra, por favor— dijo dejándome pasar.

La acompañé hasta la cocina, donde David estaba tomando algo de una taza.

—¿Café?— negué en silencio —¿Ha pasado algo?

Mary sacó una silla e indicó que me sentara, y ella lo hizo al lado de su marido.

Les conté sobre lo estipulado por Gold y la conversación que mantuve con él sobre UP!

—¿Y cuál es tu preocupación?— preguntó Mary —Por lo menos Emma y Ruby no tendrán que buscar otro trabajo

—En realidad, quería que las dos tomaran las riendas en mi lugar, solo que las conocéis mejor que yo, van a negarse.

Los dos balacearon la cabeza concordando conmigo.

—¿Qué tal si les dices que si aceptan no habrá una subida de sueldo?— sugirió David —Porque así sería justo, no habría por qué no aceptar, no les estás dando ningún privilegio a ellas por estar relacionadas con las propietarias.

Me quedé pensando.

Sería una buena salida.

Estuve un rato más charlando con mis suegros.

Estuvo bien para distraerme.

Creo que lo necesitaba.

Hemos estado tanto tiempo atravesando malos momentos con lo ocurrido con Cora que a veces nos olvidábamos que cosas sencillas podían hacer tu día mejor.

Y hablando de Cora, ni mi hermana ni yo hemos hablado de ella, creo que aún está todo my reciente para tomar cualquier decisión. Los médicos han dejado bien claro que no hay actividad cerebral, así que, solo respiraba gracias a los aparatos…Lo correcto sería donar sus órganos para la gente que realmente los necesite, haciendo esto, al menos una vez en la vida, Cora serviría para algo.

Muchas cosas que resolver...

Muchas cosas que pensar…

¡Vamos, Regina! ¡Tú puedes!

Volviendo al asunto…David acertó de lleno en el hecho de no proponer un tratamiento especial para ninguna de las dos, solo les pedíamos su ayuda en UP! Ninguna pudo negarse, claro está que también usé chantaje psicológico y mi hermana incluso insinuó una huelga de sexo…Fue necesario ir a por todas, pero salió bien, y eso es lo que realmente importa.

Volví a ocupar mi lugar en nuestra empresa y me sentí feliz al ver que Emma seguía en su mismo sitio de siempre. Podría quedarse con el despacho de Gold, pero decidió quedarse donde estaba. Y ese sitio está bien, ¿saben? A veces la echo tanto de menos que solo con girar la silla me encuentro con la mujer que me trajo el verdadero significado de la felicidad, y me enseñó a amar y a ser amada.

Quería que Emma, claro está, fuera conmigo el día de la inseminación, pero después de ver el estado en que se había quedado tras enterarse de que no podía ser llevar a nuestro bebé, lo hice sin que ella supiera, porque ya sabía cómo funcionaba todo, y podría no dar resultado en el primer intento y lo último que quería era ver su carita de decepción.

* * *

En cuanto Ruby se hubo recuperado, marcamos la fecha para el boda doble, y nunca pensé que los días iban a pasar tan rápido.

Mi hermana y yo nos estábamos preparando en la planta alta de la casa de campo, con la ayuda de Mary, mientras nuestras prometidas estaban en el piso de abajo con la ayuda de Anita; David y el padre de Ruby estaban ejerciendo de canguro de los niños.

Sería una ceremonia sencilla, así que no habría toda esa multitud de personas criticando todo.

Lo más extraño sucedió cuando Mary rocío el perfume que tenía en las manos. Mi estómago inmediatamente se revolvió y tuve que correr al baño de la habitación porque eché para fuera todo el desayuno, e incluso después de vomitar todo, las nauseas seguían. Mi suegra cogió una de esas toallitas húmedas y la pasó por la zona donde había rociado el perfume.

—Querida, ¿cuándo fue que te hiciste la inseminación?— preguntó Mary agarrando mi cabello cuando me volvieron a entrar ganas de vomitar.

—Me hice la prueba, Mary, no estoy embarazada— respondí cuando conseguí respirar de nuevo correctamente.

Le había confiado eso a mi suegra, solo ella y mi hermana sabían que lo había hecho.

—Pero, ¿cuándo fue?— preguntó Zel captando mi atención, yo solo me encogí de hombros señalando que no me acordaba —Ok. Vamos a hacer uno ahora— salió del baño y no tardó en volver con tres pruebas de farmacia —Venga, Regina, termina ya con la duda.

Reviré los ojos.

Ha sido solo un malestar, ¿no?

Algo común, los nervios del día de la boda.

—No voy a hacer pis con vosotras aquí

—Está bien, pero la puerta se queda abierta— dijo Mary saliendo y empujando a Zelena con ella.

Me quedé mirando los tres paquetes que tenía delante.

Cada segundo me estaba poniendo más nerviosa.

Cogí el primero, me senté en la taza del váter, y procedí tal y como decía en las instrucciones.

Conté mentalmente hasta tres y giré el bastoncillo hacia mí.

Di las gracias por el maquillaje waterproof.

Comencé a llorar al ver las dos barritas.

Las dos curiosas metieron la cabeza por la abertura de la puerta y yo solo giré hacia ellas el resultado, las dos soltaron un gritito contenido y me abrazaron mientras yo me deshacía en llanto.

—¡No me puedo creer que vaya a ser abuela!— Mary ahora lloraba también y mi hermana intentaba firmemente aguantar el llanto agarrada a mí y acariciando mi barriga que aún no mostraba ninguna señal de embarazo.

—A la rubia le va a dar un ataque— dijo Zel y Mary concordó —¿Cuándo se lo vas a contar? Porque quiero estar presente

—Aún no lo sé, pero quería darle una sorpresa, comprar algunas ropitas y meterlas en una caja para que ella la abriera, esas cosas tan tópicas — dije mientras Mary secaba mis lágrimas sin deshacer la sonrisa en su rostro.

Tuvimos que sacar a las actrices que había en nosotras y fingir que nada había sucedido.

Mi mente proyectaba cómo hacer que Emma descubriera lo de nuestro bebé, y acababa sonriendo sola.

¡Emma va a enloquecer!

¡Seguro!

Volvimos a lo importante del día, que era casarnos.

No hicimos nada exagerado, incluso los vestidos eran sencillos y blancos (claro), el impecable césped de la parte de atrás de la casa estaba decorado con un vallado lleno de flores blancas, una alfombra roja extendida, las sillas para los padres de Emma y de Ruby, y el altar lleno de flores blancas y algunas rojas. El amigo de David que trabajaba en el registro civil aceptó ser nuestro oficiante y ya estaba esperándonos en el altar con el libro donde dejaríamos estampado nuestro compromiso, validado para siempre.

Nuestras novias ya nos esperaban en el altar, la música de la marcha nupcial sonó y caminamos hacia ellas, acompañadas de Henry y Anna, que agarraban nuestras manos con firmeza. Anna vestía un trajecito de dama de honor de color rosa claro, y sus cabellos pelirrojos estaban moldeados en tirabuzones…Y mi príncipe, con un traje blanco y pajarita en el mismo tono que el vestido de su prima, su cabello estaba impecable gracias al fijador que lo dejaba bien colocado.

¿Y mi novia?

¡Ah! No podía estar más hermosa.

Llevaba un vestido blanco, palabra de honor, que le llegaba hasta los pies. Los rayos de sol destacaban los brillantes formando flores desde el busto hasta la cola; su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza apretada que dejaba a propósito algunos mechones sueltos, y un maquillaje nada exagerado que permitía que sus labios pintados de rojo resaltaran.

¡Mi Emma! Hoy definitivamente será mi Emma para la eternidad.

Ruby también estaba muy bella, mi hermana la miraba no de forma más admirada de lo que yo miraba a la rubia, claro.

Su vestido era de frente único, en la parte de los hombros llevaba una transparencia con algunos diseños delicados, el resto era liso, la altura era la mismo que el de Emma, pero más ceñido al cuerpo, destacando sus curvas.

Nuestros dos amores nos dejaron en el altar y se fueron a sentar con sus abuelos.

Pero estaba claro que algo tenía que salir mal.

Cuando me coloqué al lado de Emma, ella agarró firmemente mi mano, y pude oler su perfume. Era exactamente el mismo que me había provocado las nauseas.

Sentía que mi estómago se revolvía, y creo que solo estaba consiguiendo aguantarme porque ya había echado todo para afuera.

Con cada golpe de brisa, imploraba mentalmente para no vomitar el día de mi boda.

Intentaba concentrarme en las palabras del amigo de David, que debían ser bonitas, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo…¡Para nada!

Miré a Mary, parecía que había leído mi mente, o sabía que algo estaba pasando.

¡Dios mío, no iba a aguantar!

Mary carraspeó, llamando la atención de todos.

—Vamos al final, Bill— dijo ella avergonzada recibiendo la mirada reprobatoria de su hija.

—¡Oh, claro!— dijo el hombre

Nos hizo repetir las palabras, los juramentos y todo lo demás…Lo que me preocupada era la mirada de Emma puesta en mí, tenía el ceño fruncido y su mirada me estudiaba.

—Ruby Wolf, ¿aceptas a Zelena Mills como esposa?

—¡Sí!

—Zelena Mills, ¿aceptas a Ruby Wolf como esposa?

—¡Sí!

¡Ay Dios mío!

¡Otra oleada de aire transportando ese perfume y no aguantaría!

—Emma Swan, ¿aceptas a Regina Mills como esposa?

—¡Sí!

—Regina Mills, ¿aceptas a Emma Swan como esposa?

—¡Sí!— mi voz salió algo más aguada de lo esperado. Emma seguía con aquella expresión de desconfianza.

—Muy bien, las declaro…casadas, ¡pueden besarse!

En el momento en que Emma se aceró a mí la maldita brisa transportó ese perfume a mi rostro.

Las nauseas me tomaron por completo, me giré para no vomitar sobre Emma, por suerte Mary tenía un cubo en las manos, como si hubiera adivinado que no iba a aguantar.

Yo literalmente abracé el cubo.

Mary me ayudaba a mantenerme en pie a cada nueva nausea.

—¿Regina? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no estabas bien? Lo hubiéramos pospuesto, no había problema —Emma preguntó acercándose, y yo solo moví las manos para que ella no se acercara —¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Por qué tenías que ponerte ese perfume?— refunfuñé y volví a agarrar el cubo.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi perfume?...Espera…¿No estás mal del estómago? ¿Estás con nauseas?...¡Regina! ¿ESTÁS EMBARAZADA?

La miré con los ojos aguados y solo pude mover la cabeza afirmando.

Emma soltó un gritito histérico, abrazó a la amiga que también gritó, vi a Henry y a Anna entrando también en el baile que las dos estaban haciendo, cosa que me hizo reír aun estando en esa situación.

—Vamos a tomar un baño, hermanita, necesitas comer para reponer todo lo que has echado.

Emma estaba acercándose a mí, con la sonrisa más linda que nadie haya recibido, pero su madre se puso delante, con la mano abierta hacia ella, impidiendo que avanzara.

—Apáñatelas para quitarte ese perfume, y lo mismo para todos. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

Asentí para Emma que también asintió.

Vi sus lágrimas de felicidad resbalar de sus ojos y sus labios deletreando un explícito "Te amo", sin emitir sonido alguno.

"Lo sé", imité su gesto.

Zelena me ayudó a subir a mi cuarto, tomé un baño rápido y me puse el pijama más cómodo que tenía.

Era evidente que mi suegra no iba a dejar que saliera de la cama para el almuerzo, me colocó con todos los cojines que encontró lo suficientemente blandos y fue a buscarme la comida para que yo no hiciera esfuerzo alguno.

Escuché golpes en la puerta que enseguida se abrió.

Emma entró con aquella sonrisa, percibí su cabello húmedo, sin maquillaje y vistiendo unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta suelta, probablemente Mary le dijo que tomara un baño antes de venir a verme.

Se sentó frente a mí, en el borde de la cama y nos abrazamos.

—Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida— dijo antes de deshacer el abrazo. Sus labios se posaron en los míos unos segundos y me acarició el rostro, pegando su cabeza a la mía.

—Me hubiera gustado darte una sorpresa, pero acabé estropeándolo todo— mis ojos lagrimearon y Emma enjugó las lágrimas que se escaparon.

—No llores, amor, nadie lo ha hecho nunca a tu manera, puedes apostar.

—No sé por qué lloro, ¡las malditas hormonas!—refunfuñé —Vas a tener que armarte de mucha paciencia, Swan, lloraré muchas veces sin motivo, tendré antojos locos y muchas cosas más que vienen con el paquete.

Depositó un beso en mis labios.

—Tendré toda la paciencia del mundo. No tienes idea de cómo me siento, me estás haciendo la mujer más feliz del mundo—se agachó hasta mi barriga, levantó mi blusa y dejó allí un beso, antes de acariciarla y apoyar su cabeza en ella —Te amo bebecito, también amo mucho a tu hermano, Henry; y a tu madre, Regina. Estoy segura de que ella peleara mucho conmigo porque te voy a mimar demasiado, y Henry también me ayudará con eso, puedes apostar.

Aguanté la risa mientras acariciaba la cabellera dorada de mi novia que seguía charlando con nuestro bebé.

Emma tampoco tenía idea de cómo me sentía yo, de cómo ella también me hacía a mí la mujer más feliz del mundo.


	56. I will always love you

**I will always love you**

A pesar de la gran felicidad de todos en la mesa…Yo aún tenía que hacer algo que me incomodaba cada noche al irme a dormir…Tenía que poner fin al sufrimiento de Cora.

Zel y yo acordamos hacerlo juntas.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, y nos dirigimos a la habitación donde estaba Cora, no sé si era a causa de las hormonas del embarazo o si estaba demasiado sentimental, pero el hospital no me traía buenos recuerdos, y además estaba ahí para desligar a mi madre de los aparatos que la mantenían con vida.

Su expresión era tranquila, pero muy pálida.

Las dos conversamos mucho y llegamos al acuerdo de que, al menos una vez en la vida, Cora haría una buena acción, aunque involuntariamente.

Firmamos todos los papeles para la donación de órganos y solo nos necesitaban para desconectarlo todo.

—Cuando estén listas, solo tienen que avisar— el médico se colocó al lado del aparato principal.

Zel carraspeó y tomó aire antes de hablar.

—Muy bien…A cualquier otra persona le diría…Ve en paz, pero tú fuiste una tremenda hija de puta, madre, espero que pagues las cuentas con Lucifer.

Yo le di un codazo para reprenderla, aunque tenía ganas de reír.

El doctor, en cambio, soltó una risa, pero en seguida se recompuso.

—Adió, Cora— dije

—Puede desconectar, Doctor.

Y fue lo que hizo, tuvimos que salir para que ellos pudieran hacer su trabajo.

No sé si es cruel decir una cosa como esta, pero me sentía muy aliviada al tener ya la certeza de que no estaría para aterrorizar nuestras vidas.

Emma, Henry y yo finalmente podríamos VIVIR.

Zelena, Ruby y Anna finalmente podrían VIVIR.

Y hablando de Ruby, ella y Emma nos esperaban para su primera ecografía. Eso es, Ruby también estaba embarazada. Unas semanas antes, ella y Anna le dieron una sorpresa a Zel en su cumpleaños, improvisaron una caja enrome que contenía a su vez otra caja de menor tamaña hasta llegar a la más pequeña de todas en la que había una nota en la que comunicaba la llegada del nuevo integrante.

¡Yo lloré horrores!

Por supuesto que yo habría hecho algo de ese nivel, pero mis nauseas anticiparon todo antes de poder pensar en nada.

Emma y yo nos hicimos la primera ecografía la misma semana en que descubrí que estaba embarazada, y lo admito, ver a David y Mary llorando, desencadenó mis deseos de llorar, los de Emma e incluso los de Henry. Ya me imagino llorando junto a mi hermana cuando escuchemos los latidos de su corazoncito…

Anita y su marido entraron primero, y después entraríamos todos para no molestar a la doctora llenando la sala.

Cuando los dos salieron llorando, Zelena entró en pánico, creyendo que algo malo le pasaba al bebé.

—Cálmate, pelirroja, entren ya— dijo Anita con una gran sonrisa mientras cogía de los brazos de mi hermana a Anna y se ponía a jugar con ella.

Entramos y Zel se colocó al lado de Ruby intentando entender el motivo de tanto llanto. Emma también se estaba preocupando por tampoco entender el porqué de tanto misterio, y agarré firmemente su mano para calmarla.

—Dígaselo, doctora— dijo Ruby con una inmensa sonrisa

—Claro, miren aquí y escuchen—la doctora señaló la pantalla

Escuchamos el sonido de los latidos del corazón.

Y allí estaba yo, llorando y llorando, pero para mi suerte no era la única.

—¿Nuestro bebé está bien?— preguntó Zel secándose las lágrimas

—Shhhh….— dijo la doctora —Presten atención aquí — señaló otra vez el monitor

¡Eran dos latidos!

¡Eran dos bebés!

—Espera, eso quiere decir…quiere decir…— mi hermana miró a Ruby que asintió con la cabeza —¡No lo puedo creer! ¿De verdad son dos?— buscó la respuesta en la doctora que sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza. Y volvió a mirar a Ruby, depositándole un beso en los labios. Y corrió hacia nuestra dirección, abrazándonos y saltando —¡Dos! ¡Dos! ¡Dos!

Era evidente que tras esa noticia la celebración no quedaría ahí.

Todos nos fuimos a celebrarlo a casa y era tan tierna la manera en la que ella y Anna planeaban las cosas para los futuros gemelos.

Muchas veces acabamos dificultando todo, colocando obstáculos en todo y diciéndonos que nunca sabremos el verdadero significado de la felicidad.

Lo digo por experiencia propia, yo pensaba que la única persona en el mundo que haría que tuviera fuerzas para vivir era Henry, y que tendría que vivir para protegerlo siempre que lo necesitara. Yo no pensaba en mí, ya me había rendido en no tener dentro de mí esa llama que te calienta y de las que no tienes el control.

Mi felicidad, el amor de mi vida, estaba _al otro lado de la calle_ , y el destino y Henry conspiraron para que finalmente nos encontráramos y no nos separásemos desde entonces.

No es necesario buscar mucho, solo necesitas dejar de mirarte el ombligo y darle una oportunidad a otras personas. Que una de estas te haya hecho mal, no significa que todas sean iguales…Yo pensaba que amaba a Daniel, pero tras conocer a Emma, me he dado cuenta de que no había amado a nadie como la amo a ella…

También era una completa descreída en el amor, lo admito, pero es real y no hay nada más increíble que entregar tu corazón para alguien y recibir el suyo a cambio.

 **Algunos años después**

Los almuerzos y cenas de domingo en familia se convirtieron en un compromiso inaplazable en nuestra casa. Mary y David siempre se juntaban a nosotros, así como Anita.

Los gemelos Margot y Nick Wolf-Mills tenían la cabellera negra, pero los ojos eran verdes, y bien que mi hermana se enorgullecía de eso…Mi pequeña Eva Swan-Mills también había sacado mi cabello, pero los ojos verdes de Emma…Y no se imaginan lo que arman este trío cuando consiguen escapar de nuestro campo de visión.

Anna y Henry estaban en esa fase _aborrecente…_ digo, adolescente. Cualquier cosa en familia para ellos era un rollo. Pero o eso o un mes sin la mierda del móvil. Hasta hoy sigo peleando con Emma por haberle dado esa cosa a Henry, pero viene ella con mil y un beneficios de que un adolescente tenga uno, y siempre acabo cediendo.

Mary y Ruby estaban ayudándome a terminar el almuerzo, mientras Emma y Zelena habían ido al mercado, dejando a David y a Anita como niñeros de los críos. David mima tanto a Eva que a la mínima que ella hace corre a las piernas del abuelo poniendo aquella carita de cachorrito sin dueño; Anita no se queda atrás, ya he visto muchas veces cómo Ruby la reprende por darle todos los caprichos a los gemelos.

—¿Mamá?— escuché a Henry llamarme y lo miré esperando a ver con qué salía —¿Puedo ir al centro comercial con mis amigos después del almuerzo?

—¿Qué hay de tan interesante por allí? ¿No fuiste ayer?

—Violet estará allá, tía, ¿no está claro?— Anna tomó su sitio en la mesa y recibió una mirada nada agradable de Henry

—¿Violet? ¿Quién es Violet?

Él abrió la boca para hablar, pero nada salió.

—¡Hola familia!— Emma saludó a todos en la cocina cuando entró, dejando las bolsas de la tienda sobre la encimera, mi hermana venía tras ella —Dios mío, ¿qué cara es esa? ¿Qué has hecho, Henry?

—¿Por qué piensas que fui yo? Podría ser Eva, ¿no?

—Muchacho, conozco las caras y bocas de tu madre, créelo, cuando tu hermana hace algo, y no se parece en nada a esa. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Henry cruzó los brazos y reviró los ojos.

—Quiero ir al centro comercial después del almuerzo, solo eso

—Y ver a Violet— completó Anna

—¡Estate callada, entrometida!

—¡Eh!— Emma intervino antes de que yo perdiese la paciencia por saber quién diablos era esa Violet —Esas no son formas de hablarle a tu prima

Anna soltó una risita para provocarlo.

—Deja tía Emma, solo tiene miedo de que le prohíban ir a ver a su noviecita.

¡Dios mío!

¡Los adolescentes son terribles!

No recuerdo haber sido así.

—Tía Zel, ¿sabías que Anna pierde a menudo las clases de Educación Física por quedarse charlando con Matthew?

¡Listo!

Uno entregando al otro.

Zelena miró inmediatamente hacia Anna que desorbitó los ojos y se puso roja, era imposible negarlo.

—¿Quién diablos es Matthew, Anna?

—Eso Anna, ¿quién es Matthew?— Henry dijo irónico

Resoplé, eso ya iba demasiado lejos.

—Ya, gente, dejen las neuras, quien las oye pensaría que a esa edad no teníais ligues—intervino Ruby

—¡Yo no!— dije firmemente

Mi hermana contuvo una risa.

—Es verdad, eras una mosquita muerta, Regina

—¡Y tú una descarada! Apuesto a que no le has contado a Ruby que a la edad de ellos quedabas con una chica diferente cada día de la semana.

Todos fruncieron el ceño.

—¡Mamá!—Anna dijo impresionada —¡WOW!

Zel se encogió de hombros.

—Que le iba a hacer, era irresistible

Nos echamos a reír.

—¡Vale, vale! Pelirroja irresistible de mi vida, deja que la rubia y yo nos encarguemos de estos dos, vosotras dos a un lado— pasaron por delante de nosotras y se quedaron mirando seriamente a los chicos —Prestad atención a lo que vamos a decir

—Somos las personas que más quieren vuestro bien— dijo Emma —No necesitáis mentirnos, sé que podemos parecer super protectoras, pero es el miedo de que alguien os haga daño y no poder hacer nada.

—Decir la verdad crea un lazo inquebrantable, es el más fuerte que toda familia debe tener. Claro que a veces algunas mentirijillas son necesarias para evitar a estas Mills celosas, como aquella vez en el evento benéfico. Hasta hace unos días Regina no sabía que a Emma le habían dado siete números de teléfono de parte de admiradoras.

Emma automáticamente me miró con una sonrisa tímida.

¿Siete?

¿Siete?

—Jaja…Parece que has metido en problemas a mis madres— dijo Henry aguantando una risa

Ruby susurraba una "perdóname" repetidamente

Mientras, yo aún encaraba a Emma, incrédula, Mary y Zelena estaban llorando de tanto reír ante el discurso de Ruby, que había planeado para que saliera perfecto, pero no lo estaba siendo…

—¿Siete, Swan?— pregunté todavía inconforme

—Amor…Es como ha dicho Ruby, no aporta nada no saberlo. Es algo que no tenía ninguna importancia.

—Después hablamos, Swan— dije seria

Por supuesto no iba a pelear con ella por eso.

Pero adoraba verla desesperada, confieso que soy una gran actriz.

—¿Puedo o no puedo ir al centro comercial?— volvió a preguntar Henry

Antes de poder responder, Mary carraspeó, captando nuestra atención.

—Henry, querido, todos los santos días vas al centro comercial, vamos a aprovechar el único día sagrado en familia— él resopló y se cruzó de brazos, pero ella continuó —Sobre todo porque traje el UNO para jugar, pero claro, entiendo que si tienes miedo de perder una vez más contra mí.

Henry soltó una carcajada.

—Nunca pierdo al UNO, abuela, lo sabes

—¿Ah sí? Si no recuerdo mal…¿Quién la última vez tuvo que coger doce cartas y se cabreó, Emma?

Emma se echó a reír al recordarlo y todo hicimos lo mismo.

—Fuiste tú, chico

—Está bien, si queréis la revancha, la tendréis

Mary me guiñó un ojo, sabía cómo hacer que los críos cayeran en sus palabras, y yo se lo agradecía enormemente.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!— escuchamos a Eva que venía corriendo con David detrás. Mostró lo que tenía en la manita —¡Mira, mamá! ¡Cayó! ¡Tengo un agujero!— dijo mostrándonos el espacio vacío entre sus dientes, pasándose la lengua por él.

Emma se agachó para cogerla en brazos, y vio el pequeño diente en sus manitas.

—Pensé que tardaría más en caerse— dijo

—Abuelo amarró y cerró la puerta— dijo riendo

Todos miramos a David, incrédulos.

—¡David!— Mary lo reprendió

—¿Qué? Le estaba molestado a la pobre para comer. No dolió, ¿a qué no, cariño?

Eva movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Ahora tienes que colocarlo debajo de la almohada para que el Ratoncito Pérez te traiga un dólar—dijo Anna

—¡Tío David! ¡Tío David!— escuchamos el alborozo de los gemelos que corrían hacia donde estábamos alzando la caja del hilo dental.

Anita vino detrás intentando recuperar el aliento.

—¡Queremos quitarnos el nuestro también! ¡Por favor!

—¡Jesús!— Zelena se llevó la mano a la cabeza

—Y miren que he intentando esconder el dichoso hilo dental, pero se conocían los lugares donde podría estar escondido— Anita refunfuñó —Margot y Nick, el de Eva estaba suelto, los vuestros todavía no.

—¡Pero queremos ganar dinero del Ratoncito!— refunfuñó Nick

Anna y Henry rieron.

—¡Amo a esta familia!— dijeron los dos a la vez

Y yo también, mis amores, yo también.

A veces pensaba en cómo era nuestra vida de antes.

Solo Zel, Henry y yo.

La casa estaba vacía, solo estaba Henry para darle vida.

Ahora, ¡miren!

¡Doce! ¡Doce! Al menos era así los fines de semana, me gustaban más esos días. Nuestra felicidad era tan grande que nada sería capaz de golpearnos.

Como toda familia, tenemos nuestros defectos, pero sabíamos llevarlos y seguíamos teniendo lo principal, nos amábamos unos a otros.

Es por eso que repito firmemente: no busques a tu alma gemela, él o ella puede estar más cerca de lo que imaginas, la mía estaba _al otro lado de la calle_ ; la tuya también puede estarlo. Claro que en ese momento, yo casi muero de desesperación cuando Emma salvó a mi hijo, ya fuera el que conducía o el destino que trazó nuestras vidas, siempre estaré agradecida a las casualidades que nos unieron.

* * *

 **Aquí acabaría el fic, pero la escritora ha escrito unos tres o cuatro capítulos más especiales, que si mal no recuerdo describen el embarazo de Regina. Nos vemos en los próximos.**


	57. Extra Segundo mes

**Extra. Segundo mes**

 **Emma**

Regina ya estaba entrando en el segundo mes de gestación, las nauseas habían disminuido gracias a los medicamentos que la doctora le recetó cuando fuimos a ver si todo está bien con nuestro bebé.

Yo no veía la hora de saber qué era. Y ya me imaginaba horrores llorando al descubrirlo. Henry y yo teníamos un trato, yo lo iba a buscar todos los días a la escuela y pasábamos después por alguna tienda y escogíamos las piezas de ropa más bonita para su hermanito o hermanita.

Durante la noche me desperté porque Regina estaba teniendo una pesadilla, pensé que la había calmado, pero la segunda vez que me desperté en esa madrugada ella ya no estaba en nuestra cama y eso me preocupó.

Era una noche bastante fría, y mi mente comenzó a pensar en las posibilidades de que Regina cogiera un resfriado o algo parecido.

Cogí mi bata, me puse las zapatillas y salí del cuarto a buscar a mi esposa.

Escuché ruido de cubiertos en la cocina, solo podía ser ella.

Regina se estaba comiendo un enorme pedazo de pastel de chocolate que mi madre había hecho y mandado para ella. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mano del brazo que apoyaba en la mesa.

El reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana, yo no sabía mucho de los antojos de las embarazadas, pero seguro que era eso para que Regina se levantara a esa hora para comer dulce.

—¿Hey?— ella me miró y esbozó una leve sonrisa —¿Todo bien?

Regina se enderezó, soltó los cubiertos en el plato e hizo un gesto con la mano para que me acercara. Arrastré una silla para sentarme a su lado, y cuando lo hice, enlazó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

—¿Es algo relacionado con la pesadilla que has tenido?— movió la cabeza afirmando —¿No quieres hablar de ello?

—Soñé que mi madre había vencido, que había conseguido arrancarte de mí

Deposité un beso en su cabeza y acaricié lentamente su cabello.

—Solo fue una pesadilla, estoy aquí

Sus brazos me apretaron por un instante hasta que los aflojó para mirarme.

—¿Vas a impedirme que me coma este maravilloso pastel?

—De ninguna manera. Pero no te voy a dejar sola aquí, así que no me eches— depositó un beso casto en mis labios —¿Quieres que haga un chocolate caliente?

—Me encantaría si lo hicieras.

Me levanté para preparar el chocolate caliente y a veces me perdía observando a Regina que picoteaba el pastel, controlándose para no comérselo antes de que la bebida estuviera lista. Era tan hermoso ver los morritos que ponía mientras se debatía en sus pensamientos.

—¿Amor?

—¿Eh?

—¿Por qué aceptaste casarte conmigo?— fruncí el ceño —Desde el fondo de tu corazón

Serví dos tazas de chocolate y volví a sentarme a su lado.

Cogí su mano y entrelace nuestros dedos.

—Existen diez motivos que hacen que te ame y que fueron los responsables por haber aceptado— dije —Amo la forma en que tus ojos brillan cuando digo algo y me haces perder la razón. Amo el modo en que me hablas sin dejar de lado tu sentido de la etiqueta. Amo cuando estas enfadada por algo y consigo calmarte enseguida. Amo cuando dices que mi sonrisa es maravillosa. Amo el tono de tu voz y tu risa que me vuelve loca. Amo la forma en que te gusta dormir en mis brazos porque dices que te sientes segura. Amo cuando refunfuñas dormida para que no salga de tu lado. Amo la forma en que dices que me amas, dejándome completamente atontada. Amo la forma en que confiaste en mí y cómo permitiste que te amara. Y la más importante de todas…Amo la manera en que siempre has cuidado de mi corazón.

No esperaba esa reacción, no supe qué hacer.

Regina se echó a llorar copiosamente y se tapó el rostro con las manos para ahogar el ruido.

—¡Dios mío, Regina! ¿Qué fue, mi amor? ¿Dije algo malo? ¡Háblame!

Ella de la nada me agarró del cuello, hundió su rostro en él y redobló su llanto.

Yo no entendía nada.

Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, la envolví en un abrazo y esperé a que calmara.

—¡Ah! ¡Perdóname, Emma! ¡Perdóname!

—Amor…¿Perdonar por qué?

—¡Por estar como mantequilla derretida!—respondió saliendo de mis brazos y con sus ojos llorosos y rojos —¡No sé cómo me aguantas! ¡Con estos cambios de humor con los que ni yo sé lidiar!

Sequé sus lágrimas y dejé mis manos en su rostro, acariciándole las mejillas.

—Regina, estás embarazada, el médico dijo que es normal. Me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo cada segundo que pasas en mi vida, así que ni pienses que necesitas disculparte por algo. Te amo, y amo todo en ti.

Regina comenzó a llorar de nuevo y yo solo volví a acomodarla en mis brazos hasta que se le pasase.

No encontraba mal nada de eso, todo lo contrario, amaba poder presenciar los cambios que nuestro bebé causaba en mi esposa, la todo poderosa Regina Mills, y amaba por encima de todo, poder cuidar de los dos. Todo eso solo aumentaba mi ansiedad por conocerlo o conocerla.


	58. Extra Tercer mes

**Extra. Tercer mes**

Regina acababa de entrar en el tercer mes de gestación. A veces aún lloraba sin razón alguna, y según el doctor, tardaría en pasársele.

Me bajé un libro electrónico que explicaba el comportamiento de la gestante en cada mes. Sé que deben pensar que soy ridícula por eso, pero quería entender qué sucedía en su interior para poder ayudarla de la mejor manera posible. Y según se decía en el libro, en el tercer mes podrían haber cambios de humor, cosa que no era sorpresa; la vuelta de las nauseas y la pérdida de la paciencia. Al comienzo no lo entendí, pero cuando lo leí todo, descubrí que los pechos comenzaban a estar demasiado sensibles, y quizás la barriga comenzara a estar más visible, cosas que influían mucho en el comportamiento de la gestante; y sin contar que tendría que empezar a comer cosas saludables y nada de basura.

La noche siguiente fui despertada con la salida repentina y veloz de Regina hacia el baño y solo pude escuchar cómo echaba para fuera la cena. Cogí un coletero y fui tras ella.

No faltaba mucho para que de verdad abrazara la taza del váter.

Me quedé tras ella, aparté su cabello para que no se lo manchase y se lo até en un moño. Cogí una toalla limpia del armario del baño y me senté tras ella, esperando que la crisis disminuyera un poco. Los intervalos entre crisis fueron disminuyendo, y la ayudé a acomodarse en mis brazos después de tirar de la cadena y pasarle la toalla.

—¿Quieres algo?— pregunté y ella balanceó la cabeza negando, intentando normalizar su respiración.

Regina se removió en mis brazos hasta encontrar una manera que le gustara, su rostro se hundió en mi cuello y se quedó acariciándomelo de arriaba abajo.

—Niña

Fruncí el ceño, confusa

—¿Qué?

—Creo que será una niña. No lo pasé ni la mitad de mal con el embarazo de Henry, estoy segura de que será una niña.

Acaricié su cabello y besé su cabeza.

Mi mente ya elaboraba una lista de nombres aunque no tenía un preferido.

—Estoy tan ansiosa— me desahogué

—Yo también, cariño, yo también

Volvimos a la cama y yo me quedé sonriendo como una boba al pensar en nuestra familia aumentando con la pequeña que vendría.

No podía quejarme de mi vida, estaba a las mil maravillas, todo lo que siempre soñé tener se estaba realizando por completo.

Creo que empecé a trazar todos mis sueños cuando era adolescente, no era como lo había imaginado, pero valía así. Primero, porque no me imaginé que no podría engendrar a nuestro hijo, solo eso ya cambiaba todo. Regina y Henry cambiaron mis planes para mejor, y con ellos en mi vida soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Escuché el despertador de mi móvil, lo cogí de la mesilla para apagarlo.

Regina ya estaba en pie, sin la blusa del pijama, solo con un top negro, se miraba en el espejo inmersa en sus pensamientos. Se giraba hacia un lado y acariciaba la barriga mientras se auto analizaba, y después tocaba sus pechos poniendo una mueca. Parecía que tenía una lucha interna, y no parecía ser algo positivo así que no abusaría de su humor.

—¿Todo bien?— pregunté —¿Necesitas algo?

Regina me miró por el reflejo del espejo y negó con la cabeza.

La observé repetir los mismos movimientos tres veces y seguía insatisfecha con lo que fuera que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Me levanté, busqué mis ropas y me cambiaba mientras iba al baño a lavarme los dientes. Cuando terminé, observé desde la puerta y Regina estaba sentada en la cama mirando a la nada, hasta que centró su mirada en mí.

—¿Puedes quedarte en casa hoy? No quiero que vayas a trabajar.

—Ya falté ayer, Regina, no puedo desatender las cosas en UP!

Ella cruzó los brazos y resopló. Automáticamente fruncí el ceño, era la primera vez que veía esos morritos de enfado de Regina.

—¡No sé de qué sirve que sea la dueña de aquello si mi mujer no puede quedarse en casa cuando yo quiero!— dijo enfadada, se levantó, pisando duro el suelo, me empujo fuera del baño y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Aguanté una risa y balanceé la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo?— pregunté

—¡NO!— hizo una pausa —¡Y le puedes decir a tu madre que no voy a comer nada verde! ¡No quiero verduras! ¡Y mucho menos vegetales!

Me tapé la boca para ahogar la risa.

—¡Y NO TE OLVIDES DE MI CHOCOLATE!

—Está bien, mi amor, solo intenta calmarte. Hasta después.

Regina ni me respondió, estaba muy nerviosa, mucho.

Otra cosa más en que el dichoso libro había acertado.

Ruby tampoco estaba diferente, menos mal que los trabajadores entendían mejor que yo que la culpa de todo reposaba en las hormonas del embarazo.

Solo lo sentía por Anna y Henry que no tenían la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando con estas dos, solo observaban en silencio los cambios de temperamento que surgían principalmente cuando mi madre ponía algo verde en los platos de Regina y Ruby.

Me pasé por el super antes de ir para casa para comprar el chocolate favorito de Regina, porque estaba segura de que si no lo hacía me mandaría a dormir al sofá.

—¡No aguanto más tener que comer eso, Mary!— fue lo primero que escuché al llegar a casa.

—¡Regina, si quieres que el bebé nazca saludable, come al menos un poco!

Entré en la cocina y las dos se encaraban furiosas.

Regina, finalmente, se rindió y comenzó a remover su comida con el tenedor antes de llevárselo a la boca.

Aproveché que ninguna de las dos me había visto para subir y tomar un buen baño, pero me encontré con una sorpresa en nuestro cuarto. Henry estaba sentado en nuestra cama y saltó todo alegre, corriendo en mi dirección para abrazar mis piernas.

—¡Emma!

—¿Qué, chico? ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?— pregunté al agacharme para abrazarlo brevemente.

—Quería preguntarte una cosa— asentí en silencio para que siguiera —¿Falta mucho para que mi hermanito o hermanita nazca? Escuché a la tía Zel diciéndole a la abuela Mary que mamá y la tía Ruby estaban enfadadas a causa de los bebecitos en las barrigas de ellas, ¿entonces falta mucho para que puedan salir?

—No es exactamente así, Henry. Hum, a ver cómo te lo explico— me quedé pensando —Un ejemplo, cuando no quieres despertarte temprano para ir al cole, ¿no te enfadas porque quieres quedarte en casa?— dijo que sí —Pues eso, después todo pasa y lo olvidas, ¿no?— concordó una vez más —Y tú eres un niño, por eso pasa rápido, pero mamá y la tía Ruby son adultas y además tienen un bebé dentro de ellas. Están protegiendo al bebé con todas sus energías, se cansan más rápido y tenemos que ayudar a cuidarlas y tener paciencia. ¿Entendiste?

Henry se llevó la mano al mentón, pensativo.

—Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que mañana van a estar guay?

—Creo que sí, puede ser que incluso hoy, quizás, ¿quién sabe?

Me dio un abrazo corto y me dejó un beso en la mejilla.

—Le voy a contar esto a Anna, le dije que podíamos contar contigo. Gracias, Emma, ¡eres muy guay!

Henry salió corriendo del cuarto y yo solo sabía sonreír.

Me giré para cerrar la puerta y Regina estaba ahí, con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa enrome en los labios. Me levanté y ella corrió hacia mis brazos, dándome un fuerte y reconfortante abrazo.

—Eres un ángel en mi vida, Emma, te amo mucho.

* * *

 **Como habéis notado, en estos extras, la escritora ha hecho un flashback para contarnos algunas cosas que transcurrieron durante el embarazo de Regina y Ruby.**


	59. Extra Cuarto mes

**Extra. Cuarto mes**

La pequeña curva de la barriga de Regina aún era discreta, pero ya se podía notar, sobre todo dependiendo de la ropa que llevara.

A veces, me despertaba por la noche y pensaba cómo sería cuando él o ella naciera, si conseguiría ser tan buena madre como Regina lo fue y lo es con Henry. Sentía un frío en la barriga y temblaba de miedo al pensar que podía fallarle a nuestro bebé, ¿y si acabo estropeándolo todo?

Henry quería pasar el fin de semana en la casa de campo, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea. Había sido trabajo y trabajo, necesitábamos un poco de paz para nuestras turbulentas mentes y nada mejor que el contacto con la naturaleza.

Zelena, Ruby y Anna vendrían al día siguiente, así que hoy solo seríamos nosotros.

El primer objetivo de Henry fue correr hacia la piscina, convencí a Regina para que se echara en la tumbona cerca de él y a la sombra, mientras yo preparaba el almuerzo. En cuanto terminé, preparé una bandeja con algo para picar y un refresco, que Regina quiso comprar aprovechando que mi madre no estaría cerca ahogándola con cosas verdes y saludables, como decía.

Me senté en la tumbona a su lado y coloqué la bandeja y el refresco en su sitio; y me quedé observando a Henry, todo contento en la piscina.

—Andas bastante distraída estos días— Regina captó mi atención —¿Qué ocurre?

Me puso un trazo de aperitivo frío en mi boca y cogió otro para ella.

—Nada. Solo estoy preocupada por si no soy tan buena madre como lo eres tú. He estado leyendo algunas cosas sobre la responsabilidad de educar a los hijos mientras son pequeños, porque después el comportamiento que tengan de adultos será culpa nuestra y…

—Emma, calma— Regina me interrumpió y agarró mi mano antes de sentarse frente a mí —Es imposible que no te salgas bien en esto, mi amor. Mira todo lo que ya has hecho por mí y por Henry, ¿hay algo más apasionante que eso? Alguien tan lleno de amor como tú no puede fallar con su propia hija.

Me quedé sin palabras tras esos votos de confianzas de parte de mi esposa.

Depositó un piquito en mis labios y acarició suavemente mi rostro.

—Estás muy segura de que será niña

—Será una niña, lo noto. Podemos ir ya pensando en un nombre, ¿qué te parece?

Aguanté una risa.

—Creo que es mejor que esperemos a que la ecografía confirme el sexo.

—A mí me gusta Eva, ¿y a ti?— Regina ignoró completamente lo que yo había dicho con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios.

Moví la cabeza concordando.

—Me encanta Eva, es un hermoso nombre.

Fui a jugar un poco con Henry en la piscina para conseguir convencerlo de que saliera para almorzar cuando el sol empezó a pegar con más fuerza. Nuestro día no podía ser más tranquilo y perfecto…Cuando el sol apenas se había puesto, Henry ya estaba agotado en el sofá durmiendo pesadamente, solo despertaría a la mañana siguiente, sin duda.

Entré en nuestra habitación tras acostar a Henry en su cama, Regina estaba hidratando su barriga con una loción olorosa, con varias almohadas tras su espalda.

Dejó el frasco de vidrio de lado cuando me acosté, retiró algunas almohadas y me las pasó antes de ella también acostarse. Llevé mi mano a su barriga y la acaricié sin dejar de sonreír ante la maravillosa sensación de saber que nuestra hija estaba creciendo lentamente ahí dentro. Nuestra hija, creo que hasta yo ya me he acostumbrado ante la idea de que sea una niña.

Me arrastré por la cama hasta quedar frente a su barriga, deposité un beso en ella.

—Hoy hemos acordado que te llamarás Eva— dije "conversando" con nuestra hija —Así que, Eva, no veo la hora de conocerte. No veo la hora de tenerte en mis brazos— hice una pausa —¿Sabes, Eva? Amo esta casa. Este lugar…Tu madre y yo nos casamos aquí, y bueno, ese mismo día descubrimos que estabas en camino— miré a Regina que sonreía con los ojos llorosos —Bueno, hay mucha cosa envuelta aquí. Tu mamá perdió la memoria, y tu madre me dijo las palabras más maravillosas del mundo, me cuidó con tanto amor y cariño hasta que me puse buena otra vez. Os amo a todos, mucho, ¿ok?

Dejé un beso en su barriga y volví a arrastrarme hacia arriba.

Regina echó su cuerpo sobre el mío y pegó nuestros labios suavemente.

—No deberías decir tantas palabras bonitas a una embarazada cargada de hormonas. Ahora te quiero mucho más— descendió sus labios por mi cuello.

—Regina…

Me interrumpió

—No querrás que nuestra hija salga con cara de…

Le tapé la boca.

—Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase.

Acabamos riéndonos a carcajadas antes de amarnos.

Nuestra vida no necesitaba mucho más para ser perfecta, con nuestro amor bastaba.


	60. Extra Quinto mes

**Este es el último capítulo que ha subido la autora. Sé que tiene intención de seguir contando el embarazo de Regina. Cuando ella los publique, yo los traduciré.**

 **Extra. Quinto mes**

UP! celebraría hoy una fiesta para conmemorar el éxito de unas nuevas columnas que, meses atrás, introdujimos con una gran acogida de público y los trabajadores merecían ese reconocimiento. Pero…Todo esto acabó consumiendo mucho mi tiempo y mi atención, no podía dejar de ir al trabajo ya que tenía que resolver todos los detalles. Y bueno, para demostrar lo insatisfecha que estaba mi esposa con ello, solo bastaba con mirar hacia su despacho, en el edificio de enfrente, al otro lado de la calle, ya que había hecho que Zelena le intercambiara el despacho de forma temporal.

Regina estaba en aquella fase del embarazo en que cualquier oportunidad de quedarnos a solas acababa en sexo. Las hormonas la estaban dominando por completo, y no servía de nada discutir, ella siempre tenía la razón.

Por la tarde, les dijimos a todos los trabajadores que podían marcharse para que se pudieran preparar para la fiesta y disfrutaran mucho ya que era un regalo para ellos. Como tenía media jornada libre, marcamos ir al médico para realizar la famosa ecografía y descubrir el sexo del bebé, aunque Regina seguía convencida de que era nuestra pequeña Eva quien venía de camino.

Regina no abrió la boca durante todo el trayecto, yo me enfadaría si no supiera que por la noche ella ya no se acordaría de esto.

Llegamos a la consulta y nos dijeron que la doctora nos recibiría en diez minutos.

—¿Hacemos un trato?— preguntó Regina susurrando y con la mano en la boca para que las personas no escucharan lo que decía

—¿Qué tipo de trato?

—Si es una niña, gano yo y podré elegir dónde vamos a _celebrarlo_

Imité su gesto, dejando mi mano sobre mi boca y susurré

—¡Tu celebración solo envuelve sexo!

—Si es un niño…— ella me ignoró con sonrisa sarcástica —Tú ganas y elegirás dónde vamos a _celebrar_ — negué con la cabeza intentando contener la risa —Comienzo a pensar que no aguantas el tipo

Regina arqueó las cejas cuando entrecerré los ojos en su dirección, y se encogió de hombros, para provocarme aún más.

—Voy a fingir que no me he dado cuenta de tu intento de hacerme probar lo contrario. ¡Estamos en una consulta, Regina!

—¿Tenemos un trato?

Ella solo ha propuesto este trato porque está convencida de que va a ganar, adoraría verme perder.

Asentí en silencio, y me dio un beso lento en mi mejilla antes de apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro, buscando mi mano para entrelazare nuestros dedos.

¿Saben una cosa? Adoraba esta bipolaridad hormonal de Regina. Es imposible no amarla.

Cuando llegó nuestro turno, sentí un frío en la barriga ante la ansiedad que me dominaba por ir a ver a nuestro bebé, solo que esta vez, comprobaríamos nuestras sospechas.

La doctora comenzó a deslizar el aparato con delicadeza por la curvatura de la barriga de Regina y se quedó mirando atentamente el monitor.

—¿Ven esto aquí?— señaló el sitio —Tiene las piernitas cruzadas, ¡qué hermosura!

Yo ya estaba llorando como una magdalena, era una sensación maravillosa participar en todo ese desarrollo.

—Vamos, bebé, descruza las piernitas, tus mamás están ansiosas para saber si eres una niñita o un pequeñín.

Pero no cambió de posición, entonces la doctora comenzó a hacer todos los procedimientos para saber si todo iba normal con su crecimiento.

—Vamos a intentarlo otra vez— sugirió la doctora

—Habla con nuestro bebé, Emma— Regina captó nuestra atención —Cada vez que te escucha hablar se mueve.

Era la primera vez que Regina no se dirigía a nuestro hijo como "ella"

La doctora dio su consentimiento.

Sin soltar la mano de Regina, me agaché y me acerqué un poco para comenzar nuestro "diálogo"

—Hola, soy la mamá Emma, nos encanta tu pose— sequé las lágrimas que se me escapaban —Estoy tan ansiosa por conocerte, para cogerte en mis brazos…¡Te amamos tanto! Sé que lo sabes, coquetuela, y es por eso que estás montando todo este suspense.

Regina apretó mi mano en el momento en que una discreta ondulación en su barriga apareció.

—¡Oh! ¡Funcionó!— dijo la doctora y señaló el monitor —¿Preparadas?— asentimos juntas —¡Es una niña!

Abracé a Regina con cuidado y tuve que contener mis ganas de gritar alto para que todos supieran que íbamos a tener una niña. ¡Nuestra pequeña Eva Swan-Mills!

—¡Felicidades!— la doctora nos dijo —¿Ya han pensando en un nombre?

—Eva— dijimos a la vez

En el trayecto a casa, canturreamos juntas una canción que pasaban por la radio sin borrar nuestras sonrisas de los labios.

Aparqué el coche en el garaje de nuestra casa y cerré la puerta con el mando. Abrí la puerta para salir del coche, pero Regina agarró mi brazo.

—¿Recuerdas el trato?— no me dejó responder —Pues bien, perdiste y quiero mi celebración

—¿Aquí?

Regina reviró los ojos y no me dio posibilidades para debatir sobre el tema, ella apenas puso sus labios sobre los míos y en un instante ya estaba sentada en mi regazó. No era la primera vez que hacíamos el amor dentro del coche, y la verdad es que ningún sitio era malo estando ella.

Nos dimos un baño juntas y después fui a preparar algo para comer.

—¡La tía más guapa y más sobreprotectora llegó!—Zelena anunció entrando en la cocina

Zelena y Ruby habían descubierto que los gemelos serían un niño y una niña, y fue divertido ver que la pelirroja aún no se creía del todo el doble regalo que le vendría.

—Apenas puedo esperar a ver la reacción de Henry cuando se entere— terminó cuando Regina acabó de contarle que Eva venía de camino.

Yo también estaba ansiosa por contárselo a mis padres. Estos dos están más apegados a Henry que antes, todos los días van a buscarlo y pasan horas entretenidos con los juegos del muchacho.

Regina y yo creímos mejor ir solas a la consulta para no correr el riesgo de desilusionar al nervioso chico que teníamos en caso de que no pudiéramos ver el sexo del bebé, y mis padres decidieron que lo descubrirían a la vez que Henry, cosa que me dejó más bobalicona aún.

—¿Dónde está Ruby?— le pregunté a Zelena cuando coloqué el plato de Regina en la mesa.

—Fue…— dejó de hablar cuando clavó su vista en mí y contuvo una risa —Me encanta el tatuaje— señaló mi cuello

Inmediatamente miré a Regina con los ojos entrecerrados, y esta se echó a reír.

Cogí el móvil y miré por la cámara frontal el enorme y extenso chupetón que había allí, crucé los brazos, esperando que ella dijera algo, pero las dos solo sabían reír.

—¿Cómo voy a esconder esto en la fiesta?

—¿Bufanda?

—¡Claro, con este calor es muy normal usarla! — refunfuñé —¡Lo has hecho a propósito, Regina!

Regina cogió su plato y me brindó un pestañeo antes de salir de la cocina.

—¡Te amo!

—Lo sé— respondí con nuestra frase cliché, y acabé echándome a reír junto con Zelena.


	61. Extra Sexto mes

**Extra. Sexto mes**

La brisa suave entrando por la ventana me despertó de madrugada, y hacía que no fuera suficiente la fina sábana que cubría nuestros cuerpos desnudos, así que sería necesario un cobertor. Regina aún dormía tranquilamente, pero su piel se estaba enfriando por el cambio de temperatura. Me puse la bata, fui hasta la ventana y la cerré enseguida, después busqué el edredón en la parte alta del armario y lo usé para cubrir a Regina antes de que cogiera un resfriado.

Me estaba preparando para echarme y abrigarme yo cuando dos pequeños golpes en la puerta me lo impidieron. Suponía que sería Henry, y no vendría a estas horas por nada.

Abrí la puerta, Henry estaba con el edredón alrededor de su cuerpo y me miraba con los ojos llorosos.

—Hey, ¿qué pasó?— me agaché y le pregunté en tono bajo para no despertar a Regina

—He tenido una pesadilla, ¿puedes ir a quedarte conmigo hasta que me vuelva a dormir? Por favor, Emma

—Voy, ve adelante que solo voy a ponerme el pijama

—¿Tú y mamá dormís sin ropa?— preguntó espiando por encima de mi hombro

Me atraganté con mi propia saliva cuando intenté decir algo.

—Sin preguntas a estas horas, chico, a la cama que enseguida estoy ahí.

—¿Lo prometes?— levantó el dedo meñique

—Claro que sí— levanté el mío y lo entrelacé con el suyo

Lo observé salir corriendo hacia su cuarto y aproveché para vestirme. Incluso pensé en avisar a Regina, pero estaba durmiendo tan tranquilamente que decidí dejarla así, y además estaba segura de que no estaría de acuerdo, ya que no era la primera vez que Henry venía pidiendo eso en esa semana.

Me eché junto a él en su cama individual, y aunque Henry no ocupara mucho espacio, acabé toda torcida, pero con el pensamiento de que "solo es esperar a que se quede dormido y vuelvo a la mía…" Pero el problema fue que acabé quedándome dormida junto con él, y sabría que eso a la mañana siguiente pasaría factura.

—¿Emma? ¿Amor?— la voz de Regina me despertó poco a poco

Henry ya no estaba en la cama y Regina estaba de pie al lado, completamente vestida como si fuera para el trabajo.

Intenté levantarme lo más rápido posible cuando vi la hora que era, pero mi cuerpo estaba dolorido, en especial la columna y el cuello.

—Ay— me quejé —Joder

Regina me ayudó a sentarme y se me quedó mirando en silencio, ya me imaginaba el sermón que me caería.

—No digas nada— pedí — Sé que me vas a decir que no debí haber venido, que tenía que haber conversado con él, que conversar es la forma correcta para ayudar a superar las pesadillas, pero yo no soy así. Estaba asustado y si conmigo se siente bien, así va a ser.

La vi cruzando los brazos y balanceando de un lado a otro la cabeza.

—Entonces, voy a tener que comprar una cama mayor, si cada vez que vienes te levantas así— dijo —Le voy a pedir a tu madre el número de algún quiropráctico y marcarte una cita.

—Hoy no puedo, tengo una reunión importante en Up!

Ella me lanzó una mirada de reprobación y salió del cuarto irritada.

Cuando acabé de arreglarme para el trabajo, Regina ya había salido con Henry y eso solo probaba lo descontenta que estaba. Participé de la reunión junto con Ruby y parecía que no acabaría nunca. La columna, si no me movía mucho, no me dolía tanto, pero el cuello, a cualquier lado que lo girara me hacía recordar el sermón de Regina.

Ruby se dio cuenta de que yo no estaba bien para ir de acá para allá, y se puso al frente de la rutina de ese día. Bueno, tampoco ella podía hacer esfuerzos, pero según ella misma, caminar no era ningún problema. Me senté lentamente en la silla de mi despacho y cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo.

Mi móvil vibró sobre la mesa y pude leer el mensaje de Regina: «No estás mejor, ¿verdad?»

Miré hacia su despacho, al otro lado de la calle, estaba de pie, mirándome con el móvil en las manos.

Apreté la tecla de la llamada y Regina lo cogió al primer toque.

—He sentido nostalgia de cuando coqueteábamos de esta manera— dije

Observar la ligera sonrisa en sus labios pintados de rojo era la mejor sensación del mundo.

—Casi haces que olvide que estoy furiosa por haber ido a trabajar sin encontrarte bien.

—Estoy bien

—No, no lo estás. Tienes que dejar de pensar que porque esté embarazada no puedo cuidar de ti, o porque yo esté embarazada, tú no puedes caer enferma. Sé que casi tuve que limpiarte los pies de vómito el día de nuestra boda, pero recuerdo nuestros votos—se pasó la mano por la cabellera morena, perfectamente peinada —Deja que te ayudemos, los tres, Henry, Eva y yo, ¿puede ser?— intenté asentir, pero me salió una mueca al notar la incomodidad en el cuello —Basta de trabajo por hoy y ni una palabra, está decidió.

Regina se alió con mi madre para llevarme al quiropráctico, para que este colocara todo en su "sitio". Reposo fue la prescripción, y después de los rápidos momentos de "tortura" era precisamente lo que necesitaba.

Me desperté cuando escuché susurros y murmullos. Regina estaba sentada en el sillón del cuarto y Henry la ayudaba a ponerse la crema hidratante en su barriga.

—¿Viste eso? ¡Mamá, se ha movido!

Regina se echó a reír ante la felicidad del pequeño y no pude aguantar la mía.

—¿Quieres decir que alguien está dando un espectáculo en la barriga de mamá?— pregunté al levantarme y arrodillarme al lado de Henry.

—Emma, pon la mano aquí, al lado de la mía— Henry cogió mi mano y la colocó donde quería, no tardé mucho en notar la pequeña ondulación —¡Wow! ¡Esa fue más fuerte! Creo que ha dado una patada, quizás no quiera que pongamos la mano tan cerca.

—En realidad, Henry, está creciendo y buscando la manera de estar más cómoda— expliqué

Él se quedó pensativo, se llevó la mano al mentón y pasó su mirada de Regina a mí.

—Si ella no está cómoda, ¿tendrá dolor igual que tú por haber dormido en mi cama?

Acabamos riendo de la forma inocente en que Henry había atado cabos.

—Mi amor, de momento ella está cómoda aquí— dijo Regina—Cuando ya no se sienta cómoda, es porque ya está lo bastante grande, y querrá decir que ya no necesita estar protegida aquí dentro y ya podrá salir.

—¿Estás segura de que no tendrá dolores? Porque aún está moviéndose

—Certeza absoluta, querido, puedes estar tranquilo.

Él asintió en silencio, depositó un beso en mi rostro y después en el de Regina antes de salir corriendo del cuarto, pero se detuvo y se paró en la puerta.

—Pensándolo bien, mamá, creo que es mejor comprar una cama muy grande para el cuarto de Eva, por si tiene pesadillas, ¿sabes?— no conseguimos aguantar la risa y Regina solo asintió —Voy a esperar a los abuelos en la sala, dijeron que iban a traer un juego "guay"

—¡Sin correr por las escaleras, Henry!— gritó Regina cuando él salió y volvió a centrar su atención en mí —¿Cómo estás?

—Mucho mejor, disculpa mi testarudez— dejé un beso rápido en Eva y me levanté para darle a ella un piquito.

—Solo estás perdonada porque estás llevando bien mis cambios de humor, en caso contrario, estarías en un buen lío, Swan— dijo divertida y unió nuestros labios de nuevo —Ahora vamos, siento curiosidad por saber de ese juego "guay" que tus padres van a traer.

No pude dejar de reír ante su animación. La unión de nuestra familia colmaría de felicidad el corazón de cualquiera.


	62. Extra Séptimo mes

**Extra. Séptimo mes**

Víspera de Navidad. Apuesto a que todas las familias estaban inmersas en esa sincronía de los preparativos de la cena. A mí ya me dolía la cabeza solo de pensar en cómo Regina estaría lidiando con mi madre que estaría empeñada en prepararles platos saludables para ella y para Eva. Podría apostar que ya habrían discutido de lo lindo.

Llegué a casa cargada de bolsas y ya podía escuchar la discusión.

―No voy a comer eso, punto y final―la voz de Regina sonó alta y clara ―¡No quiero nada de eso para la cena!

―Eva lo necesita, Regina, la comida sana no es ruin.

―Si no es ruin, cómetela tú

Cerré los ojos brevemente y respiré hondo antes de entrar en la cocina.

Regina estaba con cara de pocos amigos en una esquina de la cocina y mi madre en otra.

Mi madre se pasaba de los límites en cuanto a alimentación sana se refería, lo duro era hacer que Regina no se pusiera a discutir por eso. Estos últimos días su humor no era de los mejores, sin contar que cinco minutos a solas con ella se resumían en sexo. No sabía dónde esconderme cuando fuimos a la visita con la doctora y esta preguntó sobre la rutina sexual. Regina fue demasiado detallista y mi única reacción fue ponerme roja como un tomate.

―Buenas tardes, familia―saludé cuando entré en la cocina y ya comenzaban a discutir sobre quién contaba primero lo sucedido.

Dejé las bolsas sobre la mesa y me quedé mirando alternativamente a una y otra hasta que entendiera que yo no iba a hacer ni a decir nada.

―¡No es necesario que digas nada, ya entendí de qué lado estás!―Regina salió de la cocina golpeando fuertemente el suelo

Miré a mi madre, reprendiéndola.

―¿Qué? Es por el bien de Eva, Emma

―Al menos podías relajarte la víspera de Navidad, Regina siempre ha sido cuidadosa con las comidas, y lo sabes.

Mary movió la cabeza concordando.

―Voy a disculparme

Extendía el brazo para impedir que se moviera.

―Hablo yo con ella y la sacó a dar una vuelta.

Subí cautelosamente las escaleras, pensando en la mejor manera de comenzar la conversación con Regina. Sus hormonas la transformaban y cualquier palabra malinterpretada sería una ducha de agua fría en la cena de Navidad.

Entré en el cuarto y vi a Regina acostada de espaldas a la puerta. Antes de poder entrar, la cabeza de Henry asomando por la puerta de su habitación me detuvo.

―¿Mamá está bien?―preguntó susurrando y yo asentí ―¿Papá Noel vendrá todavía después de tantas peleas?

Sonreí y dije que sí

―Claro que sí, Henry, quédate tranquilo―me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la cabeza ―Voy a llevar a mamá a pasear un poquito, ¿puedo contar contigo para recibir a tía Zel y tía Ruby?―él dijo que sí con la cabeza ―¿Y nada de trampas con Anna en los videojuegos, entendido?

―Yo no hago trampas, lo que ocurre es que ella no es igual de buena que yo―intentó justificarse, pero lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, y se dio por vencido ―Está bien, sin trampas.

―¡Buen chico!―zarandeé su cabello antes de volver con Regina, que seguía en la misma posición.

Me senté en la parte baja de la cama, esperando a que Regina dejara de prestar atención al punto del cuarto donde tenía centrada su mirada, pero nada pasó.

―¿Vamos a dar un vuelta?

―No hay mucho que hacer hoy, está todo cerrado.

―¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?―repetí

Regina finalmente me miró sin entender qué era lo que yo pretendía.

Incluso sin decir nada, se levantó, se puso algo más abrigado y me siguió hasta el coche.

Las calles estaban casi desiertas, poco movimiento de coches y alguna que otra persona por las aceras.

―¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?

―¿Aún estás nerviosa?

―No

―Entonces está funcionando

Regina esbozó una sonrisa y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Paré el coche frente a una exposición navideña de miniaturas robotizadas.

―¿No hemos traído ya a Henry aquí, no sé, unas diez veces esta semana?―preguntó

―¿Una última vez antes de Navidad, te parece?

Por ser la última noche de exposición, el artista había distribuido pequeños personajes de películas famosas por el escenario, esa era la diferencia con respecto a otras noches.

Fue muy divertido, incluso nos encontramos con Han Solo y la Princesa Leia, una señal de que he hecho lo correcto al traerla aquí, ya que nuestra relación se construyó sobre las famosas frases de la película.

―¿Y? ¿Ha sido tan malo?―pregunté mientras nos dirigíamos de vuelta al coche.

―Ha estado genial, gracias, amor. Lo necesitaba.

Llevé su mano a mis labios y deposité un lento beso.

―Te amo

Regina esbozó una sonrisa.

―Lo sé―respondió con nuestra eterna frase cliché y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Regina sintonizó en la radio una emisora de música navideña y volvimos a casa cantando al unísono.

Tenía miedo de que mi madre volviera a insistir en la comida saludable cuando llegáramos, pero Mary me sorprendió hasta en eso.

Entramos en la cocina donde todos estaban reunidos y Mary se acercó a Regina llevando en las manos un hermoso pastel de chocolate con una vela del número siete, señalando el séptimo mes de gestación, y el nombre de Eva escrito con fresas.

―Sé que no puedo comprar un pedido de disculpas, pero he hecho un rápido pastel para ayudar―Regina intentó decir algo, pero mi madre se anticipó ―Discúlpame por exagerar, os amo, sois mi familia y…

―Está todo bien, yo también soy testaruda y con estas hormonas a mil, ni se hable―Regina cogió el pastel y lo llevó a la mesa, volvió hacia donde estaba mi madre y cogió su mano, depositándola sobre la barriga ―Eva también agradece el pastel de chocolate, abuela.

No solo mi madre estaba llorando, creo que todos lo hacían, menos Henry y Anna que no entendían nada de todo este batiburrillo de emociones. La armonía prevaleció hasta el punto de que las dos no se despegaron la una de la otra, fue como si Mary se hubiese vuelto la guardiana de Eva y se derretía cuando la notaba moverse. Era imposible no enamorarse de nuestra familia.


End file.
